These Are The Things That Bind You
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: Early Pepperony. Pepper has had to watch Tony fall for Vanessa, a hot young future CEO of her father's energy company, while dealing with her feelings for him. But can she watch him give his heart to someone else without it becoming too much for her to handle, forcing her to walk out of his life forever? Much jealousy and angst. Written from Pepper AND Tony's POV, and 3rd person.
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally come up with a Jealous Pepper story arc, for those who have requested it. And, you know me! I'll sink you to the depths before I pull you up to the peaks, so hang on! It's going to be a bumpy ride!**

 **(Just an added author's note: This one will be written from first person Tony, first person Pepper, and possibly third person omnipotent. We'll see how it works out. Hope that doesn't get too confusing! But I'm craving a POV challenge!)**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

I can hear them. _Again._ And it's beginning to wear on me. And, really, I don't understand it. He's never been this indiscreet around me. I know what you're thinking. Yeah, right. The great Tony Stark, not taking every opportunity to be an exhibitionist? Come on. But _really._ When he's brought them home in the past, he's always excused me for the night. And I thought that was just our unwritten rule. Out of respect, until I'm left to shuffle them out the door the next day. And so on, and so on, as it's been for years. But this time has been different. She's _hung_ on. And what's more surprising? He's _let_ her. Which has me completely confused.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh! God! Yes!" I hear her howl from behind his bedroom door, and I mouth the words verbatim as she says them, and roll my eyes. She's nothing if not consistent! I'll give her that! But hasn't he noticed how predictable she is by now? Isn't this starting to get a bit boring for him yet? Shut up, Pepper. It's none of your concern. Maybe she's managed to hold his attention for the past couple of days, yes, but I know Tony. It won't be long before he moves on to the next shiny object, and she'll be yesterday's trash that _I'll_ have to put out to the curb. Just like so many others, she'll be no different. So it'll be fine. Soon, little miss predictable will be a foregone conclusion, and I can finally get some peace and quiet around here.

Just then, Tony emerges from the bedroom and I spot him at the top of the stairs, in nothing but his drawstring pajama bottoms, all sweaty, flushed, and panting. And I'm frozen, suddenly embarrassed by the fact that he now _knows_ I've been listening. He glances at me and smirks, as he jogs down the stairs and walks to the kitchen, my eyes following him from where I'm sitting in the living room, my laptop balanced on my lap, but my hands suspending above the keys. "Thirsty work," I hear him mutter, grabbing a bottle of spring water from the fridge, cracking it open, and guzzling it down. He wipes his mouth and struts back toward the living room. He smiles, cocking a knowing eyebrow at me, and I roll my eyes. He sits down on the sofa beside me, and I pretend to suddenly be concentrating on what's on my screen, though it's only the login page for my email account. I click open my inbox, and I see out of the corner of my eye that he's watching me. I can hear him breathing.

"Where's...um..." I start, intentionally forgetting her name. I know her name. How could I not? He's only yelled it about a million times behind that blasted bedroom door. And behind the door of the shop. And one of the guest rooms. And honestly? I've tried _really_ _hard_ not to be around. But this morning I _have_ to be. It's the end of the month, and I need his signature on some shipping mandates. They trickle in from the different departments every month like this, so I causes me to have to go back and forth between the office and the mansion the entire week, so he can sign them as they come in. I can't stamp these. I can't sign for him. _He_ has to be the one to sign these. I don't _have a choice._

"Vanessa?" he offers. I nod. "Sleeping," he answers, smirking. "She's _exhausted,"_ he says proudly.

"Uh-huh," I say, trying not to make eye contact. My annoyance with what he's subjected me to in the last few days is starting to give me a tension head ache. I roll my neck from side to side, and massage it with one of my hands. He frowns. "You okay?" he asks.

"Fine. I'm _fine,_ " I say, maybe a little too sternly.

He must have picked up on my tone because he raises his hands up in surrender. "Okay, Potts. Okay. Don't get testy," he says.

I frown. "I'm sorry, _Tony,"_ I say, this time intending it to sound stern. "But it's a little hard to get anything done when you are so frequently _indisposed."_ I nod in the direction of the bedroom and quirk an eyebrow at him.

He smiles at me and then smiles fondly as he moves his eyes to the top of the stairs "I know, it's weird, right? I guess I don't really... _mind_ her being around. Funny," he muses. A knot suddenly inexplicably grows in my stomach. I think I'm going to be sick. "She's...really _something,"_ he coos, to himself really. I pretend I don't hear him.

"She's smart, you know. Got a degree in nuclear physics at 14. Studied at Oxford. And she's in line to be the CEO of Matthews Energy in London," he reports.

"Yes, I'm aware," I say indifferently, still not looking at him. "And Matthews? Isn't that her last name?" I remind him.

"Yet _another_ thing we have in common," he says fondly. "Being children of industrial tycoons, I mean. Glad to know I have a kindred spirit in the world."

I frown, and raise my eyes to look at him. He doesn't notice, so I look at him for a moment longer, a black cloud coming over my head with the dark realization that Vanessa no longer seems like just another play thing to him. No, not this time. _This_ time is different. Could it be true? Could he actually be _falling_ for this girl?

He sighs happily, and I keep my eyes trained on him, frowning. Soon, he shifts his eyes back to me and smiles. I turn my head back to my computer screen, without response.

"Doesn't she have to go back to London soon, Tony? She was only in town for the global energy symposium, and that was it. Right?" I say, trying to hide my hopefulness.

I see him shrug in my periphery, and he leans forward smoothing a hand over his goatee, and smirking knowingly. "And whose to say I can't go with her?" he says.

That's it. I exhale sharply, not believing what I'm hearing. I turn to look at him sternly. "Are you _kidding?"_ I ask. "You couldn't pick a worse time to leave town! You _know_ we clear the schedule every month, so you're available to authorize all of the new orders!"

He shrugs again, in defiant indifference. "Stop doing that," I say firmly. "This is ridiculous! And what on _earth_ are you going to do in London?"

He smirks. "Oh, we'll manage to find _something_ to do, I'm _sure,"_ he purrs.

I scoff in disgust. "Fine," I say. "Traipse off to London, then. At least I won't have to hear you two screwing _here,"_ I bark, as I stand up off the couch, quickly gather my things, and storm toward the front door, leaving him staring at me from the living room.

I yank open the door, and stomp outside to my car, slamming all of the files, my computer, my briefcase, and my purse in the backseat, scattering it. But I don't care. I can't take this anymore with him today. I jerk open the driver's side door, and plunk down heavily in the seat, yanking the door closed. But I don't start the car. I just sit there, grinding my teeth and trying to fight the hot tears from coming on and stinging my eyes. But it's no use. My shoulders begin to shake and I start to sob. I grip the wheel helplessly as I cry bitterly. Why do I do this to myself? Why do I let him occupy so much space in my mind? Tony doesn't want me. _Clearly._ Not to mention he's all wrong for me! He's impulsive and selfish, and has no consideration for other people, and he's always calling me in the middle of the night with these ridiculous requests. And don't _EVEN_ get me started on all of the bad press he's generated over the years! It's a wonder I'm not in a mental hospital somewhere! In a nutshell, he is completely, and unequivocally...

I sigh. Who am I kidding? He's _wonderful._ And I _know._ I sound like an _idiot._ But if you only knew all of the sleepless nights I spent hurting because of him, for him, and about him, for that matter, you'd understand. I... _love_ him. _There._ I said it. And there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. We're so wrong for each other. It would never work. We'd end up killing each other, sooner or later. He's wild. I'm responsible. He's impetuous. I'm sensible. He's fiery and electric, and passionate, and vibrant and I'm...

I sigh again, and turn the key in the ignition of my car. I'm _none_ of those things. I'm just his assistant.

I put my car in drive and pull out of the drive way, glancing back in the rear view as I pull away. I frown at what I see. My eyes must be playing tricks on me, because I swear I just saw a glimpse of Tony in the window beside the front door as I leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! This one got some attention! LOL! I know! I know! I'm playing with fire here. But don't forget that I love our couple dearly! And it would be pretty boring not to give them any strife. SO that being said, here's the next chapter. Just stick with me, okay? That's easy, right?**

 **Oh, and don't crucify me for the Korean if it's way off. I'm only doing what google told me to! :D**

Pepper storms out, and I'm left sitting there, in shock. I force myself to thaw, and go after her but she's already slammed the door behind her. And, truthfully, as pissed off as she is, I'm not that in to going out there just to get my eyes clawed out, anyway. Best to let her calm down. So I watch through the window by the front door as she throws everything into her backseat, slams the door, and climbs into the driver's seat. But she doesn't drive away. Her windows are tinted, but I can still make out her silhouette. And it looks like she's gripping the steering wheel so hard, she just might bend it in half.

I have to confess, this isn't the first time I've watched her do something like this. I know I piss her off from time to time. And frankly, she has every right to be upset. Especially this time. I had no idea she was here. And I'm sure she's mortified at what she could hear coming from my bedroom. Poor kid. She puts up with so much from me. I didn't intend for her to hear anything, actually. I thought she'd show up here sometime this afternoon, and let's just say my nocturnal activities happened to carry over to this morning. Again. So, she's been a victim of bad circumstance, I suppose.

And, _God_. Vanessa, right? Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa. She's...a handful. Let me explain...

 _One week earlier..._

Tony strolled into the convention hall that the Annual Global Energy Conference was being held in, with Pepper following close behind. They were making their way through the crowd in the foyer to get registered. Finally, they made it to the table, and, as they were being given their information packets (or rather Pepper was being handed them, and in turn, handing Tony's to him) a tall, curvaceous, blond woman with long legs in a tight blouse and a short skirt approached them.

"I _knew_ you'd show up. My father had his doubts, but I held my ground. And, look, here you are," she said, in a smooth British accent, smiling approvingly.

Tony turned to look at her as Pepper pinned his name tag on his lapel, his mouth in a cocky smirk. "Uh, yeah," he said, glancing back and forth between Pepper's hands and the blond bombshell standing in front of him. Pepper finished pinning the name tag on him, and he frowned at it. He flipped open the little clear plastic cover, grabbed a black marker out of one of the registrars hands, and turned the paper name-tag over to write, "yep, I'm him" on the back. He reinserted that paper into the plastic cover, and looked back at the woman. "Do, uh, do we know each other? _Can_ we know each other?" he said, continuing to smirk.

The woman smiled coyly. "I'm sorry. We haven't been properly introduced," she said, extending her hand to him daintily. Tony took it. "I'm Vanessa. Vanessa Matthews? Of Matthews Energy? Perhaps, you've heard of us?" she purred.

Pepper rolled her eyes behind Tony. "I _have,_ Ms. _Matthews,"_ he purred back. "And might I say, the _pleasure_ is all mine." Tony lifted the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it. Vanessa squealed and giggled, and Pepper tried to keep the bile from rising in the back of her throat. _Here we go,_ she thought. _Not two minutes into this thing, and he's already found tonight's main course._

"Tell me," Vanessa said, leaning toward Tony. "Would you be willing to get together later, and...compare notes?" she cooed, her tone dripping with arousal. "I have always wanted to pick your brain. You and I could have..." she said, grinning deviantly. " _Quite_ a conversation," she finished.

Tony looked into her eyes and gave her a smolder. "You just name the time and place, honey," he murmured, Pepper noticing that he dropped his voice to that earth-shattering-ly sexy rumble he only used when he was trying to get something he wanted. It made her insides flutter and go to goo when he used it on her, and apparently, it had the same effect on Vanessa because she flipped her hair flirtatiously over her shoulder, and bit her lip coyly, cocking her head to the side. She brushed the exposed skin of her cleavage showing through the two opened buttons of her blouse with the tips of her fingers, and Tony's eyes dropped down to watch. She then produced a business card from inside the cup of her bra, and flicked it between her fingers in Tony's direction. He swallowed hard and brought his eyes back up to hers, as he accepted the card.

"Call me?" Vanessa asked, in a velvety smooth voice.

Tony smiled. "I look forward to it," he purred. He and Vanessa shared a brief smile before she spun around on her heel, walking away like she was showcasing Prada on a catwalk. Tony watched her hips sway until she disappeared, all the while Pepper staring daggers into the side of his head.

"You had no trouble being handed that card, I see," she quipped, pursing her lips.

"Here," Tony said, flicking the card in her direction, but keeping his eyes trained on where Vanessa just was. "Keep track of that, will you? I have a feeling she and I will have a _lot_ to discuss later on," he said.

"Uh-huh," Pepper said skeptically.

Tony ignored her, and instead cleared his throat and straightened his tie. He turned to her. "Ready? How's my hair? We good?" he asked.

Pepper rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Honestly, Tony? Do you really need to ask? You spent an hour on it this morning, and we just got here," she said, with annoyance.

"No, you're right. You're right," he said, agreeing. "Why try to improve on perfection? Let's go," he directed.

Pepper considered arguing that that wasn't what she meant, but she decided against it, realizing it would be futile, and followed him as they made their way to the auditorium, where the first speaker would soon be presenting.

XxXxXxXxXx

Not shortly after the first presentation had finished a couple of hours later, Tony and Pepper walked back out to the foyer to mix and mingle with other colleagues. Pepper stretched and yawned, and Tony loosened his tie. "Boring, I know," he said in response.

Pepper shook her head. "Not boring. _Interesting,"_ she said. "I'm not exactly a nuclear physicist, but I think I..."

"Yeah, and you know who is? One _Vanessa Matthews,_ " Tony said, interrupting.

Pepper looked at him, frowning in confusion. "What? What does _she_ have to do with..."

"And, speak of the devil, there she is," Tony said, nodding in her direction and smirking with delight. He and Vanessa made eye contact and she excused herself from who she was visiting with. She began walking over to them, flagrantly swaying her hips from side to side again, and Pepper huffed. _Round Two for Team Sluts for Science?,_ she thought to herself, and looked away.

"Well, Mr. Stark, we meet again," she said in her velvety-smooth voice.

"So we _do_ ," Tony purred back. "Tell me, Ms. _Matthews,_ what did _you_ glean from this morning's presentation?" he said. But she didn't answer him, as her phone rang just a that moment.

 _"Excuse_ me, will you?" she said. Tony smiled awkwardly, and waiting for her to answer. _Nice,_ Pepper thought. _Nothing Tony hates worse than to be kept waiting. Get ready to be rejected._

Vanessa answered her phone. _"_ Annyeonghaseyo? _(Hello?)_ " she said. "Ne , modeun jangso-e. Geuneun balo yeogie seoissda _(Yes, everything is in place. He's standing right here)_. Ne. Ne," she said. Tony looked at Pepper and raised his eyebrows, impressed. Pepper ignored him. _Of course she speaks Korean. Why wouldn't she?,_ she thought.

Vanessa covered her phone, and gave Tony an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, love. I had to take this. Korean business associates. You understand," she said. She put up a pointer finger, signalling for him to wait as she went back to her call.

Tony smiled and nodded, and much to Pepper's surprise, continued to wait. "Seriously?!" Pepper whispered to him, rather loudly.

"What? She's obviously on an important call, Pep. I can wait," he replied. Pepper looked at him in shock. _Never,_ had Tony _ever_ allowed someone, let alone some woman he just met, to keep him waiting while they were on the phone. Pepper shook her head in disbelief. "What on earth has gotten in to you, Tony Stark," she murmured.

"Ne, modeun geos-i gyehoeg-e ttala jinhaeng doenda, _(yes, everything is going according to plan)_ " Vanessa said. "Joh-a god yaegi. _(okay, talk to you soon)_ " And then she hung up. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm _so_ sorry, Tony," she said.

 _Now, he's Tony?,_ Pepper thought.

"He's just incessant, you know. So demanding. I tell you, these are the times I really appreciate my minor in foreign language," she bragged.

"Oh?" Tony hummed. "How many languages do you speak?" he asked.

"Seven," Vanessa said, proudly.

Tony grinned at Pepper. "You hear that, Pep? _Seven,_ " he said with a dopey chirp.

Pepper gave him a snide smile. "Wow, that's...a _lot,"_ she said, looking away. This girl was getting her claws into Tony quickly, and it was all Pepper could do to keep from wretching.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony offered Vanessa his arm, and she accepted it. They began to meander through the crowd, and Pepper intended, like always, to follow behind. But suddenly her phone began to ring. She dug it out of her blazer pocket and looked at who the caller was. It was Obadiah. She quickly answered it, glad that he'd saved her from the third wheel position she was about to have to put herself in.

"Obadiah," she said. "You're a welcome relief."

"Oh? What's going on, kiddo?" he asked.

"Just...It's...," Pepper started, reconsidering her words. She knew Obi could relate to her frustrations with Tony. However, in the name of professionalism, she never liked to gripe to him. "It's...been a long day," she finished.

"And am I correct in assuming that a certain someone, who shall remain nameless, has succeeded in making it _extra_ long for you?" he answered.

Pepper smiled. "You could say that, yes," she replied. "All though you should be happy to know that he's currently networking with the future CEO of Matthews Energy," she said, trying to sound optimistic, though her distaste for said future CEO made it difficult.

Obi chuckled. "Ah yes, Vanessa Matthews, correct? I am quite aware of Miss Matthews. And if I know our boy, his style of networking probably _won't_ end up being that helpful. But, I say let him have his fun."

Pepper scowled, secretly wishing Obi would give her the directive to go pull Tony away from Vanessa. But she was also a little surprised that he was being so casual about Tony's latest conquest. She figured he'd at least show some disappointment, given Vanessa's title and social standing in the nuclear energy world.

"Let's just hope he behaves himself," Pepper said doubtfully. "You want to hear something unbelievable? When have you ever known Tony to be kept waiting while someone was on the phone? Especially by the person standing in front of him. Never, right?" Pepper said.

"Right, never. Don't tell me..." Obi said.

"Yes! She took a call while he was trying to talk to her! And he just stood there, listening to her babble in Korean to the person on the other end! I couldn't believe it!" Pepper spouted. She watched as they moved through the room, Vanessa flashing Tony frequent coy smiles, and tossing her hair flirtatiously. And by the looks of it, he was eating every bit of it up. Pepper shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Korean? You don't say," Obi replied.

Pepper chuckled. "I suppose that's a bonus to you, right?" she said, commenting on the fact that Obadiah _also_ was fluent in Korean.

He chuckled. "Sounds like she must really be something," he joked. "Tony will have his hands full with that one, I imagine. And speaking of Korean, I'm heading out to meet with our customers in Seoul day after tomorrow. So, as always, try your best to keep Tony in line, and keep fighting the good fight, my girl. And we'll see you in few days, yeah?" he said.

"Okay. See you then," she responded. They hung up and Pepper scanned the crowd again for Tony. But he was no where to be seen. She sighed heavily. "Well, _terrific,_ " she grumbled, well aware of what the usual outcome was when he left the room with a woman.

XxXxXxXx

Tony watched, enthralled, as Vanessa made her way through the room, as graceful and socially adept as anyone could ever be. He marveled at how quick-witted she was with their colleagues, and after a time, it was _he_ who was beginning to feel like the arm candy, as it was Vanessa who had done the vast majority of the talking.

Vanessa breezed through yet another quick conversation, and she smiled slyly at Tony. "You must be tired of listening to all of this babble. It can get so mundane, wouldn't you agree?" she purred.

"I've actually enjoyed listening to how you handle yourself. You're a force to be reckoned with, Ms. Matthews," he purred back, smirking.

They both chuckled softly, and Vanessa fiddled with his lapels. "I..." she started, and then stammered, blushing. "No, no. What kind of girl would I be if I asked you that..." she muttered.

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Ask me what?" he asked, leaning closer to her and gazing into her eyes.

She smiled bashfully. "I was just going to say," she said, drawing even closer to him. "That I think I've had enough shop talk for one day."

Tony frowned. "So this is goodbye?" he asked.

Vanessa scoffed and shook her head. "On the contrary, darling. I was just going to invite you to come with me to somewhere perhaps a bit more..." she inhaled slowly, and inched her lips close to his. "Private?" she purred, flicking her eyes up to his, and wantonly biting her lip. "We could get a drink, and..."

"Yes," Tony squeaked out hoarsely. He cleared his throat, and regained his composure. "I mean, yeah. Let's get outta here, huh?" He held out his hand, and she grasped it, as he led the way to the exit.

XxXxXxXxXx

It had begun to rain, and the steady drizzle outside against the windows of the quiet bar they'd found, mixed with the dim lighting and the crooning house musician on the stage at the front made for a cozy, romantic atmosphere. The tinkling sound of Vanessa's soft laughter occasionally drifted up into the rafters as Tony had been doing his level best to charm and amuse her for the last couple of hours. They were sitting in a booth, half circle in shape, and both of them were sitting in close proximity and facing each other, with Tony's arm draped over the back of the seat. She'd laughed at every one of his jokes, and he threw in a few flirty compliments just for good measure, which she gobbled up happily while trying to play coy. In the course of their time together, she'd gradually slid closer to him, and every once in a while, a lull would come in the conversation, and they'd gaze into each others eyes. She'd lean closer and tease him with the idea of a kiss. And, just as Tony would reciprocate, she'd back away, and he'd be left hanging, awkwardly trying to recollect his thoughts and move on. And so it would go, back and forth, as cat and mouse, teasing and tantalizing. And it was leaving Tony more and more aroused each time without any semblance of relief- _not_ a position he was used to being in.

After the last faked attempt, Vanessa sighed heavily. "Well, love. It's been fabulous, but I really must be on my way," she said.

Tony frowned. "So soon? The night's young, Vanessa."

"But my stamina is _not,_ I'm afraid. Not tonight anyway," she said. She scooted away from him to the edge of the booth, and moved out. She extended her hand formally, and Tony stood up and exited the booth as well. He grasped her hand and they shook. "Adieu, Tony Stark," she said. "Though I _do_ hope we can do this again sometime?"

Tony gave her a polite smile. "Of course. Any time, Vanessa. Call when you're in town next time, huh?" he said, which felt strange to him to hear those words exit his mouth.

She nodded and smiled. "Certainly," she said. "Walk me out?"

Tony nodded and followed her to the door.

Vanessa moaned with disapproval at the sight of the rain once they exited the bar. "Oh, damn," she whined. "Certainly didn't expect _this."_

Tony squinted and looked upwards briefly. "Let me call my driver, and he'll take you to wherever you are staying. I hate to see you try to hail cab in this." He pulled out his phone and he led her underneath the awning of the building next door to gain shelter.

"Yeah, Hap. We're at the Rococo lounge, and need a lift," Tony said.

Vanessa heard Happy acknowledge the request, and Tony bid him goodbye.

"Brilliant. What would I have done without you?" she cooed.

Tony gave her a bashful smile. "It's no problem. I just, uh..." He stopped talking, as, once again, he found they were standing close to each other, and gazing into each others eyes. She bit her lip coyly, and saw her lean in again, and he mentally rejected this move, as he didn't want to get jilted once more. "Vanessa," he warned in objection, but his words were halted by her lips on his. She kissed him soundly, and his hands went up defensively, but then he let himself melt into her embrace.

She kissed him firmly, yet smoothly and with slow, burning, desire, igniting his own passion immediately. He heard her moan into his mouth, and her tongue darted in to meet his, where their collective tango only ramped up their heady lust. But slowly she broke the kiss, and Tony reluctantly opened his eyes, not wanting the moment to end.

Just then, his town car pulled up in front of them, and he saw Happy climb out of the drivers seat, and open the back passenger door. Tony motioned for Vanessa to enter the car and she obliged. Happy gave Tony a knowing smile, and he smirked back at Happy before climbing inside beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where to, Miss?" Happy asked politely, yet knowingly, to Vanessa once he'd climbed back into the driver's seat.

"The Four Seasons, please," she said.

"Of course," Happy said, flicking a knowing smile at Tony. Tony just shrugged and smirked back. It had been a while since he'd followed a girl back to her hotel room, especially in his own city, but it was no matter. He was willing to play along.

It was a quick drive from the bar to the hotel, so any time for foreplay in this instance was cut short. Happy soon pulled up to the lobby of the hotel, and opened Vanessa's door. She flashed Tony a smile. "Walk me up?" she asked him.

Tony grinned. "Of _course,_ " he purred. He followed Vanessa out of the car. "Don't wait around," he murmured to his driver, giving him an assuring pat on the shoulder.

"Gotcha', boss," Happy said back. "Have a great evening."

"Oh, I intend to," Tony replied, with a cocky smirk.

Vanessa smiled at him, and he offered her his arm. She took it, and together they entered the hotel.

They got on the elevator, and once the doors were closed, Tony figured this was the time to really heat things up. He slid his hand around Vanessa's waist and pulled her close. "You know, I...uh... _never..._ expected to run into someone like you at the conference," he purred, giving her a smolder. "And I almost didn't even _go_ , but..." He cupped her cheek and stroked her lips lightly with the pad of his thumb.

"But... _what_?" Vanessa purred back.

" _But_ I'm glad I _did,_ " he replied, softly nipping her lips with a kiss.

Vanessa kissed him back and then smiled coyly, and bit her bottom lip. "So am _I,_ " she said. "It's really a shame, though."

Tony frowned. "What is?" he asked.

"That I have to end the evening here, darling. I've got an early meeting in the morning," she explained.

He continued to frown. " _So_...," he said. "I really _am_ just..."

"Walking me up to my room? _Yes,_ love. I'm sorry if I've made you think any different," Vanessa said, regretfully.

Tony smiled, and stepped back, trying to fake his embarrassment with his usual bravado. "Yeah, no, that's...you're fine. It's fine, I mean. I get it. You're..."

But Vanessa cut him off with a firm kiss. He whimpered, though he never intended for it to be heard. Vanessa ran her fingers through his hair, and Tony pulled her tightly to him again, his body aching with need. And _regret_.

Slowly, the kiss broke and they gazed at each other, silently. Just then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Vanessa gave him an impish smile, and Tony gestured for her to lead the way. He followed her out and down the hall to her door. "Well," she said, turning back around to face him once they'd reached it.

"Well," he said back.

They both chuckled awkwardly. Then, Vanessa reached for him, pulling him to her. Tony hungrily leaned in, kissing her hard, wanting to leave a lasting impression of what she'd be missing that night by turning him away. He leaned them both back against the door, pressing against her body. He ran a hand down her side, and around her behind, squeezing it. Then he brought her leg up around his hip, wrapping it around him. He heard her moan, and he smiled to himself, taking the cue to slowly break off the kiss, leaving her wanting more. As he did, he and Vanessa slowly opened their eyes, and grinned at each other.

"You're sure I can't persuade you to change your mind?" Tony asked her, his voice a low hoarse rumble.

Vanessa kissed him again, and then whined softly as she broke it off. She exhaled sharply. " _No_ ," she said resolutely. "No. I'm afraid not, love. I simple _can't._ It's a _very_ important meeting with a _very_ important client, and I need those early morning hours to prepare. I'm afraid I _must_ say goodnight," she explained.

"As much as you don't want to," Tony finished for her.

She chuckled. "Right," she said. "And _believe_ me, I _don't_ want to," she cooed.

Tony kissed her deeply one more time, and then reluctantly pulled away, pecking her lips once more before ending the kiss. "Well, then, Ms. _Matthews_ ," he purred. He lifted the back of her hand to his lips, and kissed it tenderly, looking at her with his big,dark chocolate eyes. "This is goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark," she said, smiling coyly.

Tony gave her a slight bow. He smiled regretfully at her, and then turned around, walking back down the hall to the elevator.

He jabbed the button, and then looked back down at Vanessa's door. She was still standing there, watching him, a sorrowful smile on her lips as well. He gave her a quick goodbye wave, and she waved weakly back, before he stepped inside and the door closed.

Once inside, he sighed heavily, and looked up at the ceiling. He worked his jaw, and shook his head in disbelief at what had just happened. It had been a long time since he'd been turned down by a woman. And, while he knew it was for reasons involving extenuating circumstances, and nothing that had to do with him, per se, it still was a blow to his ego that he couldn't close the deal with her regardless.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Happy.

"Yeah, boss?" the driver said, a faint air of surprise in his voice.

"Hi, Hap. No dice, tonight. So back home I go," Tony said, the words tasting bitter in his mouth.

"Wow. Sorry to hear that, boss. Thought that one was a sure thing," Happy said.

"Yeah, me too," Tony replied, squinting his eyes closed and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Be there in a jiff, boss," his driver said. They said goodbye, and Tony took a deep breath.

"Damn," he said to himself, still in shock about what had, or rather _hadn't,_ transpired.

XxXxXxXxXx

I know. Weird, right? I couldn't believe it, either. Neither could Happy. And neither could Pepper, for that matter, when she came in the next morning.

I'd gone home that night, and tried to drown my disappointment in a couple of glasses of Scotch. And then I went to bed. But I couldn't get to sleep. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling for an hour, the taste of Vanessa's kiss still on my mind despite trying to wash it away with alcohol. So I decided to get up and go down to the shop. If I wasn't going to sleep, then the least I could do was work.

And this is where she found me the next day. I remember she'd look at me like I was a creature from another planet. And I kinda looked like one, too, I suppose. I was in my black sweats, and a black tank top, my face covered in day-old stubble, and my hair all disheveled.

"Are...are you _alone?"_ she asked, in a whisper, when she'd found me downstairs, her eyes wide with caution.

I smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. Yep, I am," I said. _Ouch._ That hurt. I glanced at her only briefly, not wanting to make eye contact after my admission.

Pepper frowned. "She...I mean you...you didn't," she stammered.

I shook my head, trying to save her from having to complete the sentence. "Nope. She...uh...had some business matters to attend to this morning that prevented us from finishing our evening," I explained. "That should make _you_ happy, though, huh?" I said jokingly. "Not having to pick up after me, so to speak?"

"Oh, I...it doesn't...it doesn't matter what I...," she stuttered.

I patted her on the shoulder. "I know that's not your favorite part of the job, Pep," I replied.

Pepper just looked at me blankly. I turned away from her, and detected a barely audible sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Well," she said. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry your evening didn't go as planned."

I smiled. "Thanks, Pep," I said, even though I knew better. She was just trying to be polite. Good old Pepper. Always the epitome of social grace.

"In that case, I suppose I'm safe to bring those shipping mandates over this morning, then?" she asked me, and I gave her the okay. She gave me a polite smile, and left for the office, and I headed up to the bathroom. A shower and a shave was exactly what I needed to forget everything and move on. And I always feel better once I've had a chance to preen.

I turned on the shower, as hot as it would go, and jumped in, scrubbing away the night before. And when I was finished, I climbed out, and grabbed a towel off the warming rack, feeling like a new man. But as I dried off, something caught my eye. It was the square corner of a business card sticking out of my slacks I wore the day before, which I'd hung on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. I scoffed, and frowned, shaking my head, as I wrapped the towel around my waist. "What are you doing? Keep it together," I muttered to myself. But I couldn't help it. I reached in and pulled that card out of my pants pocket. I turned it over in my fingers, working my jaw in thought. I brought it to my nose, catching a whiff of Vanessa's perfume on it, which made the corners of my mouth quirk up. I hated having that kind of rejection on my record. And it wasn't like she was out of the country, and out of my life forever. She was only at a client meeting, here in town. And she _did_ say she was sorry she had to cut the evening short. So, as far as I was concerned, that still meant game _on._

Now, I know this all sounds foreign. You know I _never_ chase after the girl the next day. But this situation was different. The symposium was still going on for the next few days, she was still in town, and... _and_... I sighed to myself. I couldn't get her off my mind. She wasn't my usual type of conquest. Sure, she was gorgeous, a blond blond bombshell if ever there was one, and God _knows_ I'd had plenty of _those_ in the past. But there was something _else._ It was like she was...my intellectual _equal,_ you know? And I guess that was what I'd found most intriguing. It was hard to find a girl who could match wits with me in conversation, I mean as far as following along with all the shop talk and jargon of our industry. There had been a few ladies that had come close in the past, yes. But never someone who was in my own line of work. It was, in a word? _Refreshing._ And I guess I was having a hard time letting that go.

I wiggled the card back and forth in my fingers before slapping it down on the vanity. Then, I flicked my eyes up to my reflection in the mirror and scrubbed a hand over my face and through my hair. "Well, she's _definitely_ not going to want to see you if you're looking this raggedy, ole' boy. I can tell you that," I said to myself, and I began to attend to my goatee and hair.

XxXxXxXxXx

A while later, I emerged from the bathroom, dressed, shaved, and a damn sight better than presentable, if I do say so myself. I also had Vanessa's card in my finger tips. I looked around as I jogged down the stairs, sure that Pepper would have returned by now, but there was no sign of her. But just as I hit the bottom step of the staircase, the door bell rang. _Odd,_ I thought, frowning, wondering why Pepper would ring the bell when she always just showed herself in.

I walked briskly to the door, and opened it to find not Pepper, but Vanessa. I looked at her in shock. "Vanessa?" I said. "This is a..."

"A surprise, I know," she said, smiling bashfully. "And I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, darling. But I was in Malibu after my meeting, and...," her eyes flicked to my hand, still holding her card. She pointed at it. "Is...is that my..." she began.

I stammered, my eyes glanced guiltily back and forth between her card in my finger tips, and her suddenly very amused smile. "Uh...what? _This?_ It's...it's," I stuttered.

She stepped inside the door and smiled slyly at me. "Looks like last night made an impression on _both_ of us," she purred. She flicked the card from my fingers, and tossed it over her shoulder, before her lips met mine and she kissed me with unmistakable desire. I whimpered, suddenly no longer caring that she'd some how found where I live, and had shown up on my door step out of the blue (that was a _first,_ believe it or not). All I cared about was finally getting the chance to finish what we'd started.

We kept our lips locked, and I walked us backward so that I could shut the door behind her. I shut it, and leaned us against the back of it, pressed her against it like I had at the hotel. She moaned into my mouth, and I cupped her cheek, my need for her rapidly growing more and more urgent.

The pace quickly increased, and we were becoming breathless. " _Tony,_ " she moaned, breaking the kiss, and pulling my mouth to her neck. The sound of my name on her lips ignited me, and I obliged, gently sucking and kissing her sweet smelling skin. I felt her fingers running through my hair, and it felt spectacular.

We were panting heavily by this time, and I broke away to gaze wantonly into her eyes. "Let's take this somewhere more private, shall we?" I murmured.

She searched my eyes silently for a moment, which felt like an eternity. Then she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Wow, this just...never quite works out, does it, love?" she says. "Despite my wanting to see you in person again, and us _clearly_ not being able to keep our hands off each other..." she cooed. She giggled slyly, and so did I. "I have a _different_ reason for my visit."

I frowned and pulled back. "What?" I said in disbelief. "Are you telling me we're not going to..."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she said. And I let out a very disappointed, albeit _frustrated_ sigh.

She must have sensed what I was feeling, because she began running a hand up and down my chest to soothe me. "The _main_ reason why I wanted to come by was to ask you to _dinner_ ," she said. "What do you say, darling? Tonight? 8 o'clock?"

"A date?" I said, my attention once again peaked. I smirked at her and cocked my eyebrow.

She nodded, and began running both hands up and down my chestnow, looking deeply into my eyes. "Yes. Just _you_ and _I,_ and _no_ distractions," she purred, as she leaned in and began nibbling my ear lobe. And that was it. I was quickly becoming putty in her hands again, coming dangerously close to succumbing to her advances before forcing myself to exhibit some control and break away. I stepped back, and put both hands on her upper arms. I _had_ to, or there would be no _telling_ what Pepper would probably have walked in on if things had progressed any further.

"Okay. Yes. 8 o'clock. It's a date," I said quickly. "I'll be there with bells on."

" _Perfect,"_ she cooed, smiling coyly. "I'll be looking forward to it." She leaned in once again, and captured my lips with hers, kissing me deeply, sensually. Then she broke the kiss, and it took me a minute to right myself and open my eyes. She smiled at me with slight amusement. "Until tonight," she murmured.

"Until tonight," I murmured back. She turned to go, and I opened the door for her. She gave me a wink and a smile, and I smiled back, waving her goodbye. She got into the back seat of her town car, and I hung there in the doorway for a minute, trying to get my bearings as I watched her car pull away and out onto the highway. I was still unable to fathom what had just happened. This all felt very strange. You have to admit, this was uncharted territory for me in the dating realm. As I'd said, it had been _years_ since I'd been on a legitimate date, and why I was suddenly so willing to go on one now was beyond me. All I knew was this girl was _addicting._ And I knew I'd need another fix. _Soon_. 8 o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

Just then, Pepper pulled up to the front door, and I realized how odd I must have looked standing there, with the door wide open. She grabbed a pile of file folders out of her back seat and walked up to meet me, looking at me with a curious grin. "Are we implementing curbside service, now?" she teased.

I chuckled impishly. "Heh, good one. Yeah, let's um...let's go inside, shall we?" I said, trying to distract her from the situation.

Pepper followed me through the door. She sniffed the air suspiciously. "Was...someone just here?" she asked.

 _Shit! Vanessa's perfume!,_ my mind yelled at me. "Uh...no, well, yeah, sort of...it's...not important," I stammered awkwardly. I'm still not really sure why I didn't just tell her the truth.

Pepper just looked at me oddly. " _Uh-huh,_ " she said skeptically. She and I stared at each other with an agonizing gaze for a long moment, she pursing her lips and squinting at me suspiciously, while I was trying to look nonchalant and natural, and _not guilty (_ which never seems to fool her, yet I always somehow think it will). I turned away, unable to take the stare down anymore. "Let's do this in the shop, Potts, hmmm?" I said, desperate to change the subject.

And apparently, it worked. "Be right there," I heard Pepper reply.

 _Safe,_ I thought, and I smiled to myself as I jogged down to the shop.

XxXxXxXxXx

I pulled up to the house and Tony was standing in the doorway of the front door, as if he'd just waved someone off. I know he wasn't expecting any visitors that day, so instantly my mind started to whirl with who could have possibly been there. Rhodey? Obi? _Oh, God,_ I think. _Surely it wasn't..._

I quickly put the thought out of my mind, dismissing it as ridiculous, and climbed out of the car. She wouldn't have come _here,_ would she? That would have been a bold move. Even for _her_. And _besides_ , it's not like Tony's address is well publicized. How would she have come across it anyway?

He knew he was caught, as he was looking at me like a deer in the headlights. "Are we implementing curb side service, now?" I joked as I approached him, trying to lighten the moment.

He laughed half-heartedly at my joke as he lead me inside, and instantly, I was hit in the face with a strong whiff of very flowery, very _expensive_ and _familiar_ perfume as soon as I crossed the threshold. My stomach suddenly went into a knot. I swallowed hard, and tried to keep my objectivity. _Surely, she wasn't the only person on the planet who wore that perfume,_ I told myself. It could have been anyone, though the prospect of it being some other woman didn't much make me feel better. "Was...someone just here?" I asked curiously, trying to sound inquisitive, not accusatory. But I'm not that convinced I succeeded because Tony suddenly got even more awkward and uncomfortable, and fought to put two words together for an answer. He mumbled something like, "Yes, but not really, and it's not important."

I looked at him suspiciously. " _Uh-huh,_ " I said in reply. And we stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to do next. But then he spun around, muttered something about going down to the shop, and I numbly said, "I'll be right there." I felt confused as to why he was dodging the question, and I guess I just needed a minute to think this strange situation through. Did he think I _cared_ who came over? I'm mean, _really_. Did _he?_

I frowned and glanced at the floor as he disappeared around the corner, when something suddenly caught my eye. It was a white business card, face down. I shifted the load of files in my arms, and bent down to pick it up. I flipped it over, and swallowed hard. It was _Vanessa's_ card. I frowned with disappointment, and I guess a little hurt, realizing my worst suspicions had been confirmed. And, worse yet, that he had tried to cover it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of your support and feedback! I love it! Keep it coming! :D**

Vanessa got in the back seat of her town car, and her driver pulled away from the mansion. She smiled. " _He's_ coming along nicely," she muttered to herself as she watched out the window, the traffic ahead on the 101 coming quickly into view.

"Driver? Privacy?" she requested, and the privacy window instantly began to raise. As soon as it was up, she pulled her phone out of her purse and opened her contacts. She selected a recently dialed number and put the phone to her ear. Soon, a man answered.

"Vanessa, my girl. I'm assuming you're calling with good news?" he said.

She smiled. "I _am._ You'll be happy to know I've got our little birdie eating right out the palm of my hand," she cooed.

The man chuckled. "Good, good. Glad to hear it. And what about your time here in the states? Is L.A. treating you well?"

"Oh, _very_ well. I shall like getting to know this city. So long as there is _plenty_ for me to _do_ while I'm here," she said, her voice thick with innuendo.

"Well, from what I gather," the man said. "There is a certain someone who will be _happy_ to occupy your time. I have his assistant telling me the same thing."

"Ahhhh yes, the _assistant,"_ Vanessa purred. "She's a feisty one, isn't she? Typical ginger, I'd say. I _do_ wish he'd find an excuse to send her away somewhere. Preferably on a long holiday, or something. I have the feeling she'll be the one to throw the wrench in the works if I'm not careful, and it would make _my_ work a lot easier if she weren't even in the picture."

"Who? Pepper? You just leave her to _me_ ," the man said. "She gets too nosy, I'll just have her reassigned. As CEO I can do that, you know."

Vanessa frowned. "I thought _Tony_ was the CEO," she said.

"He likes to think he is. But I've been CEO of this company since before Tony was in diapers. He might be the public persona, but I'm the puppet master. Believe me, I pull _his_ strings. Not the other way around. Just a damned shame he's got such a large stake in this company, or we wouldn't have to go to all this trouble, now would we?" he replied.

"Well, I have a feeling we won't have to do this for long. He's been more than eager to take each breadcrumb I've laid out for him. I've already got him to agree to a dinner date tonight, in fact," she said, chuckling devilishly. "He's chomping at the bit about it, too, if I do say so myself. If only the walls of that mansion could talk."

"Well, good work my dear. We'll talk tonight, yeah?" the man said.

"Until then, Mr. Stane," Vanessa said with a syrupy sweet voice.

"Please. Vanessa. Call me _Obie_."

XxXxXxXxXx

Later that afternoon, Pepper blew her bangs out her eyes, and stretched her arms above her head. She needed a break from staring at her computer screen on the sofa at the mansion. "30 down, 120 to go," she muttered, with a bit of dread. This time every month was always stressful. There wasn't any way to make the process more efficient on account of Tony's actual signature needing to be on each and every shipping mandate for each order leaving the factory. So that relegated her to putting everything on hold for a few days while Tony signed his name to each document, and she scanned and emailed them to production. And that's what she'd been doing for the better part of the last few hours. It was monotonous and tedious work to say the least.

Just then, Tony came up the staris from the shop. He noticed her sitting there, stretching, and smiled an amused smile at her.

"And just what are _you_ grinning at?" she asked him, half-teasing.

He shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact that, for once, it won't be a late one for you," he said.

Pepper quickly put her arms down and frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"It just so happens that _yours truly_ has a _date_ tonight," Tony said cockily, smirking. "So it's an early off for you, Potts. Congratulations." He swiveled around and walked toward the kitchen. Pepper quickly got up of the couch and followed him.

"A _date?_ " she asked. "But you don't date. You...you..." she stammered.

"What, Ms. Potts? I _what?"_ Tony challenged.

Pepper huffed and folded her arms stubbornly. "You know what you do. I don't have to say it," she shot back.

Tony smirked knowingly before turning away from her and yanking open the refrigerator door. He pulled out a bottle of spring water, and tossed it in his hand. Pepper just watching him silently as he gingerly opened it, and took a long swig, purposefully keeping her in suspense as to who the mystery date was.

He swallowed hard, and smacked his lips, Pepper's eyes burning two holes in his head. He smirked at her again. "It's just killing you, isn't it?" he quipped.

Pepper caught herself staring, and her cheeks instantly when crimson red. "What? No. _No._ Why would I...I mean, it's _your_ life. I just...I..." she stammered. Then she exhaled sharply. "I mean, why would _I_ care who you're having dinner with," she said, trying to sound indifferent.

Tony gave her a curious look. "Yeah, Potts, why _would_ you?" he said, mocking her.

"What? You think I _do_ care?" Pepper argued. "Tony, don't flatter yourself. _Believe_ me. I _don't."_

Tony squinted his eyes and studied her face for a moment. "So you're not the least bit curious as to who the lucky lady is, huh?"

Pepper didn't respond. She just narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips.

"It's somebody you're at least _aware_ of," Tony said, trying to coax her into asking him out right.

Pepper still didn't respond. She just maintained her poker face, unwilling to show Tony any bit of emotion that would give her away.

Tony realized that Pepper was just going to stubbornly continue to stone wall him. So he dismissed her with a smile. "Alright, alright, Potts," he said, relenting, his hands up in surrender. "You win. You _obviously_ don't care."

Pepper sighed with relief. "Thank you. And no, I don't. Just...go and have a good time," she muttered, waving a hand at him in dismissal and refusing to make eye contact.

Tony smirked at her again. "Why thank you, Ms. Potts. And I _will,_ " he said, before chugging the last of his water. He tossed the empty bottle in the trash can, and ran a hand over his goatee. "Well, I guess I'd better go get beautiful before my uh... _date_ arrives, wouldn't you say?" he cooed.

Pepper gave him a wry smile. "You just aren't going to let this go, are you?" she replied. "My _God_ , it's like your a hormonal sixteen year old girl, and the captain of the football team just asked you to prom or something."

Tony chuckled at her trying to jab him. "Well, I'm _not_ a hormonal sixteen year old girl, thank you very much. But you _could_ say I'm taking out the head cheerleader," he jabbed back. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, and briefly closed his eyes. "Mmmm mmmm, thanks for the visual, actually, Pep. I bet she'd look _great_ in a short little shirt, a tight sweater, shaking her pom-poms..." he said, his voice trailing off as he pantomimed shaking pom poms, and biting his lower lip, his eyes glazed over with his daydream. "2-4-6-8. Guess who Tony gets to..." he chanted in a hoarse whisper.

Pepper scoffed, cutting him off. "Oh _please_. Get out of here before you make me gag," she said, rolling her eyes, and scowling.

Tony grinned triumphantly. "You bet, Potts. And, uh, I'll let Vanessa know you send her your regards," he retorted, leaving the room before she could get the last work in.

Pepper huffed, and sank down heavily onto one of the kitchen stools, watching him as he jogging up the stairs, disappearing into the bedroom, her heart stung by his words.

" _Damn_ him," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes to block the threat of angry tears. "And damn that _Vanessa."_

XxXxXxXxXx

"More wine?" Tony asked his date that evening in a quiet booth at a five-star restaurant in Santa Monica. She'd come dressed in a bright red, floor length, strapless number, with a slit high up her thigh, and her ample cleavage cinched practically to her chin. She wore red stiletto peep-toe heels that revealed a perfect red pedicure, which matched her fingernails. And her lips, for that matter. She looked very fetching, and Tony found it hard to concentrate on their conversation with so much visual stimulation. But he did his best to play it cool in the midst of the bombshell's presence.

He'd worn a black Armani suit, with a red necktie, and matching pocket square, which he'd picked out completely in coincidence and they'd both chuckled when they'd realized how closely they'd matched their outfits for the evening, unawares. "Great minds think alike," he'd joked.

"You mean _brilliant_ minds," Vanessa had corrected, and Tony had smiled in complete amusement of her taking the opportunity to flaunt their collective intellects once again.

"Yes, darling. Of course," she cooed, lifting her glass to him. He took it from her, and poured her a refill, then handed it back to her in a grand, playful gesture. She smiled, and accepted it graciously. Then she took a long pull from the glass, keeping her eyes trained on Tony's across the table. They gazed at each other, Vanessa being sure to make her moment in his eyes particularly tantalizing. She bit her lip, and flipped her long blond curls to the side, smiling coyly. Tony gave her a smolder, and then smirked at her cockily.

"You know, love," she said, scooting closer to him, and leaning slightly forward. She noticed Tony's eyes flick down from hers to her chest, and quickly back up again. He cleared his throat, and leaned forward as well. "I wasn't at all sure you'd accept my invitation tonight. Everyone _knows_ the Great Tony Stark doesn't necessarily _do_ dinner dates, does he?"

Tony chuckled. "Well," he said bashfully. "I had it in mind to make an exception. You know. Just this _once_. With _you."_ he replied.

Vanessa cooed in approval, and they both chuckled coyly. "And, has your decision been one of... _satisfaction?_ " she purred.

Tony smiled slyly and rested his arm along the back of the booth behind her, sliding closer to her still. "Well, the evening isn't _over_ yet, is it?" he replied in a soft murmur.

Vanessa bit her lip and chuckled coyly again. "No, darling. It certainly _is not,_ " she said. "But, um..." she began, running a couple of finger tips over the top of her breasts suggestively. Tony's eyes flicked back down to watch her, and a slight whimper escaped his lips. "Would you say that, so _far,_ we are...enjoying ourselves?" she asked in a smoky, sultry murmur.

Tony smiled to himself, and then smirked at her. "I would say we are definitely _definitely_ enjoying ourselves," he purred back. "And there is _plenty_ more to come. If you're _game,_ that is?"

Vanessa smiled at him wantonly. "Oh _darling,_ " she cooed. "You have no idea just how _game_ I _am."_

Tony's eyes brightened. "Really?" he purred, in surprise. "To this point, I thought you weren't that interested in... _"_ he cleared his throat and flicked his eyes to her cleavage and back up again to her face. " _Dessert,"_ he finished.

"I am _always_ interested in dessert, Mr. Stark," she purred, toying with his tie between her fingers. "It just takes a me a moment to decide what I _want."_

Tony stared at her wantonly for a moment before breaking the gaze. "Well, I hear the Tiramisu here is to _die_ for," he said, matter-of-fact, with a joking smirk.

Vanesssa chuckled with a high-pitched tinkling laugh, and playfully smacked his shoulder.

Tony faked confusion. "What? You don't _like_ Tiramisu? Well, then, I'm sure we can find _something_ you'll..."

Just then, his words were cut off by her lips crashing into his. She kissed him hard, and he kissed her back, pulled her closer to him by the waist, and running a hand up and down her body. She snaked her hands through his hair, and moaned into his mouth.

Tony broke his lips away from her kiss and cupped her cheek, leaning close to her ear. "Vanessa, I think you know I want you," he whispered softly to her.

"Yessss," she hissed softly.

He pulled back, and looked into her eyes with smoky desire. "Then _tell_ me you want me, _too_ ," he begged.

Vanessa nodded, her chest heaving. "Yes,Tony. Yes. I want you," she whispered back.

A soft smile spread across his lips and he went in for a tender kiss, still cupping her cheek. This time Vanessa whimpered, unable to control the burn of lust in her body at the moment. She gripped the lapel of his suit jacket in her fist and deepened the kiss.

When it began to break, they slowly opened their eyes to gaze at each other. Vanessa brushed the tip of her nose with his softly. "Make love to me," she whispered.

Tony looked at her, his desire threatening to burn a hole right to his very core. He smiled and nodded. "Okay," he whispered back, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. He kissed her again, this time with deepened passion. "Okay, Vanessa. Okay," he reassured, his words muffled by her lips on his in hot, breathless anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little racy, guys. So fair warning, though there is no actual sex described (I can't write any actual smut due to the rating, but also, do you really think I'd be THAT cruel? Tony even giving another woman any attention, of ANY kind, is torture enough, right?)**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews! Keep 'em coming! I love to hear from you all! :D**

We left the restaurant shortly after that, both of us worked into a hormonal frenzy and anxious to get somewhere more private. I'd picked her up at her hotel that night for our date in the Bugatti, but on our way from the restaurant to my place, I'd found that, for once in my life, I was regretting driving _anything_ , and wished I'd left it to Happy. Trying to concentrate on the road with a smoking hot vixen doing everything in her power to distract me and further provoke my desires during what felt like the longest drive home in history wasn't exactly my idea of a good time. Plus, she was practically spilling out of that dress, and I prayed the seams would hold just long enough for me to get her in my front door at least.

We finally made it back to my place, and I screeched the car to a halt in my driveway shamelessly. She laughed at me. "Anxious, are we?" she purred.

"Oh, you don't know the _half_ of it," I replied back in a low sultry rumble. I shoved my door open, climbed out of the car, and ran to her side. I opened her door, and she extended a hand for me to help her out of her seat, giving me a coy smile. I took it, and watched as her long legs exited first. She smirked at me as she stood up, her body in very close proximity to mine. "A little something to stoke the fire?" she murmured. Then she kissed me, deeply and with as much desire as any one person could pack into a solitary kiss. I couldn't help it. I returned the kiss with a growl, pressing her against the car, and devouring her mouth with my own. A surprised squeak left her lips, and she smirked as we kissed. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me into her body tightly. Then she slowly broke away to murmur in my ear. "Unless you plan to ravish me in the driveway, love, then perhaps we should take this inside?" she said.

I chuckled, my sex-drenched mind considering for a moment the "outside ravishing" idea. But I relented, and pulled back to grasp her hand. "Of course. Right this way, " I purred smoothly, as I led her toward the front door.

I heard JARVIS click open the lock, and I led her inside, saying a silent thanks for having an AI _to_ open doors for me when I, _ahem_ , have my _hands full._ Once inside, she began nibbling my ear as I closed the door behind us, her hot wanton breath on my neck. I smirked at her advances and turned my eyes to hers. She bit her lip, and smiled coyly at me again. But this time, _she_ led _me_ by the hand, pulling me into the living room. We made our way to the sofa, and she gently pushed me down to a seated position, while she remained standing in front of me. I stayed silent, watching her every move as she smirked devilishly at me.

"You know, darling? There _is_ a reason why I chose this particular dress this evening," she purred. She raised her arms behind her, and began to slowly pull her zipper down. I could hear the _tick tick_ of each individual set of teeth loosening, and I swore my head was going to explode with anticipation. But I kept my cool, and just continued to watch her.

Soon, the top of the dress was loose, and she slid it down over her breasts and stomach to her waist, revealing a _very_ lacy, very _see-through_ red bustier she had been wearing underneath. I whimpered helplessly, mumbling _"God,have mercy"_ under my breath, which I know she heard, because she gave me an amused smile in reply. She proceeded to straddle my hips, and once again those juicy red lips were on mine, her tongue flicking in and out of my mouth, just as mine was in her's.

I wrapped my arms around her body, and I felt her run her fingers through my hair on the back of my neck in return. She moaned into my mouth, and then slowly broke the kiss, looking deeply into my eyes. "Tony? Can I ask you something?" she whispered. I could feel her hot, steamy breath on my lips, my skin prickling with the sensation.

I numbly nodded. "Yes. Anything," I whispered back.

She smiled, and flicked her tongue over my lips, kissing me one more time, just for a moment, before continuing. "Is there anywhere, in this house, that you've..." she said, trailing off as her cheeks blushed, and she smiled to herself.

I furrowed my brow and smirked at her bashfulness, so ironic given our current situation she'd put us in. "That _I've..._ " I coaxed expectantly.

"That you've... _fantasized..._ about making love to a woman before? Is there anywhere that you've kept from all of the _others?_ " she asked, somewhat innocently, and trying to sound purely curious.

I chuckled softly, in surprise at her question. "Um," I say, swallowing hard, and looking away to think for a moment, trying to decide if I really wanted to reveal this to her. There _was_ _one_ place I'd thought about, I had to admit. I'd thought about it _a_ _lot,_ actually. And there was only one person that truly _deserved,_ in my opinion, to be with me in _that_ way, in _that_ place. However, I've never held the belief that Pep...I mean, that _one person_ , would even give that notion a second thought. So, I'd dismissed it long ago.

But with Vanessa in front of me, looking as delicious as she was, and ready and willing to _be_ that person, I guess I just...transferred all of that to _her,_ instead. I let my guard down, you could say, and she could see this on my face, I suppose. Because she smiled devilishly at me.

"There _is_ such a place, _isn't there?"_ she cooed, her eyes alight, giddy with the discovery.

I smiled at her sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed that I was so easy to read.

"Then, Tony, my darling," she murmured, tracing the tip of her pointer finger across my lips. She bit her bottom lip, and smiled coyly again, and then slowly climbed off of my lap to come back to a standing position in front of me. I was paralyzed at that point, as I'd practically melted into my seat. But what she did next rendered me completely helpless in every sense of the word.

She slowly worked that stunning red dress down over her hips, and let it pool at her ankles on the floor, to reveal that that red bustier, and her spiky stiletto heels were the _only_ things left clinging to her body. Her womanhood was fully exposed, and practically eye level with me, and all could do was flick my eyes from it to hers over and over, my heart thundering in my ears in reaction to how quickly, even for _me_ , things between us has had progressed.

"Let me _be_ your _fantasy,_ " she finished in a sultry purr.

I suddenly snapped to, realizing that if I continued to just sit there drooling, I'd look like the world's biggest moron and ruin the moment. So I slowly stood up in front of her, regaining my swagger, and gave her a cocky smirk. "You sure you're up to the challenge, Matthews?" I rumbled in a gravely murmur. "The depravity of _my_ fantasies knows _no_ bounds."

She met my smirk with a sex-kitten smile, and wrapped her fingers around my tie. She slowly pulled my head down so that her lips were with level with my ear. "Do your _dirtiest._ I _dare_ you," she whispered back.

I closed my eyes, and inhaled sharply, straightening back up abruptly to meet her searing hot gaze. I nodded emphatically, working my jaw like a thoroughbred chopping at the bit to be released from the chute at the Kentucky Derby. "Then, let's go," I said, my tone firm and expectant. I pull her by the hand, leading her down to the shop, my insides burning with the thought that I was letting Vanessa into my world tonight, and there was no going back now.

XxXxXxXxXx

I'd left the mansion that evening, as Tony had instructed, but I didn't go directly home. I don't have to tell you that the shock that he'd actually agreed to go on a date with _her_ made me feel sick, so I decided to go for a drive to try to clear my head. After a while, I'd stopped at a little bistro to pick up something light for dinner, as my appetite was virtually non-existent at the moment, and then I'd gone to a park to eat it, and get some fresh air. It provided some nice respite for a few hours. But then, when the sun had begun to set, and I got back into my car to go home, the pit in my stomach that had made itself known from the first moment I'd met Miss Vanessa Matthews reminded me of its existence with that familiar dull ache once again. I reached for some antacids in my purse, finding the flip-cap bottle and dumping a few into my mouth, chewing them bitterly. " _Damn_ her and her perfect breasts, and her perfect little English accent, with her perfectly tanned long legs, and that ridiculous mop of...long, wavy blond..." I grumbled. And then I stopped myself, as I realized that I was making myself feel worse by inadvertently pointing out her strong suits. She was a blond bombshell, what could I say? It wasn't any wonder why Tony had fallen for her so easily. She was just his type. And, once again, I was hit in the face with the fact that I _wasn't._

I don't consider myself inferior, don't get me wrong. I had turned many a head in my lifetime. But the difference was I was _natural._ And _natural_ wasn't what Tony had ever truly expressed interest in. I had determined long ago that I lacked a significant amount of silicone implants, collagen injections, and false eyelashes to make it into his book. So, I'd instead played the indifference card time and again, batting away his volleys of sexual innuendo like I was batting away some kind of annoying flying insect.

But, in all of this volleying and swatting, nothing had changed what I knew I felt for him, deep down, in the core of my soul. I _loved_ him. More than I had ever loved anyone ever in my entire life. I even loved all of his flaws and short-comings, as heartbreaking as they were to watch, and to occasionally be the victim of, time and again. Underneath all of that cocky, larger-than-life bravado was a hurting, fragile man, struggling to make sense of the world that had so often kicked him in the teeth. I knew he _wanted_ to be a good person, and, in private, he _was._ But, to protect himself, he gave the world what they expected of him- the playboy billionaire jackass whose mission in life was seemingly to lavishly spend his money, party with the best and the worst of the other beautiful people alike, and to try to find satisfaction in the arms of any random one-night-stand who would have him. And he'd do this until it killed him, I was convinced. That was the most heartbreaking thing of all. That I had to just watch him do this to himself, in _silence._

I pulled into my condo's parking lot quite a while later, and turned off my engine. I took a deep breath, my stomach only partly settled from the antacids. I grabbed the handle of my laptop case that was sitting in the seat next to me, but I didn't move. I still couldn't get everything that had happened out of my mind. The shock that he'd gone on a date with Vanessa tonight cut me to core every time I thought about it. She was sinking her claws into him, and I could do nothing to stop it.

Out of cruelty, my mind imagined them at dinner, her tinkling, wood sprite-like laugh making him smile as she laughed at one of his many lame jokes. I imagined her flipping her golden locks over her shoulder and smirking at him flirtatiously. I bet she wore something low cut, because Tony had made it _no_ secret that he appreciated her particular set of... _endowments._ I knew it was quite unlikely, but I prayed to the heavens that by some miracle, their dinner date would end with dinner, and not anything else. However, I knew I had to brace myself for having to discover the worst in the morning. It was _unavoidable_.

With that, I mustered up my resolve, and shoved my car door open. I decided I'd devoted enough mental real estate to that man for one day, and there was no sense in continuing to torture myself with thoughts of him until I absolutely had to face whatever there was to face the next day. It was time for _me_ to take care of _me,_ now. A hot bubble bath, a glass of wine, and a good night's sleep was definitely the remedy for my broken heart tonight, and I wasted no more time walking inside and shutting myself away from the world for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW!**

 **That last chapter really got some of you fired up!** **It sounds like Vanessa (and Tony being such a sucker for her) is boiling your blood, isn't it? Can't say that I blame you, though!**

 **On that note, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the feedback, and for continuing to stick with it! If reading it is difficult, just think how I feel WRITING it! LOL! BELIEVE me, it's tough! But writing a "Pepper Jealousy" fic wouldn't be possible if she didn't have anything to be jealous OF, and it wasn't painful to have to put into words, right? ;)**

 **I hope my clues about Tony's ever-developing feelings for Pepper are clear (though they are still in their infancy, given the place in the Pepperony timeline in which the story happens. Obie's still around, and this is PRE- Afghanistan, after all.) We all know that Pepper is special to Tony, and has always been. But Tony doesn't like feeling vulnerable, so rather than push Vanessa away and go after who he truly wants, and risk rejection, he'll just be a wussy and transfer his fantasies onto whoever is in front of him at the moment. Pick the low-hanging fruit, you might say. Childish, I know, but this is Old Tony we're talking about, after all. His ego controls all.**

 **Ahhh, he and Pepper were always two ships passing in the night at this stage, weren't they? Which is what makes their relationship as we know it now so deep and multi-faceted. Because their feelings were rooted so deep to begin with. You gotta love these two just for the simple fact of how far they've actually come, am I right? And Pepper deserves a medal for putting up with all of his ridiculousness for so long, and still managing to stay by his side and still WANTING to love him. She's truly amazing, isn't she? ;)**

 **SO, without further ado, here's chapter 7! Thanks again! You guys are great!**

A long, hot bubble bath and two big glasses of wine do well to get someone off your mind, you know that? Which is why I was very upset when I suddenly awoke at 1 am with the realization that a very important file that accounting had needed before the close of business the day before was most likely still lying on Tony's coffee table. I prayed that I was wrong, and that I'd somehow picked it up, and just forgotten to deliver it in my frazzled state yesterday afternoon. But there was only one way to find out.

I quickly flicked on my bedside table lamp, and jumped out of bed to head for the living room sofa, where I'd laid my things when I'd come home. Frantically, I jerked open my briefcase and rummaged through the files I _did_ manage to bring home. "No...no...no!," I said aloud, my fear growing with each file I sorted that wasn't the one I needed. Reaching the end of the pile, I slapped it down hard on my coffee table. "Damn it!" I exclaimed, instantly knowing the price I was doomed to pay to have to go to the mansion to retrieve it. I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes in frustration. It was either I go to the mansion, and be subjected to whatever debauchery was taking place there between Tony and Vanessa, and then go to the office and hopefully slip it under accounting's door before Obadiah was told it was missing, or avoid the unpleasantness at Tony's for a few hours extra and be forced to explain my mistake to Obadiah, who probably wouldn't be all that patient with me given the timing in the month, when all departments were pressed so hard to perform at their peak anyway.

I decided that it wasn't worth the risk of having a potential black mark on my work performance record, so I decided to swallow my pride and drive to Tony's to get the file. I slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of leggings, some sneakers, a light jacket, and headed out, gritting my teeth at my boneheaded-ness the whole way.

XxXxXxXxXx

Thirty minutes later, I arrived at the mansion. I could see the shop lights were on, but the rest of the house was dark. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. If no other lights were on in the house but the shop, that meant that Tony's evening with Vanessa had ended prematurely and he was now alone, or that he'd left her alone upstairs in bed, and I could slip in, undetected without having to be subject to hearing or seeing anything unsavory. I knew from years of past experience that nobody, but nobody, was allowed in that shop besides Tony, myself, and Rhodey. Not even Obie had a pass code. So it had to be either one or the other of these scenarios. Filled with renewed vigor, I got out of my car, and proceeded to enter the house.

"Welcome, Ms. Potts," JARVIS said.

"Hello, JARVIS," I said softly. "I'm just here to pick up a file I..." But my words were cut short by what I heard coming from downstairs. I stopped short in the foyer, and listened, my eyes wide with disbelief, and that familiar ache in the pit of my stomach suddenly making its presence known.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh! God! Yes!" I heard a voice that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's but Vanessa's exclaim. I instantly slapped a hand to my mouth to prevent from retching, and I considered for a brief moment forgoing the file, turning right around, and running at a dead sprint out the door, Obadiah's wrath be damned. But I quickly regathered my composure, and focused on the task at hand.

I hurriedly made my way into the living room, relieved that the file was right where I thought it would be, and snatched it off the coffee table. I swiveled around on my heels and made for the front door again, but not without being subjected to the sound of Tony's panting and hoarsely calling out in reply to Vanessa's passionate shrieks. I tried to block it out, but something perked my ears, stopping me mercilessly in my tracks.

"Oh yeah, Pep...Vanessa! Yeah! Oh God!" I heard him exclaim, and I slammed my eyes shut, biting my lips to keep from crying out in alarm so hard I thought they would bleed. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, and I swiped at them angrily as I marched out the door, hearing the sound of them both breathlessly laughing and giggling drift up to insult me before I could close the door behind me. I stood on the doorstep, my hand on the door handle, completely stunned. _Did I actually hear what I think I heard?,_ I asked myself.

Slowly, I peeled myself away from the door, and numbly walked back to my car. I lumbered to pull the car door open, and when I succeeded, I sank down into the driver's seat heavily, exerting more effort to close it than I had to open it. Once in the solitude of my car, I slumped forward, and my shoulders begin to shake as I started to sob. _Was this some kind of sick joke? Or some weird roll-playing fetish she'd talked him into participating in, or something?_ I couldn't make sense of it. Why on _earth_ would Vanessa tolerate him almost saying someone else's name? And why did it have to be _mine?_ Surely, he didn't mean that. Surely it was just an innocent slip. My name is on the tip of his tongue most of the time anyway. He had to have inadvertently said it, and caught himself before she noticed.

I nodded to myself in agreement. "Yeah, that's the only logical explanation," I told myself. I got my keys out of my pocket, and dried my tears. Soon, I pulled out of the driveway, and headed in the direction of the office to deliver the file, quickly trying to dismiss what had happened. But, despite my best efforts, something else began to gnaw at me- the fact that he'd brought her into the shop at _all,_ let alone to have sex. As long as I'd known Tony, that place was like hallowed ground to him. And, in whatever manner, Vanessa had somehow finagled her way in. A feat no other woman could or would ever have accomplished in the past, bringing me to the conclusion that Tony was quite possibly falling for her.

"Unbelievable," I muttered, shaking my head. I resolved to see where all of this was going to go, as I valued my job and didn't want to leave without proper notice. But if it looked like Tony was going to keep the British Bimbo around for the long haul, it would be too much for me to take. He'd force my hand, and I'd have to quit. _Plain and simple._

XxXxXxXxXx

Several hours later, after they had come back to the mansion, Vanessa left an exhausted, and very satiated Tony Stark asleep on the sofa in the shop. She wrapped herself in the tan suede blanket that had been draped over the arm rest before she quietly snuck away upstairs to find her clutch she'd brought with her. It was time to check in, as promised, and give the evening's update to one Obadiah Stane.

The lights of the living room had gone out due to inactivity picked up by motion sensors in the ceiling, but the second she hit the top step, they flicked back on. She squinted and held up a hand to shade her eyes until JARVIS read her mannerisms and adjusted the brightness. "My apologies, Madam," he said politely.

"Quite alright," she murmured, walking to where she'd left her dress. Her clutch was sitting on the coffee table, and she sat down on the sofa as she rummaged through it to find her phone.

"Ahh," she said, retrieving it finally. She opened her contacts, and almost dialed Obadiah's number. But suddenly she thought the better of it. _These walls literally have ears,_ she thought. So rather than risk her conversation being over heard, she opened her text messaging instead, and began typing.

 _Sorry for the delay,_ she began. _But I'm happy to report phase one of our mission has been completed._

She waited for a moment for a response. And, much to her satisfaction, she didn't have to wait long.

 _Good old Tony,_ the response said. _Always a sucker for a little old fashioned seduction. Now, all you have to do is get access to his workshop, though that might be a tough nut to crack. **I** don't even have a pass code for that place._

Vanessa smirked deviantly to herself, and began to type her reply.

 _Oh? You mean the place I talked him into taking me just moments after we walked through his front door? And where he's currently sleeping in a VERY satisfied state, I don't mind saying?_

She smiled to herself again, and hit send. Almost immediately, her phone alerted her to Obadiah's response.

 _My God, girl! You are GOOD. How on Earth did you manage that?!_

Vanessa chuckled to herself. "What kind of corporate magnate would I be if I didn't know how to play the odd mind game now and again?" she whispered, as she typed the same into her phone. Then she wrote:

 _In so many words, he revealed to me that he's had a fantasy about having sex in his shop with a woman- one very SPECIFIC woman, I know for a fact now. I knew there was no way he'd let me downstairs unless_ _I pretty much told him to let ME be HER in his mind for the evening,_ _and voila. I was in like Flynn, wasn't I?_ _It was so obvious, too, as we were making love, that he'd taken the bait. He slipped a couple of times, and called out HER name instead of mine. Under any other circumstance, I would have been completely gutted. But I just made like I was unaware of the blunder, and he wasn't the wiser for it._

Then she hit send. A moment later, Obadiah responded.

 _Then you have his personal pass code, yeah?,_ he asked.

Vanessa's lips spread in a wry smile. "Do you even need to ask?" she typed, as she murmured the same out loud. _And, by the way, how soon can you get that assistant of his out of my way?_

Her phone went off a moment later with his reply. _Why? Has she said something to you?,_ it said.

Vanessa teeter-tottered her head back and forth. "Not exactly," she murmured, typing the same into her phone. _Who do you think the woman of Tony's fantasies IS?_

Within seconds, Obadiah's reply came through. _I knew it! That horny bastard! He's fooling himself if he thinks she'd ever let him up HER skirt. Buttoned up tight, that one. Prudish as all get out. I guess you always want what you can't have, right?_

Vanessa frowned. _All_ _the same, we'll just have to see to it that it stays that way, won't we?_ she replied back.


	8. Chapter 8

**I guess I'm on a roll with this fic right now! LOL! Better strike while the creative iron is hot!**  
 **Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I love it!**

I sped to the office, slid the file under the accounting department's door, and sped home, my mind still in a whirlwind about what I'd encountered at Tony's. I couldn't get the sound of his voice out of my mind, or more importantly the way he _almost_ said my name in the throws of passion. It rang in my ears over and over again, and it was getting harder for me to fight the voice in my head telling me that it wasn't just an inadvertent mistake, and nothing more. In fact, it was calling into question all of those moments I'd swatted away in the past, forcing me to reexamine them for meaning, which was the _last_ thing I wanted to do. I just wanted to forget this night had ever happened, but my mind...no, _not_ my mind. My _heart_ wouldn't let me.

I had hoped that another glass of wine, and a darkened bedroom would allow me to go back to sleep, but it was no use. I tossed and turned for hours hopelessly running through not only the evening, now, but the last few days since Vanessa had waltzed into our lives collectively. And the more I'd thought about it, the angrier I got. Who was _she_ to make Tony think it was okay for her to be in that shop? That was _his_ space. And damn it, he _needed_ his space to think and work, and to get away from the world. Hell, didn't we all? What gave her the right to walk into that mansion and act like she was entitled to every square inch of it?

Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by my alarm sounding. I startled, turning my head to look at my phone's screen on my nightstand, which was blinking as the alarm went off. "6:00 am _, already?_ " I muttered, as I sat up slowly, and frowned. I picked up the phone and shut off the alarm, sighing heavily. "Another sleepless night, brought to you by Tony Stark," I muttered bitterly, and climbed out of bed to trudge to the bathroom. I felt like hell, but duty called, and life went on. So I grabbed a gray blazer and matching pencil skirt, a blouse, and hung them on the back of my bathroom door. I then turned on my shower, and looked at myself in the mirror as the water heated up. It didn't help that I had three glasses of Merlot in my system either. Three _big_ glasses, that is. _A broken heart, a small hangover, and no sleep. Great way to start the day, Potts. Well done,_ that menacing voice in my head said, scolding. "Pull yourself together," I told myself out loud, trying to convince myself the bags under my eyes weren't that noticeable, and I actually _could_ pull it together and face the world today.

XxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, I walked into the mansion, poised, polished, and ready to deliver the morning-after "sorry you have to go, but you can't stay here," speech I'd given hundreds of times to Tony's many flings. I realized I could quite possibly be over-reacting to how Vanessa had seemed to snake her way into Tony's life. After all, wasn't she due back in London any day now? I knew she was only in town because of the conference, and that would be ending in a day or so. _Then, buh-bye sweetie. It's been a real slice,_ I thought to myself, smirking. It would be pretty hard for her to worm her way into Tony's shop from across the pond, as they say. So, the sooner I could boot her out the door, per Tony's directive, of course, and the conference ended, the sooner we all could breathe a sigh of relief.

I walked in the front door, and through the foyer to the living room. JARVIS greeted me politely again, and I smiled, greeting him back. I took a look around for any signs of the unwelcome guest, and heard the shower running upstairs. "Tell me it's just _him_ in there," I murmured, flicking my eyes up the stairs. I carefully sat my travel mug full of coffee down on the coffee table, and laid my other things on the sofa. I listened again for any sort of sign she was still with us. And, hedging my bet that, because there was nothing but the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, she hadn't joined him, I slowly made my way up the stairs. I know it was risky, but I had to see for myself. Had they migrated up from the shop to the bedroom after I'd left? I needed to know. For whatever reason, my curiosity was killing me.

I made it to the top of the stairs, stepping gingerly to keep my footsteps from being detected, and peered through the crack in the door at the bed. To my surprise, it was still perfectly made from the day before. I fully expected to find a naked and sleeping Vanessa in it, and I breathed a silent sigh of relief at the fact that I didn't have to see that. But, now the question _was,_ if she wasn't _there,_ then where _was_ she? I put my ear to the door, and listened again for any tell-tale signs she'd joined him in the shower. But again, there was nothing.

I heard the water turn off, and the shower door open, and I gasped, my heart leaping into my throat. I quickly but quietly ran back down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't be detected. Once I'd reached the bottom, I looked back behind me, to see if Tony had noticed me. I could hear him walking around in the bedroom, but, as far as I could tell the coast was clear.

"JARVIS?" I murmured in a whisper. "Is Vanessa still in the house?" I asked, hoping upon hope that she wasn't somehow still in the worst place imaginable- the _shop._

 _"_ No, Ms. Potts. Ms. Matthews left early this morning," he replied.

"And now the cat's out of the bag," I heard Tony say, startling me and causing me to throw a hand to my chest and swivel around to see him standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in a black long-sleeved t-shirt and sweats, with a towel around his neck, drying his hair.

I looked at him, struggling to find the right words to say. "I...I'm...sorry?" I offered, wincing at how lame I must have sounded.

He gave me a polite smile, and swiped the towel over his face once before making his way down to meet me in the living room. "Yeah, she, uh...just..." he said shrugging, the look in his eye a little bit bemused. "Just kind of _left,"_ he said, with a subtle trace of dejection in his voice.

I frowned at him, unsure of whether or not I should say anything, or ask any questions. Was he telling me that _she_ left _him_ in his bed cold? I couldn't imagine that he'd even be willing to admit that. Or that he was even willing to discuss her _at_ _all_ with me, if that's what had truly happened.

But he threw on a smirk, and patted my shoulder. "No cleanup crew needed this morning, Potts," he quipped, walking past me and into the kitchen, where I could smell the waft of his morning espresso waiting for him. "Somehow you keep lucking out on this," he joked.

I shrugged and nodded in agreement at his words. He wasn't _wrong._ This was _twice_ now that I'd expected to find a stray _Vanessa_ in the house to shoo out the door, and twice she'd let me off the hook. _Does that mean I owe her, now, or something?,_ I joked to myself.

Just then, my phone rang, and I answered it with a bright and cheery, "Pepper Potts!", instantly rolling my eyes at the obvious display of giddiness.

"Pepper?" the voice on the other end of the line said. It was Obie, and he sounded very perturbed. "I need you in my office as soon as you can get here, yeah? There is something of a concern I need to speak to you about," he said curtly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and mouthed a "shit!" under my breath. I tried to put on a brave face, and smile so he couldn't make out any dread in my voice. "Uh, sure, Obadiah. N-no problem. I'll be there in a jiffy. I'm at the mansion so..."

"ASAP, Pepper," he said sternly.

"Yes, sir. See you soon," I said. I brought a hand to my forehead as we disconnected, and winced, knowing full well what I was about to walk into at the office. I called out to Tony in the kitchen. "Obie needs to see me urgently. Before I go, is there anything you need, Mr. Stark?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer. So I walked over there to find him gazing at what appeared to be Vanessa's card, with a frown on his face, clearly having not heard a word I said. He quickly came out of his daze when I appeared in front of him, though, and shoved the card in his pocket, trying to hide the fact he'd even been looking at it at all. "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Potts. What was that?" he asked, trying to play innocent.

"Obie. He called," I began again, trying to act natural by tearing my eyes away from his pocket to look him in the eye. "Apparently there is something he needs to visit urgently with me about. So before I go, do you..."

He waved me away, and smiled. "No. I'm good. We're fine. That'll be all Ms. Potts," he said, smiling again politely.

I nodded in acknowledgement and turned to go, trying to put the image of him reading that card again out of my mind as I gathered my things, and braced for the impending chew-out from Obie. And from the way he sounded on the phone, it would be a _doosy._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all very much for all of your feedback! It seems this little tale of mine is quite polarizing! It's either that you love it or you hate it, and you haven't been afraid to tell me all about it either way! LOL! Which is actually a great compliment to any writer, I have to say, to know that your readers are as invested in your story as they are to feel such strong emotions about it! So thank you! I appreciate you all, and hope it continues! At least then I know I'm doing my job! :D**

"You're... _firing_ me?" I gasped, in complete shock, as I sat in front of Obie's desk in his office later that morning. I couldn't even grasp how unfair and over-the-top this reaction was to my mistake. "And after all of the years of loyal service I..."

"Which is why it was so surprising to me that you'd make this kind of mistake, Pepper. You _know_ how crucial it is during this time every month to maintain efficiency. In _every_ department," he tried to explain. "If I let _this_ slide, what kind of precedent would I be setting for..."

"So, _that's_ it, then. You're making _me_ the example," I argued, cutting him off. I frowned, narrowing my eyes. He shrugged sheepishly and nodded. "Does _Tony_ know about this?" I asked defiantly.

He stood up from behind his desk, and buttoned his suit jacket as he made his way to me. "And why would he need to? So I could get his _permission? Please_ , Pepper. I think that you and I _both_ know that would just be..."

"What? _Fair?_ " I said, cutting him off again. "I am _his_ assistant, yet he doesn't get a _say?"_ He gave me an uncomfortable chuckle in response and gently grasped my elbow, lifting me out of my chair. I frowned at him, glancing between his hand holding my elbow and his face, which had this fake "smile through the unpleasantness" look on it. He shifted his grasp to where he had his hand now in the crook of my elbow, and the other in the small of my back as he began walking me toward the door.

"I don't _need_ Tony's permission for _anything,_ Pepper," he said with a firm, low and rumbling growl as we walked. Then, he gave me another fake smile once we'd reached it. "Mmmkaaaaayy?" he said softly, letting go of my arm finally, as if what he'd just said was meant to be some kind of threat and I dare not test him.

Just then there was a firm knock, and I startled. Obie reached to open it, and an SI security guard nodded sternly to acknowledge him as he stepped through the door.

"What is _this?_ Obie? What is going _on_ here?" I begged, shocked that suddenly the situation felt less like a termination, and more like a prisoner transport.

"As per company policy, Pepper, you'll understand the need for security to escort you off the premises. You can leave your badge, cell phone, and car keys at the front desk before you go. And there's a town car waiting to take you home," he explained.

I glanced at Patrick in confusion and then back at Obie. "Obie, I _hardly_ think that all of this is..." I started to say.

"Oh, and, per the employee by-laws, you'll need to vacate your condo within the next thirty days. Since it's a corporate lease, as you know. You understand," he said, nonchalantly. He smiled another plastic smile, and nodded at Patrick to take me away. Patrick motioned for me to follow him, but I refused.

"Obie, get Tony on the phone _right now,_ " I demanded through gritted teeth. "I'm not _leaving_ until you do."

"I think we're done here," he said to Patrick, ignoring my demands. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and turned his back to me, strolling back to his desk as Patrick now grasped my elbow with a firm squeeze.

"Okay. Let's go, Miss," he said sternly.

"Ow! You're...don't touch me!" I spat out, yanking my arm out of his grasp. "I won't have you dragging me out of here like I'm a common criminal. This is..."

Just then, Patrick grabbed the radio on his shoulder, and called for assistance while trying to grab my arm again. I heard the private elevator doors just outside open within seconds, and another security guard appeared, grabbing my other arm. "No!" I shouted, as I began to struggle against their grasp. "You can't _do_ this! I don't deserve...don't touch me!"

"Let's keep this civilized, shall we, Ms. Potts?" I heard Obie purr from behind his desk. He then gave a dismissing wave to the guards, and I looked back at him with as nasty a glare as I could muster. With my hands behind my back, they hastily started marching me out into the reception area, in front of all of the other ladies in the office. I could have just _died_ , especially with all of the pointing and hushed whispers I noticed as we walked through the glass double doors, and down the corridor to the main elevator banks. _Why couldn't we have taken the private elevators?,_ I wondered. _Did I really need to be paraded around in front of the entire company to be made a mockery of?_

The elevator doors finally opened, but not before a few people had left their offices to watch the commotion. My cheeks were burning with humiliation, and I felt like I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but I refused. I couldn't give these people the satisfaction. So I gritted my teeth instead, and willed the elevator doors to open, which was taking an eternity in my mind.

Finally, they slid open and the three of us entered. As soon as we turned to face forward, I yanked my arms away from them, and huffed, completely exasperated and _fuming_ on the inside. Tony may be a lot of things, but he _never_ would have stripped me of my dignity like this, even at his angriest. I admit that I made a mistake, but he and Obie both knew I valued my job more than anything, so a simple reprimand would have been in order. Not this...this _demonizing_ that had just taken place. None of this made sense to me. How could Obie treat me this way? Wasn't I entitled to some kind of disciplinary procedure, other than _termination?_ For God's sake! It's not like I was caught embezzling, or having sex in the break room, or some other such nonsense. I just forgot to turn in a file to accounting! And then I remembered I'd forgotten it, in the middle of the night no less, and drove an hour out of my way to get it from Tony's so I could deliver it to the proper department! It was _late!_ It wasn't _missing!_ A slap on the wrist, or even a short suspension, I would have agreed to! But _this! This_ was ridiculous. I was _damn good_ at my job. But, if they didn't want me _that bad_ , they didn't have to have me. It was _their_ loss. Despite Obie trying to quickly dispatch with me, they still owed me a nice little severance package. It was in my agreement. So I was going to take it, and maybe take some time off before I went to find a new job. Maybe I'd even relocate to somewhere far away from here, seeing as how I had thirty days to vacate my condo anyway. Besides, I was sure Tony would give me a glowing recommendation to anyone who needed one. He couldn't deny that I'd been an asset to him for all of these years, regardless of how he felt about Obie's decision.

We reached the ground floor, and walked out of the elevator, this time the guards allowing me to walk under my own volition. We reached the security desk, and I immediately removed my ID badge before I cleared my purse of my cell phone and car keys, slapping them down on the black marble counter top with added ire as the guards watched me silently. Then I put my hands up in surrender, and backed away, letting them know I wasn't going to fight it, and I'd cleared myself of everything pertinent to my employment that I'd had on my person.

"Thank you, Ms. Potts," one of the guards said politely, but I ignored him, turning toward the glass entrance doors and marching outside with my head held high, but my teeth still gritted. As promised, the town car was waiting for me, and the driver was at the back door ready to open it upon my arrival. He swiftly swung it open without a word as he saw me approach, and I climbed in without making eye contact.

Once inside, I waited for him to get behind the wheel, my stoic countenance crumbling by the millisecond. I assumed he knew where he was going, as I was sure Obie had directed him to take me home promptly. I put my fist to my mouth to hide the corners turning down as the burn of tears started coming on now. We pulled out from in front of the building, and into traffic.

"Privacy, please, driver?" I requested as calmly as possible. He nodded at me in the rear view, and pushed the button for the privacy window. My eyes followed it all the way up, and then I sat back in my seat. I took a deep breath, and then my shoulders began to shake as I could no longer maintain my composure. Hot tears filled my eyes, and instantly spilled down my cheeks. I grabbed a tissue from the courtesy box in the passenger console between the back seats, and blotted them away, not wanting to look a complete mess once we'd reached my condo. But I took advantage of the time alone and I _cried_. Silently, but _h_ _ard._ I couldn't help it. All of this had happened so quickly. And on top of everything going on with Tony, and being completely powerless to stop it, my heart was just shattered, and I was left reeling from the thought of how everything around me had come crashing down without warning. And with such brutal force.


	10. Chapter 10

**Feeling the love, guys! Keep it coming! You're fueling the creative fires nicely! :D**

 _Earlier that same morning..._

I awoke on the leather sofa in the shop on my stomach, completely nude, missing the blanket I usually kept down here that I would have used to cover my bare ass at the moment I realized it was, in fact, _bare_ , and also missing the tall buxom blond female type that had accompanied me home during the previous evening. In short, I was... _alone,_ I soon realized, as I looked around, a little bewildered that she'd seemingly vanished without a trace. "Well, _that's_ a twist," I muttered. Wasn't _I_ usually the one to make the getaway? Gotta tell ya', I wasn't _loving_ the role reversal.

I peeled myself off the cushions (no easy feat- bare skin and leather couches don't mix) and sat up, scrubbing a hand through my hair and over my face, trying to come to full coherency. "Hey, J?" I called out, reluctantly. "Vanessa. Is she still..."

"Ms. Matthews instructed me to give you her regards, Sir," he said. "She had said she had an early meeting to attend, but that she had a lovely time, and she'd see to calling you as soon as her schedule was once again free. She was adamant on that, I might add."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, okay, I get it," I said. She was giving me the _"I'll call you, baby, I promise"_ spiel I'd uttered to hundreds of women in my time, knowing full well it was just lip service. I clucked my tongue and chuckled to myself at the strange feeling of naive rejection that had suddenly come over me. Like I was yesterday's news to her, or something. _Me?,_ I thought. _She's giving ME the brush off?_ Oh, _this_ would not stand. _Nobody_ rejects Tony Stark. _Ever. I_ reject _them._ Make _no_ mistake.

I slowly stood up, my muscles screaming at me from the vigorousness of the night before, and the fact that I'd spend the night on the couch. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned, catching a whiff of my own stench and grimacing. "Yikes," I muttered. "Okay. _That's_ a little rough. Time to hit the showers, pal."

I collected my clothes off the floor from the night before, and trudged up the two flights of stairs to my bedroom, glancing in to the living room briefly and noticing my tan suede blanket from downstairs was there, wadded up on the couch, while Vanessa's red dress was absent from its place on the floor, further cementing the fact she'd abruptly left. I just shook my head, working my jaw in thought as I climbed the last of the stairs and deposited the clothes in my hamper for Pepper to take to the dry-cleaners. I chuckled as I turned on the shower as hot as it would go. _Pepper,_ I thought. _Once again, you're off the hook. Lucky you._

As I showered, I thought about last night, and what went on between Vanessa and I. It was fun to say the least, and she was a complete demon in the sack, _but..._

I narrowed my eyes and began working my jaw again, trying to make sense of everything. "But," I muttered to myself, as I scrubbed the shampoo out of my hair. What she'd asked me, before we went down to the shop. Let's just say it...gave me something to think about, alright? Okay, _more_ than just some _thing_ to think about. I'd never openly admit this, but I wasn't exactly focused on Vanessa that whole time she and I were together down there. There was someone _else_ that had come to mind, and I couldn't help but picture _her_ being the one I was with, instead of Vanessa. Oh, don't get me wrong! As I said, Vanessa was _amazing_ last night, and, given the chance, I'd gladly accept the invitation to repeat the evening. _But..._

And there it was again- that caveat. The asterisk. The chink in my otherwise flawless armor. And it wasn't the first time this had come up. I'd felt this before. With a _lot_ of other women (I don't mind telling you). It feels great in the moment, but there is always that sense that something's missing, until I think of _her._ And then it all comes together, in my mind at least. And the girls I'm with? They aren't usually the wiser. But last night, I got sloppy.

There were a couple of times, in the heat of the moment, where I kinda...sorta... _almost_ said the wrong name. I know. I _know!_ What an idiot, right? _Believe_ me, I felt like an idiot when I did it, too. Good news, though. I don't think she noticed. Vanessa, I mean. We were pretty into it, so if she _did,_ she didn't let on. But I don't think she did. I mean, what woman would let _that_ one slide?

I finished my shower, and climbed out, feeling a lot less like a caveman drenched in residual sex-stank and more like a civilized human being. I smirked at the reflection in the mirror, trying to up the swagger and chase away those last tendrils of rejection that were holding onto to my male psyche. And it was _working_. Vanessa was quickly becoming a distant memory. So, feeling pretty good at the moment, I left the bathroom in search of something clean and comfortable to wear. Some _shop_ time was in order. Funny thing, you might think, for me to want to return so soon to the scene of the crime. But the sooner I could clear the ghosts of last night out of there, and bring it back to center, for the good of my sanity, the _better._

I found some sweats and a black long-sleeved shirt to slip on. And just as I was getting dressed, I heard JARVIS talking to Pepper. My ears perked as I caught the last of what he said to her- something about Vanessa's sudden and mysterious departure- and I hurried to the door, grabbing the towel off the bed to finish drying my hair. _Nice, J, ya'_ _big mouth,_ I thought to myself, the blow to my ego starting to resurface again.

"And now the cat's out of the bag," I quipped, appearing at the top of the stairs, and I guess I startled her because she spun around on her heels, with her hand clamped to her chest, staring up at me all wide eyed from the living room.

She offered a weak apology, but I know she was relieved Vanessa was gone. How could she _not_ be? It's never pleasant business having to clean up after me. In _any_ facet. Hey. I'm not _totally_ without any self-awareness. It's just more fun to pretend that I'm _am,_ sometimes. Don't ask me why.

I made a couple of remarks about her lucking out yet again, and I walked into the kitchen, the familiar wafts of my morning espresso beckoning to me. A good jolt of caffeine is _exactly_ what I needed right then to start a productive day in the shop, anyway.

I swiped the cup from the espresso maker, and threw the shot back in one gulp, swallowing hard. All was well again in the world, _until_ I spotted _it._ I frowned, walking over to it and picking it up in my fingers. _Did I_ _leave this here?,_ I wondered, honestly not remembering if I had or hadn't. But, anyway you worked it, it was a cruel joke for the Universe to play on me at that particular moment. The way she left things and all. It was almost like I was being _tested._

Pepper suddenly appeared in the kitchen, catching me red-handed staring at the business card in my hand. I quickly shoved it in my pocket, and tried to play it off. She let it go, thankfully, and informed me that Obie had called needing her urgently at the office. I just smiled and dismissed her, watching her leave my line of sight, and drive away before pulling out that card again to look at it. Yes, sir-ree. It was a _very_ strange coincidence to have this back in my presence again. Why, Tony? Were you _actually_ thinking of chasing after this girl, you ask? Psshh. _Please._ Chasing is for chumps. I had a score to settle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not as many updates today as in the last few days, I'm afraid. *sigh* I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me after reading this lengthy one! LOL! (Seriously! It's like, three times the length of my usual chapters!)**

 **Love all of the love, you guys! Keep it up! I love to hear your thoughts! :)**

I'd spent the morning in the shop after Pepper left, tinkering and toying with some of my pet projects. But to be honest? It hadn't gone as well as I had hoped. My mind kept drifting bitterly back to the fact that I'd woke up alone. I'm _never_ the one to wake up alone. That hasn't happened since...well, _ever._ I can honestly say this was a first for me. And I wasn't liking it. Not one bit.

I cut the gas to my welding torch, lifted my visor, and sighed heavily. I had to deal with this. Head on. I'd be damned if that girl got to just walk out of my life the way she did, thinking she could jilt _me-_ the un- _jiltable?_ Is that a word? Whatever. Bottom line is, I was determined to beat this chick at her own game. And I knew just where to find her to do it.

I pulled off my work gloves, and grabbed my phone. I hadn't heard from Pepper in a few hours. _God, Obie must really have some kind of mess on his hands to need her for this long!_ , I thought. So I figured, at best, I could leave her a voicemail letting her know to meet me back over here as soon as she was done at the office. We were going to head back to the tech conference. And Ms. Vanessa Matthews was going to have to gear up for round 2.

I dialed Pepper's number, and someone picked up, but it _definitely_ wasn't Pepper. "Stark Industries, Mr. Stark's office?" a familiar female voice said. I frowned and looked at the number I'd dialed, making sure I hadn't gorilla-knuckled my contacts and dialed my direct office line instead. But, sure enough, the screen said _Pepper Potts_. However, the voice that answered instead was Bambi Arbogast, my long time, loyal secretary. The woman had been there for decades, first as a secretary for pop, and then for me.

"Uh...Bambi?" I stammered in confusion.

"Mr. Stark!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, uh...mind telling me why you're answering Pepper's phone?" I asked.

"Oh!" she gasped. "They didn't tell you?"

I froze, my heart stopping in my chest. My mind raced as I suddenly feared the worst. Where was Pepper? What had happened? Had there beem some kind of accident? Was she hurt? Or _worse?_

I swallowed hard. "Tell me _what,_ Bambi?" I asked cautiously.

I heard her sniff. "Oh, Mr. Stark! It was awful!" she cried, her voice warbled and watery, which only made me panic more.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves. "Bambi, calm down," I said, trying to put her at ease as well. "Just tell me what happened."

"Apparently, there was a file that Ms. Potts had forgotten to deliver to accounting yesterday. She'd managed to get it here, though, before the start of business this morning. But Mr. Stane! He...he..." I could hear a sob escape from her on the other end of the line. It wasn't any wonder why Bambi was so emotional. She was practically family to all of us, and any rift in the company fabric of those she worked with closest with was understandably difficult for her to take. And I knew she was particularly fond of Pepper. She'd treated her almost like a surrogate daughter, taking her under her wing the day Pepper had started working as my assistant. Something I sensed Pepper had always appreciated, whether or not she chose to admit it to anyone.

At any rate, I was trying to be patient, and hear her out, but my blood was starting to boil. Obviously, I was glad that nothing life-threatening had happened to Pepper. But I was beginning to see the writing on the wall, though I didn't want to believe Obadiah had put it there. _For Bambi to be this upset, it must have been really bad_ _. Maybe he called her out in front of everyone, or made her grovel for his forgiveness, or something. Pepper's a tough girl, but Obie can be a bit heavy handed when he has to dole out punishment,_ I thought. I'd seen him lose his cool a few times on employees in the past. Sure, he tried to play the socially suave executive to the masses. But get on Obie's bad side? And you were the direct target of the biggest fear monger on the West Coast.

I gritted my teeth to keep from demanding that she spit out the rest of the story that instant, and started pacing the shop floor. "What did Mr. Stane _do,_ Bambi?" I said, consciously trying to speak in a very measured tone.

"He insisted the mistake was inexcusable, and that she needed to be made an example of. So he..." she said.

My nostrils flared. I hated how she was dangling this bomb over my head, though I knew Bambi meant nothing by it. " _He..."_ I coaxed urgently, waiting with baited breath for her to confirm any one of my fears.

"He _fired_ her, Mr. Stark," she said finally.

I stopped pacing, the echo of her words thundering in my ears. My chest started heaving, and my eyes went wide with shock. "He _what?!"_ I barked, unable to fathom that he'd gone to these lengths to punish Pepper. And without a single _word_ to me! I suddenly felt my ears burn white hot as I started to tremble with rage.

Bambi continued. "It was horrible! He had security escort her from the premises and everything! You _know_ I don't like to meddle. But Ms. Potts deserved far _better_ treatment than what she got. Whether the termination was justified or no. If you don't mind my saying, it was a most _undignified_ situation! We all felt so sorry for her, being marched out of the building like an inmate headed to a date with the firing squad."

I was speechless, and positively _seething._ Who in the _hell_ did he think he was, firing _my_ assistant?! And for what? The late delivery of a file?! That was _hardly_ a terminable offense! It was barely worth a reprimand! And how _dare_ he humiliate her, in front of the entire office! He _knew_ how important Pepper's reputation was to her. For her to go through that must have been absolutely mortifying for her _._ If I could have, I would have had Bambi get Obie on the phone that second, just so I could reach through it to strangle him with his own Italian silk necktie. But instead, I scrubbed a hand over my face, realizing what it was I now had to do. "Thank you, Bambi, for filling me in. Glad _somebody_ still has some ethical fortitude around there," I told her gratefully.

"Of course, Mr. Stark," she replied. "You know, we'll all miss her. Me, _especially._ She was always such a pleasure to work with."

I smiled fondly at her words, despite my current mental state. "I know how much you liked Pepper, Bambi," I told her. "But just know, you haven't seen the last of her. Not if _I_ have anything to say about it."

"Sir?" she said, obviously not sure of what I was trying to say.

"Bambi, I want Mr. Stane's afternoon cleared _immediately._ He and I and are going to have a little 'Coming to Jesus'," I assured her before disconnecting, and storming upstairs to change clothes. Obadiah Stane picked the _wrong_ employee to ostracize. He'd know _that_ better than he knew his own name by the time I was finished with him.

XxXxXxXxXx

A short time later, I roared into the office parking lot, and screeched into my reserved spot, taking it out of gear and gunning the engine of my car threateningly loudly before cutting the ignition. I did that because Obie always complained about being able to hear me coming from a mile away before he could even see me come up the street on account of all of my personal vehicles having loud, obnoxious engines. But, oh I _wanted_ him to hear me, today _especially._ It wasn't often that Obie and I got into it. But when we _did_ , everyone was lucky the building didn't cave in on top of them as a result of our earth-shattering yelling matches. And for what he did to Pepper?! And behind my back?! _This_ was _war._

I shoved my car door open hard, and slammed it menacingly before I marched to the main entrance and yanked the door open. The security guards stationed at the front desk looked at me like I was a wild animal about to charge. "Mr. Stark?" one of them said, in surprise, as I walked through the infrared scanners, ignoring the metal detector beeps going off from the contents of my pockets. But they didn't stop me. I think they could guess the consequences if they had.

I ran up the stairs to the second floor, and jerked open the double glass doors to my and Obie's offices. Bambi was behind the desk, and gave me a knowing nod, but Obie's assistant (Janet? Or Janice? Denise? Bernice? I don't know. One of those. I can never remember.) had obviously been posted there to try to intercept me.

"Mr. Stane is in a meeting," she urged. "Mr. Stark, _please!_ He knew you'd be coming, but I have to let him know you're here," she pleaded, putting up a hand to stop me, but walking as quickly backwards in front of me as I was forwards, her efforts completely futile. I didn't even look her in the eye. I just shove passed her, and rammed the closed, oak doors to his office opened with a loud _whack_ , the force making them swing wildly back against the wall, creating a startling _bang_ that echoed through the whole space.

I charged in to find Obie sitting behind his desk, in the middle of talking with two men in gray suits sitting in the chairs in front of him. They all turned to look, the two unknown men staring at me, frozen solid, with wide eyes, and Obie with a taunting smirk on his face.

He and I glared at each other for a few seconds before anyone dared to speak, the tension of the silence ringing loudly in my ears. "Tony, my boy!" Obie finally said, breaking the stare-down by trying to put on a convincing poker face. "I wondered if you'd make your presence known, today. But, tell me? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap, you son of a bitch," I seethed, my voice a raspy growl. "You _know_ what this is about."

Obie worked his jaw for a moment, silently. I could see the gears working in his mind, calculating his next move. "Gentlemen, I think we'll have to continue this another time, yeah?" he said finally, with a painted-on grin.

The men turned back around to face him, and they both urgently stood up out of their seats, and hurriedly gathered their things, nervously shaking Obie's hand as they bid him goodbye, and trying to keep their professional cool. But it was clear they weren't able to get out of that room fast enough in their minds, as they practically ran past me to exit the room and leave this volatile situation as far behind them as they could.

Obie walked behind them to see them out, and he brushed past me to close the doors. As soon as the room was clear, I heard him sigh behind me, detecting some annoyance in it. "Well," he said, walking back around to face me. One hand was on his hip, and the other was smoothing his beard in thought. "I think you could have handled _that_ grand entrance better," he snarked. "Never one for social grace, though. Are you?"

"Don't _talk_ to _me_ about how to handle things," I fumed, jabbing a finger at him. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, firing _my_ assistant?!"

"I wasn't aware she was _your_ personal employee," he said, indifferently. "As I recall, her paychecks say _Stark Industries_ at the top of them, _not Tony Stark._ Therefore, she's within my jurisdiction, Tony. And this morning, I was made aware of a critical error Pepper made that required disciplinary action."

"Oh, give me a _break,_ Obie," I spouted snidely. "You and I _both_ know, the worst she should have got was a slap on the wrist. But instead she got branded with a scarlet letter and paraded around like some kind of heretic! And I want an explanation! I'm owed at least _that._ So is Pepper, for that matter, but she isn't here to get one, is she?"

"Say what you will, Tony, but the judgement _stands,"_ he said firmly. _"_ I don't think you're aware of how much extra work those few hours that that file was missing has caused our already over-worked accounting department. But then again, how _could_ you? After all, one could argue that your unfamiliarity with the logistical matters of this company are a bit of a _handicap_ to your grasp on the day-to-day operations. And, were you actually _present_ more, you'd soon realize that my handling of the situation concerning Ms. Potts's negligence is _more_ than justified."

I glared at him silently. "And there it _is_ ," I muttered finally. "It always goes back to the same thing doesn't it, Obie? The same thing you've _always_ had stuck in your craw."

"Oh?" he cooed, feigning a look of amused curiosity. "And what exactly is _stuck in my craw,_ Tony," he said, mocking me.

"You're playing the martyr card. _Again,"_ I said coldly, keeping my eyes narrowed.

Obie scoffed, and chuckled darkly. "The _martyr_ card? _Please,"_ he said, trying to blow off my words with a wave of dismissal. " _What_ in the _world_ would _I_ have to gain martyrdom from? I'm the CEO of a major weapons manufacturer! I'm world renowned! Practically a household name in some circles."

"No, that's where you're _wrong,"_ I argued. " _I'm_ the one who's CEO. It's _my_ name on the side of the building, and it's _me_ who's..."

 _"_ And _I'm_ the one who's managed to _keep it there!"_ he roared, his voice shrill and booming, the reverberation practically rattling the windows in their casings and causing the floor to shutter beneath our feet. Here it came. The old familiar cycle of Obie being pushed hard enough to lose his cool and calculating demeanor, and replace it with that snorting, raging bull ready to charge anything in his path. But I stood my ground, setting my jaw and refusing to back down. I _refused_ to let him bully me into submission. It hadn't happened yet. And I was damned if I was going to let it happen today.

"Who do you think manages to keeps the wheels spinning year after year?!" he boomed again. "Without _me_ at the helm, being the heavy and lowering the occasional hammer, like _your father wanted,_ this place would have been nothing but a pile of rubble a long time ago!"

"Oh?!" I spouted, my eyes fiery with rage. "Let's think on that for a moment, shall we? Who's the bird dog in this operation? Who's always being sent into the war zone to show off our newest and best? Risking my _life,_ to secure those contracts that pay you your executive salary I know you love so much?!"

"Oh, don't pretend that your little dessert sales presentations aren't just a formality, care of your good friend, Colonel Rhodes! Ever wonder what the words _military liaison_ actually _mean_? They mean Rhodey and I do all the leg work, and all _you're_ there to do is get the paperwork signed, and write in the quantity on the little order form while flashing that pretty boy smile of yours," he barked in reply.

" _Pretty boy smile_?! What the _actual_ fu..." I retort, stunned at his belligerent belittlement.

"Yeah, that's _right._ I _said_ it," he spat back. "It's time you come to understand how _little_ your position in this company _means._ Congratulations, Tony. Welcome to the _stark_ revelation that, had I not been working all of these years to make sure the ship stayed righted, your blatant disregard for your dad's hard work, blood, sweat, and tears would have reduced this company to just a name in the annals of corporate failure _._ And _you_ would have probably spent the last of the trust fund _you_ love so much!"

 _Wow,_ I thought. That one was a low blow. I'd known for years that Obie had somewhat of a resentment towards me for the family I was born into. How could I help the fact that I was the son of a billionaire weapons tycoon? It's not like I _asked_ for this life. Not that I was complaining, mind you. But everything has its pros and cons. Did I ever want for anything material a day in my life? No. Obviously. But growing up with an absentee dad who cared more about the current quarter's numbers and the company's daily stock prices than taking the time, even _once,_ to tell me he loved me. Or was proud of me. And never hiding the fact every fall that he was beyond giddy with the thought that he'd be able to send me away to boarding school, and I'd be out of his hair for the next nine months so he could do more of what he truly loved? But that's just "dads being dads." _Right?_

I smiled, surrendering. "Okay, Obie," I said, putting my hands up to show I'd relented. "You win. You called a play you obviously thought was right, and you carried it out."

He just watched me silently, his eyes narrowed.

I started backing away toward the door. "But you know what?" I said. "Your beef with _me_ should _never_ have involved Pepper. Even _you_ have to see she got the brunt of your wrath on this one," I said regretfully.

Obie softened his stance, but still kept his brow furrowed in thought. But then he smiled an impish smile at me, and waggled a finger in my direction. "Ah,ah,ah, Tony. You almost got me on that one!" he replied.

I looked at him, bemused. " _Got_ you?" I murmured. "Obie, do I need to spell it out for you? I'm asking you to put aside our differences here, and give Pepper her _job_ _back."_

He shrugged and shook his head. "Nope. No can do, Tony. What's done is done. We can argue life philosophies all day long, but the fact remains, she _screwed up._ And she has to pay the consequences," he insisted.

On the inside, I was dumbfounded at how stubborn he was still being. But I can't say I was totally surprised. Plus, I knew, if worse came to worse, I still had an ace up my sleeve. I didn't want to have to use it, but he'd forced my hand. So I nodded in understanding. "Okay, Obie. Looks like you're sticking by your decision, then, correct?" I said calmly.

"Yeah, Tony, I _am,_ " he said, with a touch of exasperation at me stating the obvious. He clearly thought I'd rolled over, as he started adjusting his belt line and straightening his tie, trying to smooth all of his ruffled feathers and put the matter to rest.

I gave him the best sincere smile I could muster, and extended my hand. He frowned, and cautiously extended his own, looking at me with uncertainty. I took it, and shook it earnestly. "Thanks," I said. "This was... _good_ for us, you know? The airing of the dirty laundry and all? Sometimes that needs to happen, right? So we could understand each other better?" I offered.

"I...suppose so?" he agreed cautiously.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So, _CEO Stane?"_ I said, with jovial chuckle. He chuckled awkwardly back. "I appreciate you cluing me in on the rigors of your job. It was... _most_ enlightening."

He just continued to stare at me, frowning and silent.

I turned for the door. "So, _on_ that note, I'll leave you to it then," I said.

"Uh...thank you, Tony," he muttered suspiciously.

"You're _welcome,_ Obie," I replied, leaving him standing there, bewildered, in the middle of the floor of his office.

I closed the door gingerly behind me, and spun around on my heels, whistling cheerfully as I made my way to reception. Bambi and Obie's assistant, uh...what's-her-name, were looking at me like I'd just stepped off a spaceship I'd crash landed into the building.

"Everything...alright, Mr. Stark?" Bambi asked cautiously.

"Yep. Couldn't be better, Bambi. Thank you for asking," I said happily. "And tell me, my _dear_ Ms. Arbogast?" I purred. I took Bambi's hand in mind, and batted my eyes at her playfully. She stifled a bashful giggle, but couldn't stop the tell tale blush of her cheeks. "Do you recall a certain measure my father put in place years ago, at the _behest_ of his accounting firm, to differentiate between company employees' and personal employees' payroll?" I asked inquisitively, with a jaunty smirk spread across my lips.

Bambi soon broke out into a knowing smile. "You wouldn't be referring to our subsidiary company, Stark _Enterprises,_ would you, Mr. Stark?" she asked with mock innocence.

I feigned surprise, complete with what I know would have been a totally convincing look of shock, had it not been for the corners of my mouth turned up in delighted triumph. "You know, I believe I _am_ , _"_ I said. "So do me a favor, and make the good folks at Collin Taft and Associates in New York aware that a new employee will be added to that entity's roster, and forward Ms. Potts's previous employment record with one such Stark Industries to them, if you could?" I asked in a syrupy-sweet voice.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," she said with a grin.

I winked. "Ladies," I said, with a cocky smirk, knowing full well that what's-her-name would hot foot it into Obie's office to tell him what I'd done the second my back was turned. But that was _fine with me._ I _wanted_ him to know. So I threw on my aviator Rayban's, and strolled out the door, seeing Little Miss Tattle-Tale do exactly as predicted in the tiny reflection of my lenses behind me.

I chuckled to myself. "Check and _mate,_ you cold son of a bitch," I muttered under my breath.


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW!**

 **Seriously, you guys! I am BLOWN AWAY by all of the feedback and support you've given me with this fic! I'm very humbled by it, and grateful for your time and attention! Thank you thank you thank you! You guys are awesome! It helps so much to know you all are actively following along! And there's plenty more to come, I promise! :D**

 **SO, as a reward for all of your enthusiasm and good will, here's an even longer chapter than yesterday's! (With possibly more to come later in the day!) Happy Reading! See ya soon! :)**

 **P.S.- the very beginning of the chapter is a little suggestive, but don't worry! It's NOT explicit! Thank you!**

I felt his fingers softly trace through my hair, slowly combing it down my back, lock by lock, again and again. His touch was so delicately gentle that it sent a pleasurable little thrill down my spine with each pass.

I was lying on my stomach, in my bed, the both of us completely naked, though I couldn't exactly recall how we'd ended up there. My only guess was we'd just finished something we'd _never_ done together before. And regardless of how or when it had happened, I knew one thing- I was quite content to lay there next to him and let him do what he was doing to me until at least the next millennium. And by _him_ , I meant _Tony_.

I heard him chuckle, and I opened my eyes to gaze up at his sparkly pools of dark chocolate, which were gazing back at me, looking just as contented as _I_ was. He was propped on an elbow over the top of me, and I rolled over onto my back so I could look at him squarely."Goosebumps," he murmured softly.

I smiled, giggling, and nodded. "Yep. And I'm enjoying every one you're giving me," I replied.

"Is that _so?_ Well, then, Ms. Potts. You'll _really_ enjoy _this_ ," he purred, dropping his voice into that low rumbly growl I know he used only when he was trying to persuade me (and, for the record, it had _always_ worked) and smirking mischievously. He cupped my cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb before he bent down to capture my lips with his own. _God_ , he was an amazing kisser. I kind of always suspected he might be, but the way he flicked his tongue with expert finesse before our lips met each time made my toes curl, and my head feel like it was going to pop off the whole time.

Then he slowly broke the kiss, finishing with one more soft peck before lowering his lips to lay soft, slow and very sweet kisses along my jawline, and down my throat, across my chest, and down my stomach, using that same playful tongue flick every now and again when he connected with my skin. I squeaked and giggled again, grinning like a love sick teenager as more little shivery thrills shot up and down my spine, thus creating more smatterings of goosebumps across my skin.

He chuckled again, and raised his eyes to look at me, smiling that "whole face" smile of his. It was the kind that went from his chin clear up to his eyebrows, making his expression practically glow. And I knew he only did it in those moments where he was truly happy. " _See?_ _Told_ ya' you'd enjoy it," he said, teasingly. " _God_ , I love it when I'm right."

I laughed out loud and ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to shower me with feather-light kisses, moving farther and farther south on my body. I felt the burn of desire start to grow in the depths of my core, and I inhaled deeply. " _Oh_ ," I moaned, arching my back and closing my eyes as he moved down even farther. "Oh, _yes_ , Tony," I murmured breathlessly.

"Pepper?" I heard him say.

I felt him stop, and I raised my head. "Yes?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

He moved his eyes from mine to the top of one of my thighs, and began caressing it with the very tips of his fingers. Then he brought his gaze back to me. "Knock knock," he said, smirking at me.

I gave him a bemused look. "What? What are you..."

"Knock, _knock_ ," he said again, more emphatically this time, but with the same smirk.

"Who's... _there?_ " I asked quizzically. Now _hardly_ seemed the appropriate time for corny jokes.

He chuckled and shook his head. " _No_ , Pepper," he said. " _Knock, kn_..."

I jolted straight up, suddenly made aware that there was someone knocking on my front door, and realizing, with admittedly great disappointment, that I had fallen asleep on my couch. I took a deep breath. " _Damn,_ " I said regretfully, as I looked around, trying to get my bearings. Whoever was at the door would have to wait a few moments more so I could clear the area of the evidence that I had fallen into a wine-induced coma just after crying my eyes out when I'd been dropped off at my condo that afternoon. "Just a moment!" I called out, hurriedly combing my fingers through my hair, and straightening the camisole, yoga pants, and a floor length cardigan sweater I had changed into the second I got home. My usual work wear had suddenly felt very constrictive and uncomfortable, and I couldn't wait to peel myself out of it. So I'd changed clothes immediately, deeming _these_ to be my new uniform for the foreseeable future. I had contemplated burning the contents of my closet as well, ridding myself for good of all things that reminded me of those assholes I'd given so many years of my life to. After that, I'd start packing, and soon kiss this place goodbye forever.

I quickly grabbed the empty wine bottle, the used glass, and the wad of tissues from off the coffee table, and ran to the kitchen to deposit it all into the sink and the trash can under the counter. I heard the knocking again. "Coming! I'm coming!" I called out, folding my sweater over my body and rushing to the door. I didn't even look through the peep hole before I opened it, which is why I was completely floored to see who was standing before me.

"Tony!" I gasped. "What on _earth_ are _you_ doing here?"

He was leaning, with one hand propped against my door frame, and gave me a warm, sympathetic smile as soon as our eyes met. "Hey, kiddo. How you holding up?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. _God,_ he looked so good in his dark blue bluejeans, his v-neck plain black t-shirt, and his black leather jacket! And he smelled _amazing-_ all musky, and expensive. Given the dream I'd just had, this decidedly _wasn't_ going to help me at _all_ to clear my head and focus on reality.

"I'm...you know, it's all been..." I stammered awkwardly, averting my eyes. I raised them back up to meet his gaze, and put on a brave face, willing my mind to focus. "I'm doing as well as to be expected, I guess," I said, matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, I heard how it all went down," he said empathetically. Then he smiled at me impishly. "Um...can... _I_ come in? So we can we talk?" he asked.

"Oh!" I said sheepishly, swinging the door open and gesturing for him to enter. "Yes! Of course!" I said, chuckling awkwardly. "I'm sorry! Where are my manners!"

He smiled and nodded a thanks as he walked inside. I closed the door behind him, and gestured toward the living room. "Sit down. Please! Make yourself at home! Can I get you anything?" I asked, trying to be a good hostess.

He waved a hand dismissively and sat down on the sofa. "No, I'm fine, Pep," he assured. " _Please,_ " he said, gesturing to the seat next to him, beckoning me to join him.

"Okay," I replied, smiling politely as I made my way to him, still struggling to push the racy images of he and I together out of my head. Truthfully, they were making me feel a little jumpy at the moment, as trying to reconcile the two very different worlds psychologically was proving difficult to do without showing any trace of it on the outside. I could still taste his kiss, and sense the feeling of his lips on my body, his finger tips ghosting over my skin, and the adoring look in his eye that, now, just thinking about it, made my insides liquefy. I bit my lip to steady myself, as I was dangerously on the cusp of losing myself to the moment, and managed to yank my thoughts away from the fantasy to focus on the _real_ Tony, who had shown up unexpectedly on my doorstep, and was now sitting in my living room, eagerly awaiting the chance to talk to me. Employer to ex-employee. _Not lover to lover,_ I thought. _So, stop this foolishness right now. He's obviously come here for a reason. The least you can do is give him your full attention and hear him out._

I cleared my throat. "You..you said you wanted to talk?" I asked, breaking the ice.

"Right," he said. He shifted in his seat, and raised his hands in defense. "Now, before you say anything, I want you to know that I think what happened is complete bullshit," he began.

"Tony, I..." I began, but he stopped me.

"No, no, Pep, let me finish," he said. So I closed my mouth, and continued to listen.

"I heard about the mistake you made, and I know you _know_ you made it. You're not the type to dodge taking responsibility if you screw up," he said. "So, I'm _sure_ you quickly apologized the moment you were standing in front of Obie."

I nodded. "That's right. I _did_ ," I agreed. "But, Tony, he would't listen! He said that..."

Tony nodded. "Pep, I _know._ You don't have to explain yourself to me, okay?" he said, stopping me again. "You are _damn_ _good_ at your job. Everybody _knows_ that. And everybody _also_ knows that people make mistakes. And they have to be rectified."

I frowned. "Wait," I said. "Are you trying to tell me that I deserved what I got? I thought you said it was bullshit!" I began, looking at him in confusion.

His eyebrows raised, and he shook his head, waving his hands in front of him in defense. "No! What? No! That's _not_ what I'm saying at _all._ I'm saying, the most you should have got was a slap on the wrist. But if it were up to _me_ , probably not even _that_ ," he replied.

I relaxed again, and nodded, smiling softly. He smiled back and shrugged. "So those geeks in accounting had to push their pencils for a little longer today. So what? I'm failing to see, in the grand scheme of things, why _you_ delivering a file a few hours late was _that_ big of a deal," he said.

"Obie said that, in a time where efficiency in all departments is key, anything that disturbs that efficiency can't be excused. He called my actions 'reprehensible'," I stated.

"Oh, _fuck him!"_ he barked flippantly. "Pssshhh. Reprehensible, my _ass_. You're the most efficient person _in_ that place. You could probably even teach _him_ a thing or two about efficiency." He scoffed again and shook his head in disgust.

All of this aside, the reality _was_ I was still newly unemployed, and quickly going to be homeless if I didn't put all of this behind me and move on. So I decided just to get it over with. I extended my hand to him. He took it, but looked at me with a confused frown. "Well, Tony," I said, shaking his hand firmly. "I want you to know it means a lot to me that you thought to come all the way over here just to offer your condolences. _Really,"_ I explained. I sighed heavily and stood up, his eyes following me. He slowly stood up off the couch, staying silent as I continued. "And I appreciate _everything_ you've done for me over the years. So, I hope that, in my search for new employment, I can ask you for a recommendation, should the need for one arise..."

"Pepper, _wait._ Just stop for a second, alright?" he said. He stepped closer to me, and gently laid his hands on my upper arms. He looked deeply into my eyes, and I was rendered speechless.

"Honey, I'm not _here_ to wish you well for the future, and send you on your way," he explained, his voice soft and compassionate. "I'm _here,"_ he said. "Because I'm offering you your _job back_."

My eyes went wide. "You... _are?_ _"_ I said, totally shocked, and unable to keep the corners of my mouth from slowly turning upwards.

He smiled back at me with a wide grin, and nodded affirmatively, his eyes full of that boyish sparkle I had always admired.

"Oh, _Tony!"_ I gasped. "I...I just...I..." I said, spluttering and stammering in awe of how quickly things had turned around, which made him laugh at me, and in turn, made me laugh. I reached for his hand, shaking it profusely in gratitude. "I can't thank you enough! If it weren't wildly inappropriate, I'd hug you right now!" I exclaimed.

He spluttered out a surprised "Ha!", and I noticed his cheeks turn a slight twinge of red. Then he let go of my hand and opened his arms, simultaneously smirking and rolling his eyes playfully. "Alright, _fine_. I guess just this once, Potts. Come _here,_ " he said jokingly, motioning for me to come to him. I couldn't resist. I was _so_ happy that, without even a second thought, I instantly dove into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight bear hug, an amused "Oaf!" escaping his lips as he staggered back a little from the unexpected force of my embrace, and then he righted himself again as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then lifted me off the ground around the waist. I squeaked when he did this, squeezing him in return as tightly as I could, grinning from ear to ear. He turned his head, and murmured teasingly in my ear, " _I_ won't tell if _you_ don't," which made me giggle. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, the both of us still grinning and giggling. But slowly our faces softened, and our laughter quieted, as suddenly I felt what was between us go from an exuberant friendly hug to something... _else._

We held each others gaze for a long pause, neither of us moving a muscle, but just sharing the moment, with me still hoisted up off the floor in his arms, not just being held in a hug, but almost like he was being... _protective_ of me, or something. I felt him slowly lower me back down to the floor, but he held his grip around me. And I made _no_ move to get out of it, as my arms were still wrapped around his neck just as tightly.

His eyes began to search mine, which I could only assume was for the same reason that _mine_ were searching _his_ \- what _was_ this _,_ exactly, that we'd suddenly, and so accidentally, found ourselves in? It was clearly palpable, to the both of us, but neither of us dared to act on it. So, instead, we slowly released each other from our respective embraces, and swept the moment away, sending it out into the fabric of time.

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly, taking a step back and looking away. I nervously tucked my hair behind my ears, then re-wrapped my long, cardigan sweater across the front of me, and folded my arms. "So, um..." I stammered, desperately trying to ease us back into conversation. "How..how did you convince Obie to let me come back?" I asked.

"Oh! I..uh...I _didn't,_ exactly," he said, looking grateful that I'd made the effort to move us out of the awkwardness. He smiled. "No, I actually just, um,..." he said, clearing his throat again. " 'Made a few adjustments' to your position," he said, making one-fingered air quotes. "And now, basically, you're a new hire. But not for Stark _Industries_. You're _now_ going to be receiving your paychecks from Stark _Enterprises,_ effective _immediately_."

I looked at him curiously. "Stark _Enterprises?_ What's that?" I asked.

"It's a subsidiary Pop created back in the day, when he still had personal staff members. You know, butlers and maids, et cetera," he explained.

"Like _Jarvis?"_ I asked, referring not to the AI, but to his family's beloved British butler they'd had all through Tony's childhood. JARVIS, the AI, was, of course, an homage to the real life man that Tony had so admired as a child.

His eyes brightened. "Yeah! _Exactly_. Like Jarvis," he said fondly, impressed that I'd made the connection. "Anyway, it's been a while since anyone has been employed under that entity, but the tax ID has never been cancelled. _So,_ presto change-o, I moved you from one to the other, and voila! You're now my _personal_ assistant, instead of my _executive_ assistant. Which means _I'll_ be paying you directly, _not_ the company payroll office. Our accounting firm in New York is taking care of it as we speak."

"And Obie can't do anything to change that?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled, and shook his head resolutely. "Nope," he said, folding his hands behind his back, and rocking back and forth on his heels, with a mischievous smirk on his lips. "He can't _touch_ you."

I smiled and shook my head, still shocked. "Wow," I gasped.

"Now, I hope it won't be _too_ big of a transition for you, seeing as how you'll pretty much have the same job you always did," he said, teasing me. "But we _will_ have to get you new business cards, plus a new computer, tablet, phone, as I'm sure they've confiscated _all_ of those things, correct?"

I nodded.

He snapped his fingers. "Oh! _A_ _nd_ you'll need a new number as well, unfortunately. I know _that's_ always a pain, but it's a necessary evil in this case. _And_ something new to _drive._ Which, oh _darn,_ you'll just have to drag me, kicking and screaming, to the Audi dealer," he joked, as he rattled off the list of to-do's.

But I only gave him a weak smile. "It all sounds wonderful," I assured him. "But there _is one_ other detail we'll need to talk about," I said, glumly.

He frowned, looking at me. "What am I missing, Pep?" he asked.

I gestured around us. "Obie made it abundantly _clear._ I can't stay here. Thirty days, and I have to go," I explained.

"Ahhh. Corporate leases. Gotta love 'em," he said, nodding in understanding. He shrugged. "Then, we'll just have to add _condo_ _shopping_ to the list, won't we?" he said, nonchalantly.

Surprised, I looked at him. "Are you _serious?_ " I asked.

He looked at me like I'd just grown a third eye, and shrugged again. " _Yeeeahhh_ , Pep. Why? Is there _another_ option? You need a place to live. It can't be _this_ place, _soooo..."_ he said.

"No, I get it, Tony," I said. "I mean, you'd do all of _that..._ for _me?"_ I said humbly.

He gave me a soft smile. "Of _course_ ," he said softly. "Because you're _worth_ it to me, Pep."

My chin began to quiver, and I smiled impishly at him, trying to blink back and fan away oncoming tears. "I think I'm gonna cry!" I said, my voice giving out mid-sentence.

He smiled warmly at me, and raised his hand to gently wipe a tear from my cheek with his thumb that had managed to escape already. "Too late," he murmured, chuckling.

I chuckled back, sniffling and wiping away more tears. "Honestly, I don't know what to say!" I told him, shaking my head in disbelief at his enormous generosity.

"Then say you _accept_ ," he urged. "Come on. Come _back_ , Pep. _Please?_ I'm no good without you. You know that."

I know he probably meant _professionally_ , but the tone in his voice, and the pleading look in his eye suggested something beyond that. He seemed vulnerable to me, in that moment. It was rare that Tony took off the mask of his usual bravado and allowed himself to be so exposed. But I treasured the times when he did, because then that meant he was showing me who he truly _was_ , deep down, on the _inside_ \- which was a caring, considerate gentleman with class and compassion for the needs of others. This is what made him _so_ hard for me to resist. Even as rare as these moments were, they were enough to sustain me through the difficult times with him, when back on the mask went, and he fell back into that obnoxious, cocky persona everyone always expected from him.

I nodded, grinning. "Well, since you put it _that_ way," I teased. I took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling, noticing him looking at me in suspense. "I accept," I said officially.

He gave a look of mock astonishment, and then threw up his hands with a smirk. " _Beautiful_ ," he said.

I laughed, and he smiled at me with one of those "whole face" smiles I'm so fond of, his eyes sparkling once again. Then, he grabbed my hand, and kissed the back of it. I blushed at the gesture, and giggled girlishly. He kept my hand in his hand, and patted it affectionately. "Welcome back, Ms. Potts," he said, grinning.

"Thank you," I said, coyly. "It feels good to _be_ back, Mr. Stark."

He patted my hand once more before he let it go, and started heading for the door. I followed behind him.

"Okay," he said, once we'd reached it. "Glad all of _that's_ settled. You should be getting your severance within the week, they tell me. If Obie gives you any guff with that, though I doubt he will, bring it to me, huh? And be at my place, 9 am sharp. We've got a lot to do tomorrow," he ordered.

"Yes, _sir,"_ I said, playfully saluting him.

He smiled at the joke, and turned to open the door. I held it open as he passed through it.

"Tony?" I said, before he could leave.

He turned around to face me.

"I just wanted to say thank you. _Again,_ " I said, my cheeks blushing again at how generous he'd been to me. " _Really. All_ of this...it means a _lot_."

He smiled again, and winked. "My pleasure," he murmured genuinely.

He raised a hand to say goodbye, and I waved bashfully back, slowly closing the door as I heard him make his way down the hall. Then, I leaned with my back against it and sighed, unable to control the grin slowly spreading across my lips.

XxXxXxXxXx

A big black SUV with blacked-out windows slowly rolled through the streets of the gated community where Obadiah Stane had resided for the last twenty years. The porch lights on all of the multi-million dollar houses had come on, as the sun had set not long ago, and their vast expanses had become shrouded in the looming darkness. Obadiah had been quiet from the time the company car service had picked him up at the office until now. He had the window of the back passenger seat cracked, and the lit cigar's embers he held between his fingers burned with an orange glow in the darkness, the contrasting blue smoke rising up and curling out of the window in a long, phantom-like tendril.

His eyes were narrowed, and in between long pulls off the fresh stogie he'd clipped before leaving the office, now burned down to almost a nub, he worked his jaw in deep thought of the day's events. He was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Tony had used an ancient, obsolete, tax shelter to re-instate Pepper. _And there isn't a DAMN THING I can do about it,_ he thought bitterly.

Just then, his phone vibrated, and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Obie, darling!" the smooth British female voice on the other end said, greeting him. "I hope this evening finds you well?"

"Well, _Vanessa_ ," Obie said, pulling his cigar from between his teeth. "I was hoping our next conversation would be on a better note, but _unfortunately, my dear,_ it's _not,_ " he said.

"Oh?" she purred. "What's the trouble?"

"As of this morning, Ms. Pepper Potts was informed her position had been terminated," he explained.

"Marvelous!" Vanessa chirped.

"And you know what? She walked right into it. Something as simple as forgetting to turn in a file full of shipping mandates on time gave me all the cause I needed to fire her," he said. "Which is _why_ it's such a shame it didn't work _out."_

"I don't understand," Vanessa said sternly. "I thought _you_ were the one who could..."

"I _am,_ or at least I am for Stark _Industries_ ," Obadiah explained.

"I don't follow," Vanessa replied.

"Howard Stark created a subsidiary decades ago to separate personal employee payroll from corporate employee payroll. Tony saw the loop hole, and took advantage of it. _So, Ms._ _Potts_ is now gainfully employed _exclusively_ by Stark Enterprises, meaning _Tony..."_

"Controls her position exclusively. _Brilliant,_ " she finished glumly. Obadiah heard her sigh heavily. "Well, darling, it's an inconvenience to have Ms. Potts still in the thick of things, I have to admit. But we'll just have to make due. And I'll just have to be even _more_ calculating than before, now, won't I?"

"That's the spirit, my girl," Obadiah said. "Incidentally, has lover boy come calling, yet?"

"Sadly, _no,"_ Vanessa replied.

"Well, take heart," he encouraged. "If there's one thing I know about that guy, it's that he _hates_ being played the fool. Trust me. He won't let this rest. His ego is _begging_ him to call you, just to even the score," he said, taking a long final drag off his cigar before pitching it out the window. It rolled into the gutter, a mar upon the pristine concrete, its embers quickly dying out and fading to gray ash in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Amazing amazing amazing! You guys are all AMAZING! Seriously! It just blows my mind that you guys are into this story as much as you are! Thank you so much for the feed back and your continuing support! I really REALLY appreciate it! It makes writing SO much more fun (which is hard to do cuz' it's already my favorite thing to do anyway! LOL!)**

 **Anyway, happy reading! Much more to come! :D**

"Good evening, Sir," JARVIS said, as soon as I pulled my Bugatti into the shop that evening, killed the engine, and climbed out. "The current temperature is 58 degrees with moderate cloud cover and a slight breeze from the northeast, with no chance of precipitation. Sunrise expected at 6:05 am. Currently, there are no messages for you, Sir. Shall I turn on the ambient lighting for you upstairs?" he asked.

"Nah, J, I'll just hang out down here for a while," I replied softly, pushing the car door closed and sighing heavily as I leaned against it. My _brain_ was _full._ On the one hand, I was completely _thrilled_ that I was able to hold Pepper. I mean, hold on to her. _Retain_ her, that is. Her services. That I was able to retain her services, is what I'm trying to say.

But, on the _other?_ There was the small problem of _Vanessa. What_ problem?, you might ask. Just let her go. And I knew I _should._ Just admit defeat, lick my wounds and chalk one up under the L column, cuz' she got me good, right? Yeah. That's what I _should've_ done. Problem _was,_ I didn't know if I _could._

Vanessa was everything a guy like me was supposed to want in a woman. For starters, she was gorgeous (I mean, come _on.)_ But we also shared the same genius IQ score, she had her own dough (so no risk of gold-digging there), she was successful, and we both had similar upbringings, just her's was in merry old England instead of the States. Plus, she laughed at my stupid jokes, she could do more than put two sentences together in a _very_ technical conversation (so it was _really_ nice having someone around to talk shop with, I'll be honest) and did I mention how positively _electric_ our night together was? _Clearly,_ we were a good match. _Not_ that I'm looking. Cuz' I'm _not._ I'm just saying it had been a _long time_ since I'd been with a girl who seemed to really _get_ me, you know? So, in a _nutshell?_ She was...a breath of fresh _air,_ I suppose. And I guess I was having a hard time letting that go. I mean, it felt so _g_ _ood_ to be understood, for once. In a world that so often _didn't_ understand me, I suppose I found some kind of...solace in that. In _her._ Which I didn't even know that was possible for me- to find someone who made me feel that way.

And I guess that's what was eating away at me. She obviously didn't see it the same way. Otherwise, why would she leave the way she did?

Wait. What was I _saying?_ Holy hell, was I acting like a pussy about this girl. _God,_ this was aggravating! All of these bizarre thoughts bouncing around in my head. It was totally unnerving. You _know_ I wasn't normally like this.

Oh! And _then,_ what about the thing that happened with Pepper earlier?! _What the hell happened there?!_ Don't get me wrong. You know I've thought about her and I together. But tonight was yet another reminder that she... _hasn't._ Who am I kidding? What would she want with _me?_ I'm a _mess,_ easy enough to disguise from...well, _Vanessa._ But _Pepper?_ She's seen me at my worst. She knows who I really am. That I'm really only a shined up nickel to the public, and in private, I'm pretty broke down and dysfunctional. And tonight? We clearly got a little too close for her comfort. Totally my fault, granted. The "hug" stunt I pulled was too much, I know, but _damn it!_ Seeing her so happy just...made me want to _hold_ her, you know? Feel a little of that warm glow against me? Can you blame me? And when she started to cry? I mean, I know they were happy tears and everything, but my _God._ Seeing her cry is singly the most disarmingly heartbreaking, _beautiful, yet tragic_ thing to watch _._ Words can't describe it any better than that. It's like I just crumble on the inside, and all I want to do is pull her into my arms, and protect her. But, as I said, I'd already got my one shot. And, judging by the way she just stared at me, completely in shock that I'd been so bold as to bring to fruition her comment made in jest, I knew I needed to forget all about ever doing _that_ again. It seemed it only embarrassed her.

I'd been leaning on my car, absent minded-ly twirling my keys in my hand since I'd come home, thinking about all of this. And for some reason, I hadn't even thought about heading upstairs at all. In fact, I'd thought about getting right back in that car and driving until I figured this whole mess in my head out.

 _You know where else you could go?,_ the little voice in my head beckoned. "The Four Seasons", I muttered in reply. I smirked and chuckled at how ridiculous it would be of me, showing up like some kind of desperate loner, knocking on Vanessa's door, looking for a booty call. "Pathetic," I said to myself. And remember, I don't chase. Because _why?_ Say it with me now- _chasing is for chumps._

But I knew I couldn't just stand there all night, twirling my keys. And I didn't relish the idea of staying home, and spending the night alone. I needed some distraction. So I began tossing those keys in my hand up and down formulating a plan, and smiling to myself as it came together. As soon as I was sure I'd thought up the perfect evening out to get my mind off _both_ women, I tossed those keys in the driver's seat and made for the stairs. It was time to get pretty.

XxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, I was shaved, slicked, and looking sexy as _hell._ Yeah, you heard me right. I looked _good._ Did you expect any less?

I was in a black Hugo Boss suit, a purple buttoned down shirt, and I smelled _filthy. Rich. And_ if my calculations were correct, and they always _were_ , I'd be arriving at my destination at precisely the moment the herd of heat-seeking female patrons typically arrived, painted up like horny walking bull's eyes. All I needed was to pick my target for the night, and take aim. And let's just say the size of _my_ arrow, I don't mind telling you, is _huge._

I grabbed the keys out of the driver's seat of the Bugatti, and almost climbed in. But then I tossed the keys back in the seat, changing my selection to the blaze orange Lamborghini instead. Hey. I knew how to play the club rat game, alright? Big, bright, fast, and loud would get me what I was after- a nameless face in a short skirt. It had _many_ times before.

XxXxXxXxXx

I roared up to the Romero, an old standby nightclub in LA full of 20 and 30-something's that thought they were high society. But really? They were a bunch of dot com'ers that were burning through the last of their dough, trying to live the high life for a long as they could, since the tech bubble burst and they were all going bankrupt. And they were doing it as quickly as the club owners could flick their bics. What could I say? The girls that were here were scraping the bottom of the barrel in terms of sugar daddy's. Remember what I said about my arrow? _What? Ohhhhh. Y_ _ou_ thought I was talking about my...mmmmkay. No, I was actually talking about my amount of game compared to _these_ losers _._ Now, get your mind out of the gutter, please? And try to keep up.

I slipped the bouncer a hundred dollar bill, and he, of course, let me inside. He already knew who I was, but hey. It's never a bad thing to apply some extra grease to the wheels for the future. Anyway, inside the music was some house trance crap (clearly not my favorite, but whatever. That's not why I was there), and, luckily the night was still fairly young. So, without the live DJ there to crank it up, it wasn't ungodly loud like I'd thought it would be _._ _Another reason to work quickly,_ I thought. _Get outta here before DJ Scratch and Sniff, or whatever the hell name they've got, shows up._ I made my way to the bar and ordered a Jack and Coke. Because the Scotch here is _also_ crap. FYI, I'd learned _that_ one the hard way. The bartender mixed my drink, and I started the hunt, stealthily scanning the crowd as I took a long pull off the glass.

As predicted, it was full of the usual suspects- guys in douchey little black Gucci pants and tight, shiny silk shirts trying to dance with girls in tiny little sparkly lame' dresses (if you can call them that. They're more like fabric scraps. Not complaining. Just giving you the play by play, here). In short? It looked like Night at the Roxbury threw up all over the place, and I _know_ I stuck out like a sore thumb there. I've never belonged in that low-rent club, but _again._ It wasn't about the quality of the target that night. It was about the strength (and _length,_ if you will) of the arrow. (And _yes._ I _do_ mean _that_ kind this time). Plus, they actually do have a VIP room upstairs. ( _Why,_ I'll never know because I'm about the only recognizable name in the joint at any given time. Hey. Maybe I should ask them to rename it the _Tony Stark_ room, instead? That would be _hilarious._ And, damn it, I'd be _so_ proud.) At any rate, whoever the lucky lady _was,_ I would be taking her up there for a little _target practice._

 _Could_ I have gone to a better club, and found a more upscale date for the night? You bet your sweet _bippy._ But Good Old Tony Stark, here, wasn't feelin' it. I needed something quick and easy. I needed it trashy and seedy and questionable in all the right ways. _Why?_ Because the _outside_ needed to match how I felt on the _inside. Okay?_ _There_. I said it. And it's what I deserve. I've got a woman in my life who is loyal, and caring, and trust-worthy, and the best damn assistant I've ever had, and she's also gorgeous and smart, and funny and would make someone a really good wife some day. She also doesn't _want_ me. And I'm not the marrying type.

When I picture how Pepper Potts's life would be, without _me_ in it? I picture her having a house in the suburbs, with a white picket fence. A real 'American Dream' type of life, you know? With a blond, blue-eyed, corn-fed, all-American bronzed skin Adonis for a husband who'd absolutely adore her. Like she _deserves._ And they'd raise their 3 kids, the girls with strawberry blond hair and freckles, and the prettiest crystal clear blue eyes you've ever seen, just like their mom's. And the boy would have blond hair, blue eyes, and be handsome like dear old dad. And it would be _beautiful._ And, the best part _is,_ she wouldn't have to put up with my sorry ass anymore. Hell, in _my_ fantasy, she wouldn't have had to have known me at _all_. And I wouldn't have to feel the guilt of needing her so much, or thinking I'm holding her back from the happiness she deserves by being selfish, and fighting so hard to keep her in my life, just to have that little spark of happiness I get from seeing her face every day.

I downed the last of what was in my glass, and ordered another, already feeling the warm, numbing sensation of the alcohol. Getting _wasted_ or getting _laid_ \- at this point it didn't much matter _what_ I ended up doing. Just so long as the familiar guilty, shame-filled ache got drowned out in _some_ way.

Just then, I caught a whiff of some very familiar women's perfume as I laid eyes on a blond woman at the bar, who had had her back to me since I'd arrived. She turned around to leave her seat and head for the dance floor. And I spluttered, instantly recognizing her, even in my beginning stages of inebriation. "Vanessa?!" I cried. She heard her name and spun around, looking for the person who had called out to her. Then she noticed me, and her eyes lit up.

"Tony! _Darling!_ " she cooed loudly. She gestured to a friend she had been sitting at the bar with to go on without her, and she waggled those curvy hips over in my direction. She was in a short, tight, blue velvet number, with spaghetti straps that looked like they were hanging on her shoulders for dear life, and might break under the load they were being asked to support. She flung her arms around my neck, and then kissed me hard. My eyebrows shot up in shock, obviously not expecting such an exuberant greeting from her.

She abruptly broke the kiss, and wiped her smudged red lipstick off my lips with her thumb, giggling. "Oh, _dear,_ look at the mess I've made," she cooed, giggling. I was speechless. She could have stripped me naked and powdered and diapered my behind like a baby at the moment, and my boggled mind wouldn't have known the difference.

"Vanessa," I said finally, trying to come out of my stupor and register what was happening. "I...didn't expect..." I stammered.

"To _see_ me again?" she finished. "I _know,_ love. And I don't _blame_ you, really. I'm ashamed of my running out on you like that. Tsk, tsk, tsk," she said. She wrapped her arms back around my neck, and stepped between my legs. She looked deeply into my eyes and batted those long lashes at me. "Forgive me?" she asked, giving me sad puppy dog eyes, and pouting.

"I..." I stammered again. "You know, I had this all played out in my head much _differently,"_ I explained, still bewildered that she was standing in front of me, asking for my forgiveness, and making it _very_ hard not to grant her what she wanted.

"Oh?" she said, smiling. "You had a speech planned, did you? Telling me I'd been naughty, and should be _punished?"_ she purred. She giggled at the idea, and I slowly cracked a sly smirk, realizing that this was _her_ way of trying to get me to show my hand. I mentioned she was smart, didn't I? See, she wanted to know if she'd hurt me. If she'd been living rent free in my head since our night together. Bottom line? She was trying to see if she'd won the game, or if it was time for round 2. _That's_ why she was trying to tempt me now. To see which way I'd bend. And when I'd finally fully wised up, I grabbed her by the wrist firmly, and looked deep into her eyes, my jaw set. She let out a thrilled little squeak, and looked at me with a taunting grin.

My nostrils flared, and my eyes blazed as I gave her the same taunting look back _._ "Oh, _honey._ You think you left _me_ alone and crying?" I purred snidely. _"_ I was just waiting to see if you'd be able to resist coming back for seconds. And _look,_ here we _are._ So what's _your_ next move _,_ Vanessa?"

She chuckled to herself, and worked her jaw in thought for a moment. Then she inhaled sharply through her teeth, and snaked her other hand up my chest and around the back of my head, pulling me tightly to her so we were damn near nose to nose. Then she flicked her tongue up my lips with a swipe, and curled it back into her mouth before smiling slyly. "I think having seconds is a _delicious_ idea," she purred back.

I smiled devilishly at her decision. _Sucker,_ I thought. She'd played right into my hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**Plenty more to come! This story is a crazy roller-coaster ride, isn't it?**

 **Thanks again for continuing the love! It's awesome! :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

I couldn't help it. I had found it physically impossible to wipe the grin off my face. And when I'd gone to bed a few hours after Tony had left, there I was, staring up at the ceiling _still_ grinning. I couldn't believe how he had swooped in, like some kind of superhero, and saved the day so selflessly. In my mind, it was just more to add to the proof that deep down, he really _was_ a good man.

I knew I needed to get some rest, as he and I both had a big day planned, but I couldn't get our conversation out of my mind. Or, more to the point, the moments _between_ us. I kept going back to how it felt to be in his arms, and gazing into his eyes. The world seemed to stop for those few moments, and it felt like he and I were the only two people on the planet. I felt so... _protected_ in his arms, too. If I closed my eyes, I could still feel them around me. And it felt _heavenly._

 _That,_ combined with the images saved in my memory banks of that oh-so-steamy dream I'd had about him was quite effective in helping me to happily drift off to sleep. And I hadn't slept that well in weeks, honestly. So, the next morning, excited for my fresh start with Tony, it was easy to jump out of bed and cheerfully ready myself for the day. Truth be told, I was also secretly looking forward to spending time with him, just the two of us. The times when we were together, just him and I, were never boring, to say the least. What can I say? Life with Tony Stark was _exciting,_ and, still feeling the effects of the day before, I couldn't wait to experience more.

That's why, when Happy pulled the town car Tony had arranged for me up to the mansion that morning at 9 am, and I spotted the Lamborghini sitting in the driveway, my stomach fell to my knees. _Great,_ I thought, glumly. _Looks like the obnoxious, playboy billionaire mask has officially been put back on,_ as I knew that the _only_ time Tony left any of his cars in the driveway was when he'd brought someone home from his night on the town, and he was in too much of a hurry to get the evening's _festivities_ under way to park it properly in the shop.

"Looks like he's wasted no time in throwing you right back in it, huh?" Happy quipped, and he and I exchanged wry, knowing smiles in the rear view mirror.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for whatever I was going to find in that house, as Happy exited the car, and came around to let me out of the backseat. I thanked him, and squared my shoulders, holding my head high, as I walked to the front door and entered.

"Good morning, Ms. Potts," JARVIS said pleasantly.

"Good morning, JARVIS. Is Mr. Stark..." I started to say, but was stopped by very tell-tale sounds coming from the first floor guest room. I pursed my lips with exasperation and frowned, as my happy-go-lucky mood was quickly being doused with disdain for having to walk in on yet another one of Tony's boisterous love making sessions with some bimbo he'd obviously found after he'd left my apartment. And, _apparently,_ it had gone into overtime. Which was _unusual,_ but not entirely unheard of. It had happened only a couple of times in the past, simply because Tony had stayed out far past closing time at the club, and his night hadn't yet ended, though you'd assume that the sun rise would be an indicator, like it was to the rest of the human race, that it was time to shut it down. He'd be wrapping it up soon enough, I imagined, and passing his used up plaything off to me to dispose of, I had full confidence. _But w_ _hy did it have to be THIS morning? Is this some kind of a joke?,_ I asked the heavens, sighing heavily. And then it hit my ears.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh! God! Yes!" I heard from an all-too familiar British female voice. I gasped, my mouth agape and my eyes wide with disbelief. How in the name of all things holy did _she_ get brought back in here?

I suddenly was sick to my stomach, and it felt like the floor was giving way under my feet. I stumbled over to the sofa to quickly sit down, when suddenly, I heard laughing and muffled talking coming from behind the door. Then, it opened abruptly, and I saw Tony appear, all sweaty and mussed, wearing nothing but some black suit pants. He spotted me, and stopped dead in his tracks, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Pepper!" he said, in surprise. "You weren't supposed to be here until..."

I languidly looked down at my watch as he spoke. "It is now nine o' _three,_ Tony," I said plainly, looking back up at him with pursed lips.

"Wow, it...it _is?"_ he said breathlessly in disbelief, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair.

"Ahhh, _yes._ Time always _flies_ , doesn't it?" I quipped, giving him a patronizing smile.

He gave me an impish grin, and waggled his pointer finger at me. "Yeah, um, just...just hold on, okay? I'll, uh...I'll just be a...second," he said, disappearing behind the bedroom door again. I let out an exasperated sigh and stood up off the couch, folding my arms impatiently. I could hear their muffled voices talking again, and Vanessa giggling. A few minutes later, they both emerged this time, dressed, but flushed and disheveled. Tony was wearing what must have been his shirt from the night before now, unbuttoned and untucked, with his white undershirt underneath. And Vanessa was wearing some tiny little dark blue velvety thing that looked like she'd cut it from my grandmother's drapes. He was holding her hand, and he flashed me that same impish smile from before. "Pepper, you remember Vanessa?" he said, gesturing awkwardly to her, as he led her past me to the front door. I glared. Vanessa looked at me with a slimy, smug smile.

They were almost out of sight when she yanked him to her, and smashed their lips together, coiling herself around his body like a snake. Tony gave a surprised, but approving moan and melted into her kiss, enveloping her in his arms as well. His eyes were closed, so he didn't notice Vanessa's pop open and flick over to me, the corners of her mouth quirking up as she and Tony sucked face. I huffed and averted my eyes, and she closed hers once again to finish off the kiss.

She slowly broke off with a raspy, sultry moan, and gazed at him with an over-sexed smolder. "Just a little something to remember me by, darling," she purred, brushing a finger tip over his lips. "Until _next time,_ perhaps?"

 _Next time?!,_ I thought, in astonishment. _Oh, you REALLY think you're something!_

 _"Trust_ me. After last night? I have more than just a _kiss_ to remember _you_ by," Tony purred back, and I put a hand over my mouth to keep from retching.

Vanessa giggled with forced, syrupy-sweet tinkling laughter, and Tony grasped her hand once again to lead her the rest of the way to the front door.

I stood, glued to the floor, trying to calm the gnawing in my stomach. I heard their hushed voices at the door, and there was a long pause (another disgustingly sloppy kiss, perhaps?) before I heard the door open and Vanessa finally leave. Then I heard Tony stroll back into the living room.

He stopped once he'd reappeared in my line of sight, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He said nothing, but had a big stupid-looking grin on his face, and gazed at the floor in thought. Then, he sighed dreamily and shifted his eyes to somewhere above him, nodding with what looked like great satisfaction.

"Is that _it_? Can we _go,_ now?" I asked with annoyance.

"Huh?" he said, shifting his eyes over to mine. Then his eyebrows shot up in recollection. He snapped his fingers. " _Oh, right!_ Our little shopping trip _..."_

 _"Right._ The very _same_ shopping trip that was planned so that I could gain the necessary tools to be able to do my _job._ That I am now _officially_ on the clock to do. And have been since 9 am this morning. Per _your_ request," I said curtly.

"Alright, alright, Potts. Stop busting my chops," he said, waving a hand at me and grinning. "I'll take you shopping. Just give me a second to uh, spray _down_?" he said, smirking.

I looked at him with a disgusted grimace. " _Uck._ _Go,"_ I insisted, waving him away. " _Please._ Get the club stench off of you. I can smell it from _here."_

He chuckled and winked at me before jogging up the stairs to his bedroom, my eyes following him up the stairs until he disappeared. Then I closed them, and let out a weary sigh. Hearing the shower upstairs turn on, I ambled over to the sofa and sat down heavily, my energy level _vastly_ different from only minutes ago when I'd arrived.

"JARVIS? Bloomberg morning report, please?" I requested, and the projected TV screen blipped on above me. Business news and stock reports were just the kind of dry fodder I needed to pry my mind away from its current focus- the images of Vanessa's tongue in Tony's mouth, and him _enjoying_ it.

My only saving grace was that I knew the tech conference was going to be done in a couple of days, and Vanessa would be winging her way home, and getting _out_ of Tony's life for good. _Okay, so she's come back around unexpectedly,_ I reasoned. _Doesn't matter. She's an exceptionally shiny object that just happens to keep popping up in front of him, so he's allowing himself to be occupied with her for that reason. And that reason, ONLY. I just have to keep telling myself she'll be gone in few days, and things will go back to normal around here._

I took a deep breath, and calmed my nerves. "You can do this," I affirmed. "Just stay _focused_."


	15. Chapter 15

**Just another quick little chapter before we get to experience Tony and Pepper's day together. That means there's some more tastey Pepperony coming your way soon, guys! (That pun just never gets old, does it?) ;)**

 **You guys are awesome! See you soon!**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

Happy had been alerted by Tony that he would be shuttling Ms. Matthews back to her hotel that morning. So, given that he was already at the mansion from dropping off Pepper for the day, he stuck around, flipping through an issue of Sports Illustrated to bide his time, until he spotted her walking outside.

He whistle to himself in admiration of her, not minding the view at all of the various and sundry parts of her anatomy jiggling and jostling around as she strutted in his direction. He was sure that dress she had on would split wide open at any minute, if it had to endure any more punishment from her voluptuous figure. He wondered if she cared a shoe horn with her when she wore that dress, to help with working herself into, or _out of,_ it. "Not _bad_ , Tony," he muttered. "Looks like you managed to bag her after all. Well done."

As she got closer, he realized he needed to stop drooling and quickly pull himself together before she reached the car. So he tossed the magazine in the passenger's seat beside him, and straightened his jacket and tie in the rear view mirror. Then he exited the town car, and quickly jerked the backdoor open, nodding politely. "Morning, miss," he said, smiling when she'd reached him.

Vanessa just flashed him a half-hearted smile. But Happy wouldn't have noticed if _any_ words had come out of her mouth at the moment. He just watched out of the corner of his eye as she delicately climbed into the car, taking one last admiring glance before shutting the door behind her, and walking back to the driver's side.

Soon, he pulled out of the drive, and down the road toward the highway, flicking his eyes back and forth between the road and the rear view, trying to be discreet. Vanessa paid no attention to his oogling her, as she was busy examining herself in a makeup compact mirror.

"I hope your evening was pleasant," he offered kindly. But it seemed Vanessa didn't hear him.

"I said, 'I hope your evening was a pleasant one'," he offered again, this time a little louder. He knew she had to have heard _that,_ but still there was no response.

Happy scowled. _Is she TRYING to ignore me?,_ he wondered.

"Driver? Privacy window," she demanded flatly after a moment.

Happy just scowled. _You know, lady, I might be just a lowly chauffeur to YOU,_ he thought. _But a little common courtesy would go a long way toward..._

"Driver?! I said _privacy._ Did you not _hear_ me?" she spat out sternly, her jaw set hard and her eyes menacing.

Happy just shook his head in disgust, and punched the privacy window button. He saw her relent finally, and start rummaging in her handbag. He waited until the window was all the way up, and then jerked his finger off the button with indignance. "Yeah, nice talkin' to you, too, you uppity _bitch_ ," he muttered bitterly.

XxXxXxXxXx

Vanessa found her phone in her purse, and opened her list of contacts to find Obie's number. She put the phone to her ear, and flipped her hair to the side, fiddling with it as the number was dialed.

"Ms. Matthews! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Obadiah said, once he answered.

Vanessa bit her lip, and squealed in delight, grinning slyly. "Oh, Obadiah Stane! Do I have a _juicy_ bit of news for you!" she gushed.

"Oh? Spill the beans, my dear. Why keep me in suspense?" he replied.

"You'll never _guess_ whose cliff-side, Malibu mansion I am _just now_ leaving!" she said, in a sing-songy voice.

There was a moment of dead air on the other end. "Get out _,_ " Obadiah said finally, in disbelief. "He finally _called?"_

 _"Better,"_ she replied. "A woman I met at the conference insisted we take advantage of the night life last night. So, I decided to go, and she dragged me to this _horrid_ little place called the Romero, I think it was? _Anyway,_ we were sitting at the bar, when who do I spot behind me?"

" _No,"_ Obadiah gasped. "He was _there?"_

 _"_ In the _flesh,_ darling. And I didn't even have to _try_ to get him to bring me back to his place," she explained. "I just gave him a taste of what was to come, and the _rest_ , as they say, is..."

"Wait," Obadiah interjected. "Was Pepper the one to toss you out? _No offense,"_ he asked.

"None taken, and _no,_ love. She was present and accounted for, but I was walked to the door by the man himself. Who let me give him a little parting gift in front of one Ms. Pepper Potts, in fact. She _didn't_ seem too happy about it, either," Vanessa cooed.

" _Good, good._ This is _good,"_ Obadiah purred. "I'd be worried about the strength of your foothold with him if he'd told Pepper to do his dirty work. But the fact that _he_ personally saw you on your way. Well, that's...that's _something,"_ he remarked.

Vanessa smiled smugly to herself. "Well, I've given him _plenty_ to mull over, just to stay top of mind," she revealed.

" _Do_ tell," he responded.

"It seems I have need to fly him to London in the near future. There are new uses for nuclear energy we are experimenting with, as you _know_ , and I simply _must_ get his professional opinion about them," she quipped sarcastically.

"Well, if you _must,_ you _must_ ," Obadiah replied, and they both chuckled darkly at her words.

XxXxXxXxXx

About an hour later, I jogged downstairs, to be greeted by a very _peeved_ looking Pepper Potts. She scowled even more once she saw me, and then made a move to heave herself off the couch. She sighed. "Ready?" she grumbled, lumbering to come to a standing position.

I frowned. "Pep, what is _up_ with you this morning?" I asked. I shrugged and shoved my hands in my jean pockets. "I thought you were _excited_ to be getting back in the swing of things."

She just stayed silent, frowning at me, though I could tell she had something to say to me. Yet, no words left her lips for a long while. "I...just..." she stammered finally. She exhaled. "I didn't expect, on my first day back, to find...what I _found_ when I got here, that's all," she explained. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "If it isn't too much trouble, I would like a little notice going forward, if you're... _evening..._ carries over to the next business day. Fair?" she asked, looking me expectantly.

"Well, _on_ the subject of _fairness,_ " I said, stepping closer to her and removing my hands from my pockets to gently grasp her shoulders. Then I tilted my head down to look deeply into her eyes. "You don't currently _have_ a phone with which to _give_ you said notice," I reminded her, wincing.

She realized I was right, and a sheepish grin broke out across her lips. I chuckled and she nodded in agreement. "I guess that's _true,_ " she admitted softly.

"Yeah," I said, smiling at her impishly, and trying not to laugh. It was nice to see her smile again. " _But_ that's on our to-do list for today, right? Get Pepper a new phone? And then I _promise_. After _that?_ Proper notice of my house guests' extended stays will be given. Deal?"

She nodded and smiled. "Deal," she said.

"Okay!" I said, sidling up beside her, and clapping my arm around her shoulder. " _Now,_ let's go do a little shopping,huh? Then a little _lunch,_ maybe _?_ With my best girl?" I said, as we started walking. She was grinning as she listened to me trying to brighten her mood with promises of what was setting up to be a _very_ enjoyable day. Then she rolled her eyes in my direction and smirked at my last statement.

"You're calling _me_ your best girl?" she challenged.

I stopped us in our tracks, and turned to face her, feigning a look of confusion. "Well, _aren't_ you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She looked at me wryly. "By any chance, is this your attempt at trying your _darnedest_ to make me feel better about this morning? Is..is _that_ what this is?" she asked, teasing me.

"It is if it's _working,"_ I replied, matter-of-fact.

She chuckled. "I _thought_ so," she muttered, as she walked to the stairs leading down the shop.

I know the Lamborghini was still parked in the driveway at this point, but I _also_ knew Pepper wouldn't be caught _dead_ in it. She always hated that car. She thought it was too flashy and ostentatious, and she always complained, with great disdain, that it smelled of "cheap body spray and stale cigarettes" whenever I brought someone home in it after a night out. She needed to ride in something a bit more refined, I knew. So we hopped in the Tesla, and roared out of the shop and onto the town to spend the day together. And I can't say I wasn't looking forward to it, even it it _was_ pretty much just to pick out new office supplies, and grab a bit to eat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, dear readers! ;)**  
 **I'm back from a weekend of family fun and ready to give you some more updates. That's one thing you'll learn about me- the vast majority of my updates will come on week days. It's a rare thing that I get to post anything on a weekend (once in a while, I get lucky!) But be forewarned- this week I'll be travelling Friday thru Monday, so my ability to update will be cut a little short by one day this week and one day next week! :(**

 **However, I plan to give you as much reading material as possible in the meantime! Again, thank you SO much all of your support and feedback! It means the world! And makes banging out those tough chapters well worth the effort!**  
 **Happy Reading! :D**

Tony and Pepper had pulled out of the shop and got on the road. Over the years, Pepper had ridden with him on several occasions as his passenger, and the way he drove used to always make her heart leap into her throat. He took corners fast and sharp, and accelerated from a stop at each traffic light by mashing the accelerator, and gunning the engine before throwing it into gear and making the tires squeal loudly, throwing her back in her seat. She once asked him why he insisted on driving like that, to which he snidely replied, "I don't own these cars just so they can sit in the shop and _rot,_ Ms. Potts." And, despite her white-knuckled grip on the arm rests, or the dash, or the handle above the door frame at any given point, she found she really couldn't argue with that statement.

So, _now,_ whenever he'd slam on the breaks, or slingshot around corners and accelerate _well_ past the speed limit, she realized that her grabbing the armrest, or the dash, or the handle above the door had more-or-less become a reflex. And, because she'd learned what to expect when riding with one Mr. Tony Stark, it was no longer a shock to her system, and they would carry on their conversation like they were passengers on a subway or metro bus, while their bodies would jerk and slide and lurch with the inertia of the momentum of the vehicle. A very comical and contradictory display for any outsider to watch, to say the least. But they were both completely oblivious to it, and just enjoyed each other's company as if they were taking a pleasant drive through the country, instead of speeding like a bullet train through LA's horrendous morning traffic, dodging slower moving cars like they were mere traffic cones.

Finally, they arrived at their destination, and Pepper, who had been chattering away during their journey about various subjects, turned her to look out the window. "The dealership?" she asked.

Tony shrugged, and smirked. "Dessert _first,_ Pep," he said. "This was _my_ number one on our list of to-do's, anyway."

"Of _course_ it was," Pepper said, smirking back. "How can you resist car shopping? Even if it _is_ just for _me_."

"He looked at her in confusion, and shook his head. "Who said it was _just_ for you?" he asked.

Pepper frowned at him in her own confusion of what he meant, but Tony just exited the car and walked around to the other side to open her door for her chivalrously. He opened it, and bowed slightly, with a smirk, gesturing for her to exit. "My lady?" he teased.

Pepper giggled and shook her head as she climbed out. "Chivalry, huh? You _must_ be in a good mood," she joked back.

Tony then closed the car door behind her, and offered her his arm. She look at him with a surprised, bashful smile and took it. He patted her hand in the crook of his elbow. "What can I say? Buying my best girl something shiny and new to drive gets me in a chivalrous mood," he gushed.

Pepper looked at him wryly. " _There_ you go with the 'best girl' stuff again," she teased. " _You_ better watch it, Stark. Say that to the wrong girl, and she'll make you eat your words."

"But I'm _not_ saying it to the wrong girl. _Am_ I?" he countered, stopping to look at her with an inquisitive look.

Pepper just looked at him, unable to find the words to argue. " _Well,_ " she said, bashfully, shifting her eyes away from his awkwardly. _It's the_ _second_ _time this morning he's said that,_ she thought. _If only I could believe it._

Just then, a giddy salesman approached them, beaming at their arrival. "Mr. Stark! So good to see you again!" he bellowed jovially, extending a hand to him. Tony just ignored him, and Pepper took notice, smiling to herself at the fact that, even in the face of looking anti-social, handing Tony _anything,_ even you're very own _hand,_ would always be a wasted effort. The salesman smiled awkwardly, and just took his hand back and clasped both of his together instead. "You explained on the phone that you're here to order something for your assistant, correct?" he asked hopefully.

Tony just gave him a polite smile and took Pepper's hand from the crook of his elbow, passing her off to the man. "Yes, for the one and _only_ Ms. Pepper Potts," he said. Pepper just blushed at his grand introduction of her, and the salesman cooed with appreciation.

"Welcome, welcome," he gushed, grinning and extending his hand to her this time. She accepted it, and shook it firmly. The salesman gave her a relieved look that he hadn't made an unforeseen blunder yet again, and let go to clap his hands together, rubbing them eagerly. " _Now,"_ he said. "Any idea as to what we're looking for today?" he asked brightly.

"Well, I was _quite_ happy with the car I had before," Pepper explained, but Tony interrupted her, waving a hand in dismissal.

"What she _means_ to say is she's here for an _upgrade,_ " he said. "She had a little A3 before..."

"A very nice automobile," the salesman chimed in.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking she needs something with a bit more sport to it. You know, something with a little more _flash,_ " Tony continued.

"Excuse me, but I don't need any sport _or_ flash, thank you," Pepper interjected. "I just need something that's practical and dependable," she explained.

But both men ignored her, and started chattering about the different models, and all of the options available. Pepper just sighed. _So much for chivalry,_ she thought.

"Pep?" Tony said after a few moments, and Pepper shifted her eyes back to him apathetically. "What do you think of trying out the S5?" he asked.

"The S- _what?"_ she asked indifferently.

Tony took a deep breath. "Okay, somebody's feeling left out, I think," he said, regretfully. He grasped her hand, and put it back in the crook of his elbow, patting it once more. "Perhaps it would help to have a visual aid, Ms. Potts?" he quipped, quirking an eyebrow and smirking at her.

Pepper couldn't help but smile bashfully back.

Tony's smirk turned into a warm smile. "Ah, _there's_ that smile again," he murmured. "Car shopping is supposed to be _fun,_ Pep. Right?" he asked her expectantly.

Pepper nodded. "Right," she murmured.

"Right," Tony said with a affirmative nod. " _So_ , my good man! Lead us to the show room, and we'll show Ms. Potts, _here_ , just what all of this car mumbo-jumbo _means_."

The three of them entered the dealership showroom, and the salesman began to prattle on about the difference in each model, and the pros and cons to each. Tony occasionally interjected details he thought were important for her to know, and she'd listen closely and smile and nod, trying to keep each bit of information straight.

They came to a car that looked very similar to the one she'd had before. "I recognize this one," Pepper said.

Tony nodded. "You _should._ That's an A3. The same model you've been driving. Only this year's model," he explained. He began walking her to the next car in line on the floor, which was a very sporty-looking silver coupe. "But _this_ is the _S5_. _This_ is the one we've been talking about upgrading you to."

Pepper left his side to examine the vehicle. Tony and the salesman watched her silently as she walked around the vehicle, chewing her lip in thought. She had to admit, this one _did_ have some sleeker lines, and appeared to be a little beefier, and a little _bigger_ than her previous car. But, appearances alone weren't enough to convince her this was the car for her. She peered back up at Tony. "And _why_ would I want this one and not the A3, again?" she asked.

Both Tony and the salesman looked at each other knowingly. "I'd say it's time for a test drive," Tony said. The salesman nodded in reply, and jaunted over to the box of keys for the cars on the lot. Both of them watched as the man came back with a set of keys.

"We have a black one on the lot right now that's ready to go, if you'll follow me," he explained.

Tony gestured for Pepper to step in front of him, and she smiled politely as she complied. He walked behind her as they followed the salesman out to the lot.

Soon, they reached the car and the salesman handed Pepper the keys. She climbed inside, and Tony took position by the open driver's side door, bracing himself between the door and body. "Start 'er up, Pep. And you'll see what we're talking about."

Pepper did as instructed, and the V6 engine roared to life. She gasped, and Tony beamed. "See, _that's_ the difference," he explained. "The A3 has only 4 cylinders. _This_ engine has _six._ A _world_ of difference when it comes to get-up and go."

Pepper looked at him. "But why would that matter to _me?"_ she asked.

Tony scoffed. He rolled his eyes and smirked at her. " 'Why would that matter', she says. _Okay,_ Potts. You're gonna make me go _with_ you, aren't you?" he asked, trying to feign displeasure. He sighed heavily, and looked at the salesman. "Be back in a few," he said, smirking, as he made his way around to the passenger side and climbed in next to Pepper. The salesman just smiled and nodded, waving them away. Typically, he would have gone with the prospective buyer, but he knew Tony would sell Pepper on this car himself. Therefore, the deal was done, and all he'd have to do is get the paperwork together for them to sign when they returned. Which is why Tony Stark was, number one with a bullet, his most favorite customer.

Tony closed the door behind him and they both buckled up. "Alright, Potts. Let's give 'er hell," he instructed.

"Where to?" she asked, as she put the car into first gear, and pulled out onto the street.

"Hit the 101. Let's show you what this baby can do, huh?" he said.

Pepper nodded and drove to the nearest entrance onto the highway. She pulled onto the ramp, and shifted, accelerating to merge into traffic. The engine's torque pushed them both back into their seats noticeably as they picked up speed, and Pepper couldn't help but smile from the thrill. "Whoa," she murmured.

Tony smirked. " _Nice,_ huh?" he said. " _Now_ are you starting to get why I'm trying to sell you on this car?"

Pepper gave him a sheepish smile, and nodded. "Maybe _you_ should get the commission on the sale, and not the salesman," she joked.

Tony chuckled. "Hey, if the munitions manufacturing gig ever falls through, at least I know I've got a fallback, right?" he joked back.

Pepper chuckled and nodded as she picked up speed, and shifted up through the 3rd, 4th, and 5th gears. She noticed the engine beginning to rev again, and she looked down at the gear shift. "It's a _six_ speed?" she asked, in surprise.

Tony nodded. "Yep. You'll appreciate that sixth gear cruising on the highway, Pep. That will make your ride as _smooth_ as a baby's behind, and nearly silent, too," he purred. "Plus, an engine with _this_ kind of horse-power _needs_ a transmission that can handle it. And this one _can._ No sweat."

Pepper shifted once more to the highest gear, and as Tony had promised, the engine instantly went whisper quiet. "Wow," Pepper whispered, in amazement. "That _is_ nice," she said.

Tony just gave her a knowing smile, and they rode along quietly for the next few miles. "You _know_ ," he said, finally. "I've always had a thing for girls that can drive stick," he said flirtatiously.

"Well, I learned with my father's old farm truck in our pasture. Four on the floor, no power steering, and it was about like driving a tank," she explained.

Tony laughed, picturing a teenaged Pepper bumping along in some old jalopy, popping the clutch and grinding the gears of it mercilessly. "I can only imagine," he replied.

Pepper nodded. "I'm sure it was a sight to behold," she said. "But that truck lasted clear through high school for me, and never managed to break down once."

"Yeah, and I'd suppose that wasn't just a lucky coincidence," Tony said. "Your dad must have done a lot to keep that thing in one piece and running. Teenagers are _rough_ on vehicles."

"So, are gear-head bosses with money to burn," Pepper jabbed at him.

Tony smirked at her teasing him. "Hey! There's a _big_ difference between driving a car the way it's built to be driven, and driving it into the _ground,_ okay? I spoil my cars as much as I push them," he defended.

"Don't I know it," Pepper replied smugly.

"In _fact,_ the only thing I love _more_ than my cars is..." Tony began.

"Tut tut, that's enough of that," Pepper said, halting him abruptly. "We all know what you _love,_ Tony. We don't need to hear the gritty details," she said, half-teasing.

Tony frowned and shrugged. "What?" he said, innocently. "I was _going_ to say working in my _shop_."

" _Oh,_ " Pepper said softly, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. She mentally admonished herself for instantly assuming he was going to say something sexually suggestive.

They both went quiet, and Tony gazed out the window in thought. Pepper glanced sidelong at him, sensing his brooding contained a twinge of hurt. She knew he didn't like being misunderstood. _Who really does?,_ she thought. But he knew he _especially_ didn't like it coming from her. "Tony, I..." she began, wanting to apologize.

"Go ahead and get off here, Pep," he said softly, interrupting her and nodding at the next exit. She glanced back and forth from the road to his face as she did as he instructed, noticing he wouldn't make eye contact.

Once they were turned around, and heading back the direction they came, Pepper tried again. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, before he could stop her. Then, she looked at him for any sign of a reaction to her words.

He glanced at her, with a bemused frown. "Sorry?" he asked. "For what, Pep?"

"For assuming the worst. That isn't fair, and I'm sorry," she said.

Tony scoffed. "Okay, Miss _Melodramatic_ ," he said sardonically, smirking. "Not following your train of thought, but _whatever._ I just suggested turning it around _here_ so we can get it back to the dealership, and sign the papers. And _then,_ " he cooed, settling back against the seat. "It's _lunch._ Assuming I've effectively done my job as an honorary Audi salesperson, and you actually _like_ the car, that _is_."

Pepper settled for his willingness to gloss over the previous moment's awkwardness. She smiled widely. "Oh, I _love_ it," she said. "You were right. This _is_ the car for me."

Tony nodded and smiled widely with approval. "See? I know what I'm talking about, Potts. Listen to your gear-head boss with money to burn, and he'll never _steer_ you wrong," he joked.

Pepper giggled and rolled her eyes. _"_ A bad car pun. How appropriate," she quipped drolly.

"Yet, you're _laughing_ at my _bad car pun,_ " he retorted. He grinned. "That's what I love about you, Pep. You never miss the sheer _genius_ of my stupid jokes."

"And the term _genius_ is to be used broadly in this instance," she shot back.

Tony giggled at their playful banter, and grinned all the way back to the dealership.


	17. Chapter 17

**Apologies for being late today! But here's the latest! Thanks for making me toe the line, Lol! :D**

Pepper pulled into the dealership lot, and she and Tony exited the car. The salesman, who had eagerly been awaiting their return, had seen them approach from his position at the entrance of the showroom, and was practically vibrating with enthusiasm as he walked briskly out to greet them.

"So?" he asked, grinning excitedly. "How great is this car, huh?"

Pepper chuckled to herself at his giddiness. "Tony was right. It's... _pretty great_ ," she admitted.

"Awwww. I _knew_ he'd be able to sway you," he gloated. He then turned to Tony. "Mr. Stark! If you're ready, I've got the paper work on my desk," he said hopefully.

Tony put up his hand to halt the over-eager salesman. "Hold up," he said. "We're not done shopping yet."

Pepper turned to look at him with surprise. "We're _not?"_ she said in shock.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Didn't I say we weren't here just for _you?_ " he purred.

The salesman at this point was practically tripping over himself at the idea that he'd possibly be deducting another sold vehicle from his monthly quota that morning. "Oh, certainly, Sir! What else can I show you?" he asked, as they made their way back into the showroom.

Once they stepped inside the doors, Tony walked briskly to the object of his desires, and then stopped abruptly, staring hungrily at what was before his eyes. " _This._ I need it," he said decisively, swiveling around on his heels to look at the salesman, who was practically salivating over the prospective sale of the most expensive vehicle in the dealership.

It was a brand new, silver-with-black-trim _R8-_ Audi's interpretation of a high end, luxury sports car worth well over $100,000. Pepper smirked and shook her head in realization. _I should have known,_ she thought to herself, now fully understanding why Tony had been so eager to go car shopping first thing that morning. It was no chance happening that Tony had laid his eyes on this automobile, live and in person, and proclaimed that he needed it. She knew he followed all of the luxury automakers closely, and had probably had his eye on this car for months, waiting anxiously for production to begin so he could snatch one up the second its tires hit the glossy showroom floor. No, she had the sneaking suspicion that, under the guise of his generosity in picking out a new vehicle for _her,_ she knew he'd seen the opportunity to be able to splurge on one for himself. And, more importantly, in front of _her._ Sweet and innocent, it seemed at the time, but now it appeared that Tony was only trying to show off to her, and it made her feel like he saw her as one of his nameless, mindless bimbos that were automatically impressed by his wealth and stature, clinging to him for whatever they could squeeze out of him. And suddenly, her whole sense of optimism for the day went out the window, leaving her feeling deflated, deceived, and _naive_.

"Of _course,_ Sir! Right away!We _just_ got this beauty in a couple of weeks ago!" the salesman chirped happily.

Tony smirked, and cocked an eyebrow at Pepper. "Hmmmm, ya' don't say," he replied knowingly.

But Pepper just scowled. "So, _that's_ what all of this was about? Not an act of generosity, but a chance to throw your money around in front of me?" she said, frowning.

"Yeah. Wait, what?" he said, his expression changing from a cocky grin to one of confusion, as he was caught totally unawares by her displeasure.

The salesman was oblivious to their conversation and blurted out, "Let me get the paperwork drawn up for you on the double!"

Tony smiled politely and waved him away before turning back to face Pepper. "You were saying?" he said, frowning.

"Good thing Obadiah fired me, huh? And I was left suddenly without transportation? Otherwise, who would you have to show off for today? Oh, _wait_ a minute," Pepper said sardonically. "There is _one_ other person, isn't there? What? Was _Vanessa_ not available? Surely, _she_ would be the first choice on the list of people who you'd want with you to help blow some of your money. How _I_ ever made that list, however, is beyond my understanding," she spouted.

"Whoa! What?! What's happening, here? Is _THAT_ what you think this is? A _set up?"_ Tony argued.

"That's _exactly_ what it _looks_ like!" Pepper retorted. "Let's not kid ourselves, Tony. You didn't just walk in here this morning with the intent of finding me a replacement vehicle, and that's _it._ You don't think I _know_ you by now? You had this whole thing _planned_. You knew ahead of time what you wanted, for both _you_ and _I._ And you could have just picked up the phone at any point and ordered it. But _no._ We had to rocket down here so you could show me in _person,_ didn't you? Look at how rich you are, dropping a hundred grand on a car like your were buying a new pair of socks. Well, _no more!"_ she cried. "I thought your intentions were pure, and that you meant you'd enjoy picking out a car with me, _too,_ when you said this trip down here wasn't just for me. But I can see now you just needed an audience to your extravagance. And, _frankly?_ I'm not interested. Thanks for ruining the day. I hope you thought it was worth it," she said, swiveling around and storming toward the door.

Tony was speechless. He just stared at her blankly in reply to the sudden change in atmosphere as she swiftly left his side. Then he blinked to snap out of his stupor and went after her. "Pepper, wait!" he called, running after her. "Wait! It's not like that!" he pleaded.

She stopped in her tracks and exhaled sharply. Then she reluctantly spun around to face him, her disappointment still very evident in her expression. "Pepper, _look_ ," he said. "I'm not _trying_ to rub anything in your face, okay? I _know_ none of this stuff impresses you..."

" _Do_ you?" she asked skeptically, interrupting him. "Because from where I'm standing, this day is quickly becoming _less_ about us working together to get the things you feel are necessary for me to do my job in the capacity that you need me to do it _in,_ and _more_ about showing me how much money you can spend in one sitting. Once I get pacified with a new vehicle, you'll speed off in your new expensive toy, leaving _me_ in your dust, but not before tossing a credit card at me so I can gather the rest of what I need _alone_. Well, don't let me hold you back, Tony. There's no need to continue the charade. I'll leave you to it. Just let me know when we can get back to the task at hand," she said, turning back around to make for the door again. But Tony grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You don't get to sling those kinds of accusations at me, and then not let me defend myself," he retorted. Pepper just looked at him for a moment, and then took a deep breath. She planted her feet and crossed her arms.

"I'm listening," she said expectantly.

Tony huffed. "Okay, _first,_ what the hell?! Where is all of this coming from? I'm failing to understand why _me_ buying a new car, that _admittedly_ I _have wanted_ since I heard about it a few months ago..."

"I _knew_ it," Pepper muttered, gloating.

Tony ignored her and continued. " _..._ _while_ we just _happen_ to be at the dealership buying _you a_ new car, that, as I remember, you very much _need_ right now seeing as how Obie _stranded_ you, leads you to believe that I've some how bamboozled you into being in a situation that makes _me_ a show off and _you_ a superficial, flash-in-the-pan, tag-along."

"Because suddenly it feels like all your trying to be is my...my..." Pepper stammered. She struggled, not wanting to actually say the words that had crossed her mind.

Tony turned an ear to her, and waited expectantly for her to finish. "Your _what,_ Pep," he cajoled.

Pepper exhaled sharply. " _Sugar daddy_ ," she mumbled, the taste of the words coming out of her mouth making her wince.

Tony winced as well, recoiling at her blatant unforgiving labeling of him. "Ouch," he said, softly, frowning.

Pepper closed her eyes, instantly regretting her harshness. She dropped her head down, and gazed at the floor for a moment before gathering up the courage to look him in the eye again. And when she did, she was surprised by his expression. An understanding smile had spread across his lips, and he nodded.

"You're a tough girl, Pep," he said with admiration. "And I'd be a fool if I didn't know by now that you're _not_ one to accept a hand out. You like to hold your own, handle your business your own way. Am I right?" he asked.

Pepper smiled at him awkwardly, and nodded. "Y-yes," she muttered.

Tony nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, I get it," he admitted. "And all of _this?"_ he said, gesturing around them. "What we're _doing_ here? It's...a lot to take in _,_ right?"

Pepper nodded sheepishly. "Sometimes, I guess I get just a bit overwhelmed with how you go about life. You and I come from very different worlds, Tony. I like life to be _simple_. You like it to be _dramatic,_ _extravagant, and..._ "

" _Exciting?"_ Tony offered, shrugging and quirking up one corner of his mouth.

Pepper chuckled. "Well, you're definitely never _boring_. I'll give you _that,"_ she admitted.

"And that's all I'm trying to _do,_ Pep. Is liven up an otherwise _boring_ task. You're right. I could have just phoned all of this in, and had everything you need, and _I want,"_ he said, motioning to the R8 behind him. They both cracked amused smiles. "Delivered to my door. And that would've been the end of it," he said. He stepped closer to her, and looked into her eyes, shrugging. "But why not make a day of it?" he asked her. "From what _I_ can see, we both could use a day like today. Even it _is_ just to pick up a couple of cars and some office equipment."

Pepper smiled warmly, her cheeks blushing at her emotional display. "Only _you_ would think buying two luxury cars in one day was as mundane and ordinary as..."

"What?" Tony said, "Buying a new pair of socks?" he teased.

Pepper blushed even more now, and Tony just grinned and chuckled. "So? If you don't mind, can this, uh, _sugar daddy_ get back to the business at hand?" he joked.

"You're not a sugar daddy," Pepper admitted. "And I'm sorry I called you one. I see what you're doing, now, and..." she said, sighing. "I understand. You really _are_ trying to be generous, even it is in a _larger-than-life_ way."

"Oh, that's the best _kind_ of way," Tony purred, cocking an eyebrow and flashing her a sly grin. Pepper giggled.

"Thank you," she said. "I really _do_ appreciate what you're doing. I'm just not used to..."

"Someone spoiling you? Like I said, I get it, Pep. And that's an admirable quality for someone to have, if you ask _me_ ," Tony finished, smiling at her warmly.

Just then, they spotted the salesman bustling toward them with the sales paperwork. "Okay, Mr. Stark!" he cooed. "I'm ready when you are!"

Tony nodded to him in acknowledgement, and then he and Pepper chuckled under their breath to each other at the man's sheer excitement at signing two cash deals in one sitting, especially because of the giant commission he'd earn by selling the R8.

Tony offered Pepper his arm, and she gladly took it as they walked back to the sales office. "You've made this guy's year. You realize that, don't you?" she muttered, teasingly.

"Year schmear. I've just put his kids through college," he joked back.

Just then, as they were walking by the original silver coupe Pepper had been shown, she stopped them, and pursed her lips in thought.

Tony glanced between her and the car in curiosity. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

Pepper chewed her lip, hesitating. "You don't think it's too late to change my mind, do you?" she asked softly.

Tony furrowed his brow. "I thought I'd made you a fan," he replied.

Pepper held up a hand in defense. "Oh, you have. You have! But...I _think_ I like the silver, instead," she said, wincing.

Tony grinned. "Then that's what you'll get. Easy. _Done,"_ he said simply, snapping his fingers.

"Really?" Pepper gushed, grinning.

Tony shrugged and smirked. "Of course," he said. "Besides, I can't exactly argue about your color choice," he said, turning back to look at the silver R8 that would soon be his. "You're a girl after my own heart, it seems," he teased, giving her a wink. Pepper just blushed and looked away bashfully at his words.


	18. Chapter 18

**More fluffy Pepperony goodness! :D :D :D (Enjoy it while it lasts!) O_o**

 **Update: Many thanks to LaurelKK for pointing out a glaring error to me in terms of character continuity! Pepper's salad had included strawberries in the first update of this chapter, which, as we all know are a big NO NO for her and has been since removed! SORRY! I COMPLETELY forgot about that! PLEASE don't make me hand in my fan girl card! *sob* I promise I'll do better!**

Tony soon finished signing off on the new vehicles, and the delivery was arranged for later that afternoon. "So, _Ms. Potts?_ " he said to Pepper, as they were leaving the sales office. "Would it be spoiling you too much if a certain _accused sugar daddy_ took you to lunch?" he teased.

Pepper blushed and gave him a sheepish smile. "You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" she replied. Tony chuckled and shook his head. She chuckled back. "Then I guess I might as well agree," she admitted. "Plus, lunch sounds _t_ e _rrific_."

So, Tony offered her his arm once more, and they walked out to his Tesla together. Once they reached it, he opened the car door for her, and offered her a gentlemanly hand as she climbed inside. She thanked him, and accepted it, not being able to help the smile spread across her lips. And Tony couldn't help his, either. He jaunted around to the driver's side, a little more gleefully than normal, still very happy to have Pepper by his side for the day. _And we're only half way through,_ he thought happily.

They sped off toward the highway, and Tony shifted into high gear as he raced onto the entrance ramp and quickly merged into traffic. Then he let go of the gear shift, and settled back against his seat, leaning his body on one arm on the center console as they cruised along. "So what's your pleasure, Pep?" he asked. "Something heavy? Something light? Indoor? Outdoor?" he suggested.

Pepper thought for a minute. "Well, it's a beautiful day," she began. "Maybe we could find somewhere with outdoor seating?"

"Mmmmkay," Tony said, stroking his chin in thought. "Hey, I know!" he said finally. "What about that one little cafe on the beach that has those awesome fish tacos I like?" he suggested.

Pepper furrowed her brow, trying to recall. "Geech's or Shan's Shanty?" she asked.

"The one with all the nautical stuff on the walls," he said.

Pepper gave him a wry smile. "Well, _that_ doesn't help. They _both_ do," she replied.

"Then,which ever's closest," he said. "I'm _starving._ And we've gotta go back into the city anyway to get the rest of your stuff after lunch, right?"

Pepper nodded. "Then, Geech's it _is,_ " she said.

" _Perfect,_ " Tony purred.

XxXxXxXxXx

They soon pulled up to the restaurant, and Tony, once again, chivalrously opened Pepper's door for her and offered her a gentlemanly hand as she climbed out of the car. "We're done car shopping, Tony. _Now,_ what's your excuse for being chivalrous?" she teased.

"Anything to get you out of the car quicker, and us eating faster?" he deadpanned, and then smirked, making Pepper giggle. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, and he smiled warmly at being able to make her laugh. It had always been one of his favorite things to do with her, as her laughter sounded rather musical, and he found her smile to be very comforting to him. So, of course he wanted to make her smile and laugh as much as possible. And, much to his delight, he was happy he had the rest of today still left to take advantage of every opportunity.

They walked up the weathered boardwalk from the gravel parking lot and went inside. The restaurant was bustling with lunch time patrons, but they were soon seated at a small table outside, with a perfect view of the ocean. Pepper had bit her lips together, trying to hide the delighted smile that was a result of feeling Tony's hand gently placed on the small of her back as they were escorted through the restaurant to the outside patio. It had given her a shivery thrill when she felt him place it there, and she wondered if he'd detected this at all. He pulled her chair out for her as they sat down, and she thanked him. " _More_ chivalry?" she teased, as she unfolded her napkin across her lap.

Tony took the seat across from her. "Again, all in the name of getting to the _eating,_ Potts," he teased back.

"Ahh," Pepper said, smirking knowingly.

He smiled at her, and winked playfully.

Their waitress took their drink order, and bustled away, leaving them to take in the view for the first time since sitting down. Pepper rested her arms on the table, folding them, and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and tilted her face to the sun, the slight ocean breeze lazily wisping through a few strands of her hair. Tony gazed at her, admiring her for being able to be fully present in the moment, and he followed her cue, taking a deep breath, and quieting the ever-present rattle of random thoughts in his own mind in order to just enjoy the moment, like she was doing. But he kept his gaze trained on her, finding he was unable to take his eyes off of her.

Pepper opened her eyes to find him watching her, but she didn't flinch and he didn't awkwardly avert his eyes at being caught in this action. Instead, he just smiled softly. And Pepper found herself smiling back at him in understanding, sensing he'd shared the quiet moment with her. "We've certainly had a busy morning," she remarked softly.

Tony nodded. "We _have_ , haven't we?" he agreed. "But we're _good_ , though, you and I. Right?" he asked cautiously, gesturing between them.

"I'm sorry?" Pepper said, not following his meaning.

"With _this?_ What we're doing today? You're not still apprehensive about..." he began.

Pepper shook her head. "Tony, I _told_ you..."

"No, I know! I just, with all of the mentioning of _Vanessa,_ I just didn't want you to..." he said, wincing awkwardly.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You _would_ have to bring _her_ up," she grumbled.

"I'm _not._ It's just..." Tony stammered. Then he stopped, and exhaled, backtracking for a moment. "Pepper, I..." he began again. "I... _hope_ you know that I'm not...that she and I aren't..."

Pepper held up a hand to stop him. "You don't need to justify anything to _me,_ Tony. It's really _none_ of my business. I'm _sorry._ I was wrong to have even uttered her name. What you two _are_ or _aren't_ to each other is..." She huffed and put on a polite smile. "Really none of my concern," she assured him. Then she opened her menu, and began to scan it, attempting to put the subject to bed.

Tony took a moment to consider her words, and then nodded, relenting. "Okay," he said, continuing to nod. "Yeah, okay. If that's the way you want it, Pep," he said finally. But only a moment passed, and he began to fidget anxiously. Then suddenly, he sat forward in his chair again. "But I don't mind telling you that we aren't, like, _together_ or any..." he blurted out finally.

But Pepper stopped him again, mid-sentence, this time holding up a pointer finger as a warning. "Ah,ah,ah," she said in protest. " _Your_ business. _Not_ mine. Remember?" she said, flicking her eyes up to his face as a warning.

Tony frowned and nodded, falling silent as he sat back in his seat. He continued to anxiously watched Pepper as she continued to examine her menu, propping his ankle on his knee and jiggling it nervously.

He was about to say something, just as the waitress returned with their drinks, interrupting him. He let out a halting, disappointed sigh, and gave the woman a polite smile.

"Are we ready to order?" she asked them pleasantly.

"Fish tacos. Extra salsa, extra lime," Tony rattled off.

"And I'll have the Mahi-mahi salad, with raspberry vinaigrette?" Pepper requested.

"Very good," the waitress said, smiling and collecting their menus. "We'll have that out to you right away."

Pepper thanked her, and turned her head back to Tony. "Were you going to say something?" she asked, having noticed Tony's interrupted intention when the waitress came.

"What? _Oh!_ Yeah. I uh..." he said, clearing his throat and sitting forward. "Are _you,_ uh...seeing anyone?" he said, trying to sounding casual and inquisitive.

Pepper frowned. "Well, the answer is _no,"_ she said slowly, and in cautious, measured tones. "But if I _were,_ I wouldn't be discussing it with _you,_ _"_ she said.

Tony looked at her bemusedly. "Why _not?"_ he asked innocently.

Pepper chuckled in surprise at how clueless he was. "Because I'm your _employee?_ " she said. " Just like _I_ don't feel it's appropriate for _you_ to discuss your love life with _me?_ It's a two way street, Tony."

"See, _that's..."_ he said, wincing. "I just...I don't get that," he admitted. "We've known each other for a long time now. Aren't we _past_ that kind of..." he stammered.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "Of _what?"_ she asked.

"Of..." he said, struggling to find the right word. " _F_ _ormality_?" he said finally, shrugging. "Aren't we _more_ to each other than just 'boss and employee'? I mean, by _your_ logic, almost _none_ of what I've talked to you about, or asked your to do, or..."

" _Subjected_ me to?" Pepper quipped, only half-teasing.

Tony stopped talking and smiled bashfully. "You understand what I'm saying, right?" he asked softly.

Pepper learned forward, and looked into his eyes. "So, if you wouldn't classify us as _boss and employee,_ " she said. "What _would_ you classify us as?"

Tony chuckled and sat back with a smirk. "You _really_ wanna know?" he teased, cocking an eyebrow.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Oh, _God!"_ she cried in exasperation. "Why did I _even_ bother to ask? It just provokes him! Will I _never_ learn?" she muttered, scolding herself.

"Friends!" Tony exclaimed, stopping her. "Easy, Tonto. I _swear_ to God. I was gonna say _friends."_

Pepper smiled at him wryly, and he just shrugged unapologetically, and sat back silently in his seat. "Isn't _that_ a good enough title for us for now?" he asked.

"For _now?"_ Pepper asked, puzzled. But Tony was unable to explain his meaning, as their food had arrived, and they both hungrily dug in.

"Oh, _yeah,"_ Tony moaned in approval with his mouthful, effectively distracted from the previous conversation. "That's the stuff."

Pepper smiled in acknowledgment of his delight. "Those certainly look good," she commented, nibbling another forkful of her salad.

"Well, here! _I'm_ willing to _share_ ," he said graciously, gathering up another taco and leaning her direction so she could take a bite.

Pepper hesitated at first. "Ah, c'mon, Potts, you know you want to," he coaxed jovially, and finally, she gave in, leaning toward him to take a careful bite. Her eyes brightened directly after, and she nodded in agreement.

"Mmmm, those _are_ good," she cooed. She delicately removed the remnants off her lips, and chuckled. " _Messy,_ but _good,_ " she said.

"I _know,_ right? They're awesome!" Tony said happily, taking another big bite. He chewed, and then nodded at her plate. "How's the rabbit food?" he joked.

" _Wonderful_ ," Pepper replied. "It's got mandarin oranges mixed in..."

"Fruit with fish? Sounds _weird,"_ he replied.

"Well, try it to see for yourself," she said, forking a bite for him to try. She leaned back over to himr, carefully bringing the fork to his lips, and he took the bite, chewing and frowning in thought as he formed his opinion. Then, he nodded. "Yeah, that's not bad," he admitted. "It's better than I thought it would be, actually."

"There, now. _See?_ " Pepper gloated, grinning.

He gave her an amused smile, and they ate in happy silence for a few minutes more.

" _So,_ ol' buddy, ol' pal?" Tony said, finishing the last of his plate and pushing it away before wiping his hands and settling back in his chair again.

Pepper quirked an eyebrow at him in curiosity, chewing a forkful of the last remaining lettuce from her salad.

"My next question _is-_ why _aren't_ you seeing anyone?" he inquired.

Pepper smirked. "Boy, this is just eating you up, isn't it?" she joked, stabbing a stray orange slice with her fork tines. "Why so interested, _Mr. Stark?"_ she inquired back, cocking an eyebrow.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno know. I figure you're a very eligible bachelorette," he said. He coughed and made a rotating, _in-so-many-words,_ gesture with his hand, "And anyone would be lucky to have you," he stated, matter-of-fact, sitting back in his chair once more, and propping his ankle back up on his knee.

Pepper stopped chewing and just stared at him blankly. "Um...thank you?" she said finally, not sure of his intentions in making that statement.

He could see he'd made her uncomfortable. So, he decided to relent for the moment. "You're welcome, Ms. Potts," he said politely. "You know, I hope you don't mind my saying..."

"No, no! I appreciatethe compliment!" she assured. "I just...I mean, you've never _said_ anything like that..."

Tony scoffed, trying to lessen the gravity of the moment. "Whadya' mean? You and I do this kind of thing all the _time_ , don't we?" he said, referring to their innuendo-laden back-and-forth they'd had between them for years.

"No, I mean, you've never said anything like that to me before, and..." Pepper quickly corrected.

"What? _Meant_ it?" Tony offered, his face devoid of any sign he was being sarcastic. He just waited for her reaction patiently.

Pepper halted, and exhaled softly. "Yes," she admitted, with a quiet murmur and a soft smile.

 _Says you,_ Tony thought to himself. But he stayed silent, and the two of them gazed at each other for a long moment, the familiarity of the sexual tension between them as palpable as the salty sea air around them. And, as per usual, Tony was the one to break it. He suddenly smirked and grabbed his glass and and looked away, taking a long pull from the straw.

"About ready to head out?" he asked, flicking his eyes back to hers.

"Ready, Freddy," Pepper said, with a playful smirk, laying her fork down and wiping her mouth with her napkin. She sighed with deep satisfaction. "Delicious. I'm glad you suggested it," she said.

Tony stood up, and offered her his hand. Pepper graciously took it, and arose from her chair. "Well, in all fairness, _I_ just suggested fish tacos. _You're_ the one that suggested _this_ place," he replied. He gestured for Pepper to lead the way again, and, as before, she felt him gently rest his hand on the small of her back to guide her. And Pepper, once again, felt a shivery spark shoot up her spine in reaction, making the corners of her mouth quirk up in delight.

They passed by their waitress on the way out and Tony stopped briefly, handing her a one hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change," he clucked nonchalantly, before they continued on their way, he not noticing the woman gasp at the large tip he'd just given her.

" _Thank_ you, sir!" she murmured, in shock, grinning.

Pepper just smiled to herself at his kind gesture, and shook her head as they walked out to the parking lot, never ceasing to be amazed by rare moments with Tony, such as this one, where he was completely unaware that he'd probably just made that hard-working waitress's day simply because, to _him_ , giving her that hundred was no different than giving her a twenty. _You're one in a million, Tony Stark,_ she thought fondly to herself. _One in a million, indeed._


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, guys! I've gotta run! Leaving for a few days, but I PROMISE I will update ASAP! Thank you all so so so much once again, for all of your support and feedback! I'll be back, refreshed and ready to write again, on Tuesday! (unless I luck out, and somehow manage to update sooner!) Have a wonderful weekend! And happy reading! :D**

That afternoon, after leaving the restaurant, Tony and Pepper traveled back into the city to acquire the rest of the necessary office implements Pepper would need that she was forced to surrender in the days before. She had chuckled to herself as she stood back and watched Tony, like a kid in a candy store, jabber to the sales people at the computer and phone stores about the latest tech and newest gadgets on the market. He fiddled and futzed with each device, knowing for _sure_ that what was in his hand was the latest and greatest, until his eyes wandered to the next in line, and he'd let out an excited "Ooo!" or a "Oh, look at _this_ one, Pep! _"_ At one point, in the computer store, he'd dragged her by the hand to a laptop he thought would just impress her to no end, chattering about the processor, the hard drive, and memory, and whatever other information he felt she'd be just as excited as he was to know. When they'd finally come to it, he stopped and stared at it, amazed and enamored. Pepper just glanced between him and the laptop cluelessly.

He then turned his gaze to her, grinning. "Well?" he said expectantly.

"It's...very _nice?"_ she offered, wincing, knowing he'd expected far different a reaction from her.

Tony deflated. "Okay. Clearly, I've failed you," he grumbled, and Pepper couldn't help it. She started chortling and chuckling, trying not to mock his clear frustration with her lack of technical knowledge.

He pouted at her, and then the corners of his mouth began to turn upwards, and he found he couldn't help it, either. He surrendered and started giggling, too.

"Awww, I'm _sorry,"_ she said, patting his shoulder, and trying to sound sympathetic through her giggles. "Honestly, I don't really care _what_ it does as long as I can read and write emails with it, and open and print documents. _That's_ the extent of my requirements for a laptop," she stated.

Tony smirked. "Well, then you'll look _damn good_ doing all of that with _this_ thing," he said jokingly, throwing a flippant hand in the computer's direction. "We'll just call it the super-duper email writer, and document open-upper-er, okay? Since all other functions are..." he said, exhaling with mock exasperation. "Obviously _lost_ on you," he said, narrowing his eyes, and pursing his lips at her.

Pepper just giggled even more, and Tony rolled his eyes and smirked at her, secretly loving teasing her so much. "So, are we done here, _Ms. Computer Whiz?_ Do you think this one's our horse?" he asked.

"Why are you asking _me? You're_ the one who's so enamored with it," Pepper replied.

"But _you're_ the one that has to _use_ it," Tony argued. "So whadya' think? Should we tell 'em to wrap it up?"

Pepper smiled and nodded resolutely. "Let's do it," she said definitively.

"That's my girl," Tony said proudly. "Way to trust the tech geek."

"I thought you were the gear-head?" Pepper quipped, smiling at him wryly.

"Many hats, Potts. I wear many hats," Tony replied, faking seriousness, and then giving her a smirk as they walked to the sales desk.

"Oh. Okay. Gotcha'," she said, smiling to herself in amusement.

XxXxXxXxXx

With all of their required implements bought and stowed in Tony's car within a couple of hour's time, they found themselves once again on the highway, headed back in the direction of the mansion. They still had a few hours to kill before the cars would be delivered, but their to-do list had been completed. Pepper fiddled with her new phone in the passenger seat as Tony drove, doing well to maintain the speed limit really for only _one_ reason- driving faster meant getting home quicker which meant they'd been ending their day together _sooner_. And, quite frankly, this left him feeling a bit _anticlimactic,_ to say the least. He'd very much enjoyed their time together, and hated to see it end. And he sensed Pepper was feeling the same way, as she been completely quiet, and very pensive, since they'd started driving again.

After a while, she took her eyes off the screen of her phone, and put it into sleep mode. She sighed softly, turning her head to gaze out the window. Tony looked at her sidelong, observing her body language. "Today was _fun_ _,_ wouldn't you agree?" he asked her.

Pepper slowly nodded as she continued to watch the scenery go by. "Yep," she said. She smiled to herself, but Tony detected a bit of melancholy in it.

He turned his head back to the road, and narrowed his eyes, working his jaw in thought. "You know what we need _now?"_ he asked, after a moment.

"Hmmmm?" Pepper said, turning her head to look at him and raising her eye brows in curiosity.

" _Ice_ cream," he said. "Like, from the _pier._ "

"Your sweet tooth bothering you again?" she teased.

"Isn't _yours?"_ Tony asked, smirking and cocking an eyebrow. "You pretend to be all health-conscious, Potts. But I know if I put a cone in front of you right now, it would be hard for you not to go _Godzilla_ on it," he joked.

Pepper spluttered, and laughed out loud in surprise. " _Godzilla?! Excuse me?!"_ she cried. "I do not go _Godzilla_ on _anything,_ I'll have you know," she protested, trying to not smile at his teasing her.

Tony scoffed. "Pssshhh. _Please!_ That two o'clock energy slump you always complain about? Who do you think you're kidding? I've seen you inhale a whole piece of double chocolate cheesecake in two shakes just for the sugar high!" he retorted.

Pepper gasped, grinning. "That was _one_ time, Tony! _One time!_ And I was _desperate!_ I didn't sleep well that night, and could barely stay awake that afternoon, and I was craving chocolate like _nobody's_ business, so I..."

" _Inhaled_ it. Like I _said_ ," he finished smugly. "Honestly, Pepper. You don't have to make excuses. There's no shame in admitting you have a problem. In _fact,_ they say that's the first step in recovery," Tony preached to her sanctimoniously, while smirking.

Pepper huffed and gave him a look of disdain, but couldn't keep from blushing and grinning in the process. "So, what does that make _you?_ My _enabler?"_ she jabbed back.

Tony just chuckled at her. "Yep! Sure _does_ , honey, and I am _shameless,_ " he joked. "So ice cream at the pier _,_ it _is,_ " he proclaimed, flicking on his turning signal for the fast approaching exit to the Santa Monica Pier.

XxXxXxXxXx

When they arrived at the Pier, they found parking relatively close to the little soda shop, and Tony, as had been his custom that day, insisted on opening Pepper's door for her, and offering her his arm. And, of course, she accepted. They strolled leisurely together down the boardwalk, neither of them in any hurry to get to their destination. They chattered about various subjects, their ease of conversation so natural between them that they both were unaware they'd eventually come to the shop they'd made the trip for in the first place.

"Oh! Look! Here we are, already!" Pepper said in surprise, stopping them and pointing at the red and white striped awning of the store front.

Tony opened the door, the welcoming _ching-ching_ of the doorbell chiming when he did this, and gestured for her to enter. She smiled and nodded, walking past him as he held the door for her. Instantly, the smell of freshly formed waffle cones, and the hum of chest freezer display cases enveloped their senses. The black and white checkerboard floor gleamed beneath their feet, and the small, rotund man, with rosy cheeks and tufts of gray hair above each ear, who was dressed in a white coat and apron, greeted them warmly from behind the counter.

"What can I get you folks, today?" he asked them jovially.

"A milkshake and two straws?" Tony quipped softly, but only saying it half under his breath. He looked at Pepper sidelong and smirked, wondering if she'd heard him and daring her to respond.

Pepper heard him, but played coy, giving him a fleeting glance, and a wry smirk before bringing her attention back to the man. "A waffle cone with one scoop of..." she said, looking down at the selections. She pointed at a tub of very tempting, decadent-looking chocolate. "What's _that_ one?" she muttered to herself, and then her eyes went wide when she read the label, her cheeks instantly reddening.

Tony laughed out loud. "Double chocolate cheesecake?! Well, that's _perfect_ for you, isn't it, Pep?" he bellowed. He flicked his eyes to the man, and pointed at Pepper. "She _loves_ that stuff. Can't get enough of it! A _fiend_ for it, this one! If you ask _me?_ I think she has a _problem,"_ he chattered, teasing her.

Pepper giggled,and shoved his shoulder playfully. "Nobody _did_ ask you, so shut _up!"_ she joked back, her cheeks turning more and more red by the moment.

Tony gave the man, who was chuckling at their exchange, a knowing smile, and nodded cockily. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. We're trying to get her some help, but in the meantime? Better give her what she wants, or I can't be held responsible for her actions. Fair warning, pal," he joked, throwing up his hands in surrender.

Pepper rolled her eyes and then closed them, shaking her head with embarrassment. Finally, she opened them, and gave the man an impish grin. "Please ignore him. He's being... _obnoxious,_ " she said, smirking as she flicked her eyes to Tony, who was wearing a goofy grin and still chuckling at her.

"The butter _pecan,_ " she said, adamantly, with a stern look at Tony. Then she turned back to man and smiled. " _That's_ what I'll have, if you _please_ ," she said resolutely.

"Very good! And _you,_ sir?" the man asked pleasantly.

" _Me?_ " Tony asked. He grinned smugly. "Oh, I'll have the double-chocolate cheesecake!" he announced proudly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Helllooooo! LOL!**

 **Oh my gosh, I've missed writing and talking to you guys! While my time away was terrific, I always am happy to be able to get back in front of my fics. What can I say? Writing is my lifeblood. Without it, I feel like I'm going to wither away.**

 **Here's another kinda long chapter to kick things back up again! It's more Tony and Pepper back-and-forth, of both kinds- The goofy banter, but also the complicated "what is this, and what are we doing with it?" will they/won't they stuff, too! Enjoy! Plenty more to come! Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing! :D**

" _You_ could have got the double chocolate cheesecake, _too,_ Pep. There was plenty to go around," Tony assured her as he took another giant lick off the side of his cone. He and Pepper had left the ice cream shop and found a bench to sit on on the boardwalk, facing the ocean.

Pepper scoffed. "And give you satisfaction? _Please_ ," she replied, licking her own ice cream cone. "Plus, the butter pecan is _delicious,_ I'll have you know, so the joke's on you," she said smugly.

Tony smiled at her and chuckled. And Pepper couldn't help but smile back. Tony offered her some of his. "Here. Have a _lick,_ " he said, offering.

Pepper gave him a cautious look, and then slowly made a swipe with her tongue, from the top of the cone to the top of the scoop. She didn't want to make it look overtly sexual, but none-the-less, Tony's eyes followed the tip of her tongue the whole way, and he found he was practically drooling by the time she was finished. And it didn't help that she moaned with approval directly after. "Oh, that _is_ good," she purred.

Tony brought himself out of his daze and grinned. "Well, _that_ was..." he stammered, clearing his throat awkwardly. " _Well_ worth the whole ordeal right _there,"_ he finished.

Pepper giggled. " _What_ was? I was just doing what you insisted I _do,_ " she defended, innocently licking her own cone now.

"Yep. _Sure,_ " he said patronizingly, and patting her shoulder. "You were just following orders. Like a good little assistant," he teased, still a bit dazed by her actions. Pepper giggled again, smiling knowingly.

"Here," she said after a moment, pointing her cone in his direction. "Your turn. Just to make it fair," she explained.

Tony stopped licking his ice cream, and gave her a curious look. Then, he slowly bent over and licked her cone, working the ice cream in his mouth for a moment before making his judgement. "Hey, that _is_ delicious!" he cooed with delight. "Okay, Potts. We're trading. _Here,"_ he said, handing her his while taking hers out of her hand.

"Tony?! Are you _actually_ going to commandeer _my_ ice cream cone?" Pepper said in shock, and giggling.

"Yep. Like I said, we're trading. This one's better, and I want it," he said plainly, taking a giant bite out of the side of Pepper's cone, and trying not to grin.

Pepper looked at his cone he'd handed her and back to hers and scoffed. "Tony?!" she said again, in protest.

"Better get to it, Pep. Or it's gonna melt," he warned.

Pepper pursed her lips, slowly surrendering and licking the chocolate ice cream from around the rim of the cone. But, despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but moan with approval again. "Okay, _fine_ ," she said, with fake exasperation. "We'll trade. But just this once!" she warned back.

Tony grinned and chuckled. He winked at her, and then sat against the back of the bench, stretching his legs out in front of him, and folding his arms, munching the rest of Pepper's butter pecan ice cream cone quite contentedly. She just watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment as she worked to finish his, smiling to herself, before shifting her gaze out to the water, and secretly hoping the moment would never end.

They felt so comfortable together, even in the silent moments. The only time it was awkward was when the sexual tension between them suddenly got ratcheted back up, and they became self-conscious with each other. But to any outsider looking in on this moment, they appeared as comfortable and relaxed as any long-time married couple in the world, and could be easily mistaken as such.

Soon, they finish their ice cream, and cleaned themselves up. Tony then looked at his watch, and stood up off the bench. "Well," he said, chucking a wadded up napkin in the trash can next to him. "I'm afraid it's about that time, Potts," he said, offering her his hand. She took it and rose up next to him, sighing.

Tony frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Pepper just smiled at him forlornly. "It's been a lovely day," she said. "I almost wish we didn't have to go."

Tony gave her an understanding nod. "I _know,_ " he said in agreement. He offered her his arm and she took it. They began to make their way back down the boardwalk toward the parking area, this time the both of them quiet and lost in thought again, as they'd been before they'd stopped for ice cream.

When they reached the car, Tony opened the door for her, and she gave him a gentle nod in acknowledgement of the gesture before climbing into the passenger's seat. He closed it behind her, and took a deep breath before making his way reluctantly to the driver's side. The distraction had been fun, but it _was_ just a distraction. And, as they always did, it had to come to an end, and they had to go back to the mansion and await their new vehicles to be delivered. And then Pepper would drive off for home, and he'd be left alone to think about how great it had been to spend the day with her. And then he'd start feeling lonely. And then he'd start getting depressed. And _then_ , it would be time for another dose of distraction. _Like an addict_ _,_ he thought. The women, the booze, the parties, spending his billions on complete frivolity, even working in the shop until all hours of the night- he'd do _anything_ to keep his mind off the pain of having to spend time in his own skin. _God, am I THAT dependent? Do I honestly have to be occupied with something every minute of every day just to feel NORMAL?,_ he thought.

He'd started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot without a word, Pepper noticing the pensive frown on his face. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked softly, with concern.

Tony flicked his eyes to her, and then smiled sheepishly. "What? Oh, just...it's _nothing,_ Pep," he assured. He straightened up in his seat, and smirked. "You know you're pretty good company to have around on an office supply excursion," he quipped.

Pepper chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment, I guess? Though I'd hardly call two new luxury vehicles paid for in cash _office supplies,"_ she teased.

Tony shrugged. "Meh. All necessary for the job," he argued.

"Well, _mine_ is arguable. _Yours,_ on the other hand," she teased.

They chuckled, but soon fell back into thoughtful silence, which lasted until Tony pulled the Tesla into the shop at the mansion. He, of course, assisted Pepper out of the passenger's seat, and she thanked him softly. She noticed Tony's mood brighten, though, as they made their way to the stairs. He had a giddiness in his step, and jogged up the stairs jauntily. As he reached the top step, with Pepper carrying her new laptop and phone right behind him, JARVIS announced that the transport truck from the Audi dealership was coming up the drive.

"Perfect!" Tony chirped, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Come home to Papa, beautiful," he bellowed.

Pepper chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling that not only _cars,_ but _women_ the world over have heard you utter that same line?" she joked, smirking, as she set her new gadgets down on the coffee table for the time being.

But Tony just chuckled at her, for the truck was now slowly pulling into the circular driveway to be able to unload Tony's, and then Pepper's, new ride, and he was much too preoccupied with it to retort with a witty comeback. Tony was practically vibrating with anticipation, wiggling and fidgeting like a little kid on Christmas morning, as they both watched from the front doorway. Pepper hid an amused smile behind her hand, and snickered.

The driver of the transport truck successfully pull the truck in to an acceptable spot, climbed out, and then got in the R8 to start it up so he could back it off the trailer. As soon as he punched the ignition button, and the massive rear-mounted V10 roared to life, Tony growled with delight. "Oh my _God,_ have you ever heard anything more sexy in your _life?!"_ he asked.

Pepper just rolled her eyes and smirked, shaking her head. Tony just grinned, and watched hungrily as the driver backed the roaring beast off the trailer and into the driveway. He cut the engine, and stepped out of the car to walk back over to the trailer so they could unload Pepper's car next. Tony grabbed Pepper's hand. "C'mon, Potts," he said, dragging her to the R8. "At least sit in this gorgeous creature with me, just for a minute," he begged.

Pepper tried to protest, but Tony was deaf to her objections, so she just followed, plunking down in the passenger's seat as she was told. She watched the driver back her car off the trailer, and Tony walk over to him to sign off on the delivery, then thanked him and bid him farewell with a large bill for a tip. "Wonder how much _that_ one was," she mused to herself, as she saw the driver's face light up as he thanked Tony before climbing back in the truck and driving away.

She settled back in her seat as Tony opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him. He looked around eagerly. "My _God,_ isn't she _stunning,_ " he asked rhetorically.

"Better be for a hundred grand," Pepper quipped under her breath, but she was sure Tony didn't hear her. The expression on his face was one of complete euphoria, and he pumped his eyebrows at her before jabbing the ignition button. Immediately the engine growled, and Tony gunned the accelerator a few times, the rumble of it in the back vibrating them both in their seats. Tony grunted and growled with excitement. " _Tell_ me that's not the sexiest sound in the world," he pleaded.

But Pepper just smirked at him and said nothing. Tony kept his eyes trained on her, but jutted out his chin and gritted his teeth, snarling each time his foot pressed the gas peddle, the car responding with menacing, guttural growls each time. "Ohhhhyeeeeahhhh!" Tony exclaimed on the last one. " _That's_ what _I'm_ talkin' about!"

Pepper just rolled her eyes, and shook her head with a smirk. " _Okay._ Time for me to leave you and your new best friend alone together," she replied, popping open the handle on the door, and moving to climb out.

"Wait," Tony said, frowning at her for not continuing to indulge him. He cut the engine, and popped his door handle as well, climbing out to stop her. He raced around to her side, but Pepper was already out, and walking back to the house.

"Pep, wait," he tried again, following behind her helplessly as she walked inside the house and into the living room. "Okay, I get it. It's not your thing. But don't..." he stammered, as Pepper got her computer and her phone off the coffee table and swiveled back around to exit the way she came, seemingly like she was ignoring him. "Don't...don't just _leave,"_ he said desperately, as she walked back outside and made her way to her own new car. Tony had stopped in his tracks, with a look of confused frustration, and a twinge of hurt, on his face, getting ready for her to officially blow him off and drive away.

Pepper carefully put her new things in the passenger seat, and calmly walked back over to where he stood. He was a huffing and frowning, and clearly confused by what had just happened.

" _Really?_ " he asked, with annoyance. "You _knew_ I was excited about this car being delivered, but you're going to throw a wet blanket on everything, and storm outta here?! I mean, come _on,_ Pep! Seriously?! I _know_ cars aren't your thing. Okay? But would it be too much to ask for you to, just this _one_ time..."

Pepper gingerly leaned in and planted a very chaste, but very sincere kiss on his cheek, and gave him a warm smile. Tony stopped jabbering and turned to look at her, instantly searching her eyes for its meaning, as she slowly stepped back and smiled pleasantly again.

"Today was _wonderful,_ Tony," she said genuinely, folding her hands in front of her. "I enjoyed it _very much."_

" _But?_ " he said, cocking an eyebrow and waiting anxiously for the rest of her statement.

Pepper just kept smiling. "There are no 'buts'. I'm not _'storming outta here',_ as you put it. I just realized I should probably leave you to your very shiny, and very _expensive_ new toy, which you are _clearly_ excited about, and get home to get myself organized for tomorrow. You know we still have the rest of the shipping mandates to get signed and submitted, and with today being a bust on that, it's double the stack for in the morning," she explained. "Duty calls, Mr. Stark," she said. "And that _is_ the reason for all of this, isn't it?"

Tony just stayed silent, and then slowly nodded. "Yeah," he said softly, and giving her a polite, albeit _embarrassed_ smile. "Yeah, it _is_ ," he agreed, relenting.

"So?" she said, smiling knowingly. "Will that be _all,_ Mr. Stark?"

Tony relaxed a little more, and nodded again, smiling. "That'll be all, Ms. Potts," he replied. "As long as you promise we're still good. And today was a good time? For the _both_ of us, I mean?" he asked hopefully.

Pepper smiled and nodded. "I _promise,_ " she said, holding up her hand to swear on it. "We're just fine, and the day was very enjoyable. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Your generosity is _very_ much appreciated."

 _And back into our professional boxes we go,_ he thought sadly. "You're welcome, Ms. Potts," Tony said softly, and smiling, surrendering to her pushing him away again, as he had so many times before.

Pepper stepped back, and turned to go. She took a deep breath. "So? 9 am, tomorrow?" she asked expectantly.

Tony nodded, and Pepper then nodded in agreement. She gave him a small wave, and Tony waved back as she turned to get into her car. He watched wistfully as she got in, and pulled away from the house. He just stood there, stone still, his eyes trained on her tail lights until he couldn't see them anymore, before he even moved a muscle, which took the form of a deep, heavy sigh. _You're a fool,_ he thought to himself. _What made you think this day would end any other way?_

It wasn't that he expected a hook up, or even a kiss after such a great day together (though the appreciative, yet chaste, kiss on the cheek _was_ a nice touch). But he wanted them to at least end it all on a more casual note. The fact that Pepper quickly sought to throw back on her _consummate professional_ mask immediately, and push them back into their respective corners so abruptly before she left only served to confuse him, and, truth be told, it made him feel a bit resentful for having to still think of her in a professional manner at _all._ As it had before, the ridiculous thought of firing her so he'd have an excuse to be able to date her without the prying eyes of the company executives monitoring them once again crossed his mind. _Don't be an idiot,_ he told himself. _Pepper takes pride in being self-sustaining, for one. And she loves her job. Take that away, and you might as well kiss her goodbye for good._ Still, the familiar stab of their relationship's double edged sword felt no less painful in this instance than it had in the past. He knew that if he expected to be able to keep her in his life at _all,_ he'd just have to do it in this capacity. And nothing _more. We just aren't meant to be,_ he thought sadly. _Wrong place, wrong time, wrong set of circumstances, Pal. Tough luck. She'll just have to be the one that got away._

Tony took another deep breath in acceptance of the resolution he'd reached, and turned around to focus on the issue of moving the Lamborghini, which was still parked in the driveway from the night before, back into the shop in a way that would allow the new kid in the crib, the R8, to have a home as well. "Well, isn't _this_ a bother," Tony quipped to himself sarcastically, smirking.


	21. Chapter 21

**Another chapter in a 24 hour period! (Fifteen minutes to spare, in fact!) I'd say I'm doing alright my first day back! LOL!**

 **And all I have to say is, what goes up, must come down...**

I bit my lip hard as I pulled away from the mansion that evening, seeing Tony in the rear view, watching me in the drive way until I couldn't make him out anymore. "Hold it together, Potts," I told myself, trying to calm my thundering heartbeat. This was the residual rush I always felt whenever he and I spent time together. Which is why I always had to cut things off. It's ridiculous, I know, but being in that car with him, and him being so excited about it, and we'd had such a terrific day, it was all just...too much. I had to bring everything back to center, and make a quick exit before he and I forgot ourselves and things got out of hand between us. What would he think of me, if I just suddenly followed my urges and acted on the moment? How could he ever look me in the eye again? How could I ever live with myself if I just gave in to my temptations? All the respect I'd insisted he show me over the years would be out the window in the blink of an eye. And I'd just got my job back. Why would I want to jeopardize it _now?_

Even kissing his cheek was a bit much, in my opinion. But he needed to know how much I appreciated what he was doing for me, and that I wasn't leaving because I was upset. I just needed to make an exit, before I lost my self-control entirely, and that was the quickest way to get him to stop jabbering and listen to me.

I took a deep breath to attempt to steady my nerves further, and began my usual mantra. "He's Tony Stark. He's your _boss._ He's not boyfriend material, and he doesn't want to be. He'd only break your heart. You don't want this for yourself. It's better to admire him from a far, than to _ever_ get yourself involved. It's not meant to be. You _know_ this," I chanted out loud, as I drove.

I said it a couple more times, just for good measure. And when I finished, I bit my lip again, and nodded in affirmation. Already, I was feeling a bit better. But, even _I_ had to admit, I'd be feeling a _lot_ better if the feel of his cheek wasn't still on my lips, and my mind wasn't desperately trying to memorize the sensation before it vanished for good. And it would be having a lot easier time of it, too, if my other senses hadn't been permeated with some much of him to take in all in one day. Like the fleeting scent of his spicy designer cologne I could still catch traces of even now, as I drove. The low gravely rumble of his voice, instructing me on where to go and what to do this morning as we test drove the car. The feeling of his hand on my lower back in the restaurant, and that sparkly smile he flashed me during those fleeting moments when he was completely relaxed and happy. I shook my head helplessly. _Tonight,_ it would be very hard for me to sleep, even though I felt stupid for acting like such a twitterpated, lovesick school girl.

XxXxXxXxXx

I eventually got the cars moved around in the shop the way I wanted them. But, instead of standing back and admiring my shiny new rattle I'd acquired, I suddenly lost interest and trudged up the stairs. I couldn't get the feeling of Pepper's kiss on my cheek out of my head. I know. _Weak,_ right? I can't believe something as simple as a hen peck on my cheek had me all a-flutter. Never would have guessed it. But it wasn't just _that_. I _swore_ I could still smell her perfume on me. I could still hear her sweet laughter in my mind, and the mere thought of it made me smile. _Easy Stark,_ I warned myself. _She let you know right where you stand before she left. Remember that._

 _Yeah, but it was SO_ _great with her today_ , the devil on my shoulder countered. _Why can't it be like that every day? Think about how great your life would be with her in it?_

 _"_ Stop. Just _stop,"_ I said out loud. I'd walked into the living room from the shop, and quickly made a beeline to the liquor cabinet. I couldn't do this tonight. Not again. At least, not _sober._ My conscience tried to warn me about what always happened when I got like this. But _again,_ the devil on my shoulder bent my ear. And he did it with only _one word._

 _Vanessa._

I stopped at a dead halt, her name reverberating in my brain, as the bottle of Scotch stayed suspended in my finger tips. Then, I shook my head, trying to shake it off. "No," I said out loud, sternly. " _Chasing_ is for _chumps_."

 _But she's still waiting for an answer about London,_ the devil retorted brilliantly. _That could be your excuse to go see her. After all, she needs to know, doesn't she?_

I plunked the glass decanter down on the bar in a huff with a loud _clank_. " _Dammit!"_ I exclaimed, feeling my resolve crumble away millisecond by millisecond. I'd managed to pour a smidgen of Scotch in a tumbler before this little existential dilemma of mine reared its ugly head. So I, not wanting a drop of good Scotch to go to waste, knocked it to the back of my throat quickly and scurried upstairs before I changed my mind, or lost the stones, to go at all.

XxXxXxXx

An hour later, I marched down the Four Season's hallway toward Vanessa's room. When I came up on it, I raised my hand to knock, but hesitated briefly. Then I exhaled sharply, and pushed through the doubt, knocking on the door abruptly.

"Who is it?" I heard her muffled voice ask from behind the door a moment later.

"It's Tony," I said. I winced at how desperate and schmuck-y this had to have looked to her. "Look, I _know_ you weren't expecting me tonight, but..."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Vanessa was standing there in a _very_ revealing sheer camisole, and short lacy boy shorts, and I was having a _hell_ of a time keeping my eyes on hers. "H-hey," I stammered, trying to act natural.

She gave me a coy smile. "Tony, you naughty boy," she cooed. "Have you come to deliver your answer to my offer in _person? Or_ are you just hungry to see me?"

I chuckled at the joke, and smirked. "Um... _both._ I would say _both_ is my answer to _those_ questions," I answered back in a low purr, smirking cleverly.

She hummed in approval and bit her lip, gripping the lapels of my black leather jacket in her fingers and practically yanking me through the door. I surrendered completely at that moment, and pushed the day _out_ of my mind with all of my might. Hey, you know what they say? A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. And seeing as how Pepper had chosen to fly out of the bush, and therefore out of reach, the only bird left in my life was the one I was currently holding, quite literally _and_ figuratively, _in my hands._

XxXxXxXxXx

So, here's where you found us at the start. That was last night. It's now the next morning, and Pepper's heard Vanessa and I in the bedroom upstairs. And she's just left, in fact, all in a huff when I mentioned I'd thought about going back to London with Vanessa. How did we go from a glorified booty call at the Four Seasons to _here,_ you ask? _Easy._ We got _tattled on._ Apparently, Vanessa's neighbors didn't appreciate our late night impressions of amorous whales, so we brought the party back to my place. I got to show off my new ride to her, and she feigned being impressed, which was all the stroking of my ego I needed to keep up my...morale. I was going to say _morale. Honest._

 _Anyway,_ Pepper's just left, I'm caught staring out the window in confusion, and Vanessa suddenly appears at the top of the stairs.

"Tew-ny, darling?" she coos in that clipped British accent of hers. I gotta say I kind of _like_ the way she says my name. It's not easily forgotten. I'll give her that. And her accent is _sexy_ , I must admit. _Much_ better than the standard ditsy Valley Girl lazy mouth you find in L.A. That just gets _old._

I raise my eyes to her, and marvel at how she looks right now. Her hair is all big and bed-heady, and she's wrapped in one of my cream-colored silk sheets, and _damn._ She's _pretty_ _gorgeous_ right now. I give her a smirk, as I pull myself away from the front window and jog up the stairs to greet her.

"Who _was_ that, love?" she asks. I look back only briefly in hesitation.

"Uh, nothing, baby, it's...not _important_ ," I say, as I pull her into my arms, and lay a kiss on her lips. Then I move my lips to her ear. "However, _you_ _,_ _Ms. Matthews,_ " I purr. "Are in _trouble,_ this morning."

She squeals and wraps her arms around my neck, giggling. I pick her up around the waist, and she lets the bed sheet fall to the floor to reveal her still very _bare_ body, as she wraps her legs around me. I whimper, and she kisses me hard as I walk us back into the bedroom, trying my damndest not to stumble.

We reach the bed and I gently lay her on her back, propping myself up over the top of her. I swoop in for another kiss, but she stops me. "Before we go on, I must ask a question," she says, holding up her pointer finger in warning.

I exhale, wishing our momentum hadn't got stalled out. "Ask away," I say, pursing my lips.

"London. Are you going? _Yes_ or _no?_ " she asks briskly, hopefully.

I grin. "Yes," I answer simply.

She breaks out in a big smile. "Yes?" she says excitedly.

I give her a look of curiosity. "Yeah, weirdo, why? Aren't I just going to give you some pointers on new uses for nuclear power?" I ask. "It sounded like a pretty standard consultative meeting, _I_ thought. Even if it _is_ across the pond..."

She stops my blabber with a hard, abupt kiss. "Oh Tony _Stark,_ you've made me a _very_ happy woman!" she exclaims, breaking the kiss just as abruptly.

"I... _have?"_ I ask cluelessly. Seriously. I wasn't following why she thought me going to London for something so boring was so exciting. _Unless,_ she had _other_ plans for us while we were there. In which case, as much of a freak as this girl _was_ in the bedroom, I could understand _why_ she was so excited. So I grin.

"You're planning something for us, _aren't_ you," I ask, with a sly smirk.

She just smirks right back at me, her eyes filled with mischief. "Oh, my _dear,"_ she purrs. " _You_ have _no_ idea."


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I didn't update yesterday, and I'm REALLY sorry! My day got a little crazy! But here you are! A juicy little chapter pushing us right into the thick of things...**

 **Thank you in advance for your continued reading and reviews! See you soon! :D**

Obadiah Stane's plane touched down in Seoul, South Korea on a private government airstrip after he'd taken the red eye from Stark Aviation thirteen hours earlier. The private 747 landed in a slight drizzle, the gray skies making the midday hour seem much later than it was. The South Korean dignitary that Obie was scheduled to be picked up by at the airport had posted his assistant at the top of the stairs of the plane with an umbrella once the staircase had been lowered. And, as soon as Obie emerged, they jogged side by side down the steps to the awaiting black Mercedes sedan with dark-as-pitch tinted windows.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , and welcome, Mr. Stane," the man said. "Minister Jeung has been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"So have _I_ ," Obadiah said eagerly.

The driver of the car swiftly opened the back passenger car door, and bowed sharply, yet respectfully, in Obie's direction. He bowed politely back before entering the car, the driver closing the door after him, the assistant climbing into the front seat.

Inside, sat Minister Lee-Soo Jeung, Secretary of the South Korean Treasury, a portly man of 55, with thick black hair slicked with hair gel and combed straight back. His eyes were dark and beady, and he always wore a disapproving scowl, the corners of his mouth permanently turned down and his swollen lower lip jutting out like a discontented bulldog's. His cheeks were always ruddy, an effect of his fierce Cheongju addiction, a rice liquor similar to Japanese Saki, but milder in flavor. It was rare that he didn't have any on hand, and even in this instance, he produced a silver flask from the breast pocket of his jet black custom-tailored suit with which to offer his guest a drink.

"Already celebrating?" Obie quipped. "The deal isn't _done_ yet."

"Then call it a preemptive drink to future endeavors," Jeung explained in thickly accent-laden English, leaning over to grab a couple of shot glasses from a small compartment in the console between them. He poured enough for both, and handed Obie his, nodding to him expectantly to partake. Obie did as expected, throwing back the clear liquid swiftly and swallowing it down with a groan. He examined the inside of his glass and smacked his lips.

"Honestly, Jeung, I could think of smoother liquids to swallow than _this_ stuff. I don't know how you do it," he joked, with a smirk.

Jeung just chuckled, and poured himself another shot as the car moved into motion off the airstrip.

XxXxXxXx

Minutes later, the car arrived in front of a luxury hotel in downtown Seoul. But it rolled right past the front entrance and instead went around the corner into a lower parking garage, accessible only through a manned security gate, to which the driver handed a laminated badge to the guard. The guard scanned the badge in a reader inside his booth, and handed it back to the driver, promptly pushing a button for the gate to roll back and allow the car to enter. The car slowly pulled into the closest parking spot to the access into the building, and stopped. The passengers, Jeung and Obadiah, had been busy chit-chatting about their upcoming video conference, set to take place in a private room in the hotel in a matter of minutes, and had hardly noticed they'd arrived until the driver and assistant exited the vehicle and abruptly opened their doors in tandem, bowing again swiftly to the men, out of respect.

Obie climbed out of the car, his tall frame towering above the assistant. He cleared his throat and buttoned his suit jacket, readying himself for the meeting, his eyes hard, and his brow furrowed. Jeung walked around the car and moved toward the hotel entrance, his assistant opening the door for them. Both Jeung and Obadiah walked inside, the assistant following behind.

They took the lower access elevator silently to the floor just above them, where the doors opened up on to a floor that was lavishly decorated with burgundy and gold furnishings. Ornately carved chairs with satin damask-print upholstery, which closely matched the carpeting, were paired together every few feet, along with large potted palms between them. The hallway was lined with mirrors framed in gold leaf frames hanging on the walls, the men's reflections jumping from one to the next as they walked briskly to the end of the hall, turning right toward a set of heavy oak doors, which the assistant bustled to open for them. He bowed again sharply, and Jeung and Obadiah entered the vast room, decorated much the same way as the hallway. A large and very long, dark wood boardroom table, lined with high-backed leather chairs on both sides was before them. And, coming out of the ceiling at the end of the table, was a jumbo-sized retractable screen. Obie noticed a computer and a projector positioned at the center of the table, the projector pointed toward the screen.

"The Supreme Leader will be joining us at any moment, gentlemen. In the meantime, please make yourselves comfortable," the assistant instructed.

Jeung took a seat mid-table and sat his barrel-shaped frame down heavily in one of the chairs. Obie took the seat across the table from him. They sat quietly for only a few short moments before the screen before them flickered blue and then the face of North Korea's Supreme Leader, Kim Jong-un suddenly appeared.

Jeung immediately averted his eyes, and bowed his head. Obie observed this and followed suit. "Hail, Supreme Leader," Jeung said.

Obie repeated his comrade's actions and words, keeping his eyes averted and head bowed until the dictator acknowledged their presence.

"Minister Jeung, and Mister Stane," the leader said coolly. "It is with great pleasure that I am able to meet with you." Obie flicked his eyes to Jeung, and mirrored his movements, raising his head and casting his glance back at the screen as he watched Jeung do the same.

The dictator continued. "By your good-faith appearance in Seoul, Mr. Stane, I am of the understanding that we can begin discussing our prospective business arrangement?" he asked.

"Your understanding would be correct, Dear Leader. All is going according to plan. My associate in London is working closely with Mr. Stark as we speak! In _fact,_ he's set to accompany her back there within the week."

Jong-un frowned. "How was Mr. Stark so easily persuaded?" he asked.

Obie smiled and sat forward, interlacing his fingers and resting his forearms on the table. "Dear leader," he began. "Any chance Tony Stark has to flaunt his knowledge base, he'll take _full_ advantage of. So getting him to agree to go to London was of no difficulty. And once he's _there,_ he'll be shown a set of dummy blueprints for phony nuclear energy applications that my associate, Ms. Vanessa Matthews of Matthews Energy, will _claim_ are prospective future projects that she needs his," Obadiah said, making air quotes, and rolling his eyes. " ' _Input'_ on. That's what he'll _believe,_ anyway. In the meantime, using the security code to Tony's personal workshop that Ms. Matthews obtained only a few short days ago, I'll be able to access encrypted files saved only on Tony's personal server stored there, which contain nuclear weapons plans his father and I started developing decades ago, until our leads on a supply of plutonium and uranium dried up, _that is_. Blame it on the cold war, I suppose," he said, chuckling and smirking. Jong-un just cracked a polite smile, and nodded curtly.

Obie continued. "Once the plans have been obtained, I'll hand them to Matthews Energy, complete with the shipping mandates for all of the _non-nuclear_ implements we'll be providing, signed by Tony _himself,_ and production will begin immediately in her home factory to complete the assembly. We'd do it in ours domestically _,_ but there are too many prying eyes. We can't risk being tied directly to your operation. You understand," he said. "But a few missile casings? And some mother boards? This isn't uncommon in our line of work, Dear Leader, to sell parts back and forth within the industry so nothing will appear out of the ordinary if we ship a batch now and again to Great Britain." Obadiah sat back and sighed, folding his arms. "If you ask _me,_ it's the perfect arrangement. I have full confidence that our weapons plans will serve every purpose you'd ever need, Dear Leader, so long as our good friend, Minister _Jeung, here,"_ Obadiah said, gesturing to the man across from him. "Ponies up the funds from the South Korean treasury as a measure of good faith. If all goes to plan, and the first shipment gets delivered on time, you'll transfer payment to the Swiss bank account we've set up in the Cayman's within the next 90 days, the funds from the treasury can be replaced without anyone noticing they are missing, and we all become _very_ wealthy people," he said, finishing with a smug smile.

But Jong-un was still frowning. "And you get Mr. Stark's signature on the shipping mandates _how?"_ he asked skeptically.

Obie smirked, and reached inside his suit jacket to produce some neatly folded documents. He tossed them on the table and pushed them across the way to Jeung to peruse. Jeung took them, and examined them. A moment later, he smiled approvingly and nodded at the Supreme Leader.

"As Mr. Jeung will attest, the shipping documents have already been _signed._ Call it kismet, but it just so happens that during the last week of every month, Poor Tony Stark is subjected to a rigorous schedule of having to physically sign each and _every_ shipping mandate that comes through our office. But what no one but myself knows is that he _rarely_ reads what he signs. The task is such an imposition to him, he just wants to get it done and out of the way so he can get back to pursuing _other_ interests, shall we say?" he joked, tongue planted firmly in cheek.

The other two men laughed knowingly at the jab at Tony's lifestyle. Jeung handed the mandates back to Obie, and he refolded them, stowing them away in his inside breast pocket again. "All _I_ had to do was put them in the stack for him to sign with all of the others. He was never the _wiser."_

"Your plan sounds promising," the dictator said. "But tell me something, Mr. Stane. How do you propose keeping this arrangement going _long term?_ " he asked. "Sooner or later, it is inevitable that Mr. Stark will become aware of our operation."

Obadiah smirked, and held up his pointer finger. "You know, you asked that at _exactly_ the right time?" he said jovially. "As you've so _astutely_ deduced, this plan will only carry us so far. Tony may be self-absorbed, but he's no _dummy._ So _really_ our little plan is only meant to get _us_ through the initial stages, and _you_ your first shipment, " Obie stated. " _That's_ why I made the move to incorporate Ms. Matthews in the first place. She's too hard for Tony to resist, first of all. And _second, Dear Leader,"_ Obadiah purred. "She's has a genius IQ, and a penchant for playing _dirty._ What she can't get Tony to give to her? She'll easily _take from him._ And that _is_ the ultimate goal, isn't it? To get that little twerp out of the picture for good? So we can stop all of this sneaking around behind his back and just do what the hell it is we _want_?"

The North Korean dictator smiled devilishly, and nodded. _"Excellent,"_ he purred back with approval.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, all! Loving the reviews and the support! It means so much!**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

I went to the office for the next several hours after I'd left Tony's, needing to make use of my work time in _any_ other way besides being _there_ with _him_. _(_ And _her,_ for that matter.) Which, admittedly, was causing me stress because I _still_ had a _massive_ pile of shipping mandates for him to sign, and we were quickly running out of time in the month to do it. And now that he'd made it known he'd decided to follow _Little_ _Miss Trust-Fund McBoob-Shirt_ to London (Sorry. I'm sorry! That wasn't called for. Vanessa. Her _name_ is _Vanessa)_ , that means I am suddenly under an even _bigger_ time crunch to get these done. I can only assume I'll be expected to tag along. Which means I'll be spending my time trailing behind those two, with a giant stack of files in my arms, trying to sneak these ridiculous mandates under a very _distracted_ Tony's nose for him to sign every chance I get. In my mind, I'm picturing something not unlike an obstacle course I have to get through just to get my work completed and not give Obadiah Stane any reason to come after me. (I know Tony said he can't touch me. But if I display any incompetency in completing my assigned tasks involving company business, who's to say Tony wouldn't be _forced_ to fire me?)

Walking back into that office would have been a bit awkward had it not been for the fact that Obadiah was flying to South Korea when I came in this morning, so thankfully I had _no_ chance of running into him. And, the rest of the staff members that I'd worked with and come to know so well over the last several years were nothing but warm and welcoming. Especially Bambi. She was beaming, and gave me a big motherly hug when she saw me. "I _knew_ they couldn't keep you gone for long," she gushed.

"Well, we have Tony to thank for that, now, don't we?" I said, smiling.

"Yes, we do," she agreed, sighing. She smiled an adoring grin. "Bless his heart," she said sweetly.

I couldn't help but smile at her sentiment, despite the situation I'd just left at the mansion. I'd always felt like Bambi thought of Tony as her surrogate son. She'd been with the company since before he was born, and had watched him grow up through the years into an adult. She'd shared with me on occasion how heartbroken she was for him when his parents died, and how she'd wished so many times that she could just hug him, and tell him everything was going to be alright, and that it was okay to show the hurt he must have felt because of it. She and I had discussed Tony on more than one occasion, and I'd come to know that she and I were pretty much of the same understanding about him- the death of his parents left him with a deep-seated fear of being _alone_. Directly after they'd died, he scrambled to create JARVIS, and we were convinced it was because he craved having _someone, anyone_ around 24/7, which was virtually impossible for any actual human being. This was further proven by his need to know my whereabouts at all times, and his annoyance with my having plans on any occasion that didn't involve him (which is the reason why my social life is virtually non-existent. I know Tony doesn't mean to be so intrusive, but he just can't help himself. So, I've just kind of accepted this for the time being), and when I _do_ have plans, he grills me on what I'll be doing, who I'll be doing it _with,_ and where it will all take place. His excuse? "You can't be too careful, Ms. Potts. I'm just looking out for you."

 _This_ , in addition to his many eccentricities _and_ the incessant volleying of sexual innuendo, had chased all other previous executive assistants away. But, unlike those others, after a few days, I had come to understand Tony, and quickly figured out why he does the things he does, and is the way he is. It's because he has a lot of hurt and insecurity that he tries desperately to mask with that famous bravado. But in private? When he forgets his demons for a moment? He's kind, compassionate, boyishly curious about _everything,_ funny, sweet,and...

I have to stop this. It's 7 pm, and I've been sitting in my car for almost 45 minutes at a park near the beach, watching the sun go down and ruminating about the day. About _him,_ truth be told. I came here to go for a jog, and clear my head. I need to start moving on. I can't keep torturing myself over Tony. We don't fit. We aren't meant to be together. We're _so_ on opposite ends of the spectrum, if we _did_ get together, one of us would eventually kill the other one, I'm convinced. So, I've decided. As soon as we get back from London, I'm going to start dating. Nothing serious or steady. Just enough to get my feet wet in the dating pool again. It's been a while since I'd been in the company of _any_ man besides Tony, and I need to do this for myself. For my _sanity._

I went straight home from the office and changed into my jogging clothes- knee length black leggings, a purple gortex pull over, and sneakers, and drove straight over here. There is a bike path that goes through a small grove of trees, and comes out onto a pathway along the beach, giving me a perfect view of the water. It's a very peaceful place, and this time of day, the air is just cool enough to keep you comfortable as you run. It's a favorite in the local running community, and as I watch the head of the path I see a few people come and go, some jogging, others walking their dogs, and a few bicyclists.

I pull my hair into a low ponytail with an elastic band from home I have slung around my wrist, and head out. I beep the alarm on my car, and stow the remote and my phone in the zippered front pocket of my pullover, and start my run.

The path is fairly clear, as I can only make out one other person, who is several yards ahead of me, running with their dog. I take in several deep breaths, smiling to myself at how good the heavy dose of fresh air feels in my lungs. It's been _ages_ since I'd been here, and I realize I'd missed it. My building has a private fitness center, with every type of piece of equipment or class you could imagine accessible to every resident. So I'd taken advantage of the yoga and pilates classes they'd offered, eliminating my need to travel far or brave the elements to get some exercise. (Something I know I'll regret having to leave behind when I move). But, now I know what I was missing. The scenery is breath-taking (more so than the jogging!) and I find myself smiling now outwardly. I already feel the stress lifting, and my outlook is vastly improving. _London, schmondon,_ I think, smirking. _I can handle you, Mr. Tony Stark. And your little floosie, too._

But my inner dialogue is abruptly interrupted when I turn the corner around the first bend in the path, and run smack into another jogger, coming the opposite direction. The impact knocks me to the ground, and he immediately starts apologizing, trying to help me back up. "No, no, it's quite alright. I just..." I stammer, embarrassed, when I raise my eyes to look at who my poor victim is, and find myself gazing in to the most beautiful emerald green eyes I'd ever seen in my life. "I...I..." I stutter, unable to stay aboard my train of thought.

The _eyes_ belong to a tall, slender, blond, and naturally tan man of around 35, by my estimation. He smiles, showing his perfectly straight and gleaming smile, complete with a dimple in his right cheek. "They should have traffic lights, with so many people who use this path," he jokes. I chuckle, inwardly wincing at how flirty and frankly _girly_ I sound. My mind goes blank, and I can't think of a single thing to say in reply. Thankfully, I don't have to.

"Are you alright? That was _quite_ a collision we had," he says, helping to lift me to my feet and examining a reddening bump on my forehead. He brushes his thumb over it, and I wince, inhaling sharply through my teeth. He winces back. "Ooh, sorry. Yeah, that looks like it'll bruise. Let me walk you to get some ice," he says.

"Oh, you don't have to. I'm fine. Really," I insist bashfully.

He shrugs and smirks. "At the risk of sounding cheesy, _can_ I walk you to get some ice?" he asks hopefully.

I hesitate for a moment, and then smile in agreement. _So much for waiting until after London,_ I think. I nod. "Okay," I say, smiling politely.

He nods and I turn around to start walking back out the way I came in. He offers his arm, and I accept it, and we walk together.

"I'm Nick, by the way," he offers, extending his other hand to me. I shake it.

"I'm _Pep_...um, _Virginia. Ginny_ for short," I say, quickly deciding that if I intend to get over Tony Stark, my rekindled sense of autonomy needs to include my actual _name._ I'm only known as _Pepper_ because Tony decided long ago that would be my nickname. And, granted, everyone else followed his lead in calling me that. So, I get that I won't be able to disconnect from it completely. But, as of this moment, _Pepper_ is now officially my moniker in the corporate world _only._

" _Ginny._ It nice to meet you, _Ginny_ ," Nick says playfully, smiling.

"It's nice to meet, _you._ _Nick,_ " I say just as playfully. We chuckle, as other bike-path patrons pass us by, coming and going. But we just continue our leisurely stroll, arm and arm.

"So, tell me, Mr. _Nick,_ " I say. "What do you do?"

He smiles and chuckles awkwardly. "Uh, _well,"_ he says. "I'm in finance. Investment banking for a firm in the city. I know it sounds _b_ _oring,_ but..."

I immediately protest. "No! It _doesn't!_ I have a degree in accounting, actually! And that's what I did before I got the job I have _now,"_ I explain.

"So, _what's_ the job you have _now?"_ he asks, predictably, and I immediately roll my eyes, and sigh.

"I'm a personal assistant to the President and CO-CEO of Stark Industries?" I say, wincing, knowing what will probably happen next.

Nick's eyes go wide. "Tony _Stark?!"_ he says, seemingly in astonishment.

"Oh _God!"_ I say, rolling my eyes skyward. _Here we go, again!,_ I think, recognizing the familiar pattern. _I might as well nip this in the bud NOW! He's obviously going be so_ _star struck over Tony, like ALL the rest, that the only thing he'll want to talk about is HIM!_ "Yes! Why? Is that a problem?" I ask cautiously.

Nick shakes his head. "No! Not at _all!_ It's just that today, ironically, his name came up in a meeting at my firm," he says.

My eyes go wide. "It _did?_ What on _earth_ for?" I ask, chuckling.

" _Well,_ " he says. "We were talking about how companies that have been around for half a century or more, doing the same thing they've always done, and staying in their own backyard, are _now_ , in this global economy, being forced to diversify. And how there are still a handful of company execs who aren't getting with the times. Tony Stark, of Stark Industries, is _on_ that list, I'm afraid. No offense," he says, holding up a hand in surrender.

I shake my head. "No. None taken!" I assure him. "And you're right. But Tony's lack of vision is for good reason. Let's just say _he's_..." I say, taking a deep breath. "Got a lot of demons to face on a daily basis. Mainly having to do with having his father's company unexpectedly dumped in his lap at the age of 21. Tony was never someone who had the patience for business. He's far too restless of a person for that. He's all about inventing and creating, and would _much_ rather spend his time in his workshop than in a boardroom. _Believe_ me. As someone who's served as his proxy for countless meetings, I _know_ wherefore I _speak."_

Nick chuckles and nods. "It _sounds_ like it," he says. "So why doesn't he just sell off his share of the stock, and get out of the rat race?"

I shrug. "I can't honestly answer that," I say. "The only thing I can come up with is that he has some sense of obligation, maybe? To see it through until he has no other choice _but_ to hand it off? I don't know." Suddenly, my cheeks flush and I feel embarrassed that I've opened up to a total stranger in this way. "I'm _sorry!_ I don't mean to jabber on like this!" I say, my cheeks reddening.

Nick dismisses my apology with a smile and a wave of his hand. "No need to apologize. Our conversation is _completely_ confidential, don't worry," he assures me, his eyes warm and assuring. I breathe a sigh of relief.

We reach the parking lot, and we walk to my car. "This is _me,"_ I say, pointing to it.

"Just a minute," he says, leaving my side, and walking to his own car. I watch as he opens his trunk, and produces an instant ice pack out of a small first aid. He grins as he shuts the trunk lid and starts walkingback my way, shaking it in his hands to activate it. "You didn't think we'd find _actual_ ice here, did you?" he jokes.

I laugh. "You come prepared," I joke back, and he gently lays the ice pack on the small bump on my forehead. I wince again, but thank him, and take over holding it to the wound.

"Hey. My job is to read financial forecasts and make future projections. In a _nutshell,_ I make my _living_ making sure I'm _prepared,"_ he says.

"Investment banking humor. Nice touch," I tease, and he chuckles.

"I thought a numbers girl like you would appreciate that," he says.

I smile at him. There are those eyes again. Sparkly emerald green. It's hard not to gaze into them, and I welcome the change. _Dark emerald green,_ I observe with great satisfaction. _NOT_ _dark chocolate brown._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, guys! I'm back from the weekend and it's time for another update! Love all the continuing love! Please keep it coming! :D**

 **(And a little preemptive disclaimer- _I_ don't have any issues with investment bankers, or people named Nick, or investment bankers named Nick. Mmmmkay? _Tony_ does. In _this_ story at least. So, ya' know. Yell at _him_ if you've got a beef with this. _;)_ )**

 **Happy reading!**

To my surprise, I find Nick gazing into _my_ eyes as well. We catch ourselves, and chuckle, embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind my saying this," he says, sheepishly. _And there's that dimple_ , I think fondly. "But you have some of the most _beautiful_ blue eyes I've ever seen," he coos. I blush and he holds up a hand in oath. "And I _swear,_ I'm not just saying that because I would love to take you out tomorrow night. Though, if that's what it _gets_ me, I'd..."

"Yes!" I say, interrupting him before I even have a chance to stop myself. I blush again. "I mean, _yes_. I would love to. If _that's_ what you..." I say, trying to pare down my enthusiasm.

"Then, it's a date," he says, grinning. We chuckle again.

I take the ice pack off my forehead, as I don't even notice the pain any more. And I start feeling inside my pocket for my phone. "I need to give you my number, then. I'm sorry, I usually carry business cards, but I've recently changed numbers so..." I jabber. I pull out my phone, looking up at him again. "Can I text it to you?" I ask.

He nods, and rattles off his number, and I immediately send him mine. He pulls his phone out, and confirms he got the message. "So, I'm assuming you have a last name, Ginny?" he says, adding my number to his contacts.

I smile. "Potts," I say simply. "And yours?"

He smiles widely. "Green _,_ " he says.

" _Green?_ " I purr flirtatiously. "Like...your eyes?"

 _"Just_ like my eyes," he purrs back. "Blame it on my Irish roots, I guess."

"Well, I blame _this_ on _mine,"_ I say jokingly, pointing to my hair. Suddenly, out of the blue, my mind flashes pictures of smiling red-headed, green-eyed children with dimples in their right cheeks, and I blush for the upteenth time, secretly embarrassed at how ridiculous I'm being over this guy I _just_ met. _God, has I been this long since I've dated? I'm positively giddy!,_ I think to myself. He notices my break in attention, and looks at me curiously, chuckling.

I look down and bite my lips together, trying to stop grinning like an idiot. "So, um," I say, looking back up at him, furrowing my brow in concentration. "We should probably talk about..."

"About the date. Right, _"_ he says a bit awkwardly, finishing my thought. _I'm glad I'm not the only one tripping over myself,_ I think. "How about 8 o'clock? We can meet _there_ if you'd like?"

"Okay," I agree, smiling. "And _where_ are we meeting, exactly?" I tease.

He smiles at me, embarrassed, and chuckles at his error. "Yeah, that's probably something you'd need to know," he jokes. We laugh. "Um, how about Benetio's? On Archer? Do you know it?" he asks.

I nod. "I know it _well,_ " I say, smiling. Tony's a fan of the place, as they serve Italian mostly, but also steak and seafood. It's a good, safe bet for a first date, but I kind of wish he would have suggested something I _wasn't_ familiar with, just in my efforts to turn over a new leaf. But no matter. I'm just happy to have the opportunity at a social life again.

Nick smiles approvingly. "Great," he says, nodding. "Then I'll see you tomorrow night at eight _."_

I thank him for the ice. He winks and says, "My _pleasure,"_ with that dimpled grin of his, and my heart flutters helplessly again. We say goodbye and I turn to watch him go. He waves one last time before pulling away out of the parking lot, and I wave back, smiling.

When he's out of sight, I take a deep, satisfied breath. I can't stop grinning. And I've completely forgotten all about the reason why I went for a run in the first place.

XxXxXxXxXx

"A _date?!"_ Tony exclaims, the next day in the shop when he notices me grinning (yes. _still.)_ from ear to ear, and I willingly answer his very expectantly-asked question- "What's got _you_ so bright eyed and bushy tailed?"

He looks completely flabbergasted.

I just keep grinning, feeling quite satisfied in the knowledge that it bothers him _this_ much. "That's right! You aren't the _only_ one who can collect a phone number or two. Though, unlike _you,_ _I use_ the ones _I_ collect," I quip smugly.

He just keeps staring at me, wide-eyed and silent, ignoring the jab at his reputation. "So who _is_ this guy, anyway?" he grumbles, his expression quickly changing to a scowl. He tosses down a wrench that he had in his hand with a loud clank that had been suspended in mid-air since I broke the news to him, and leans against the workbench, crossing his ankles and folding his arms.

I exhale sharply. _"Not_ that it's any of your business," I say sternly. "But his name is Nick," I say, re-squaring my shoulders and smiling defiantly. I just can't help myself. "He's an investment banker in the city..." I start to explain.

" _Finance._ How _exciting,"_ he replies sardonically, interrupting me and rolling his eyes. " _Nick,_ the _Investment Banker,"_ he says, mockingly with an overly-important, aristocratic air. "Tell, me. Did he ask to see your portfolio before he asked your name, by chance? Like a _good_ little financial advisor should?" he jokes sarcastically.

I don't laugh. I just glare.

"Where're you going?" he asks abruptly, ignoring my obvious displeasure with his predicted inquisition.

" _What?_ " I ask pointedly.

"Your _date._ Where are you _going?"_ he asks again, insistently.

"Tony, I'm not..."

He starts naming restaurants. "The Ivy? Nope. Nope. Not for a first date. Rosalita's? Nope. Not classy enough. He'd be trying _really_ _hard_ to impress you, no doubt." Suddenly, he snaps his fingers, and waggles his pointer finger at me, smirking knowingly. "Wait, _I_ know. Benetio's, right? Am I _right?"_ he begs.

I try desperately to mask my startled reaction to his correct guess, but it's too late. I gasp, and he grins.

"Yeah, that's _it,_ isn't it?" he says, snidely. If he was grinning any more smugly, his cheeks would burst. "Oh, _honey,_ I can tell you _already._ If he's throwing down _those_ kinds of cards _this_ early in the game? Pssshhh, _he's a keeper._ No _doubt,_ " he says condescendingly, rolling his eyes.

I look at him, lips pursed, unamused. "Tony, _y_ _ou_ like _Ben..."_ I start to argue, but I stop myself. "No, no. I'm _not_ doing this with you. I don't have to justify _anything_ to you."

"You're _right._ You _don't,"_ he chirps, his voice syrupy with patronization.

"And just _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean?" I huff, my hands planted firmly on my hips.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Nothing. Nothing, Potts. Not a _thing,"_ he assures, smirking.

"Then, are you _done?_ " I ask, my annoyance quickly morphing into anger. "And what's with the jealous boyfriend act, anyway? What's it to _you_ if I have a date tonight?"

Tony splutters and scoffs with insult. "Pssshh, it's not _anything_ to me, Pepper! Go do whatever you _want!_ " he exclaims defensively, throwing a hand up with exasperation. He huffs. "I just...you..." he stammers. Then, suddenly his face alights triumphantly. "Can't-go-because-we're-leaving-this-afternoon-for-London!" he blurts out quickly, in one breath. Then he beams proudly at his sudden victorious verbal thrust and parry he's used against me, and I freeze.

My confidence instantly shatters and I deflate. " _Damn_ it," I groan, closing my eyes, defeated.

He's still grinning, gloating. "Yeah, darn the luck _, huh?_ " he says sarcastically, trying to fake sympathy. "I'm _sorry._ I _really_ am, but you know duty calls! Business before pleasure, isn't _that_ the expression? There really _is_ no rest for the weary, _is_ there?" he purrs, smirking.

I swivel around, and stomp back up stairs. "Shut up," I mutter bitterly, under my breath.

XxXxXxXxXx

I watch her tromp upstairs, and I don't break my triumphant stance until I see her go out of sight. Then I sink heavily onto the rolling work stool just beside me, and exhale slowly. Victorious though I may be, I hate doing that to her. I always feel like shit afterwards, without fail. Because, although it appears much different on the outside I'm sure,I'll be honest. A small part of me wants her to have a life outside of this place. Outside of _me._ She deserves to be happy, and to have a nice, quiet, normal life. It's just... these _guys_ she finds. They're just so... _I don't even know._ Not _right_ for her? I can't explain it. And I know I don't even know this _Nick_ guy. (What kind of name is _Nick_ anyway? Sounds like a royal douche bag, if you ask me). But I bet you I could pick him apart in two seconds if I were face to face with him. Those finance types are all the same. Money-mongers in stuffed Italian suits who think they can buy their way into anything, and in to any _one's_ life. _Well, buddy boy. You picked the WRONG girl. Pepper's too good for you,_ I think to myself. Hell, she's too good for _me._ So, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let _him_ try to wine and dine her on _my_ watch. I'll be damned if I sit back and watch him break her heart. Pepper's _special._ And I already _know_ he doesn't deserve her _._

 _"J?"_ I bark skyward. "Track down any investment bankers in the greater Los Angeles area named Nick, please! I need to get a bead on the guy Pepper's seeing tonight. Make sure she's not headed for disaster."

"Does Miss Potts know what you're doing?" he asks. "This _could_ be considered an invasion of privacy."

I scoff defensively. "I'm doing her a _favor_ , J. _Jesus_. Lighten _up_ ," I warn.

I almost detect an exasperated sigh from him, though my brain reminds me I didn't program him for those types of emotional reactions. "Very _well_ , Sir," he says, relenting. And I instantly see JARVIS start rifling through company profiles of investment bankers from varying firms, their photos rapidly flickering on my computer screens. I see him draw out and stack the likely candidates to the right hand side of the screen, each face more smug and douchey than the last. And _not surprisingly,_ there are quite a _few_ investment bankers in LA named _Nick. Go figure,_ I think, smirking. But then I scowl again, and stroke my goatee in thought. "Alright, _jerkass,_ " I mutter, watching each image of each _Nick_ JARVIS finds as it gets stacked on the last. "Which one are _you?"_

 _XxXxXxXxX_

I get to the top of the stairs, my teeth gritted, my fists clenched, and I am _trembling_ I am so angry with Tony right now. Why must I go through this on every occasion in which I just _happen_ to have plans that _don't_ involve _him? And why do you even tell him these things in the first place?!,_ my mind scolds. But I instantly know the answer. It's because I _want_ him to know my plans when it comes to dating and men. A small part of me _wants_ to see him squirm at the mere mention of another man in my life besides him. But what just happened down there was _fierce._ Beyond anything he's pulled on me before. It was vicious. And uncalled for. And I _wish_ I knew why.

I know this probably isn't about _me._ None of it ever _is._ On any given day, Tony's mood is, at best, unpredictable. And I've learned to work around that. And not take it personally. But it was like he was trying to _make_ it personal this time. The way he came at me about how one-dimensional and typical Nick seemed to him, that it almost made me doubt everything I'd been feeling since we met last night. _What if he's right?,_ the voice in my head began to ask. _What if I'm so desperate to move on that I didn't see reality? And Tony's version is actually accurate?_

I stop seething, as the new emotions I'm feeling- defeat and depression- quickly take over. I amble over to the sofa and sit down heavily. I have a date to break. Not because I want to, but because, once again, Tony steps in the way of any semblance of normality for me, and I'm forced to. I pull up the contact list on my phone, and there he is. _Nick Green._ I've even got it starred, for quick reference. _How convenient I've made it. Heart-break delivered that much quicker,_ I think regretfully. I don't suppose that Nick would be the type to understand this situation. And the excuse I'm going to be giving him could easily be construed as just a made up lie. After all, it isn't every day someone breaks a first date the morning after it's made by saying their boss is suddenly dragging them to London, and you can't reschedule because you have _no_ idea when you're returning and he'll just have to wait for me to call. _Lame._ But I dial. I pray for his voice mail to pick up. But no dice.

"Miss Ginny Potts!" I hear Nick's voice say on the other line. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he says pleasantly.

I wince, biting my lips. _God, why does he have to sound so nice?,_ I think. "Yeah, Nick, it's me. Um...about tonight..." I start to say.

 _"Tonight?_ Uh-oh..." he replies wearily. "What could I have done _already?"_ he says, chuckling nervously.

I chuckle nervously too. It's cute that's he's concerned he's done something wrong, I have to admit. " _Nothing,"_ I assure. "It's _Tony._ He just let me know we're headed to London last minute, and I'm afraid that cancels out our plans. I'm _really_ sorry," I explain. I decide I want to be the one to break it off, as lessons learned from the past have taught me guys don't generally offer a second chance at a first date when you live the unpredictable life I do. "It was _really_ nice meeting you, though. And I hoped we could get together, but I'll understand if you..."

"Wait, wait," Nick says, stopping me. "So that's it? You're kissing me off? No chance for a redo?" he asks.

I stop talking, shocked he's even asking. "Uh, _well_..." I stammer. "You certainly wouldn't be the _first_ at being frustrated by my need to..."

"What? Do your job? Ginny, _look_ ," he says. "I..." he says. I hear him sigh. " _L_ _ike_ you. A _lot,_ actually," he confesses sweetly.

I melt a little, and smiled bashfully, my cheeks blushing. "You _do?"_ I ask hopefully.

"I _do,"_ he assures. "So, if it's alright with you? I'd like to make plans to see each other as soon as you get back. Deal?" he asks.

I grin. " _Deal,"_ I say, happily, my chipper mood quickly returning. I flick my eyes over to the top of the stairs leading to the shop, and smile even wider. _Take THAT Tony Stark,_ I think triumphantly to myself. _How's THAT for thrust and parry?_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Back in the saddle again..._**

 **Yay! Hubby's feeling better, so back to work he goes! And my day returns to normal (well, as normal as I can make it!) And you know what that means? Updates! Yippy! (I'm always happy to have a chance to write. Like oxygen to me, writing is!)**  
 **Anyway, thank you for all of your support during the last few days when I couldn't even give you new stuff to read (besides a mostly already-written chapter for the Inbetween, that is!) LOL! I appreciate it! You guys help so much to keep the fires of inspiration burning! I can't thank you enough!**

 **So, without further ado... ;)**

Our cross-country flight had been peppered with several bouts of rain, though Vanessa and I had barely noticed. For the majority of the flight, you could say we were _occupied_ with other activities that precluded us from observing, let only _caring about_ , weather patterns across the states and over the Atlantic.

Pepper had, of course, accompanied me as instructed, and I kind of felt bad for leaving her to herself in the cabin almost that whole time. But she assured me she had more than enough to occupy her time. So I left it at that, and retired to the master bedroom with a very eager, very _touchy-feely_ Vanessa. I knew Pepper had caught several glimpses of her pawing at me like a horny teenager when we'd boarded the plane, and I know it annoyed her immensely to hear Vanessa and I cooing at each other and giggling in low murmurs in our seats but I pretended not to notice her roll her eyes at us as we left her presence for good once we'd made it to altitude for the duration.

Being with Vanessa is always amazing, don't get me wrong. But, once again, I'd found that when she and I were alone, I couldn't keep my focus on her and what we were doing in the present moment. The conversation Pepper and I had had earlier about her seeing this _Nick_ guy kept replaying in my mind like a worn out recording. And, even more so, the triumphant look on her face about the date they would have had that night was eating at me. It was like she had enjoyed digging the proverbial knife in, or something. I can't blame her though. As much garbage as I've given her over the years about the guys she's seen, I guess she was owed a little time in the sun with the thought (however diluted it might have been) that she'd managed to find a good one. Poor kid. I can only imagine the disappointment she felt when lover boy declined to reschedule, like they _all_ do, and she had to watch another shot at having a new man in her life slip through her fingers. _That_ had to have hurt.

Still, she'd managed to recover quickly, I have to admit. It wasn't long after she'd stormed back upstairs that she'd returned to her chipper self. I'd even asked as we'd approached Stark Aviation later if she was okay. And she just flashed me a warm smile, her eyes sparkling again, and stated happily, "Never better!", earning a curious look from me. None the less, I told JARVIS to suspend the search for our dear Mr. Nick, the Investment Banker, for the time being. It seemed the quick little fling had reached its untimely end and Pepper had since moved on. Can't say I wasn't, at the least, _satisfied_ with that, as you can imagine, but a small part of me (microscopic, actually) felt guilty. As I said before, I really _do_ want Pepper to be happy and to have the kind of life she deserves. But it has to be with the right guy. And so far? Mr. _Right Guy_ hasn't made an appearance. _Thankfully_. In my mind, this was just another crisis averted.

Vanessa had noticed I'd drifted off in thought. And, admittedly, it wasn't at the most opportune time. I'd been caught, scowling and working my jaw, my eyes glazed over, as we'd begun to make love. I'd braced myself over the top of her on the bed on the heel of my hand, cupping her behind with the other, as I positioned my body between her legs, and she'd busied herself with playfully flicking her tongue and kissing the skin along my next and chest, anxiously awaiting my obvious next move. But I'd stalled. She stopped what she was doing, and looked at me with slight annoyance. "Okay, where _are_ you right now, love?" she asked expectantly.

I flicked my eyes back to her, and smiled at her sheepishly. "I'm _here._ I'm right _here._ Why?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

But she just frowned. "No, there's...something _else,_ " she said suspiciously. She sat up on her elbows, and pursed her lips. "What's going on? _Tell_ me," she demanded softly. She began to run her fingertips up and down my chest, teasingly. I smiled.

"I'm _fine,"_ I assured her again, grasping her hand and kissing the back of her fingers. "It's just been...a _long_ day," I said.

She continued to look at me skeptically, but slowly softened, accepting my answer for the moment. She nodded. "Okay, darling. Whatever you say. But can I make a request?" she asked, giving me a polite smile.

I smiled, relieved she wasn't going to make me explain myself any further. "Anything," I purred, before ducking my head to lay soft kisses along her neck. She dropped her head back and moaned softly with pleasure, which only made me smile to myself more.

"Forget the day, and just enjoy our little _getaway,_ hmmm?" she cooed. "What's gone on in LA needs to _stay_ in LA for now. Wouldn't you agree?"

I raised my head, and she smiled at me expectantly. I nodded. "You're right," I said. "I'm sorry. I'm _here._ With _you,_ now. I _promise,_ " I assured her.

She gave me a coy smile. "Well, Mr. _Stark,"_ she purred, walking two fingers up my chest flirtatiously. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to prove it. Put your money where your mouth is, as they say?" she teased.

" _Oooo_ ," I growled at the challenge, running my hand back down her side to her behind, and giving it a light _smack_ before gripping it tightly. She giggled and cooed at my motions, hungrily crashing our mouths together in response. I immediately willed my mind to pull my thoughts away from Pepper and focus on the woman underneath me. _A bird in the hand, a bird in the hand,_ I chanted in my head over and over as our soiree got into full swing.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun was just setting that evening when a black SUV with darkly tinted windows had taken the exit off the highway and turned toward Malibu in the direction of the Stark Mansion, one of its passengers being Obadiah Stane. He'd just landed not an hour before at Stark Aviation, back from his trip to South Korea, and anxious to make the next move in his plan. Vanessa had let him know they were all well on their way to London, and the house would be all clear for him to get into the shop, unimpeded. Well, _almost._

There was _still_ the small matter of JARVIS. He was, after all and among many other things, the home security system and many precautionary measures had been put in place to prevent an intrusion of any kind during the times Tony wasn't home. At first glance, the mansion appeared to be locked up tighter than Fort Knox, but Obadiah had a couple aces up his sleeve.

 _Ah, Tony, Tony, Tony. That's the beauty of having someone from the good old days to work with,_ he thought to himself, as he watched a white van that had been following behind them make a right turn down the street just before the turnoff for Tony's private drive, and disappear out of sight. _Why use a high tech solution to solve a low tech problem?_

The van was marked _Malibu Municipal Utility,_ though no work orders had been scheduled for that area at that particular time. It pulled up to the closest electrical transformer for the neighborhood on the street, and two men dressed in blue jumpsuits and white hard hats had quickly piled out of the cab to run to the back. They yanked open the van's double doors, grabbed some heavy hand tools, and then bolted to the transformer, quickly taking the back of the cover off. With a few swift internal motions, the whole neighborhood, including the street lights, faded to black. The men quickly packed up, replaced the cover, and sped away out of sight.

In the meantime, the black SUV carrying Obie and two other men had pulled up to the Stark Mansion. Obadiah climbed out of the backseat, hearing some static on a walkie-talkie he held in his hand. "It's done, boss," a man's voice said.

"Good. Well done," Obi replied, simultaneously watching the landscaping lighting around the front yard and ambient lighting in the house go dark. He motioned for the driver of the SUV and the passenger that had been in the front seat to proceed. The men nodded and ran to the front door, taking out some razors, and cutting away the seal from the double-paned window beside it. "Two minutes, gentlemen," Obi announced, pushing the button for the timer on his watch, and clipping the walkie-talkie to his waistband.

With the main power to the house now cut, two minutes was all the time they'd have to break the seals on each of the two panes of glass in the window, allowing Obadiah inside to quickly make his way to the shop door. There, he would stand at the ready, waiting for the two underground emergency backup generators to kick on, and JARVIS to reactivate the security system, hopefully without detecting that there had been a perimeter breach in the interim. If all went smoothly, he could then input the access code Vanessa had given him in to the keypad at the shop door, and get inside to extract the weapons files he was after from Tony's server.

He watched the timer on his watch as it fast approached the one minute mark. "One minute, gentlemen," Obi said anxiously, as he watched the numbers on his watch tick up from fifty-nine seconds to a full minute.

"We're in," one of the men said almost immediately, carefully peeling away the second pane of glass. Obie quickly made his way inside, and the two men worked hurriedly to replace the glass panes in their respectful places and seal them tightly once more in the last remaining minute.

In the meantime, Obie moved swiftly across the darkened living room and jogged softly down the stairs to the shop door. He checked his watch once more. _One minute fifty-five, One minute fifty-six..._

"Come on, come on," he huffed.

"That's it. We're done," he heard in a hushed whisper from the radio at his hip.

He pushed the button on the side. "Copy," he said softly. The last remaining seconds ticked by like an eternity as he stood in the darkness at the bottom of the staircase, and the sound of his heartbeat thundered in his ears. _This could be it for me_ , he thought. _This single moment could easily flush my entire life down the drain._ If JARVIS detected anything with that window to be out of place, he'd be caught, red-handed and trapped like a rat in the house of the man he hated most in the world.

 _One minute fifty-nine...Two minutes..._

Suddenly, he felt a low rumbling under his feet as the two great engines of the underground generators fired to life and the lights in the house flickered back on. He held his breath, waiting to hear JARVIS issue a red alert.

But there was nothing.

And Obie mouthed a silent _phew_ in relief. He quickly refocused and held up his hand to the motion-detecting holographic keypad beside the shop's glass door. The numbers soon appeared and he punched in Tony's code. He heard the _hiss_ of the retracting door locks and then he yanked the door open, marching inside and over to Tony's main computer.

"Mr. Stane. You are not authorized in this area," JARVIS warned. But Obie ignored his warning, and reached into his pants pocket, producing a small USB drive and jamming into the processor's tower. A zip file quickly opened titled _slumber protocol_ and he extracted it to the computer's hard drive. Rapidly, the file loaded itself into the system and Obi watched with a smirk.

"That's what _you_ think," he replied with a low growl.

JARVIS tried to counter by issuing an alert and starting a full-blown lockdown, but his attempt failed. He tried again and again, but each attempt proved futile. Instead, Obi had the pleasure of watching each of JARVIS's files being collected in a newly created file, icon'ed with an illustration of a sleeping infant, which made him chuckle darkly. "Nighty, night, little JARVY," he purred sinisterly. "When you wake up, this will _all_ be over, and _you_ won't remember a _thing."_

Months ago, Obadiah had received the _slumber protocol_ as an act of good faith by Vanessa. It was a program she'd acquired from a Russian computer hacker that had used it to gain access to opposing governments' classified files. It was designed to quietly put network security protocols to sleep, allowing him to access encrypted files without hindrance. And, once he'd retrieved what he'd come for, he would back out of the systems undetected, and "reawaken" the operating system, resetting it to a time before he'd intruded, so he could slip away without anyone knowing he'd been there.

Obie didn't know how Vanessa knew this person, and, frankly, he didn't _want_ to know. All he needed was for this to work. JARVIS would be put to sleep long enough for the weapons files on Tony's server to be retrieved, copied to the USB drive, and then JARVIS would be set to wake back up at time when he and his men were long gone. The program would reset the security footage and JARVIS's memory and backup to a time long before Obie even arrived on the property, and then it would self-destruct within the hard drive, leaving _no trace_ of its existence.

Obie sat down slowly in Tony's desk chair, and interlaced his fingers, and resting his hands on the top of his bald head. He plunked his feet up onto Tony's desk, crossing his ankles, and watched the program go to work. Then he began to whistle loudly and with exaggerated flourishes, hearing the shrill notes echo loudly off the concrete floor and marble walls, as the program worked swiftly to retrieve each of the files he'd come to steal. All he had to do now was let it do its job, and then he'd be able to walk right out the front door with everything he needed. _And, the best part is the stupid sap won't even have a clue I was here,_ he thought happily.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hellooo! :D**

 **I know I've made Tony a hard guy to love as of late. But hey, he was a hard guy to love before the whole Afghanistan incident (which is when all of this is supposed to be occurring), so, I guess I'm just trying to stay true to the character development we've all come to know and love! LOL! :D**

 **Anyway, you guys are SO SO great for sticking with this fic, and bearing all of this angst and strife. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit intense, as we have come to a spot in the story where the metal _must_ meet the meat! **

**Happy Reading! And I promise I will update ASAP, as I will have left you in quite a tight spot at the end of this installment...**

"And _this,_ " Vanessa said proudly, a few hours later, as we were wrapping up the tour of her company's new facility in the industrial area of Greater London the next day. "Is what I like to call our 'pride and joy'. As I'm sure you'll agree, _Tony_ ," she cooed, wrapping herself around the crook of Tony's arm. The three of us stared through thick shatter-proof windows at what appeared to be a state of the art research lab, filled with cutting-edge equipment and workers in lab coats wearing googles and latex gloves.

I looked sidelong at Tony, who studied the room silently for several moments. Then he turned to Vanessa and smiled. "Looks like you've pulled out all the stops on this place. Well done, if you don't mind my saying so," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"Well, I'd hoped you'd like it," she replied, feigning bashfulness. " _This_ is where you'll be spending your time while you're here. Those projects I want you to look over? We have a large drawing room in _that_ back corner where you'll be able to make yourself _quite_ comfortable," she said, pointing toward a closed door in the back of the room.

"Perfect," Tony said. "When do we start?"

"As soon as you're ready, love," she said. "And _you,"_ she said, spinning around to look in my direction with a leer. "I don't expect you're interested in what we're doing here. No layperson would be! How could they?" she said with a forced, phony chuckle. "The whole thing would be dreadfully boring to you, I'd imagine! But surely London offers _something_ you'd find of interest?" she asked snidely.

I had to admit, sitting around looking at project blue prints for new uses for nuclear power _wasn't_ my idea of fun. And it's not that I had an issue with spending some time relaxing here on my own, but I didn't appreciate being shooed out the door like an unwanted house cat. Especially by _Vanessa_.

I smiled curtly, my hackles raising at her condescending statement. "I appreciate your consideration, Ms. Matthews," I said politely, trying to control my ire. "London _is_ one of my favorite cities, and I _certainly_ have taken advantage of what it offers when Mr. Stark and I have had the pleasure of visiting in the _past_ ," I shot back. I flicked my gaze to him. "But, ultimately it is up to _him_ to dismiss me," I said resolutely.

Tony shrugged and nodded in agreement. "She's _right,_ Pep," he said. "You'll be bored to tears by what we'll be doing. So feel free to cut out and tour the great city of London! Enjoy yourself! Go shopping! See the sights! I know how to find you if I need you," he assured.

I frowned in confusion. "Oh- _kay,"_ I said slowly, not understanding why Tony was continuing to feed Vanessa's perception that I was a some noobie tourist. _But,_ rather than break my ever-professional exterior and argue, I just smiled politely again, and nodded courteously. "Very well. I'll make sure you have everything you need, and then I believe London and I have a date," I said, changing my tone to one of good humor.

" _Wonderful_ ," Vanessa cooed, in great satisfaction.

XxXxXxXxXx

I sat watching the foot traffic outside the window of the coffee shoppe I'd found, and had managed to spend the last couple of hours in, since I'd left Tony and Vanessa at the factory. It was on a quiet little side street, away from the main veins of traffic, where a lot of pedestrians were walking to and from their points of destination, with the collars of their jackets turned up, and umbrellas over their heads in defense against the weather. It was a typical dreary day, with fog and a slight drizzle, and I was grateful to my cab driver who had directed me to this place to find something warm to drink, and a cozy atmosphere in which to spend a few quiet hours people-watching. I was enjoying my time alone, and away from Tony and Princess Kissy-Face (I'm sorry. _Really._ I don't mean to sound so childish. These names just keep coming to mind. Vanessa. Her _name_ is Vanessa.) I only wished there was someone to share it with.

Just then, my phone vibrated on the table with a notification. My eyes lit up when I saw who it was. " _Nick,"_ I said, dreamily, grinning. I opened his message. It read simply:

 _How's London?_

I giggled at how such a simple message was making me smile so widely. I nodded and smiled impishly. "Fine," I said, typing the same in reply. Then I added:

 _It's rainy and foggy as ever, but fine. And you?_

I hit send, and held my breath, hoping he'd respond. It was like he'd read my mind. _Cute AND telepathic?,_ I mused to myself jokingly.

Then my phone buzzed again, and I startled a little from the excited little thrill it sent to my heart. I opened his reply.

 _Better, now that I'm talking to you. I'm sorry. Was that a dopey thing to say?_

I giggled and typed.

 _Sometimes dopey is good._

I hit send. Only seconds later came a response.

 _Just to be clear, is right now one of those times?,_ he asked.

I chuckled and typed.

 _Very much so._

But I didn't hit send. I hesitated. There was more I wanted to say, but I wasn't sure how to say it. But then I decided, _what the hell? He messaged me first! He's obviously wanting to talk._ So I started typing again.

 _How did you know you I wanted to hear from you?_

I hesitated once more before clicking send. But I finally did it, quickly, and with a pointed _jab._ Then I tossed my phone down like it had suddenly begun smoking. I bit my lip, as the seconds crawled by like centuries, praying I hadn't scared him away.

Then came his response. I gasped, and quickly picked up my phone, my eyes scanning his words.

 _No super powers here, I'm afraid,_ it began. _I was just wanting to find out if we could get together tonight?_

I frowned in confusion. "But I'm in... _London._ You...we just..." I murmured in a stammer. I picked up my phone and typed:

 _I'm not following_

I waited, chewing my lip impatiently for his answer. I sat there, staring at my phone for at least five minutes. Thinking he'd somehow forgotten that I was in London (even though we'd just been talking about it), and was embarrassed that he'd asked the question, I dismissed our conversation and sighed heavily with disappointment. I shifted my gaze back to the pedestrians on the street, and took a sip of my coffee.

Just then, out of the blue, my phone buzzed again. I swallowed hard, and picked it up, reopening my messaging. It was Nick again, and his reply read:

 _Sorry. Just disembarked at Heathrow. About tonight, though. Are you free?_

I gasped, in shock. And furiously began to write my reply.

 _Heathrow?! Really?! You're really here? What on Earth are you doing in London? Surely, you didn't come just for me!_ "Although that would be the most romantic thing _ever,_ and I'd have half a mind to marry you on the _spot_ ," I murmured giddily.

Only milliseconds fell between my message and his next one.

 _I know it would be romantic if I said yes, but alas, I have to be honest. A big client of mine called me this morning and requested a face to face meeting as soon as possible, so I hopped the next flight. It shouldn't take long. A couple of hours, and then I'm free. So how about a night together in London Town? You game?_

I suddenly couldn't stop grinning. I was grinning so hard, my cheeks hurt.

 _Yes. Yes! Absolutely!,_ I replied, over-joyed.

 _Terrific! I'll call you as soon as I'm sprung outta there, and we'll decide where to go,_ he wrote back.

 _Sounds perfect!,_ I replied. _I can't wait!_

 _XxXxXxXxXx_

I stood over the top of a large illuminated drafting table in the back drawing room of Vanessa's research lab, the CAD blue prints she'd given me spread out over the length of it. She'd come and gone periodically over the last few hours as I'd worked, and for the last few minutes, she'd been standing close by, her arms folded, and her fist to her mouth, seemingly anxiously awaiting my input.

I sighed, with an air of frustration, and rubbed the bridge of my nose, closing my tired eyes for a moment. " _Vanessa_ ," I said finally, pulling my gaze up to meet hers. "I have to say...I'm _failing_ to understand why you'd need my two cents on any _one_ of these projects. It seems you've already got them pretty well mapped out. I can't say that I'd change any..."

Vanessa gave me a sheepish grin. "Can I make a confession to you, love?" she asked almost giddily, interrupting me, and pulling me around to face her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and smirked.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "A _confession?"_ I asked.

She nodded emphatically. "Mmmmm Hmmmm," she purred. She giggled, and then shook her head. "Oh, you are going to _laugh_ when I tell you this," she began.

But I wasn't laughing. "Tell me _what,_ " I said sternly, suddenly feeling my annoyance rise up in my brain and burn in my ears. Vanessa wasn't much of a game player, as I knew of her thus far. But _now_ wasn't the time for her to start. I wanted her to start talking, or I was packing up and hauling my ass outta here. She dragged me all the way to London for something I thought would be work-related. Not a surprise vacation. Hey, she was beautiful, and a great lay and all, but I vacation on my _own_ time. On my _own_ terms.

She walked a couple of fingers flirtatiously up my chest. "Oh, _Tew-ny,_ " she cooed. "Poor, sweet, _gullible_ Tew-ny."

I startled at her words and scoffed, looking at her in surprise. " _Excuse_ me?" I asked abruptly.

She clucked her tongue and pulled away from me. "These blue prints you've been studying?" she said, pointing to the table as she circled around it. I turned around to watch her, my chest heaving as I was now on full alert, wondering what she was going to pull on me.

She stopped moving, and braced herself on the table with both hands. " _Decoys,_ " she whispered.

I gritted my teeth. "Decoys," I replied flatly.

She smirked slyly and nodded. "I actually brought you here for something _much_ bigger," she said eagerly. She jiggled up and down, excitedly clapping her hands, and squealing with delight. I found the whole display _unnerving_.

I just stood there, my jaw set, my nostrils flared, growing more and more freaked out and _pissed off_ by the second. "Vanessa, you'd better cough up what it is I'm doing here or I'll..." I threatened.

"We're _partnering,_ darling!" she said, as if it were obvious. " _You_ own the biggest munitions company in the world! _I_ own the biggest nuclear energy company in the world! Wouldn't it only make sense that we _merge_ the two?! The world would be at _our_ mercy!" she said delightedly.

I spluttered and recoiled. " _What?!"_ I demanded. "Vanessa, what the _hell..."_

She slithered around to me again, coiling herself around me like a constrictor. "Don't you see, my _darling?!"_ she hissed, just millimeters from my face. _"_ We hold every _single_ key to every _single_ kingdom on the planet. All that's to be done is to make ourselves known to the world's highest bidders, and we'd be the biggest force this miserable little rock has every _seen!"_

I shook my head. " _No,_ " I said sternly. " _No._ It wouldn't work. We'd never get away with it. You're talking about _nukes,_ Vanessa! Sold to whoever had the most _dough_ , right?! No matter the destruction, no matter the..."

" _That's_ not our problem, love!" she argued.

"Yeah, but getting thrown in the slammer for the rest of our lives is! You don't think they'd be on us faster than white on _rice_ before we ever made the first sale?! And of _course_ we'd have to worry about the destruction! Are you _insane?!_ Do the words _nuclear holocaust_ ring a bell?" I shouted.

To which she only began to chuckle darkly in reply. She pulled away from me. "Scare tactics from our childhoods _only_ , Tony," she purred in a sing-song voice, walking back toward the drafting table.

I stood stone still, watching this maniac before me as she flipped through the pages of velum her fake blueprints were on. "You don't honestly believe these country would _use_ what we'd supply them, do you? What would possess them to destroy the source of every thing they love? Hmmmm? Why would they give up their money? Their power? Their chance at world domination? You can't control what's been destroyed, Tony. And wasn't it your beloved President,Teddy Roosevelt, who said, 'speak softly and carry a big stick?' " she asked, over her shoulder. "Why not be the one to distribute the _sticks?_ Level the field, a bit? Let _them_ stand in the stale mate, missiles pointed at each other, while _we_ walk away with all of the profits?"

"A nuke's a pretty damn big _stick,"_ I replied snidely. "And you're actually willing to trust bat-shit crazy, power-hungry dictators to make good judgement calls with a nuke in their hands? _Vanessa!_ Some of these guys lose their shit if somebody so much as _looks_ at them wrong. What could possibly make you think..."

"Kim Jong-un, only yesterday, has signed a preliminary offer for _20,000_ nuclear war heads to be shipped in the next 3 _months_ ," she stated. "And his initial payment of ten _million_ will be sent to an account in the Cayman's. All you have to do is say _yes,_ darling," she cooed. "And the rest will be taken _care_ of."

I nodded. "I bet he has. But you'll just have to tell him _tough shit,_ " I replied coldly.

She chuckled, and walked back over to me. "Mmmmmm- _no_ , I _won't_ ," she said, matter-of-fact. "And _neither_ will _you."_

Just then, the door to the room swung open and two over-sized guys in black suits stormed in. Each of them grabbed me around the arms, and slammed me down on a stool beside the drafting table. I struggled to try to break free, but it was hopeless. Each of them outweighed me by at least seventy five pounds a piece. One of them managed to work a long, capped syringe out of his pocket, filled with a clear liquid. I squirmed even harder.

"Hold still, bloke, and quit your _squirmin',_ " he said, in a thick cockney accent, yanking the cap of the syringe off with his teeth simultaneously, which he violently spit out onto the floor.

"Oh, _Tew-ny,_ " Vanessa said forlornly, straddling my lap, and cupping my face in her hands. "I hate to have done this to you, darling! We could have been so _good_ together, if you would have just agreed to go along like I'd _hoped_ ," she said.

"I'll... _never_...go along..with you," I grunted, fighting futily to get away.

She sighed heavily. " _Pity_ , _"_ she moaned, pouting. Then she kissed me hard, the bile rising in the back of my throat as she shoved her tongue inside my mouth. Then, she broke the kiss abruptly and nodded to the goon with the needle. He nodded back and jammed it in my neck, shoving the plunger down hard before yanking it out again. I yelped, yowling with pain, the mysterious clear liquid coursing through my veins with a sharp burn. My chest heaved, as I tried to catch my breath, but my lungs felt like they were being squeezed in a vice. My heart thundered in my ears, and my vision suddenly went static-y, like an old black and white tv before I began to black out.

" _You_... _bitch,_ " I growled, with the last bit of breath I had, before it all went dark.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, looky looky! An update on Saturday! :D**  
 **And poor Tony. Poor, poor Tony...**

I sat at a table in the restaurant Nick and I had picked for our date just a couple of hours before, anxiously awaiting his arrival. I'd hurriedly gone shopping to find something suitable to wear, as I _certainly_ hadn't expected to have to dress for any such occasion while I was here. And I was quite happy with my selection I'd found at a small dress shop. It was a rose-colored satin-lined chiffon dress, with thin straps, the chiffon gathered around the bust, with a flared and very flowy knee-length skirt. I'd found some strappy silver metallic kitten heels to go with, and a clutch to match. I'd decided to wear my hair down, with just the sides pulled up, and some square dangly diamond earrings with pave' inlays. A small diamond pendant hung around my neck by a delicate silver chain. I wanted to keep the look more on the playful innocent side than fetching and sexy. I figured it was best to play it safe, and to not make my attraction to him _too_ obvious. This _was_ only our first date, after all. And coming on too strong would only further instill my fear of chasing him away- which was the _last_ thing I wanted to do.

Soon, I saw Nick enter, shaking an umbrella, and wearing a long, black wool coat, with a royal blue scarf around the collar, which was turned up. He folded the umbrella and put it inside his coat's deep side pocket, glancing around to find me. I waved, smiling, and he spotted me, nodding, and smiling widely in acknowledgment. I stood up as he approached the table. He said hello and then gently cupped my cheek, giving it a kiss. I shivered a little, both with the chill of his skin on mine, and also the thrill of the gesture.

He stood back to survey me with a look of admiration, holding one of my hands in his. "You look _beautiful_ ," he purred, and I blushed, smiling at him bashfully.

"Well," I said, averting my eyes. "It's the best I could do on short notice."

"Well, it's very _nice_ ," he replied. "You're stunning."

I giggled girlishly and said, "Thank you," and he took his seat, laying his coat across the back of the spare chair at our table.

"So, have you had a chance to figure out what you want? It's been a while since I've been here," he commented, as he started to peruse the menu.

"Oh, there are so _many_ things that sound _wonderful,_ " I said, not being able to stop smiling at the thought that he was actually in front of me, and we'd managed to arrange, and go on, an _actual_ date. Without impediment. Without interrogation from Tony. And without any last minute cancellations. _A miracle in and of itself,_ I mused.

"Yes, there _are_ ," he said thoughtfully, scanning down the pages. He glanced up. "I'm sorry. Are you as amazed as _I_ am that we're actually doing this? In _London_ , no less?" he asked.

I chuckled and nodded in agreement. "That's _just_ what I was thinking, actually," I replied.

He chuckled in return. "I'm amazed you were able to break away long enough to see me," he said jokingly.

I nodded in agreement, and furrowed my brow, glancing at my phone beside me on the table. I'd tried to reach Tony in the hours before Nick and I had agreed to meet up, just to let him know of my plans. But, oddly enough, I hadn't been able to reach him. I knew he had his phone with him, and that it was on, because it would ring a few times, and then his voicemail would pick up. I'd left him a message, letting him know where I'd be and if he needed anything, to please let me know ahead of time. But there hadn't been a response of any kind. And, frankly, I was a bit concerned, though I couldn't imagine what the problem could possibly be that would affect his ability to answer his phone other than just being distracted. He was right where he wanted to be, with the person he wanted to be with, and I just chalked it up to them being too busy making the googly-eyed expressions they'd been making at each other lately to pay attention to anything else, and nothing more. Still, it wasn't typical for Tony to not at least text me some kind of acknowledgement of my correspondence with him. And I couldn't seem to shake that nagging feeling.

"Our waiter appeared, and I pulled myself away from my thoughts to give him our drink order. Nick ordered a bottle of wine, looking at me for approval on his selection, and I smiled, impressed by his knowledge of fine wines. He picked a great vintage, one that happened to be one of my favorites, and the waiter soon returned with the selected bottle and two glasses, pouring each of them for us.

Nick raised his in a toast when the waiter left again, and I followed suit. "To terrific first dates," he said, winking and smiling, his green eyes sparkling, and that adorable dimple appearing in his right cheek.

"Here, here," I said jovially, clinking his glass. We chuckled and sipped our wine, easily falling into the evening's conversation as comfortably as old acquaintances. And my concerns over Tony quickly drifted away.

XxXxXxXxXx

I groaned, my head feeling like a lead weight. Come to think of it, that's how my whole _body_ felt. It took all I had to even crack my eyelids open to try to figure out where I was. All I could gather was that I was in a room with gray cinder block walls, with bare air ducts and pipes exposed in the ceiling, and a concrete floor. I knew I was lying on a wire bed frame with a bare mattress over the top of it, to which both of my hands were handcuffed together on the iron pipe headboard, and it rattled and creaked with each minute movement I made. There was a bright white light coming from a hanging circular fixture right above me, and I shielded my eyes from it just as I'd noticed it, the harshness of the light making my still-sensitive eyes ache.

I closed them again, just wanting to go back to sleep in hopes that this nightmare was just that- _a nightmare_ \- and it would all miraculously be for not went I regained consciousness a second time.

I felt a vibration in the front pocket of my jeans, and realized it was my phone. My heart leaped, realizing the lucky break I'd caught by Vanessa and her over-sized sidekicks not noticing I'd had it. I turned over and groaned as I came up onto my knees against the headboard, trying to bring my pocket close enough to my handcuffed hands to fish it out. "Come on, come on," I murmured impatiently, as I worked it out of my pocket with just the tips of my pointer and middle fingers of one of my hands, careful not to move too suddenly and drop it behind the bed and out of reach.

Finally, it was out of my pocket, and I gasped a relieved, _"Yes!"_ when I was able to grip it in my hand securely. I worked my thumb to open it up, and saw that I had several missed calls from Pepper, and a voice mail. I hurriedly opened my voicemail, and lowered my ear to the speaker to listen. The signal was almost non-existent in this place, but I could make out a few of her words in between bouts of static.

 _"...London...Nick...dinner in two hours...are you?...just checking to...goodbye..."_ was all I could gather.

I frowned. _Nick? Did she say Nick?_ , I thought, my cloudy brain trying to register if what I'd heard was reality, or some kind of hallucination. I shook my head in dismissal. None of that was important right now. I had to try to get a signal out, and call Pepper. She needed to know what had happened.

I quickly dialed her number, and prayed that it would ring. It did. Three times. I'd almost lost hope again, thinking I'd get her voice mail, but she picked up, thankfully, with a surprised sounding, "Hello?"

"Pepper!" I croaked out hoarsely, my head beginning to spin from being upright. I sank down on my haunches, laying my head against the cold cinder block wall behind the bed and tried to re-steady myself. "P-pepper, you gotta...I'm in _trouble,_ " I tried to explain, my throat closing up with the residual dryness of what I could only assume was just another delightful side effect of whatever it was they'd pumped me full of. "Pep. _Please,_ " I begged, trying again. "It's _her._ It's Vanessa. She..."

I heard Pepper exhale sharply on the other end. "Tony, you sound _drunk_. Are you _drunk_ right now?" she asked with disdain. "If you _are_ , I'm hanging up. Didn't you get my message? I'm..."

"No, Pep, I _swear,_ " I said, although, admittedly, my speech _did_ sound slurred. Even to _me_ , in my own groggy mind. "I _swear_ ," I said, trying again. "I'm not drunk. J-just listen, mmmmkay? It's Vanessa. She..."

Just then, the door to the room opened swiftly and in marched Vanessa, looking at me a fiery glare. She ripped the phone out of my hands and I groaned, not so much in pain, but in defeat.

"Yes, is this Ms. Potts?" she asked, her voice syrupy sweet.

I heard Pepper's voice on the other end, and my heart sank. "It _is_ ," I heard her sweet voice say. In the back of my mind, I supposed that was going to be the last instance I'd get to actually _hear_ her voice, and it saddened me that it had to be in a moment like this. _Goodbye, Pep. Nice knowing ya',_ I thought regretfully.

Vanessa started laughing. "Tony! Stop! You naughty boy!" she giggled, obviously trying to put on some charade to try to fool Pepper and cover my attempts at getting help. "Isn't he just a _cad?_ He just can't seem to get enough of me!" she bragged, and I instantly felt my stomach turn. "I assure you, though, he is in _very_ capable hands," she purred, giggling slyly once more. "So go back to your evening, my dear. Sorry to have bothered you!" And with that, she abruptly hung up and tossed my phone behind her to one of the gorillas that had man-handled me before.

"Do I have to do _everything_ around here?" she screeched at them sharply, making my ears ring as a result. "Honestly! I swear to _God_ , sometimes you two are virtually _useless_ to me. A _phone?_ You let him have his _phone_?"

"Didn't fink 'e still 'ad it on 'im, Miss," the gorilla in the black suit replied in his familiar cockney accent.

 _"Oh!"_ Vanessa chirped sardonically. "You didn't think he had it on him! _Well!_ " she said, marching back over to the man. Through my squinted eyes, I could see a look of shame cross over the man's face she was addressing, and the other one glanced back and forth between his buddy and Vanessa with trepidation. _What a big dumb animal_ , was the only thing I could think at that moment, watching the one man take his scolding like a whipped dog, with his proverbial tail between his legs and looking completely pitiful.

"You mean to tell me you don't understand that, in _this_ day in age, _everyone_ carries a cell phone on their person, at _all_ times? Especially someone like _Tony Stark_ , you _bloody dolt!_ " she barked. I winced at the reverberation of her shrill voice batting around in my skull mercilessly. "You could have completely _ruined_ our entire operation! You're _lucky_ I had shown up when I did! Before he could make his pathetic attempt to talk to that mewling little tramp and beg for her to come save him!" she roared. "Or God knows _what_ we would have had to do!"

The whipped gorilla nodded gravely. "Very sorry. Won't 'appen again, Miss," he said sheepishly.

"You're bloody _right_ , it won't," she growled. "Now get out! And wait for me by the door," she directed. She spun around on her heels, turning back around to face me. "Mr. _Stark_ and I have some matters we need to discuss."

"Yes, Miss," both men muttered, and I heard them walk out, closing the door behind them.

I was seething at the way she'd talked about Pepper. "Don't. Don't you _dare_ call Pepper a tramp! She's got more honor in her little finger than you'll ever..." I tried to argue, my voice still scratchy and hoarse.

But Vanessa clapped a hand over my mouth before I could finish, and straddled my hips, making it obvious from this time, and the time before, that this was her favorite submissive position to put me in.

" _Shut up_ ," she spat at me through gritted teeth. "You will _not_ utter her name in my presence. Do you understand?"

I narrowed my eyes, and gritted my teeth behind my clamped-shut lips. But, slowly, I nodded in agreement, fearing what she'd do to me, or threaten to do to Pepper, if I didn't comply. For _now,_ at least.

She smiled a surly smile. " _Good_!" she chirped sharply. " _Now_ , Mr. Stark. Have you awakened enough from your little nap for us to discuss business?" she asked, releasing her hand from over my mouth. I abruptly sat up, backing into the corner of the bed against the wall defensively.

"We have no business to discuss, Vanessa," I said sternly. "You're a maniac. I can see that now. And if you think I'm gonna go along with whatever demented plan you've got rolling around in your..."

She clapped her hand over my mouth again, and I grunted angrily, my annoyance with this growing each time she did it. "Ssshhhhh, love," she whispered with a hiss in my ear. "You're getting yourself all worked up again! And we can't have that. Best we do something to calm you down and make you a little more agreeable, hmmmm?"

She removed her hand again, and leaned back to look at me, awaiting my response. "It doesn't matter what you do to me," I gasped hoarsely. "Torture me. Kill me, even. Whatever. You'll be doing me a _favor,_ " I said. I noticed a glimpse of surprise at my words ghost over Vanessa's face. It seemed she believed me. And, by all rights, she should have. What I was saying was the truth. I knew I didn't serve much of a purpose in the world. I was just holding down the fort my dad had slaved his whole life to build. So I'd long ago come to the conclusion that I should just live life with reckless abandon. And if I was going to go down, I was going to go down hard, and have a good time all the way to the end, which appeared to be coming up fast.

I continued. "But _my_ death wish is _my_ problem. If you think I'll take down anybody else with me, you're _wrong_ ," I explained.

Suddenly, an evil grin spread across Vanessa's lips. "Oh, and don't I _know_ it, darling," she purred sickeningly. "Which is why I'm here to pluck the petals from your precious little _flower. One. By. One._ Until I get what I _want,_ that is."

I frowned, not understanding at first what she was talking about. Then it dawned on me, and I gasped, my eyes wide as the bottom of my stomach dropped out. " _Pepper,_ " I murmured.


	28. Chapter 28

**What's this?! A two-fer?! And on a SATURDAY?! _Unheard of!_ ;D**  
 **Happy Reading! And thank you as always for all of the love! You guys are awesome!**

Nick and I had finished dinner, but were reluctant to end our date. We'd enjoyed each others company immensely, and it seemed as if time had stood still for us, almost as if in a dream. He was completely charming, funny, intelligent, and _so so_ easy to talk to. And I already couldn't wait until our next date, as silly as that seemed. I'd never believed in love at first sight. That is, until _now_. He was everything I'd wanted in a man. And I was finding it extremely difficult not to fall for him. _Hard._

The rain had let up to just a slight, misty drizzle, so Nick had suggested we go for a stroll. He knew of a romantic little park nearby where he was sure we could get some after dinner exercise and enjoy some scenery, and I agreed. As we walked huddled together under his umbrella, I in a knee-length trench coat, and he in his long black wool coat, we continued our dinner conversation about our interests, our likes and dislikes, our upbringings, our jobs (though I tried to keep the conversation focused more on _his_ than on _mine_ , for obvious reasons), and when it seemed we'd reached the end of the path at the park (however much time had passed since we'd set out. I honestly had no idea, as it was nearly impossible to keep track, being with him and loving every minute of it to be sure) he turned to me, underneath the light of an old gas street lamp converted to electricity, and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Ginny," he murmured, cupping my cheek, and looking at me in adoration.

I blushed and smiled, but laid my hand over his softly. " _Nick,_ " I said, looking dreamily into his eyes.

"You're _incredible_ ," he said.

"So are _you_ ," I cooed back. "Tonight was..."

"Amazing? Fantastic? Spectacular?" he offered, jokingly.

I giggled. "Yes," I said. " _All_ of those things. I'm _really_ glad we did this."

He nodded. "So am _I,_ " he said, and leaned in. I tilted my lips upward, but he hesitated. "I'm sorry," he said, stopping.

I looked at him in confusion. "Sorry?" I asked, perplexed.

He chuckled bashfully. "It's not very gentlemanly to kiss you without asking," he said. "It's our first date, and I understand if you don't want to..."

"I _want to!_ " I blurted out hurriedly, my cheeks blushing even more. _WHY do I keep doing that?_ , I thought to myself in embarrassment at my loss of self control.

He spluttered and chuckled, nodding. "Well... _okay then!_ " he said enthusiastically, with a dopey grin. He cupped my cheek again, and we both leaned in, our eyes closed, our collective breath held, our lips millimeters from impact when suddenly, my phone rang.

I deflated, and Nick grimaced, pulling away. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was Tony. " _Damn_ it," I grumbled. I looked at Nick impishly. "I'm...I'm sorry. It's Tony. I... I should," I stammered.

He waved a hand in dismissal, and stepped back. I mouthed a "Thank you" before I swiped to answer. "Hello?" I asked, not able to help the annoyance and shock of him calling me at this very moment from soaking through my voice.

" _Pepper!_ P-pep, you...you gotta..I'm in _trouble,_ " he said, his speech severely slurred. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to temper myself. "Tony, you sound _drunk_. Are you _drunk_ right now?" I asked curtly. I exhaled sharply. "If you _are,_ I'm hanging up. Didn't you get my message? I'm..."

He cut me off. "No, Pep. I _swear._ I _swear._ I'm _not_ drunk. J-just listen, mmmmkay? It's Vanessa. She..."

Then I heard some muffled rustling and Vanessa's squeaky fake laugh come on the line. "Yes, is this Miss Potts?" she asked, her voice sugary sweet.

"It _is_ ," I replied coolly.

I heard her laugh again. "Tony! Stop! You naughty boy!" she cackled into the phone, and I rolled my eyes, huffing. This was the _last_ thing I needed to hear at that moment. _Really, Tony? Really? You're going to drunk dial me in the middle of one of your rolls in the hay with HER? Haven't I been subjected to enough?,_ I seethed to myself.

Vanessa continued. "He really is a _cad,_ isn't he? And he just can't seem to get enough of me!" she bragged, and I felt a wave of nausea course over me. _Thanks for the update, your highness,_ I grumbled mentally. "But I assure you, he's in _very_ capable hands. So go back to your evening, my dear! Sorry to have bothered you!" And instantly we were disconnected.

I frowned at my phone in my hand. " _Unbelievable,_ " I muttered, disgusted. I could only estimate that Tony had received my message about my date, and decided to try to parade his relationship with Vanessa around in front of my face to... _what_? Try to make me jealous? Throw me off of my own game for the night? Dig the knife in? Honestly, this was the last straw. I was happily teetering on the edge of getting heavily involved with a _really_ great guy, and Tony clearly couldn't handle that. _Why_ was beyond me, however, as I could only gather that his need to keep me from having a normal love life was because of his possessive, narcissistic tendencies that made him believe I had to be at his disposal at all times, and only his needs mattered. And that I was somehow undeserving of anything other than fulfilling his list of daily demands, and keeping his responsibilities with his company handled in order to make him look half way competent enough to keep his position in the eyes of the board of directors. Well, my patience was wearing thin. I'd let him sleep this little soiree with Vanessa off, as I, _too_ , was in the midst of one of my own and didn't care to disrupt it further by dwelling on his ridiculous behavior any longer. But I vowed, as soon as possible the next morning, he and I would have a long discussion about the boundaries I needed to put into place concerning his intrusion on my personal life, and what was considered appropriate professional behavior after hours.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled sheepishly, and nodded, shoving my phone back into my coat pocket.

"Oh! Yes, everything is...I'm _fine_ ," I said, trying to push away my exasperation with Tony.

"Okay," he said skeptically. "I don't believe you, but...maybe..I can help?" he offered sweetly. He gently cupped my cheek again, and leaned in, gently planting his lips on mine. My eyebrows raised, and I felt into the kiss. However, as our lips moved in tandem, I kept searching for that spark. That fluttery thrill in the pit of my stomach that would lead to fireworks going off in my brain. But, much to my disappointment, it never came.

The kiss ended, and slowly we both opened our eyes. Nick grinned and sighed with deep satisfaction. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, and touched his forehead to mine.

"Wow," he murmured.

I smiled warmly, and bit my lower lip, saying nothing.

He raised his head and nodded. "I...could get _used_ to _that_ ," he cooed.

I chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah," I muttered dumbly, unable to think of anything else to say.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nick and I had walked back out toward traffic after that, where I could catch a cab, and we'd part for the evening. He seemed euphoric, and wore a big dopey grin all the way back down the path through the park to where we'd leave each other. He hailed a cab for me, and I thanked him for a lovely evening, happy to oblige the offer of a second date. I wasn't ready to officially kiss him off, no pun intended. He _was_ a great guy. And wonderful to be with. And who knew? Maybe that spark between was dampened by Tony's intrusion on the moment, and I needed to give it a second chance.

But as I went to get into the back of the cab, he gently pulled me to him. "One for the road?" he asked smirking. I chuckled and agreed, and his lips fell on mine yet again. I held my breath, engaging in the embrace with everything I had, but _still. There was no spark._ I couldn't understand it. It wasn't that he was a bad kisser. He was actually quite skilled. And it wasn't that I didn't _want_ to kiss him. _Clearly,_ I would have abstained if that were the case. There just wasn't any _passion_ behind it. At least, not for me. Still, as he and I parted, after one last peck, and I climbed in the cab, waving to him as he waved goodbye, I felt into deep thought, and reached a conclusion.

" _Damn_ him," I muttered, speaking again of Tony. I was convinced he'd infiltrated my psyche so much over the years, brainwashing me into feeling guilty for indulging myself romantically with a man, that I was now _incapable_ of enjoying myself. Nick was perfectly wonderful, and his kiss was perfectly wonderful, too, I decided. I just needed _Tony_ to be filtered out of my mind enough for me to enjoy it. So I decided, then and there, to keep seeing Nick for the duration in hopes that one day, that long-awaited spark would ignite, and the passion between us would be mutual, as I so badly wanted it to be.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, at eight o'clock sharp, I rapped on Tony's hotel room door, ready to confront him about last night. And I was met with the sound off Vanessa's voice, instead.

"Coming!" she chirped in a sing-songy tone before whipping the door open, wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet, and her hair predictably mussed. She grinned at me with a deviant smile. "Hello, Ms. Potts. He's _exhausted,_ I'm afraid. But _d_ _o_ come in," she purred.

I gave her a suspicious frown and slowly walked past her in the doorway. She closed the door behind me, and I immediately spotted Tony sitting in a chair facing the window, wrapped only in a towel from the waist down, and staring, almost catatonic, with a scowl on his face.

"Tony?" I murmured as I approached his side, my alarm growing at the bizarre state he was in.

He slowly turned his head in my direction, and shifted his eyes slowly upward to meet mine, the look on his face startling, as if he'd only just noticed my presence that moment. He smiled weakly. "Oh, hey, Pep," he murmured softly. His expression was devoid of any of its usual spark, and his eyes were full of a kind of wistful sorrow. He reached for my hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Your date? How'd it go?" he asked.

I ignored the question, and crouched down beside him to study his face, my head slowly shaking from side to side in denial. "What's wrong with you? What's happened?" I asked softly.

Just then, Vanessa walked up behind him, and snaked her arms around his neck and down his chest. "He's just worn himself out, I'm afraid. The _poor baby,_ " she said, with a cutesy lilt. I glowered at her and stood up abruptly.

"He's never like _this_ , Vanessa. And _you_ know it," I said firmly. "I want to know _why_ he's...

"Pepper, _stop_ ," Tony said, grasping my hand, and patting it reassuringly. "I'm _fine_. Don't worry. She's right. I'm...I'm just _tired,"_ he said, speaking slowly, drowsily.

" _There,_ now. _You_ see?" Vanessa urged. "He just needs a good long rest, and he'll be right as rain, dear."

"But...I..." I stammered, unable to make sense of what I was witnessing.

Then Vanessa gasped. "Oh! Tony! You silly ninny!" she suddenly cried. Tony didn't move a muscle. He just stayed exactly where he'd been- sitting in the chair, and staring out the window. Vanessa continued, shoving her left hand in my direction. "Would you just _look_ at what Tony gave me last night?! I can't _believe_ we almost forgot to tell you our _wonderful_ news!"

My stomach lurched as I slowly took my eyes downward to her ring finger on her left hand. There, in all its brilliant glory, was a _massive_ solitary sparkler, at least 3 carats in weight.

I flicked my eyes to Tony, who still remained motionless, and then back to Vanessa, whose sickeningly distorted leer was plastered over her face like a clown in a funhouse mirror. I swallowed hard. "You're... _engaged?"_ I muttered, through gritted teeth.

"Yes! Isn't it _marvelous?!_ It was completely out of the blue, and _totally_ unexpected. But how could I say no? I mean, just _look!"_ she cooed, jutting her hand at me again. "Isn't it just brilliant?"

My chest began to heave. I glanced back to Tony and then back to Vanessa, speechless.

"Oh! And the best part _is?_ We're getting married right away! Tony simply couldn't wait any longer! _Could you,_ darling?" she said, looking at him expectantly. He didn't respond. She continued. "We're flying to the Cayman's this afternoon for a quick beach wedding! No need to dilly-dally, he said!"

" _He_ said that?" I asked sarcastically.

Tony then slowly turned his head to side only to speak. "No need to wait, Pep. Aren't you happy for us?" he asked, his voice indifferent. I slammed my eyes shut, and shook my head, the blood rushing in my ears, and my cheeks burning with rage. And _hurt._

" _Excuse me_ ," I spat out. "This is all just...it's _just_...a bit _much,_ " I stammered, rushing for the door. The last thing I saw was Vanessa, grinning at me like an idiot, before I slammed the door behind me and stormed back down the hall to my hotel room. I jammed the key card in the lock, and shoved the door open, slamming it behind me. I march to the small sofa in the sitting area, and collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably. To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure _why_ at the time. But I just let it happen. I had to. I didn't have a choice, as I was powerless to stop the tsunami of emotion that came _rolling_ out of me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and Happy Monday! (Happy only because I get the chance to update! LOL! _Please!_ Give me a _little_ credit! Monday's generally suck! I'm not delusional!)**

 ** _Oh,_ but our friend Vanessa appears to be, doesn't she? Well, my lovelies, you don't know the _half_ of it!**

 **Not _yet,_ anyway...**

 **Happy Reading! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you all of your support and reviews! I love 'em! Keep 'em coming! :)**

I heard Pepper storm out, and the door slam behind me, promptly followed by Vanessa giggling darkly to herself. _Don't go, Pep,_ I pleaded desperately in my mind. _Please don't go._ Then I sensed Vanessa walking toward me. She swiveled around beside me, and threw herself cross-ways into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Some people find it so _hard_ to share in other's joy, wouldn't you agree, my love?" she cooed, grinning.

I just silently shifted my hopeless gaze from out the window to her devilish eyes. The effects of the tranquilizer she'd shot me up with in the basement of the factory the day before were now fairly minimal, but it was still in the process of fully wearing off. I had a much clearer mind than I'd had several hours before, however, when we'd left that wretched room and come back here to the hotel. But now, the fog in my brain could be easily attributed to the shock and overwhelm I felt from how quickly everything had deteriorated within the last twelve hours. Let me fill you in...

XxXxXxXxXx

 _The night before..._

Vanessa smiled knowingly at me when I'd realized her strategy- that she intended to leverage Pepper's safety against me to get whatever she'd lured me here for. " _Yes,_ darling. Your dear, _sweet_ little Pepper," she cooed, stroking my cheek with the backs of her fingertips, still straddling my hips. I recoiled against her touch, but she ignored me.

"If you hurt her, I swear to _God,_ I'll..." I warned.

She chuckled. "Oh, I don't believe you're in _any_ position to make threats, Tony," she purred. "Which is why _I'm_ going to make a list of demands, and _you're_ going to fulfill every last one of them! You don't think I _know_ what that little tart means to you? You don't think I've _seen_ the way you look at each other? All googley-eyed and forlorn? It's _pathetic. Sickening,_ actually."

I scoffed. "What the hell are you talking about, Vanessa?" I defended. "Pepper has _no_ interest in me. Our relationship is purely..."

"Of _course_ , Tony. Deny, deny, deny," she countered. "But you can't hide what you truly _want,_ love. It's _impossible._ You _love her,_ don't you? And I can respect that! Honestly! Some find it a noble burden, to be in the confines of love. _I_ find it to be _w_ _eak-minded, personally._ But you obviously find some nobility in it! So let me help to solidify those constraints, shall I?"

I looked at her with a trepidacious frown. "I'll do whatever you want," I said softly, surrendering. "Just promise me you won't hurt her _."_

Vanessa grinned with evil satisfaction, and slowly backed off of me to come to a standing position. "I _thought_ you might see it my way," she gloated, folding her arms triumphantly.

I exhaled, and sat up, as best as I could, since my hands were still cuffed together around the cast iron pipe headboard. "Name your price. I'll pay anything," I said.

Vanessa scoffed. " _Money?!"_ she exclaimed, cackling. "Do you honestly think I'm doing all of this because I'm after your _money?_ Oh, _darling!_ Don't _insult me."_ She swiveled around and slowly, deliberately sauntered away from me, her curvy hips swaying exaggeratedly from side to side. "No. No,no,no. What I _want,"_ she said, spinning around again to face me, her eyes narrowed with razor-like determination. "Is your _life._ And everything _in_ it," she hissed.

I chuckled bitterly to myself. "I already _told_ you. You kill me, and you'll be doing me a favor, honey," I reiterated.

She shook her head. "Oh, I don't want to _end_ your life, Tony. Rather, you'll be present for every waking moment, _right by my side,"_ she said.

I shook my head in return. "Then, I don't get it," I replied.

She huffed. "Honestly, love. I know your mind must be a little foggy, yet. But, for a genius, you're being pretty _dense,_ " she stated with a hint of annoyance. " _You're_ going to sign over _your_ share of Stark Industries, plus any and all of your personal assets, to _me,"_ she explained. "And if you _don't,"_ she murmured. "Your favorite little ginger secretary will be immediately done away with. Understand, _now_?" she said pointedly.

My nostrils flared with my temper. I glared at her. _"What?"_ I asked, through gritted teeth.

Vanessa continued. "We will _merge_ Matthews Energy with Stark Industries immediately, and then _I_ will handle _all_ new weapons contracts from that point forward. And all _you'll_ have to do is stand by my side and look _pretty."_

I chuckled, and rolled my eyes. "Wow, that's some serious delusion you've got going on there, Matthews," I snarked. "And I can't believe I actually have to explain this to you? But you _do_ realize I'm not the sole share-holder in my company, right?" I said sarcastically.

"See, there you go insulting my intelligence again," she said with a rueful smirk. "You're speaking of Mr. Obadiah Stane, are you not?"

"For _starters_ ," I said. The way it worked was, I held the largest personal share of the company, at 26%. Obadiah held 25%, which, added together, made 51%, obviously. The Board of Directors held the other 49%. Our company bi-laws stated that for any new changes in operations or protocol to take place, there had to be a unanimous consensus between Obie and I. Or if he and I couldn't agree, we'd have to go before the Board and argue our opposing cases. And however the majority voted, the outcome would dictate the success or failure of the proposed changes.

She smirked deviantly. "It's no secret that Mr. Stane is a man of enterprise and vision," she said. "And I have it on good authority that he's had an interest in the past in developing nuclear applications."

"What, like 40 _years_ ago?!" I cried. "I don't know if you got the memo, sweet-cheeks, but there was a thing called the _Cold War?_ It kinda made weapons-grade plutonium a real _bitch_ to get a hold of. Obie hasn't talked about doing anything with _nuclear energy_ since Reagan left office," I replied sardonically.

"But with _my_ company's resources readily available to him once you hand over your Stark shares to _me_ , what would stop him from signing on? Once _you've_ convinced him that we're simply looking to develop new uses for nuclear energy and that Stark Industries should get involved because it's potentially very lucrative for all parties involved, of _course._ He's one that likes to be in the forefront of industry, is he not? And, let's _face it,_ Tony," she argued. "If you're not expanding into other markets and diversifying your company's goods and services, you're _certainly_ not going to flourish in the 21st Century, are you?"

I considered her words for a moment, with the knowledge that Obie _had_ been far more aggressive about delving into other markets in the past than _I_ had, and would most likely, in the very _least,_ take into consideration what Vanessa would be forcing me to tell him.

But working with _nuclear energy?_ That would be a jagged mountain for us to climb, even with trying to do something legitimate with it to keep up outward appearances. It was one mired in red tape in and of itself, let alone trying to get permission as a _weapons manufacturer_ to work with anything radioactive. Big brother would be watching our every move. And Obie never liked being constrained by government regulations anymore than he had to be, much like myself.

But, let's say for the sake of argument, that Obie _did_ agree to partner up with Vanessa. Her plan to secretly sell to the world's worst war-mongers would be tricky, at _best,_ for her to accomplish undetected, by him _or_ the government. Besides, according to Vanessa _,_ all she had right now was some earnest money in the Cayman's and a promissory note from Kim Jong-Un. That was _far_ from actually physically manifesting the weapons, _and_ getting them across the North Korean borders without any trouble.

"It would take a _lot_ of convincing on my part, and _lot_ of strategy on _yours_ ," I said skeptically. "You get caught selling nukes to any one of the world's overlords, and we're _all_ going down."

"Who says I'll get _caught?"_ she purred. "As I _said,_ you leave the new contracts to _me._ And we'll _all_ be the better for it."

I gazed at her silently for several moments, knowing I was staring into the eyes of a greedy, power-hungry monster who was beyond all reason at this point. And I was completely subject to both her will _and_ her mercy. I needed to buy myself some more time. I needed more information. And, most of _all_ , I needed to regain contact with the outside world. "This is all _fascinating,_ Vanessa," I replied. "But let's get back to the part about me handing everything over to _you_ , shall we?" I asked.

Vanessa beamed with enthusiasm. " _Gladly,_ " she replied. "As I said, darling. You fulfill _all_ of my demands, or your precious _Pepper,_ " she said. "Will meet a most _untimely_ end. And you decide to tip her off that anything is amiss? She _dies._ You attempt to send her away to hide somewhere? I'll _hunt_ her _down._ You fire her or she leaves for _any_ reason at all, even under her own volition? She won't make it to the _next day._ I'm essentially tying you two together at the hip until we're finished and everything I _want_ is well in hand. You _see?_ I get what _I_ want, and you get what _you_ want. Must I go on? Or are you getting the picture?"

I swallowed hard. _Then what happens when you've got everything you wanted?,_ I thought gravely. Surely, she'd eventually off the both of us in some seemingly freak accident or something, or stage our disappearance and sink our bodies to the bottom of the ocean once we no longer serve her purposes. It was _clear_ \- I'd played right into her hands, and it was looking inevitable that I'd brought on not only my _own_ downfall,but Pepper's eventual demise, as well. This both angered and saddened me. That was the _last_ thing I'd ever wanted to do was to put Pepper in harm's way. Only problem was, I couldn't warn her. I literally couldn't do _anything_ at the moment, actually, being cuffed to a bed frame in the basement of Vanessa's factory. And even if I tried to fight my way out, I'd undoubtedly get another dose of whatever was in that syringe. So instead I just nodded in understanding, and clucked my tongue in thought. "So, _Vanessa?"_ I purred. "Won't all of this appear to be rather _sudden_ to the public? You know?Invite a lot of _inquiry?_ Why draw this kind of attention to ourselves?" I asked.

She then began to giggle, and _jiggle_ up and down, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet and clapping her hands happily. "Oh, yes, yes! It's time for my favorite part of plan! I thought we'd _never_ reach this moment!" she exclaimed joyfully. She walked back over to me, and straddled my hips once again. _God,_ how I wished at that moment that she'd stop doing that! She was absolutely revolting to me now, and to have her in this close of a proximity just made her that much more repulsive.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and brought our faces within millimeters of each other. "Oh, Tony! _Tony, Tony, Tony!"_ she squealed with delight. "I can't _believe_ this is happening! _"_

I frowned in confusion. "Vanessa, what are you..." I started to say. But then I fell silent as she suddenly pulled a very sizable diamond ring out of her bra. It sparkled in the glaring white light from over head. I gulped. " _What_ is _that?"_ I asked sternly, wide eyed, flicking my eyes from the ring to her delusional expression.

"Why, _darling?!_ It's the engagement ring you've picked out for me! Always the _romantic,_ aren't you? _"_ she purred.

I watched as her twisted, leering expression morphed and changed from one trying to feign genuine excitement to displaying completely unhinged mania. I shuddered at what I was witnessing, but she continued to indulge herself in the delusion of the moment. "But I must give you the opportunity to _ask_ me, correct? I want to hear those words come from you beautiful mouth!" she cried. She shoved the ring into my hand and squeezed it tight. She then produced a small key from the other cup in her bra. Then she suddenly lunged forward, making me startle. I looked at her like she was a time-bomb ready to detonate at any moment. She just grinned at me with a shark-like smile, as she quickly unlocked the handcuffs around my wrists and removed them. "Can't have you in _this_ state if I expect you to do this properly, now _can_ I?" she asked.

I rubbed my raw wrists as she stood up once more and examined me, giving me a thorough once over. "You know I've _never_ been one to stand on ceremony," she explained. "But _this,_ " she said, gesturing to the walls around us. " _This_ just will not _do!_ We simply _must_ do better than a room made of cinder block and concrete if you're going to ask me to be your wife. Wouldn't you agree?"

I shook my head hopelessly. "Vanessa, p _lease._ This is _insanity!_ I'll do whatever you want. Just..."

She gave me a curious look. "But this _is_ what I want! And you said it yourself! The press will get entirely too suspicious! We _must_ do it this way! It would only make _sense_ that we become the world's newest power couple! In _love,_ and in _business_ together! You couldn't paint a more _beautiful_ picture! And it was _your_ idea, love!"

" _Marriage?!_ Are you _insane?!_ That was _never_ my idea! _None_ of this was! _Vanessa,"_ I argued, standing up and stepping close to her. I looked into eyes, pleading. "I'm _not_ husband material _,_ okay? _Nobody's_ gonna believe that I've suddenly decided to settle down," I tried to reason.

" _Nonsense_ ," she replied sternly. Then she flashed another maniacal smile. "All it took was for you to find the _right_ _girl! Oh Tony!_ " she cooed, smirking. Then she swiftly slammed our lips together and kissed me hard. I grimaced, wanting desperately to push her away, but not knowing what would happen if I did. So I resigned myself to tolerating the feeling of being put upon, _v_ _iolated_ by this lunatic.

I didn't have much time to think about it, however, as Vanessa abruptly broke the kiss as harshly as she'd instigated it. " _B_ _oys!_ " she bellowed in a sing-songy voice toward the door. I winced and braced myself for another man-handling as they entered. Vanessa then wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her. "Ready the car for our immediate departure," she instructed. "It's back to Mr. Stark's hotel for a little wine, a little romance, and an _unforgettable_ marriage proposal," she said, turning her gaze back to me and looking into my eyes dreamily. Then she brought my hand that held the ring to her chest. "Though I _shall_ try to pretend it's all a surprise! Wouldn't want to ruin the moment!" she chirped, squeezing my hand in both of hers.

I felt a sharp stab in my palm from the prongs holding the large diamond, and I winced. She grimaced and opened my hand, prying the ring out of it. "Oh, _sorry,_ darling! Did that _hurt?_ It is rather _large,_ isn't it?" she said, giggling mischievously. "Best I hold onto it until we get there. Wouldn't want it to get lost, now, would we?"

I just smiled weakly, my stomach in knots at the thought of what I was going to have to endure next.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm _terrible,_ aren't I? ;)**

 **Love the reviews! You guys are the best! Keep 'em coming! They definitely boost the morale, and help to fuel the creative fires! :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

We rode in a black BMW sedan with dark tinted windows through the busy streets of London, with the gorilla twins in the front seat and Vanessa and I in the back. I stared out the window at the moving traffic passing by, as if I were stuck in some kind of live action theater production or performance art display, and what was happening in my _own_ life was the only reality. It seemed surreal that we were moving on the same streets as we had yesterday, and so much had changed since then. Yet the traffic, the city itself, and the life moving through it, appeared no different. That's what made this all feel like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from- because no one knew I was __in it_. _ No one except me, Vanessa, and the meat heads in the front seat.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was __Pepper_ _ didn't know. And she __couldn't_ _ know. If I were to slip and say _anything_ to her that Vanessa might find suspect, I could put her in extreme danger. And if anything happened to her, I couldn't live with myself.

I could feel Vanessa's eyes on me. She reached for my hand, but I jerked it away. "Don't touch me," I growled.

"Oh, _come_ now, love," she urged sweetly. "Surely, none of this is worth a lover's quarrel?"

I snapped my head around to look at her sternly. " _We_ are __not_ _ lovers. Not any __more_ ,_" I fumed.

Vanessa huffed and crossed her arms indignantly. "You know, for not having any cards to play, you certainly are acting like you've got a winning hand," she said snidely. "But I suggest you change your strategy, Tony. I don't _like_ having my patience tested."

"You __need_ _ me," I pointed out flatly. "Or your little plan goes to shit."

"And _you_ need __me_ ,_" she jabbed back. "Or your little _Pepper_ gets eliminated, might I remind you!" she warned. I watched as she slid closer to me after a moment passed, and rested her hand on my thigh. I almost batted it away, but she leaned in and began to speak. "Time for you to perform, darling," she said. "You're going to call Obadiah _right _now_ , _and tell him that you feel Stark Industries should get involved with our new projects as soon as possible. _And_ you're also going to tell him our __wonderful_ _ news!" she said, grinning and wiggling her ring finger in front of my face, the diamond managing to glint and sparkle in the dreary light from outside.

I frowned at her. "You want me to tell him all of that __now_? What in the _hell_ am I supposed to say?! _'Oh, _hi_ , Obie! Yeah, could you just do me a solid and agree that we should hitch our wagon to this crazy nut job's company? She says it'd be a __really_ _ good idea if we _did_. Oh, and by the way? We're also _engaged,_ suddenly, and for no explicable reason. What's that you say? It'll all a little too rich, and you can't believe I'd even suggest such a thing?!' " I mocked. I rolled my eyes and sat back hard against the seat in a huff, staring out the window again. Then I whipped my head in her direction again. "Do you know how __crazy_ _ that sounds? You don't think we need just a _ _bit_ _ more time to work all of this out? To make it even _half way_ _believable?_ " I asked. Vanessa just glared at me with gritted teeth.

" _ _Do_ it, _or I will make the __one_ _ call I __know_ _ you don't want me to make," she seethed.

I stared at her silently. She had me over a barrel. Nothing had changed there. And I knew she wasn't going to let me forget it. But to tell him everything in one phone call would make my feigned enthusiasm to partner up with Vanessa sound even more shallow and convoluted. I jerked my phone out of my pocket, and brought up Obie's number from my contacts. "I'll tell him I think we should collaborate. But that's __it_. _ Anything more, and he could accuse me of nepotism. And besides _that?_ I'll have __enough_ _ to try to convince him of without throwing __that_ _ wrench into the works," I insisted. "When the time is right, we'll tell him. I __promise_. _ Deal?"

Vanessa stared at me for a few moments, working her jaw as she considered my offer. Then she exhaled sharply. " _ _Fine_ ,_" she said, relenting. She shifted her gaze from me to out the window. "I suppose the news of our engagement can _wait,"_ she said. (And I mentally breathed a big sigh of relief.) " _ _But,_ " _she said. (And that relief quickly turned back into fear.) "There _is_ _one_ problem with that taking that tack," she stated.

I looked at her wryly. "And that __is?_ " _I asked curtly.

She lolled her head back in my direction and smirked. "I wanted to wait to surprise you, but very well," she said, grinning mischievously. " _W_ _e_ have a plane to catch tomorrow afternoon to the Cayman Islands, my darling!" she said, raising a hand to run her fingers through my hair. I caught her by the wrist, and looked at her trepidaciously. She continued, ignoring me. "I've made all the arrangements! We'll have a simple ceremony, on the beach, and then you'll be able to transfer all your assets to __me_ __legitimately,_ " she explained.

I spluttered. " _What?!_ " I cried in disbelief, throwing her arm away from me. "You want us to get married _tomorrow_ __afternoon?!_ "_

She looked at me blankly. "Well, of __course_! _ The sooner the better! Why wait? You can't keep up appearances and legitimately sign everything over to your new _bride_ if you don't actually __have_ _ a new bride, _now_ , can you? Don't be _ridiculous!_ " she said, waving a hand in dismissal and chuckling in disbelief. "I mean, _ _really_ , _Tony! Why do you think I want you to tell Obadiah the news?!"

I stared at her, wide eyed, my phone suspended in my hand. She waved her hand at me in a coaxing gesture. "Well, go on, then!" she said. "Tell him whatever you want, I suppose! It's either the news of the engagement _now_ , or the marriage, _later_ _!_ You take your pick!" she said with an air of exasperation.

I shifted my eyes back to the phone, which still displayed Obie's number, and back to her. She cocked an eye brow, and chewed her lip impatiently. I shook my head. " _Unbelievable,_ " I muttered. "This is _just_...how in the __hell_ _ did I ever..."

I jabbed the call button with my thumb, and it began to ring. __Please go to voicemail, please go to voicemail_ , _I pleaded in my mind. But I was out of luck.

"Tony, my boy! Having a good time in London, yeah?" Obie bellowed jovially.

I scrubbed a hand over my face, and took a deep breath. I flicked my eyes to Vanessa, who was still looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah, hey Obie, uh...do, uh...do you have a minute?" I asked shakily. __Please say no! Please say no!,_ _ I begged him desperately to myself.

"For __you?_ _Always_ ,_" he replied good-naturedly. "What's on your mind, champ?"

I exhaled slowly. __Okay, here goes,_ _ I thought. "Well, as you _know,_ I've been looking over some of Vanessa's company projects they've got cooking for the near future, and..." I said. I swallowed hard. __I can't believe I'm about to do this,_ _ I thought. "I, uh...I think they're pretty promising," I said, trying to sound upbeat.

"I'd imagine they _are,_ " he agreed. "Matthews Energy seems to be leading the charge on nuclear developments, from what I gather."

I cleared my throat, and ran an anxious hand over my goatee. "Hehheh, yeah," I replied, chuckling awkwardly. "And, __I_ _ think..." I said, taking another deep breath. __Spill it. Just get it over with,_ _ I told myself. "We should look into collaborating with them on them. Their new projects, I mean," I stammered.

 _" _Re-ally_ ,_" Obie replied. By his tone, it was hard to know what he honestly thought. I wasn't sure if he was showing great interest, or if he was just humoring me. __He must be thinking I'm saying this only because Vanessa and I have been sleeping together, and now he's patronizing me,_ _ I decided.

I sighed with frustration. "I'm __serious_ , _Obie," I urged. "I really think it all shows a lot of promise, and I want us to be a part of it." __That sounded convincing, right?,_ _ I thought to myself. I glanced at Vanessa, and raised my eyebrows questioningly. She just smiled and gave me an approving nod.

"Well, my boy, you _know_ I'm gonna have to have a look at these prints you've studied before I can say yes," he said, predictably.

"Of course," I said. "I'm sure Vanessa will be happy to send copies over right away."

"But, if they're _half_ as good as what you're telling me you think they __are_ ,_" he said. "Then, I'd say go ahead! You know I'm game for exploring other markets! I'm excited to see what she has to offer."

I frowned. _What the hell?! No, Obie! Come on! Give me a little more push back, here! I need something to work with, man!,_ I screamed at him in my head.

 _"_ Uh _, _wow_ , _okay _,"_ I said, not able to contain my surprise. "I gotta say, I didn't think you'd be so gung-ho! I was _sure_ I'd have to..."

"Let's don't get _too_ carried away, here. I still _do_ want to see the plans she's got," he assured. "But I've followed Marcus Matthews for a long time in this business, Tony! And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that he doesn't lay bad eggs! I would imagine his daughter takes after him in that regard. So, in _my_ mind, it's worth serious consideration! Tell her to send those plans as soon as possible. If all is in order, I think we should proceed immediately, yeah?" he encouraged.

I closed my eyes, and swallowed hard, my throat suddenly as dry as Death Valley. "Yeah," I croaked out, helplessly. I cleared my throat again. "Yeah, Obie. Okay. Whatever you say," I said, deflated. My stomach turned as Vanessa beamed victoriously beside me. "I'll be talking to you soon," I said weakly.

"Sounds like a plan, Tony! Later! And good work!" he said, and we disconnected.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, and squeezed my phone in my hand with frustration. __Damn him!,_ _ I thought. I was counting on Obie to buy me more time than that. Like _months,_ I'd hoped. But I guess I didn't take into account that he'd always been one to follow other leaders in other industries closely. He had always been the one to wine and dine the brass from other companies, while I was the bird dog and demoed our latest and greatest to the DOD. We'd always worked in tandem like that, so I guess it only stood to reason that Matthews Energy had been one of the ones on his list of companies to watch. Why wouldn't they be? From all stand points, they were a thriving nuclear energy company that had been well-established in Great Britain for decades. Obie was __right_. _ Marcus Matthews knew what he was doing. And from what I'd heard, he was as much of a titan of industry as my father had been. Which led me to wonder- where __was_ _ Marcus in all of this? I knew he was still alive, but no one had heard from him for at least the last five years. He used to be a pretty prominent figure in the business world. And, it suddenly occurred to me, it seemed he'd dropped off the face of the Earth inexplicably.

I looked sidelong at Vanessa. She was still beaming.

"I take it you're __pleased_ _ with my little performance?" I chided.

"As __punch_ , _darling," she cooed. She snaked her arms around the crook of my elbow, and laid her head on my shoulder. She stroked my arm affectionately, which made my skin crawl. "My sending the plans over is as good as a formality, from what I gather," she said giddily.

"Yeah," I said flatly. "Obie says he knows a lot about your dad's impressive track record, and that he, quote, _'doesn't lay bad eggs',_ " I said, making air quotes with my pointer fingers. "No accounting for __you_ , _however," I said under my breath. "Which leads me to ask- where __is_ _ your father in all of this, Vanessa?"

She raised her head and looked at me curiously. "What does __that_ _ matter? What has my __father_ _ got to do with _anything_ _we're_ doing _here?"_ she asked defensively.

I cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "Well, __dearest_ ,_" I snarked. "I know he's not __dead_ , _so where __is_ _ he? I'd think he'd at __least_ _ want to meet his future son-in-law, wouldn't you? Maybe we could even discuss out recent _business_ developments? _You_ know, business man to business man? I'd __love_ _ to pick his brain about how it was __you_ _ fell so far from the tree. As I recall, he used to be a pretty stand up guy. At least, that's what __Pop_ _ always said."

Vanessa smiled curtly. "I'll see what I can __arrange_ ,_" she said coolly.

I smirked. "You __do_ _ that," I replied haughtily, narrowing my eyes at her.


	31. Chapter 31

**YIKES, last week was crazy!**

 **Finally! I'm able to update!**

 **Also, I fixed a few typos in the last chapter that were bothering me, and updated that as well. So sorry for the psyche out if it made you think there were two new chapters instead of one! (Psssh! I _wish_ I had two chapters to upload! I've been dying not being able to write like I want to!)**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoy! And, after the week I had last week, I would love some love (in the form of reviews, I mean!), if you feel so inclined! LOL!**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

We pulled up to my hotel minutes later, and were greeted by the concierge, who looked overly happy to see us. "Ms. Matthews and Mr. Stark! How _marvelous_ to see you both!" he chirped, as he practically bounded up to us in emphatic glee. I looked at him suspiciously, but Vanessa just clung to my arm like a jealous prom date and gave the man a fake, shark-like grin in return.

"And all of your arrangements are in _order,_ sir," he murmured to me secretly. I frowned at him.

"Arrangements?" I asked with concern. "Arrangements for _what?"_

He just chuckled. "Of course, sir," he said, winking. " 'Arrangements for _what?'_ Keeping the missus unawares. Or the _soon-to-be_ missus, I should say!"

He toddled off, and, in confusion, all I could do was watch him leave our presence. "What arrangements?" I said, glancing nervously back and forth between the man and Vanessa. " _I_ didn't make any arrangements. What is he talking about?" I asked her.

"Oh, you poor dear," Vanessa cooed, stroking my cheek and pouting sympathetically. "Is the tranquilizer addling your brain, again?" she asked.

I snatched her wrist up in my grip and gritted my teeth at her. "Vanessa, _I_ didn't make any arrangements with these people!" I growled.

"Of _course_ you did, love. I have the audio file to _prove_ it," she purred, yanking her wrist away from my grip.

I looked at her with confusion. "What are your talking about? What audio file? What the _hell_ is going on here?" I demanded.

She gave me a wry smile. " _Honestly,_ Tony," she said. "What century do you think we're living in? How _hard_ do you think it is to copy someone's voice and synthesize an entire conversation! These days it's practically done with the snap of your fingers."

I began to seethe. "Are you _serious?!_ What _are_ you? Some kind of spy? It's like I've been sucked into Mission Impossible! Who _does_ this stuff?! Are you _out_ of your _mind?!"_ I asked, the volume of my voice creeping up steadily. The other patrons in the lobby were noticing our little spat, and looking at Vanessa and I uncomfortably. She just smiled awkwardly at them, and then promptly got in my face.

" _Mind_ yourself, Stark!" she spat out in a hissing whisper. Then, almost animorphically, her expression changed to one of blissful happiness again. "Didn't you believe I was serious? You didn't _really_ think I'd let you propose to me like some _commoner,_ did you? We're practically _royalty,_ darling! Or we _will_ be, once the news of our engagement gets to the press! We need to give our adoring public a romantic story to start off our celebrity on the right foot. Wouldn't you agree?" she gushed.

I glared back at her. "What makes you think _any_ of this is going to the press?" I asked.

"A certain redhead's _head_ on a platter, if it _doesn't_. _That's_ what," she said menacingly.

I gritted my teeth. "So _help me,_ Vanessa. If you touch her, I'll..."

She looked at me innocently. "Oh! You'll what? What, Tony? What'll you do?" she goaded. Then she smiled devilishly. "My my, " she said, stroking my cheek again. Her touch sent shivers down my spine, and I recoiled in disgust. "I certainly hope your little _darling_ is worth it! You're paying a hefty price for her well-being."

I glared at her again. "She's worth every _bit_ of it," I replied sternly.

Vanessa clucked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, and such a _shame, too,"_ she purred. "Oh, if she only _knew_ the price you're willing to pay for her! What woman could turn down such a gallant gesture? Straight out of a fairy tale, it is," she said.

"It's more like a Stephen King novel," I retorted bitterly.

"Come now," Vanessa said, ignoring me, and grasping my hand to pull me toward the elevators. "We have quite a celebration ahead of us!" To which, I could only groan helplessly in response as I trudged behind her.

XxXxXxXxXx

We reached the top floor of the hotel, and the elevator doors opened onto an expansive ballroom, lavishly decorated with large crystal chandeliers and what must have been thousands of dollars worth of roses, in varying arrangements on display encircling a large circular table in the center dressed with fine linens, crystal, china, and silver flatware.

Next to me, I heard Vanessa gasp when she saw this, and she clapped a hand over her mouth as if she were completely unaware of what had been done. Just then, a string quartet that was seated in the corner began to play. I flicked my eyes to them, and then back to her, my horror growing at the sight of how grand this whole demented charade had become.

"Oh my _darling!_ I don't know what to say! It's _beautiful!_ " she said, curling herself around me like a snake. I just stood there, speechlessly,my chest heaving. Again, she ignored me and giggled, and then marched me to the table, where I plunked down heavily in one of the seats.

She chuckled awkwardly at me and seated herself across the table.

I let my eyes drift around the room, taking in all of the grotesqueness of the situation before I heard her voice. "A little wine, darling?" she asked, not bothering to wait for my reply before she began pouring me a glass.

I moved my eyes downward at the burgundy shadow it cast on the white table cloth, the image reminding me of all of those movies where some unsuspecting victim gets drugged or poisoned by drinking the wine. I knew Vanessa needed me alive in order to have all of her demands met, so my logical mind told me it wasn't likely that she'd poisoned the wine. But nothing was ever as it seemed with her, I'd come to realize. So far, she'd seduced me, drugged me, kidnapped me, and was now trying to extort me for everything I was worth. So, needless to say, I couldn't trust _anything_ she put in front of me.

I pushed the wine away defiantly. She pouted. "It's a rare vintage, Tony. You simply _must_ try it," she cooed, pushing the glass back in my direction insistently.

I stared at the glass cautiously, and then flicked my eyes back to hers. She was smiling and nodding, trying to goad me into taking a drink. "You first," I said, pushing the glass back in her direction.

She shrugged. "Very well," she said, swiping it and taking a long pull, looking at me with a smirk the whole time. She set it back down and nudged it back over to me. "There. Happy? My _goodness,_ I do believe I've made you frightfully paranoid. I mean, _really,_ Tony. Would I poison the man I'm going to _marry?"_ she begged. "That doesn't make for a very happy ending, does it? My _word._ I'd have to be a...a..."

"Monster?" I offered flatly.

She beamed. "Yes! _A monster._ Thank you, darling. And I'm _certainly_ not a..."

"Psychopath?" I offered again, sourly.

She groused at me. " _No,_ " she said sternly. "I'm not one of _those, either."_

I shrugged indifferently and looked away, swiping my wine glass off the table. _Fine_. So she _hadn't_ poisoned the wine. Or spiked it with something mind-altering. So, at that moment, I decided I'd take matters into my own hands. If she thought I was gonna go down without a fight, she had another thing coming. I could be a real pain in the ass to be around. And it happened to be just the right time to show her.

I knocked back what she hadn't finished, and grunted as I swallowed it down hard. Then I leaned briskly forward and grabbed the bottle around the neck, sloshing more into my glass, filling it to almost brimming. Vanessa watched me with cold disapproval as I did this. But I disregarded her completely, and drank down the second glass. And then I poured another, and did the same with that one. After which, I let out a most ungentlemanly, but _oh-so-righteous,_ belch. And then I smirked cockily at her before pretending to suddenly notice (or care) that she was looking at me with disgust. "Something _wrong,_ sweetie?" I asked innocently.

"Don't you _think_ you should slow down? We've only just arrived!" she said with annoyance.

"Nope!" I barked loudly "And you know what? I couldn't _possibly_ have thrown together this little shindig because I _definitely_ would've ordered more booze!" I said, as I dumped more of the bottle into my glass, filling it full. "Especially _tonight!_ I plan to get _hammered._ Drunk off my ass. Three sheets to the wind. Blasted. Shit-faced..." I spat out bitterly.

" _Enough!_ " Vanessa yelped angrily, slamming her fists down on the table, interrupting my tirade. The string quartet stopped abruptly, each member looking at each other anxiously. Vanessa's chin started to quiver, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. A _little_ bit of me felt bad for making her cry (I know. How messed up is that?) but that instantly got tamped down by the feeling of victory in having rattled her cage. In having wrecked her demented little vision of what she wanted this whole production to be. A smug smile slowly crept across my lips.

"This was supposed to be _special,"_ she said, whining the last bit as she sobbed. "And you're _ruining_ it!"

"Hey," I said, shrugging apathetically. "I am what I am, Vanessa. Warts, and all. And if I've gotta be married to _you,_ then _you're_ gonna have to deal with the real _me_ in _return_."

She sniffed and looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I smirked. "Oh, _honey._ You don't know the _half_ of it," I growled. I left my seat to slink over to her, leaning in to murmur in her ear. "I can be a real _prick_ when I wanna be," I said coolly. "And if you thought I was just going to go soberly and quietly into the matrimonial abyss, you were wrong. _Dead_ wrong."

She glared at me. "Public humiliation? _That's_ your strategy?" she asked.

"It's _always_ been my game," I replied back. "And now you've given me somebody to play with," I said snidely.

"No!" she barked, standing up and marching over to me, her chest heaving. "I will _not_ have you making a mockery of me!"

I waited, wild eyed and ready for the fight it seemed would be coming my way. Our faces were inches away when she suddenly recanted, and stood back up, looking at me. I could see the gears turning in her mind.

"More _booze,_ you say?" she asked, a sly smile spreading across her lips. "If I get you your fill, will you be a happy baby again?"

I scoffed. " _Happy_ isn't the word I'd use, but whatever. I can tell you _none_ of this is going down if I have to stay dry doing it," I informed her. Pathetic, I know, but _damn_ it! I hadn't come up with a plan yet in this whole mess that would spare Pepper and give me an exit strategy, and if I was going to be forced to propose to somebody, I was going to do it black out _drunk_. At least _then,_ I stood a good chance of not remembering this nightmare.

Vanessa huffed. "Fine," she said. "I'll get you more. But _first,_ I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Suddenly, the door to the ballroom opened, and a nurse pushing an old man in a wheel chair came in. The man looked completely despondent, barely aware of any of his surroundings. He was wearing a navy blue smoking jacket, house slippers, and a thick wool blanket over his lap. He seemed ancient, with his thin, crepe-like skin almost transparent in appearance. Only a few wisps of corn silk- colored hair laid across the top of his head. His complexion was sallow, his cheeks gaunt, and his eyes sunken in, giving him an unnerving, skeletal appearance. A stiff breeze could probably have ended him then and there, by my estimation.

"Daddy!" Vanessa squealed girlishly, running over to him.

" _Daddy?_ " I gasped, horrified that the decrepit man before me was the once-proud Marcus Matthews. I remembered how regal and dignified he used to be, in decades past. He was always a proper English gentleman, and a titan among his colleagues. And to see him in this shape, so broken and withered, after only having a relatively short absence from the public eye, made me instantly suspect something was _seriously_ amiss.

Vanessa planted a kiss on her father's cheek. He gave her a weak smile and then slowly turned to look at me. He raised a boney hand and gestured for me to come to him. I did as instructed, cautiously, my alarm raising with each step.

"Daddy? This is _Tony Stark._ My _soon-to-be_ fiance!" she chirped happily.

"Come here and let me have a look at you, my boy," he croaked out in a hoarse whisper.

I glanced at Vanessa, who nodded encouragingly, and then back at Marcus. Then I slowly crouched down in front of his chair, and looked up into his eyes. Something caught me by surprise as I looked at him. I expected him to look rather oblivious, even mirthful at his daughter's seemingly happy occasion. But what I saw instead? Was _quiet_ _desperation._ A silent pleading, as if he was begging me to help him in someway. Or begging me not to let what was happening _happen._

"Sir?" I said questioningly. The look of fear in his eyes, hidden behind a weak smile, held me captive. I desperately wanted to do what he was needing me to do, for both of our sakes. I also couldn't shake the feeling that Vanessa had something to do with his current condition. And if I didn't watch out, I'd end up much the same way. _But does he know what she's threatening to do if I don't comply? What choice do I have!,_ I thought to myself.

He patted my shoulder and nodded, as if he'd been able to read my thoughts in my expression.

"Your father. I remember him from New York," he said softly. "A good man, he was. Brilliant, and very enterprising."

I smiled at him. "Yes, sir," I replied, nodding.

He took my hand in both of his. His hands were very cold and clammy to the touch, and it ran a chill up my spine at how inhuman it felt. But I just stared intently into his eyes, unflinching. "Vanessa tells me you have his spirit. She seems to think you're a chip off the old block," he remarked.

I smiled warmly, and chuckled, despite myself. "I can only hope to be half as brilliant as he was," I replied. And that was the truth, too. In all of Pop's faults, the one thing I'd always aspired to was to be the kind of intellectual he was. (Not sure I will ever measure up, but let's just say it's kept me going a few times when I felt like throwing in the towel.)

Marcus smiled. As bizarre as this whole predicament was, I found myself feeling very comfortable in his presence. He was very kindly, almost grandfatherly. And I felt sorry for him, having someone like Vanessa as his daughter. "You will be, one day, my boy. One day," he said, smiling, his eyes sparkling just ever so slightly. He patted my hand very paternally, which made me smile in appreciation. But then Vanessa cleared her throat loudly and impatiently. Marcus glanced at her and suddenly the light left his eyes. "I give you my blessing," he said, with a wistful lilt, a hopelessness now taking over his expression. "Welcome to the family."

I stood up slowly, bewildered at what I was reading between the lines. He clearly didn't _want_ me to marry Vanessa, that much I was able to deduce. But _why,_ exactly? What was he unable to tell me? How was all of this affecting _him?_

"Uh...th-thank you...sir?" I said awkwardly.

He nodded solemnly in acknowledgement.

"Of _course,_ dear boy," he replied with soft melancholy. I tried to search his face for any other clues as to why he was projecting this, but was interrupted by Vanessa's loud squeal and her jiggling up and down, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly as she clapped her hands happily.

"Oh _daddy! Thank_ you!" she cried. She ran over to him, giving him a loud smacking kiss on his cheek and a boisterous hug, which sent him gasping for air. The nurse behind him just looked at Vanessa with disapproval, rolled her eyes at her blatant disregard for her father, and looked away.

But Vanessa was oblivious to her father's current difficulty catching his breath, and swiveled back around to me.

I nodded to Marcus. "Your _dad._ Is he gonna be okay?" I asked with concern, as the poor man coughed and wheezed violently.

"Hmmmm? _Oh,_ he's _fine!_ Never better! Why do you ask?" she asked cluelessly.

I looked at her like she'd suddenly grown a third eye. " _Vanessa,_ he's..."

Just then, she shot an annoyed look at the nurse, and gestured for her to leave. The nurse sighed heavily in reply and turned Marcus, who was _still_ struggling to breathe, around in his chair and jabbed the down arrow for the elevator.

" _Now,_ then!" Vanessa chirped. I tried to pay attention to her, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her poor father, who was now being wheeled into the elevator by his nurse. She turned him back around, and gave me a pitiful look before the doors closed. I frowned, as Vanessa chattered in the background. Then, I heard her say my name.

When they were out of sight, I turned my eyes back to hers and sighed heavily, frowning. "I'm _sorry_. You were _saying?_ " I asked pointedly.

She huffed with aggravation at me not listening to her babble, and reached inside her bra, producing the ring, holding it out in front of her. Then she smirked at me, and cocked an eyebrow. "I believe you have a _question_ to ask me?" she purred.

I refused to take the ring from her, and defiantly shoved my hands in my pockets. "Booze _first,_ " I demanded coldly. "And _lots_ of it!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Friday! :)**

 **And happy reading! Love the reviews and the support! You guys are fantastic!**

Have you ever had a dream so vivid, you swore it was reality? And it left you wishing _reality_ was the dream instead? I did. That night. But let me back up, and fill you in on the rest of the evening...

Needless to say, Vanessa ordered more booze after her dad left, and I proceeded to get wasted. I haven't been _that_ drunk in a long time. (When you drink like I do, it takes a lot to get completely falling-down blasted, because of the need to consume more and more over time to get any kind of affect. So, _yeah_. I had a _lot_ to drink that night.)

She kept trying to push me into proposing, pointing out that I soon would be too drunk to get down on one knee to do it properly. " _Fffff-ine_ ," I said finally, at one point. I gestured clumsily to her to hand me the ring. "Hand it over," I demanded.

"Hand what over?" she asked.

"The _riiiiiinnnnggg_ ," I slurred. "Jesus, let's just get this over with, um..." I said, snapping my fingers. I couldn't recall her name suddenly, and started giggling about it. However, _she_ didn't find it funny at _all._

"Vanes _-saw,"_ she said sternly, glaring at me.

I giggled again, almost teetering over before crashing down to one knee. "Right. _Vanes-saw. Vanes-saw,"_ I muttered, mimicking her. I frowned. "Um... _what_ are we doing again?" I asked bemusedly. Sometimes my short term memory shorts out when I'm that plastered.

She huffed and started to tell me, but then I remembered.

I snapped my fingers. "Oh right, right, right," I said, recalling. "You're ruining my _life. I_ remember," I snarked.

Just then a swift _smack_ connected with my cheek, and it knocked me back. I collapsed to the floor, rolling to my stomach, the sting on my skin delayed from my numbed senses, but catching up to me quickly just after. I groaned, crawling back up onto my knees and turning to face her. She was seething, her teeth gritted, and her eyes wild.

I rubbed my burning cheek, and worked my jaw. "Ow! Son of a _bitch!"_ I growled, my temper flaring through my drunken stupor. "What the hell did you hit me for?!"

"Because I'm tired of your disrespectful nonsense!" she shrieked. "Now ask me to marry you right _now_ , or I'll call in someone who packs a much bigger wallop than I do!"

I put my hands up in surrender, though my jaw was clenched and my chest was heaving. The direct hit _did_ help to sober me up for the moment, I had to admit, but _holy hell!_ She didn't need to freak out like that.

She produce the ring again, and thrust it out at me, holding it between her thumb and pointer finger. I snatch it from her abruptly, and gritted my teeth as I did it, staring at her coldly.

I examined the ring for a second, stalling, grasping at those last few milliseconds before she'd get annoyed and telling me to hurry up and ask her again. Or worse yet, put a welt on the other cheek.

It _was_ a nice ring. If this were legitimate, it's one I might even have picked. It was a solitaire setting, with a massive round-cut diamond set in platinum. Very classy. Very sophisticated and tasteful. You _know someone ELSE who would think the same thing,_ my liquor-doused mind said to me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, chasing away those thoughts. "No," I mumbled. "Not _now."_

 _"_ What's that, darling?" Vanessa chirped.

"Nothing," I said dismissively. I sniffed hard and flicked my eyes back up to hers. I shoved the ring in her direction and said flatly, "Marry me."

She just crossed her arms and groused at me. "Do you _honestly_ think I'm going to accept _that?"_ she asked.

I huffed with frustration. "What do you _want,_ Vanessa?" I argued.

"I want some _passion_ put into it!" she argued back. She exhaled sharply. "Oh that's _it!_ I'll get what I want one way or another, Tony Stark!" She whistled loudly and the gorilla twins entered.

"Shit," I muttered. They charged at me, and I got to my feet, holding my hands up defensively. "Okay! Okay! Hold on a second!" I shouted, quickly backing away out of their reach. "Let's use our words. Huh, fellas?" I begged them, my eyes darting between them.

"Do what the lay'ee asks, or we'll see to it you don't speak eva' again," one of them threatened in his thick cockney accent.

I swallowed hard, my eyes shifting to Vanessa, who was smirking at me triumphantly behind them.

I nodded, defeated. "Okay, Vanessa. Call off the goon squad, and we'll do this right," I said, surrendering.

They looked back at her, and she nodded for them to leave. The both shot me menacing looks before swiveling around and marching out the door.

"I thought you'd see it my way," she chirped, grinning smugly and strutting over to me.

I nodded again, solemnly, and slowly knelt back down on one knee. Funny. I was feeling pretty sober at this point. I guess when you have a psychopath demanding a marriage proposal so she can obliterate the life you always took for granted, with two massive meat-heads at her beck and call ready to mess you up at a moment's notice if you _don't_ propose, there isn't enough alcohol in the _world_ to get you drunk enough to make that feel _good._

I took one last look at the ring, and then reached for her left hand. Vanessa giggled coyly, and put her hand in mine. She vibrated with anticipation, and I took a deep breath before looking up at her. I felt numb. Disconnected. Out of body, as I muttered the words.

"Vanessa," I muttered. "Will you..." I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, as the room began to spin. "Marry me?" I blurted out quickly before I lost the nerve.

She squealed ear-piercingly, and jiggled up and down. "Yes! Oh, darling! Yes! Yes! A _thousand_ times, yes!" she squeaked.

I weakly slipped the ring on her finger, and then fell forward, putting that hand flat on the floor to steady myself. Suddenly, the amount of alcohol in my system took over, and I found it almost impossible to will my muscles to hoist me back up to a standing position. But Vanessa grabbed my arms and pulled me up anyway. I stumbled upwards, and tried to s right myself as I felt her lips crash into mine.

Kissing her was the _last_ thing I wanted to do, but I couldn't stop her. I didn't have the strength. All I wanted was to go sleep this off, but she chattered away beside me, pulling me toward the door. I remember getting into the elevator, and her coiling around me, voraciously kissing my lips in between sucking my neck and nibbling my earlobe.

"Vanessa," I mumbled, trying to protest, but she wouldn't let up. She moaned, her movements getting more and more lusty as we started the drop to my floor.

"Tony! Oh Tony, my darling!" she cooed, her words muffled as she kept mauling me. She giggled. "I bet you can't _wait_ to be alone with me, hmmm? Doesn't a night of passionate love-making to celebrate our engagement sound absolutely _divine?"_ she asked in a smoky murmur.

" _No._ It _doesn't,_ " I replied sternly. I shoved her away in disgust, and glared at her. "Get _off_ of me," I demanded. "You might want it to _look_ like we're engaged to the _world,_ Vanessa. But we are _far_ from being a happy couple. You _disgust_ me, okay? I wish we never would have _met_ ," I spat out.

She pouted at me sympathetically. "Oh, love. That's too bad," she said. "But you're forgetting one thing."

I looked at her trepidatiously as she slinked back over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "I _always_ get what I want, before I felt a sharp jab in my neck. I jolted and looked at her with wide eyes, helpless as I felt my knees buckle and I slid down the wall of the elevator car.

My vision suddenly went to something that resembled looking through a kaleidoscope. Colors and patterns were swirling around me, and I blinked and squinted, trying to gain my composure.

"What...the _hell..._ did you _do_ to me?" I grunted slowly, my speech sounding slow and distorted in my own head. I saw her smiling, and I heard her chuckle darkly.

"Don't worry, darling! The initial effects are just temporary. Let's get you to bed, hmmm? And I think you'll find you'll be in a _much_ more agreeable state in a few hours time. A place we _both_ can live with, shall we say?" she said, her voice sounding booming and echo-ey as she began pulling me off the floor. I heard the bell ding and watched the doors open.

Somehow, she dragged me to my feet, and we stumbled out into the hall, Vanessa leading me with one of my arms wrapped around her shoulders. Some people passed by us, and she laughed awkwardly. "Too much to drink, I'm afraid!" she explained. "Just got engaged, and we're celebrating!"

"Congratulations!" one of them called back to her.

I snorted and laughed coldly. "What a _lie._ What a _liar_ you are, Vanessa," I mumbled.

She shushed me, as she propped me against the doorway, while she opened my hotel room door. She unlocked it, and pulled me inside, leading me to the bed.

"Oh, finally! Thank _God!_ " I said, crashing onto it face first. I groaned and rolled over, and Vanessa pounced on me, straddling my hips. She bent over and kissed my mouth roughly, shoving her tongue inside of it before abruptly breaking the kiss. I tried pushing her off, but my muscles were totally lethargic, and I was helplessly weak. She pinned my forearms back against the bed beside my head, and smiled at me like a shark.

I tried once more to struggle against her grip, but realized it was futile, and just glared at her instead, my jaw clenched and my chest heaving with frustrated rage.

"There there, love! Get some rest. You'll be in a _much_ more desirable place mentally when you awaken!" she assured. She quickly climbed off, and I rolled over, wadding the pillow under my head, and squeezing my eyes shut, trying to forget the living nightmare I was stuck in. I fell asleep more out of necessity than anything, though, as the same question kept rattling around in my brain until my body finally shut down and I slipped out of consciousness.

What state _would_ I find myself mentally in when I woke up? What was Vanessa talking about? I feared finding out the answer to those questions. But, as I'm about to tell you, it was a place I _never_ would have imagined. Which brings me back to what I asked you in the beginning- Have you ever had a dream so vivid, you swore it was reality? And it left you wishing _reality_ was the dream instead?


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello all!**

 **This chapter's a bit racy, but not explicit. Only suggestive. Still- I thought I'd offer a fair warning.**

 **And my,my,my- I am a _cruel_ mistress sometimes! But all in the name of keeping things lively and the story interesting! (That's always the _hope,_ anyway!)**

 **Happy Reading! :)**

" _Tony,_ " I heard someone call softly. It was a familiar female voice. _Vanessa,_ I instantly thought, cringing. But then I realized- it wasn't a _British_ female voice. It was _American_. So I opened my eyes, noticing instantly that the room was filled with bright morning light, and rolled over to find Pepper beside me, sitting up, her legs tucked underneath her, wearing nothing but a bed sheet. A ray of sun was hitting the bed and making her perfectly bed-tousled red hair sparkle with a glittery, gold-flecked shimmer. Her creamy, freckled skin radiated from the light, giving her a sort of ethereal glow. In a word? She was _beyond gorgeous._ (Okay, _two_ words. _Whatever._ )

She smiled warmly at me.

I looked at her in surprise and slowly raised myself up to lean my back against the headboard. At that moment, I realized that I, _too,_ was currently only covered by the bed sheets. This made me smirk. "Well, _hello_ there," I purred to her, admiring her beauty.

She giggled. "Hello, yourself," she replied, her crystal clear blue eyes sparkling.

"By any chance, did, uh...did we?..." I started to ask, leaning forward and gesturing between us.

Pepper gave me an amused smirk, and nodded in confirmation. "We _did,_ " she affirmed. Then she rolled forward onto all fours and started to crawl seductively toward me, allowing the sheet to slide off behind her. I whimpered as I watched more and more of her body become exposed to me. The delectable curves she'd kept hidden away all these years were suddenly in living color right in front of me, and it was all I could not to devour her on the spot. She climbed into my lap to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck and straddling my hips, our faces millimeters apart. " _All night long,"_ she finished in a sultry whisper before softly kissing my lips.

I moaned, letting myself fall as I melted into the moment. The taste of her kiss ignited me, and I flicked my tongue into her mouth as I ran my hands up her thighs and around her behind. I lightly smacked it and then gripped it and yanked her to me hungrily, grunting lustily. She inhaled sharply, and then moaned into my mouth in response. I briefly broke off to gently comb a few stray locks of her hair back behind her ears with my finger tips. I nodded. "Yeah, come here, baby. I need you," I muttered to her in a low, gravely rumble, before going in for another kiss. She smiled and kissed me again, arching her back to press more of our bare skin together, her warmth and the scent of her skin permeating my senses, making my desire blaze.

I left her lips behind, and began to trail kisses and tongue flicks down her neck and across her chest. She rocked her head back and closed her eyes, a pleasure-filled smile spreading across her mouth, as she pulled my head further into her body. " _God_ , I wish I could remember last night with you," I mumbled wistfully, raising my head to look at her after a moment.

She raised her head, and looked at me curiously in return. "You don't remember last night?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

I smiled at her impishly and shook my head. "Believe me, I _desperately_ want to," I told her regretfully.

She smiled coyly. " _Well_ , then," she said. "I'll just have to jog your memory, won't I?"

I smirked curiously at her as she adjusted herself in my lap, so she could use her body to sheathe the physical _product_ of my arousal. And _y_ _eah_. It felt _amazing._ I moaned loudly, and wrapped my arms back around her as she began to roll her hips back and forth.

" _Now,_ do you remember?" she asked teasingly, as she began to settle into a rhythm.

I bit my lip, and swallowed hard. "J-just, um, keep doing wh-what you're doing. I'm sure you're... _mmmmmmm,_ " I moaned, a wave of pleasure coursing through me, cutting off my words. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, trying to keep my composure. I began again. "...doing an _excellent_ job of recreating...the _experience,_ " I said, finally, my words strained. I popped my eyes open to look at her once more, as she continued to move.

Pepper chuckled and kissed me again. I moaned into her mouth. And then, a few moments later, I slowly broke the kiss. "What you're doing feels _amazing,_ baby," I purred. I tucked my legs underneath me, and held her to me, one arm around her hips, the other protectively on the back of her head, as I rolled her gently onto her back. "But I'd say it's time I start pulling my weight around here, huh?" I asked, as I settled in over the top of her.

She smiled. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" she teased. "After last night, I'd think you want someone _else_ to drive for a while."

I smirked, looking at her bemusedly. I shook my head and sat back on my haunches.

She frowned and propped herself up on her elbows. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I...can't _believe_ I don't _remember_ that," I told her. I began running my finger tips up and down one of her thighs as I tried desperately to recall how she and I got to this place. Then I looked at her, frowning. "I don't get it, Pep. Being with _you_ is like..." I trailed off, shaking my head.

"What you've always wanted?" she offered, cocking an eyebrow knowingly.

I smiled and nodded. " _Yeah,_ " I said, admittedly.

She reached out a hand, and I took it, interlacing our fingers. "Come here," she murmured softly, pulling me back her way. I obeyed, propping myself back over the top of her. But I was still bewildered and lost deep in thought, so I didn't resume. I could feel her gaze at me for a moment, before she cupped my cheek and turned my face to hers. "It's _okay,_ " she murmured assuredly.

I studied her face for a moment before I slowly shook my head. "Pepper," I said. "I've...thought about us...being _together..._ a lot," I began to explain.

She nodded. "So have _I,_ " she replied, smiling.

I smiled back at her admission, and then continued. "That's why it makes no sense that I have no memory of _any_ of this," I explained. "Making love to _you_ would be..." I sighed, studying her eyes. " _Unforgettable,"_ I resolved, my voice wistful.

"Tony," she said softly. "Stop thinking so much. Just be _here,_ now. With _me._ _Please?_ Let's enjoy the moment while it lasts, hmmm?" she murmured, tenderly.

I nodded and slid down to her side, wrapping her in my arms. She smiled up at me. I cradled her head in the crook of my arm, and looked down at her, studying her for a moment, silently. After a moment, she raised a hand to run the pad of her thumb over my furrowed brow, which I didn't even know was like that.

"What's with the scowl?" she whispered, softly smoothing it out with her thumb.

I smiled sheepishly. "Was I scowling?" I asked. "I didn't even notice."

She nodded and studied my face some more, her fingers tracing along my brow and around one eye, down my nose, across my lips and chin, and down my throat to rest on my chest. I smiled softly at her, looking deeply into her eyes, loving her affection.

"I see it's _back,_ finally," she whispered.

" _W_ _hat_ is?" I whispered back.

"The _light_ in your eyes?" she replied. "It's been gone for a _while_."

"It _has?_ " I asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about, though I had a hunch it had been missing, too.

She nodded. "Mmmm hmmm. And I've _missed it,_ " she said. A moment passed before she spoke again. "It's because of _her,_ isn't it?" she asked.

I felt the familiar pit grow in my stomach, and I frowned. "I don't want to talk about it," I said.

Pepper shook her head. "No, Tony. Don't do that. Don't shut me out," she warned.

"I'm _not,_ Pep," I argued. "Truth _is_...I _can't_ talk about it."

She tenderly smoothed the pad of her pointer finger across my lips, which I gently kissed as it passed over them. She smiled. "You _can,"_ she encouraged. "You can tell me _anything."_

I took her hand in mine, and looked at her intently. " _No,_ Pep. I _can't,_ " I said. "If I _do,_ she'll..."

Just then, the door was kicked open, smacking the adjacent wall with a loud _bang._ And Vanessa, along with the goon brothers, marched in. Pepper yelped in fear, and I shielded her in my arms.

"No!" I barked. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?! _Please!_ I didn't tell her _anything!"_ I cried.

But Vanessa ignored me, and grabbed Pepper by the hair, pulling her off the bed and out of my grasp. I tried to reach for her, but my arms were being pulled back as I was lifted off the bed and pinned against the wall.

Vanessa slammed Pepper against the opposite wall, and she crumpled to the floor, sobbing. "Why are you _doing_ this?!" she begged Vanessa.

" _Shut up,_ you little _tramp_!" she shrieked. She turned her fiery eyes to me. "I _warned_ you!" she seethed. "Even one _utterance_ to her of my plan, and she dies!"

"Vanessa, _stop_ this!" I pleaded. "She's innocent! She knows _nothing!"_

 _"_ Tony, what are you talking about?! What _plan?!"_ Pepper asked.

"Pepper, listen to me, okay? It's gonna be alright! Just hold on!" I assured her, though I had no idea how I could make _any_ of that true.

Just then Vanessa yanked Pepper up off the floor, and produced a gun, holding it to Pepper's head. Pepper flinched, putting her hands up in surrender, and began shivering and whimpering in terror. "Any last words, sweetheart? Before _lover boy_ watches your brains splatter?" Vanessa hissed at her.

Pepper glanced at me, eyes pleading for me to do something, and I struggled to break free again. But she saw it was hopeless. So then, in one quick move she took a desperate swipe at Vanessa's hand, successfully knocking the gun out of her grip. Vanessa growled, and Pepper scrambled to pick it up, falling to the floor. They both struggled to retrieve it. But Pepper got a hold of it and put her finger on the trigger. The first chance she got, she pulled it, firing straight at Vanessa's chest. Her body was knocked back from the concussion and slumped, lifeless to the floor.

Pepper quickly rolled over and shot each of the guys pinning me to the wall in the back of the head, each of _them_ slumping to the floor. I broke away and ran to her. She tossed the gun away, and began to sob uncontrollably, her hands shaking.

I felt to the floor in front of her. "Hey, hey, hey. It's _okay_ ," I said, pulling her into my arms. She fell weakly into my embrace, and I shushed her, stroking her hair, and trying to calm her down.

"You were magnificent," I told her. "Where did you learn to _do_ that?"

"I _didn't._ I just _did_ it. Without thinking," she replied through her tears. She raised her head to look at me. "God, what have I _done?_ They'll come looking for us! We have to get away!" she cried.

I smiled. "My thoughts, _exactly,_ " I said. "Hold _on._ "

I left Pepper's side for a moment, and went over to Vanessa's body. I lifted her left hand, yanking the engagement ring off her finger. "Looks like you won't be needing _this,_ " I muttered bitterly.

I rejoined Pepper, and she looked at me curiously. "Give me your hand," I demanded.

A slow smile crept across her lips, and she did as I asked. I grasped it, and held up the ring in front of us. "We're running away together," I announced. "Somewhere they'll never find us."

Pepper giggled, her eyes darting from the ring to my face. "O-kay _?_ " she said questioningly.

"But only on one condition," I said, smirking at her mischievously.

She giggled again, and looked at me intently. "And what is _that?"_ she asked.

"That you agree to marry me, Pepper Potts," I said. "I'd say we deserve a happy ending after all of this, wouldn't _you?_ " I asked.

Pepper gasped, and new tears flooded her eyes. "Oh Tony!" she cried, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me hard. I chuckled and kissed her solidly back.

A moment later, the kiss broke and we both chuckled again. "I take it that's a yes?" I asked.

Pepper grinned. " _Yes,"_ she said. "It's _definitely_ a _yes."_ She held out her hand again, and I slipped the ring on her finger.

"You know, I hear there's a beach wedding just _waiting_ for us in the Cayman's," I said, matter-of-fact. "Courtesy of Matthews Energy."

Pepper wrapped her arms around my neck again, and I pulled her back into my arms. " _Mmmmm,_ sounds _terrific,_ " she purred. "A destination wedding! How romantic!"

I teetered-tottered my head from side to side. " _Yeeeahhhh_ , and then _after,_ maybe we could just... _stay there,"_ I offered.

Pepper looked at me strangely. "You mean... _stay there, stay there?"_ she asked.

I nodded. "Leave all of this behind, and just become resident Cay- _manians?_ " I said, giving her an impish look.

" _Wow_ ," she gasped. "You meant we are _literally_ going to run away together, didn't you?" she asked, her excitement being revealed in the broad smile spreading across her lips.

It was contagious. I grinned back at her, and gazed into her eyes intently. "Come on. What d'ya' say, Pep?" I murmured. "You in?"

XxXxXxXx

I wish I had more _dream_ to tell you about. But I'm sorry to say that was the end of the line. Because suddenly, Vanessa's ear-piercing voice rang in my ears, and I awoke to find that _none_ of that happened. And I was, in fact, still under her lock and key, right where she'd left me.

"Oh, Pepper! Pepper!" she shrieked in mockery of what I must have been babbling in my sleep, and cackled. "Let's run away, my _darling!"_ she hooted.

I grumbled, and sat up to face her. I quickly recoiled though, as I realized I was covered in nothing but a bed sheet. Same as _she._

My eyes went wide, and I stared at her in horror. "What the hell happened between us last night?" I demanded.

Vanessa gave me a coy grin, and proceeded to slink up beside me. "We celebrated our engagement, of course! Or don't you _remember,_ " she chided.

"What?! _How?_ " I asked. "All I remember is..."

"Stumbling back to the room from our little _party?"_ she offered. "Yes, you _were_ _quite_ inebriated, darling. But not _too_ drunk to have your way with me," she said, giggling mischievously, trying to cuddle up to my side.

I quickly climbed off the bed, yanking a blanket off with me, and wrapping it around my waist. "Bullshit. You slipped me something. I _know_ you did," I argued.

"And so what if I _did?"_ she countered. "It sounded to _me_ like you appreciated the little _trip_ it sent you on! Even though it involved that _trollop_ you love so much," she grumbled. But then she flashed me a dismissive grin. "But no matter!" she exclaimed, shrugging. "You got what you wanted, and _I..._ " she said, climbing off the bed to wrap herself around me. "Got what _I_ wanted," she purred.

I pushed her away. "Don't touch me. I'm gonna shower. I need to _think_ ," I said, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, you _do_ that, love!" she agreed, calling after me as I trudged to the bathroom. "A nice hot soak _will_ help to clear the cobwebs! And I'll be right _here_ when you come back!" she assured.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! FINALLY! :D**

 **It's been a LONG time, hasn't it? But more updates to come!**

 **Thanks for hanging in there! Happy Reading! :D**

I stood stone still in the streaming, hot water coming from the shower head, the bathroom quickly filling up with steam. I just stared straight ahead in thought, as the water rushed over my body, the heat feeling like a million little pin pricks, trying to bring my still-tranquilized muscles back to some state of function again. My _mind,_ on the other hand, was _far_ from functional at the moment. I could still feel Pepper's touch. The taste of her kiss lingered in my mouth, and I swore I could still smell the warm, sweet scent of her skin. _God,_ how I wished it was her in the next room. I don't think I've ever felt the ache of Pepper's absence this bad before, with such desperate loneliness taking its place. All I wanted to do was somehow escape from this nightmare, and run away with her, just like in my dream, to some remote place no one would ever find us. _Like another planet_ _,_ I told myself. Right now, I'd take _Mars_ over having to share _this_ rock with Vanessa Matthews any day of the week.

I turned around and pressed my hands against the back wall of the shower surround, bracing my weight on my hands and letting the water pour down my back, trying to recall all of the events of last night. I remember being hauled out of the basement of Vanessa's factory and thrown in the back of a car, driven here by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. And I remember being in the ballroom on the top floor. Images of Vanessa's father in his wheelchair popped into my brain, and all over again, the hopeless, desperate look in his eye sent a chill up my spine. "What happened to him?" I muttered. I racked my memory for any recollection of news regarding his failing health in recent times, but came up empty handed. In our line of work, word travels fast. Somebody, _somewhere,_ would have talked about it. Yet, mum was the word. Which lead me to believe that Vanessa was highly involved in the crumbling state of Marcus's well-being. She was the only one with nothing to lose, and everything to gain by depleting it. A great position for her to find herself in. And a _terrifying_ one for the rest of us, as she was so adamantly demonstrating.

My last lucid memory was watching him go, and the look of frustration and disgust on the nurse's face that was wheeling him away. After that, I just remember guzzling the contents of whatever bottle Vanessa sat in front of me at that point, trying to numb myself enough to get through the evening. But there was something _else._ Granted, it had been a long time since I'd drank that much, and therefore been _this_ hung over. But this wasn't just a hangover. My muscles felt _heavy_. Which, Vanessa said she _had_ shot me up again with something else, but I couldn't recall _when_ exactly. After I'd met Marcus, the rest of the evening was pretty much a blur. Which the made the prospect of what happened between Vanessa and I _after_ we got back to the room all the more sinister.

My stomach turned, and I gritted my teeth at the thought of her and I...I couldn't even finish the thought. She disgusted me beyond words now. I couldn't _stand_ the idea of her even laying a finger on me, especially as incapacitated as she'd rendered me last night. And God only _knows_ what her intentions were, should she try to do this again. Which made my first question to her be- was there protection used? Suddenly, my heart jumped into my throat as doubt began to gnaw at me, and I, as quickly as I could, soaped up and rinsed off. Then, I cut the water and climbed out of the shower, yanking a towel off the towel bar to dry off and wrap around my waist. I hurriedly reached for the trash can under the vanity to look for any signs of last night. A chill ran through my bones, as I saw _nothing_ that indicated we'd used any kind of protection. " _Damn_ it!" I growled.

I slowly stood back up, as I was still somewhat light-headed. I steadied myself, with a hand on the counter, and took a couple of deep breaths before yanking open the door. Vanessa was where I'd left her, wrapped in a bed sheet and sitting on the bed. I scowled at her.

She smiled slyly back. "Feel _better,_ darling?" she asked me, with a smirk.

I panted, trying not to blow up on her. " _Tell_ me, that whatever we _did_ last night, we _at_ _least_ used some protection?" I demanded sternly, looking at her with a cold stare.

She gasped, trying to look surprised by my inquiry. "Why, whatever do you mean, love?" she asked, trying to feign innocence.

I marched to her, and grabbed her upper arm. She flinched, and glanced between my hand on her arm, and my eyes, her nostrils flaring as she glowered. "Answer the damn question!" I seethed, through clenched teeth, my eyes blazing with rage.

She smacked my hand away and pushed me back. "Unhand me this instant!" she barked. "I won't have you _man-handling_ me, like I'm..."

"We _didn't,_ did we!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed with alarm. "You're _trying_ to get pregnant, aren't you! Just so you can trap me all the more! You conniving little..."

"Oh for God's _sake,_ Tony! Honestly! Do you really believe a condom is the _only_ way to prevent any unwanted..." Vanessa stopped and huffed. _"Circumstances?"_ she finished.

I looked at her blankly. "So _what_ then?" I grumbled. "Are you telling me you..."

"We're _safe,_ " she assured. "God knows a _baby_ would only complicate matters right now. How can I take over Stark Industries, and oversee a major corporate merger with morning sickness and swollen ankles?" She chuckled. I just watched her in silent trepidation, unsure of whether or not she was telling me the truth. She sighed. " _But..._ " she purred, slinking up to me. My posture went rigid as she moved to coil herself around me again, a coy smile spreading across her lips. "I am _flattered_ that you'd suggest it. So all I can tell you is s _oon_ , darling. The sooner all of the pieces fall into place, the sooner we can make plans for the family we _want._ "

My head suddenly began to swim again, leaving me no choice but to believe her for the moment, and I backed away, pulling her arms from around my neck. She scowled. "That's _never_ gonna happen," I stated, stumbling as I made my way to the window to sit in a nearby chair. "Just _understand_ that."

Vanessa pouted. " _Never?_ Tony Stark doesn't want an _heir_ to his empire?" she asked hopefully.

" _What_ empire? It's all about to fall to _you,_ remember?" I said snidely. I yanked the chair around to face more toward the window and plunked down in it, putting my face in my hands as the room spun around me again.

I heard Vanessa chuckle darkly. "Oh, yes of course!" she cooed. "It _will_ all be _mine,_ won't it!"

I took a few deep breaths to try to steady myself. "God, what the hell _was_ that stuff?" I asked her.

"What _stuff_ , darling?" Vanessa asked.

"Whatever it was you shot me up with again. Or for the first time, or...I don't know," I mumbled. "I can't remember much of last night. But all I know _is_ it's messing with my head, and I don't like it."

Vanessa chuckled again. "You seemed to like it last _night!_ " she chirped. "It's only the pesky side effects that aren't that fun."

I rolled my eyes and tried to look back at her, but I couldn't focus. So I just slumped down in the chair, and stared out the window. I felt Vanessa's hands snake down my chest. "Oh, my poor dear," she cooed.

I scowled. "Don't touch me," I grumbled though, the weakness in my muscles was matching the fogginess in my brain closely. So I didn't fight her. But luckily I didn't have to. A knock came at the door, and Vanessa left me alone to answer it. I heard a familiar voice when she opened it. _Pepper,_ the voice in my head told me. I knew she couldn't have done anything to better the situation at that point in time, but just the thought of her presence there was of some comfort to me. I lumbered to sit up in my chair, and tried to focus on the scenery outside for a moment, to steady myself.

"Tony?" I heard Pepper say, her voice sounding muffled and watery. I sensed her come to my side, and I slowly turned my head to look up at her, which felt like it was in slow motion.

"Oh, _hey,_ Pep," I said drowsily, trying to smile, like everything was normal. "How'd your date go?" I asked. I reached for her hand, needing to know she wasn't just a fantasy this time. I squeezed it gently in mine, relieved that it really _was_ her standing in front of me.

She didn't answer my question. Instead, her eyes searched my face, the concern in them growing by the second. My acting must not have been that convincing, as she slowly shook her head and muttered, "What's wrong with you? What's happened?"

I wanted so desperately to tell her, but Vanessa quickly came up from behind me, and ran her hands back down my chest. "He's just worn out, the poor baby!" she purred.

Pepper huffed and stood up abruptly. "He's _never_ like this, and you _know_ it!" she retorted. "So I wanna know _why_ he's.."

I reached for Pepper's hand to stop her from prodding Vanessa any further. "Pepper, _stop_. I'm _fine._ She's right. I'm just... _tired,_ " I replied, patting her hand. My speech sounded delayed and warbled in my head, like if you slowed down the rotation of record on a record player.

Suddenly, Vanessa chirped something about us getting engaged, and Pepper pulled her hand from my grasp to step toward Vanessa in order to survey the bobble on her left hand. "You're... _engaged?"_ I heard her say, through gritted teeth.

I smiled sorrowfully to myself. _Why? Aren't you happy for us, Pep?,_ I thought darkly as Vanessa blathered on about how I supposedly couldn't wait to marry her, and that we'd be leaving that afternoon for a wedding in the Cayman's.

I turned my head in the direction of her voice, but kept my eyes trained out the window. "No need to wait," I muttered out loud, my voice distant, and void of emotion. "Aren't you happy for us, Pep?" I asked her hopelessly.

Pepper spluttered and stammered, and then excused herself from the room. The last thing I heard was her storm out, and the door slam behind me, promptly followed by Vanessa giggling darkly to herself. My heart sank. _Don't go, Pep,_ I pleaded desperately in my mind. _Please don't go._ Then I sensed Vanessa walking toward me. She swiveled around beside me, and threw herself cross-ways into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Some people find it so _hard_ to share in other's joy, wouldn't you agree, love?" she cooed, grinning.

I just silently shifted my hopeless gaze from outside the window to her devilish eyes. I slowly shook my head. "It's too soon. We have to wait," I protested, pleadingly.

Vanessa frowned. "But we _can't,_ Tony. We simply _can't._ We _musn't!"_ she informed me.

I shook my head again, this time with a bit more vigor. "No, Vanessa," I begged. " _Listen_ to me. The _press_ is going to eat us _alive._ It won't look legit."

Vanessa looked at me skeptically. " _Legit?"_ she said, in a mocking tone.

"Legitimate, Vanessa," I stated.

She pursed her lips. "I'm familiar with the term _legit,_ Tony," she sniped. "I mean, _why_ would that matter to _us?_ To our _plan?"_

Thankfully, this latest bout of dizziness was starting to subside, and my mental clarity was beginning to come back. " _Because,_ " I said, shifting her in my lap and straightening up in the chair. Even thought it sickened me, I put a happy-go-lucky smirk on my face. The only way out of this mess was to play like I was a willing accomplice. And I knew I'd have to give an Oscar-worthy performance for Vanessa to even be _remotely_ convinced that I was beginning to see the light. "You want our adoring public to see just how much we're in _love,_ don't you?" I cooed. "I mean, you _do_ want to be the closest thing to royalty, right?"

A sly smile graced Vanessa's lips, and she surveyed me for a moment. "Are you saying you're actually starting to..." she began.

" _All_ I'm saying _is,_ " I said, taking both of her hands in mine and looking deeply into her eyes. "I _think_ we'll _both_ benefit from all of this if we can reach some kind of... _understanding."_

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "An _understanding,_ " she repeated. A smirk slowly spread across her lips. "Well, well, Mr. Stark," she purred. "I must say, I _am_ surprised you're willing to play ball."

We both smirked at each other and chuckled coyly. She walked a couple of fingers up my chest. "Just, um, _what,_ exactly, did you have in _mind?_ " she asked, flicking her eyes back up to mine, and looking at me intently.


	35. Chapter 35

**Life is crazy, and I know I haven't updated as much as I was before, but here's a nice lengthy one in hopes it will go towards making up for it! Much love! I SO appreciate you reading and reviewing! :D**

I smiled in approval of her seemingly genuine intrigue. _That's it, Vanessa,_ I thought. _Come to Papa._ " _Well,_ " I said, gazing into her eyes intently. "What if I told you I'm willing to comply fully with your demands, but _if,_ and _only if,_ you comply with a few of mine?" I asked.

She looked at me with a curious frown. "And those _are?"_ she asked.

"Keep Pepper out of it," I stated. "She's innocent in all of this. And I want her safety guaranteed."

Vanessa gave me a sly grin. "Or _what,_ Tony? You _won't_ comply? Last I checked, that bargaining chip had already been used," she replied.

I nodded. "I know, Vanessa. But I'm trying to save us both some struggle, here. Truth _is..."_ I said. _Here goes. I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. Deville,_ I thought. "You've busted me. I've never _wanted_ to be a company man. It just got dumped in my lap when Mom and Dad passed away, and..." Her expression started to brighten as I spoke. I continued. "I've been looking for a way to exit quietly. I'm tired of being painted with the weapons tycoon brush. I want out. And if we play our cards right? We _both_ can get what we want," I explained.

"Why have you waited so long, love? Why haven't you sold your stock and got out before now?" she asked.

"And subject myself to the kind of public ridicule that would bring on? I couldn't do that," I replied. "Stark Industries is my father's company. It's his _legacy._ The public would have my head if I just unloaded it and ran. No, no," I said. "This has to be a _much_ more gradual process. One in which we ease into the merger, via collaborating on _non-munition_ projects, just as you'd suggested, but we also slowly make our personal relationship known over the coming months. Be caught by the paparazzi leaving ritzy restaurants together. Go on expensive, romantic getaways together. You know. The usual game," I told her.

She frowned. "Tony," she said. "The Supreme Leader of North Korea has already put earnest money down, _in good faith,_ for an order of nuclear warheads set to be delivered in _90 days!_ I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of _time,_ " she argued.

"But we _do,_ Vanessa," I argued back. "We keep going. As planned. I'll play along. And Obi won't be any the _wiser._ We just can't get _caught._ Can you guarantee me _that?_ " I asked.

She smiled slyly. "Of _course,_ darling," she said, cupping my cheek.

I smiled approvingly. "Good," I said. "In the meantime, we pretend we're dating. We announce the new projects that Stark Industries and Matthews Energy are working on together, and we make like it's all good. We announce our new nuclear energy focus with some 'hope for the future!' ticker tape parade, or some other bullshit. Then, in a few months' time, we get married, and I sign it all over to you. A few _more_ months down the road, we let it get out to the press our marriage is on the rocks, and then I make my get away," I proposed. "But not without a few mill to plant roots somewhere far away from the spotlight. We'll sign a prenup, even. Where you get the majority."

She chuckled, and I shrugged. "Hey, I'm handing you my _life,_ Vanessa, in return for an exit strategy from it. And that has to include some dough. It's only right," I said. "Plus, we've got to keep up appearances. Nobody would believe I'd walk away in a divorce with _nothing."_

She nodded in agreement. "Of _course,_ " she said. "Plus, I'm not without a sense of _justice_ _,_ Tony. It's the _least_ I can do for your compliance," she explained.

I stifled a spluttering guffaw at her denial of just how _unjust_ she was actually being, and smiled and nodded instead. "Of course," I said, playing along.

" _But,_ " she said. My expression quickly changed from a grin to trepidation. "I'm afraid I _can't_ guarantee Pepper's safety until all is completed and I've sent you on our way." My stomach dropped out at her words. "What's to stop you from vanishing into thin air? I can't be without some kind of collateral over the barrel head, now, can I? No, no, love," she said. "I simply _must_ keep Ms. Potts well in hand. That means that _she,_ along with our soon-to-be adoring public, isn't to know _anything_ about our arrangement. And, as you said, in a few months' time, you'll be free to do what you wish. Wherever you wish. And with _whomever,_ for that matter. "

I frowned, and worked my jaw for a moment before I gave her a polite smile. "Okay, Vanessa," I said finally. I tried to look agreeable, but I was very disheartened. _I tried to get you away from this, Pep,_ I thought regretfully. _Honest to God, I did._

Vanessa inhaled and slapped her hands to her thighs in indication the conversation was over. "Alright, then, darling," she said, grinning. "That's _that._ But I _still_ have appointments to keep in the Cayman's. So, in the spirit of our new found arrangement, I believe this is the perfect opportunity to introduce our _romance_ to the public, wouldn't you say?"

I tried to give her an approving smile. "I _would,_ " I said. "But I have one request."

Vanessa cocked an eyebrow at me silently.

"Pepper comes _with._ She's my assistant. It's only logical to have her with me. _Besides._ She's been after me to get these shipping mandates signed. If I duck out on her now, she'll have a coronary," I said, trying to lighten everything up with a joke.

Vanessa worked her jaw in thought, her eyes skeptical. "Very well," she said, after a moment. "Bring your tart along. But on one condition."

I frowned. "What's _that,_ " I said.

"Cinderella must find a date to the ball," she announced. "I want her occupied in every facet. Both professionally _and_ personally. Don't think I'm not going to safe guard against you two talking in a dark corner somewhere, concocting some kind of brilliant idea about all of this. Just remember. Any funny business, and her blood will be on _your_ hands, darling."

The lump that formed in my throat at the thought of having to watch Pepper with another man, and the still-apparent threat on her life, made it impossible to respond vocally, so I just swallowed hard and nodded. "S-sure, Vanessa. Whatever you say," I managed to croak out.

" _Surely,_ she can find a companion in short order?" she chirped sardonically. "If _not,_ then I suppose she'll just have to stay _home,_ poor dear," she sneered, with a devilish smirk.

I took a deep breath. " _Well_ , then," I said. "I suppose I should get dressed and go tell her the change in plans, huh?"

"Nonsense," Vanessa says, hopping up off my lap, and reaching for the beside telephone. "Ring her room, and tell her from here. Ohhh! Better _yet,_ tell her you want her to come over straight away! I want you to do it in _person!_ " she purred gleefully, dangling the receiver of the phone in her hand in front of me.

I gritted my teeth to hide my ire, and gave her a polite smile as I stood up. "Good idea," I said, as I took the receiver from her, and dialed Pepper's room.

XxXxXxXxXx

I'd used close to a whole box of tissues by that time, crying my eyes out, when the phone on the end table next to me rang. I startled, and yanked it off the hook, sniffing and blinking back the remaining tears before I answered. "Hello?" I said, trying to answer in an upbeat tone.

"Pepper, it's me," I heard Tony say on the other end. "Can you come down here? There's been a change in plans," he explained.

I frowned. _Now what?,_ I thought. _I don't think I can take much more!_

But I agreed, and quickly worked to collect myself after hanging up. I splashed some cold water on my face, and primped and preened in the mirror for a few moments, making sure my emotional breakdown was undetectable. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I left my room, and walked down the hall to Tony's door. I hesitated for a moment, bracing myself for whatever was to come, before I knocked.

This time Tony answered, fully dressed this time. His eyes were a lot clearer now, and he smiled brightly at me. " _There_ she is," he said jovially, motioning for me to enter.

I smiled politely back as I stepped through the threshold. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

Tony went to Vanessa's side, and pulled her close to him from around the waist. "Uh, yeah, Pep. We, uh...decided to _wait_ on the wedding. For right _now,"_ he explained, turning his eyes to look at Vanessa, and smile as he brought her hand in his to his chest. But not before kissing the back of it lovingly, which, admittedly, made me almost retch. They gazed adoringly at each other.

I exhaled in relief, which I'm sure was noticeable. But then I gave him a look of confusion. "What changed your mind?" I asked, looking back and forth between them. "I thought you two couldn't wait?"

"We've decided to enjoy our engagement a little longer," Vanessa cooed, keeping her eyes trained on Tony. "So, we'll push it back for a few more months. _But,_ " she said, now turning her eyes to me. "The trip to the Cayman's is still _on._ I have some appointments I _must_ keep, and Tony doesn't want to leave my side. Isn't that _right,_ my love?" she said in a sugary-sweet, cutesy-wootsy voice. She reached up to rub the tip of his nose with hers. They baby-babbled to each other for a few moments, seemingly forgetting my presence. I rolled my eyes, and turned my head away in disgust, and waited until one of them began speaking again. Then I lolled my head back in their direction.

"We still want you come with us, Pep," Tony said.

I shook my head, and frowned, bemused. "Of _course,_ " I said. "What _else_ would I be doing, Tony? We _still_ have _all_ of those shipping mandates you need to sign, and..."

Tony put up a hand to stop me. "I _know,_ Pep. And don't worry. We'll get them done, but..." he said. He stepped away from Vanessa toward me. "In the spirit of the occasion, we feel like _you_ also deserve a romantic getaway of your own. _So_ ," he said, glancing back at Vanessa, who nodded encouragingly, and then back to me. "Vanessa and I thought you could bring someone _with_ you. Maybe that...' _Nick'_ guy you've been seeing?" he suggested hopefully.

I looked at him in shock. " _Nick?_ You want me to bring _Nick_?! _Tony,_ " I warned. "We've only just met! Our first date was last _night,_ for Pete's sake! Why in the _world_ would I bring _him_ along on trip like _this?_ What kind of girl would he think I am? What kind of girl do _you_ think I am? This is all so..." I argued.

Tony put his hands on my shoulders and smoothed them down my upper arms. "Pepper, calm down," he urged. "We're trying to make this something fun for you, too. How boring would it be for you to watch _us_ play in the sand all weekend while you work, hmmm? _That's_ why we thought to give you the option of bringing someone along. Who wants to spend their time in the Cayman's working _,_ anyway? And I'm not saying you and Nick even have to share a room _._ I get it. That's not your speed. But at least you wouldn't have to be there _alone,_ right?"

I fell silent at this point. _Is he feeling sorry for me, or something? Why would he care_ _if I'm there alone? He never cared before!,_ I thought.

"And, it would be a great chance for you guys to get to know each other, anyway, am I right?" he encouraged. He backed away. "Pep, I know. This is out of left field. And if it's not your thing, don't go. Okay? I don't want you there if all it's going to be is you working, and then sitting in some night club by yourself at night. _That's_ not fair to _you._ So, that's the deal. Either you come along with someone to enjoy the trip with, or I give you an easy off, and see ya' Monday when I get back! No biggie. Your choice, Pep," he told me.

"But I'm...I'm your assistant, Tony. I go everywhere _you_ go," I argued. "Plus, we _still_ have work to do, whether or _not_ you're..."

Vanessa stepped in at that point. " _Look! D_ _arling!"_ she cooed, giving me an exaggerated grin. "We understand and appreciate your sense of loyalty and obligation!" _We?,_ I thought. _What do YOU know about MY sense of loyalty and obligation?!_ But I just stared at her silently, as she continued. "But this will be our first trip together as a newly engaged couple! So you must understand there just won't be much in the way of _work_ that gets accomplished, love!" she said, smiling coyly. She chuckled. "So do yourself a favor, hmmm? Bring along a date so you aren't stuck there _alone_ , or fly back to L.A, enjoy the personal holiday, and Tony will catch you up upon his return. As my _future husband_ pointed out, it's _your_ choice, love," she explained, giving me a superior grin.

I glanced back and forth between the two of them, as confused as ever. "Honestly," I murmured. "I don't _mind_ being by myself in an exotic location like that. As Tony's assistant, I've done it for years..."

"Yes, and as Vanessa was so kind to point out, that was very insensitive of me," Tony interjected. "So, I'm trying to make up for it, Pep. If you want to bring Nick along, or anyone _else_ for that matter, do it! Otherwise? You're dismissed until I get back. Enjoy the vacation," he stated, smiling.

We were at an impasse at that point. I couldn't argue any longer, as they were both so dead-set on this ridiculous _either-or._ Why couldn't I just go along, like I always had? Wasn't that my _job?_ And for Tony to suddenly feel guilty for me doing my _job_ smelled fishy. I could only guess that Vanessa wanted me to go home, and Tony had insisted I go with them. I figured Vanessa knew she couldn't demand my absence completely, so this was a compromise. But she wanted me to stay distracted, and as far away from Tony as possible. For Tony to allow her to manipulate the situation, and make him forget my position as his assistant, was _disappointing,_ to say the _least._

It was obvious Vanessa didn't like me being around. And I could see she was going to slowly work her way between the two of us in an attempt to rid his life of me completely, which I wasn't willing to let happen. Not until I actually heard the words straight from Tony's mouth that he no longer needed my services. If I stayed back this time, like I knew she wanted, then that was a battle won for her. I couldn't let _that_ happen, either. So, my only option was to somehow get Nick to come along. I prayed he'd be able to break away, and bail me out. _Hopefully,_ he was still in London, and would be able to join us directly.

I sighed and shifted my eyes to Tony, ignoring the fact that Vanessa still standing in front of me. "Alright, Tony," I said to him, relenting. "I'll see if Nick can join me. If _not,_ then I'll take the jet back to L.A. And you two can go have a wonderful time."

Tony smiled broadly in satisfaction. "Great," he said. "We're going to pack up, and head for the airport in an hour. So let me know?" he asked.

I nodded weakly, and swung the door open to head for my room. " _I will,"_ I said in a sing-songy voice, not bothering to make eye contact with him again before I left.

XxXxXxXxXx

 _Hey. Got a minute?_ I texted Nick simply, the knot in my stomach growing, as I sat on the sitting-room sofa in my hotel room.

A moment later, I got a response.

 _How did you know I was thinking about you? And of course! For you? Always,_ it read.

Despite my current mood and situation, that made me smile. "You're nothing if not sweet," I murmured to myself.

 _Are you still in London?_ I typed, and hit send.

A moment later, the notification of his response came.

 _Sure am. For the next few hours, anyway. My flight leaves tonight. Why? What's up?_ it said.

I swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," I murmured, as I dialed Nick's number. It rang only once before he answered.

"Well, _hello_ there," he purred warmly. "Can't say I mind taking _this_ phone call," he joked.

I chuckled politely. "Yeah, well, I'm calling to make a...a _request_ of you. No, request isn't the right word. It's more like an _invitation_ , I guess? Or an _offer?_ I don't know. This is all so..." I stammered.

Nick chuckled. "Just come out with it, Potts! What do you need me to do for you? I _promise_ I won't freak out," he assured.

"Famous last words," I muttered, sighing. "Okay, you're right. I'll just come out with it. Would you be interested in accompanying me to the Cayman Islands over the weekend?" I asked bluntly.

There was silence on the other end. I squeezed my eyes shut. _That's right. Exit stage left,_ I thought.

"Um...okay? I have to be honest. I wasn't expecting _that,_ exactly," Nick said softly. "But I can't say I wouldn't be thrilled to go! It's just that, before I happily _accept,_ I feel like I need to ask _why."_

I rubbed my forehead nervously, and stood up to start pacing the room. "I know this is sudden. _Believe_ me, I do. But it's _Tony._ He's leaving for the Cayman Islands, and he's insisted that, if I go, I have to bring a date."

"I don't understand. Aren't you his...I mean, don't you get _paid_ to..." he started to say.

I nodded emphatically. "Yes, I'm his assistant. I _know._ This sounds _crazy._ But it's his _fiance._ She's put it in his head that it was rude for him to drag me along all these years..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nick said, interrupting me. " _Fiance?!_ The mighty Tony Stark, the womanizing playboy bachelor, is _engaged?!_ Since _when_?!" he asked.

I stopped in my tracks, realizing I hadn't fully explained the situation. "Since last night, _actually,_ " I replied, sheepishly. "They are taking a trip to the Cayman Islands as a celebration of sorts. We're flying out this afternoon, and they are insisting that I need to bring a date if I intend to go with them..."

"My _God!_ Who _is_ she? What's her name?" he interrupted, with a lilt of giddiness at the gossip. I closed my eyes and shook my head. This conversation was quickly going off the tracks. And if it wasn't for my need to stick to Tony like glue, I'd have told him to forget it, and hung up. But since I couldn't...

"Vanessa Matthews, of Matthews Energy," I blurted out, without thinking. And then I panicked. "But Nick? _Please_ keep it under wraps! I doubt they've told anyone yet, and far be it from me to let the cat out of the bag."

"Your secret is safe with me. Or rather, _Tony's_ secret. You know that," he assured me, and I smiled to myself in relief. "So back to your offer," he said. "I have to admit, after one date, I'm a little...shocked, shall we say? That you're actually asking _me_ to do this. Call me old fashioned, but..."

"I know. And I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time, if you _do_ go. But I have to tell you, my intentions aren't exactly pure. _God,_ I'm embarrassed to even say this, and I understand if you say no, but..." I break off, and take a deep breath. "I don't trust Vanessa. There's something that isn't smelling right with any of this. She's made it _known_ she doesn't like having me around. And I feel like she's...I don't know...trying to oust me? Does that sound ridiculous?"

"Not at all," he replied.

"And Tony suddenly feeling guilty about my enduring a trip like this as his assistant just isn't like him. It's like _you_ said. It's my _job_ to follow him around. Why would this matter to him _now?"_ I said.

 _"_ Right," Nick agreed.

"So, if I stay back this time, and surrender to what seems to be Vanessa's will, that wins the battle for _her._ And Tony might start to think that maybe he doesn't _need_ me as much as he thinks he does. And _then_..."

"You're out of a job," he finished. I heard him take a deep breath. "I hear ya', kiddo. And I understand your predicament. _Granted,_ it's not the _ideal_ situation in which to whisk you away to somewhere romantic, _but,_ I'm happy to help."

I grin. "You _are?"_ I asked happily.

"I _am,_ " he said. "Plus, I could use the miles. Save them up for a romantic getaway of our _own,_ maybe?" he teased.

We both chuckled. "I appreciate it. It's embarrassing for me to have to ask you for something like this, and I hate to bring you into any drama in _my_ life, but..." I said.

"Don't think another thing about it. A chance to spend a weekend on a beautiful island, with a beautiful woman? What could be better?" he asked. "When do we leave?"


	36. Chapter 36

**It's been a while, I know, but I appreciate your patience! Little by little, bit by bit, I get to write and eventually post an update these days, but I am grateful for your on-going support! Thank you so much! :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

We'd reached the tarmac about an hour later-Vanessa and I and Pepper, plus the gorilla twins. Pepper somehow had convinced Nick to join us, and we were waiting for his car to arrive, which she assured would be happening momentarily. I was grateful that she was able to work it out, but I was also very curious as to _how_ she'd been able to work it out. It wouldn't be like her to promise him anything that would compromise her self-respect or personal dignity just so she could come along out of a sense of duty, but there was also a tiny seed of worry planted deep in the recesses of my mind that she just _might_ have. Any other chick, I wouldn't have cared. But _Pepper?_ She's better than that. She _deserved_ better than that.

I stared out the cabin window in thought, watching a black cab approach in the distance. _There he is, the man of the hour,_ I thought, and my stomach knotted. I wasn't looking forward to sharing a flight with this douche bag, let alone a whole weekend in the Caribbean, but what choice did I have? I wanted Pepper to be in my line of sight as much as possible right now. Even if that meant watching her with another man.

The cab pulled up to the plane, and I saw a tall, blond, tan man with a game show host smile who could only be Pepper's new object of desire get out of the back seat. The driver retrieved a suitcase and garment bag from the trunk, and Nick took them from him, handing him cash for the fare. Pepper had been waiting for him at the base of the stairs, and I hadn't blamed her. I wouldn't want to be in close proximity to the nausea-inducing kissy-face Vanessa insisted on playing with me whenever she was around, either.

I watched Pepper bounce up to him jovially, and throw her arms around his neck. He threw his garment bag over his arm and pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly. I worked my jaw enviously, keeping my eyes glued to them, my mind instantly racing to recall that day in her apartment when we'd done the same thing. _And how great it felt,_ I remembered. Having her in my arms was completely...

I blinked and tore my eyes away from them, stopping myself. I had a long weekend ahead of me. There was no point in torturing myself with this before we even got off the ground.

Just then, Vanessa rejoined my side. She'd excused herself to the restroom once Pepper was no longer standing in our presence, and she could end the performance. "Admiring the love birds, are you?" she chided.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "If they're love birds _already_ , it would be a first for her," I replied, taking my gaze back to them. "Pepper doesn't fall hard and fast. _That_ I know."

" _Do_ you?" she retorted. "They say all it takes is the right person, Tony. And maybe Mr. _Nick_ is just that one for your dear flower."

I huffed, but didn't respond. The way they were making googly eyes at each other outside at the moment wasn't disproving her theory. A lump formed in my throat, and I swallowed hard as they now were making their way up the stairs, hand in hand, and grinning.

Nick appeared through the door first, and we instantly laid eyes on each other. He barely noticed the head stewardess taking his luggage from him, and stowing it. Vanessa had coiled herself around my arm, but I ignored that and tore out of her embrace to abruptly stand up. He was beaming. Me? Not so much. I just surveyed him blankly.

"Mr. Stark? Vanessa? This is _Nick Green,_ " Pepper said as they made their way over to us, smiling proudly through the introduction. He immediately extended his hand to me.

I ignored him, and just kept staring at him blankly.

"He, um, he doesn't _..."_ Pepper started to awkwardly explain to him my peeve of being handed things, even _hands,_ but he dismissed her.

"No, it's _fine,_ honey. You don't have to explain. I..." he stammered. _Honey? They're already at "honey?",_ I wondered in astonishment. He gave me an awkward smile as he pulled his hand back, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Then he re-plastered that toothy, white-as-alabaster grin across his face, and clasped his hands together. "Well! I was, uh... _surprised_ that Ginny had called asking me to come with her, but I must say..."

"Think nothing of it! The pleasure is _all ours,"_ Vanessa purred, as she stood up and abruptly wrapped herself back around my arm. "I'm Vanessa Matthews, by the way. And I _do_ shake hands, unlike my _fiance,_ " she said, extending her hand daintily to him. Nick smiled at her politely before taking her hand, a look of relief washing over his face. _Christ, he's a sch_ _muck,_ I spouted off bitterly in my head.

Meanwhile, Pepper was staring at me in annoyance, her jaw set. I caught a glimpse of it and shrugged indifferently, mouthing "What?" to her silently. She just shook her head in disbelief, and rolled her eyes. Hey. She _knew, going into this,_ my low tolerance for douche bag financial advisors. From L.A. Named _Nick._ Why was it _my_ problem that she just happen to hit that trifecta this time? She couldn't have picked a worse guy to date in my opinion, and I didn't mind letting her _know_ that at every opportunity.

The pilot appeared from the cockpit, and greeted us all. "If everyone is present and accounted for, we should be ready for lift off momentarily," he said politely. He nodded and smiled, turning back around on his heels and disappearing again. We all took our seats. Vanessa and I sat together, side by side of course. Pepper and Nick took the seats directly across from us, and buckled up.

Not long after, the pilot fired up the engines and pulled away from the terminal, and we all settled in. I tried not to notice as Nick and Pepper cooed and purred to each other softly, but it was tough. I furrowed my brow, and turned my head, straining to inconspicuously eavesdrop on their conversation. But I was unable to make out their quiet words. However, what he'd said to her made her smile. Especially when he grabbed her hand and affectionately squeezed it. I quickly averted my eyes again, and wished it was _me_ in that seat next to her at that moment, making her smile and holding her hand instead. _Lucky bastard,_ I thought to myself, enviously. _You'd better keep her smiling, too, or you'll have me to deal with,_ I resolved.

I just kept my gaze out the window, trying as much as possible to tamp down the effects of the stomach-churning reality in which I'd found myself. Vanessa kept trying to engage me in conversation. But I just lolled my head in her direction briefly, explaining I was still tired from the night before, and then rolled it back around to gaze out the window until my eyelids started to feel heavy. I figured this would be one of the few times I could actually get some decent sleep without fear of her shooting me up with some mystery drug, or waking up to find myself in some unknown location, shackled to another bed frame. I _know_. The paranoia was starting to sink in deep, and I needed some time just to get away from her and relax. But the more I tried to get comfortable, the more difficult it was becoming. My head was beginning to spin, and I felt like it was getting hard to breathe.

As soon as we reached altitude, I leaned over in Vanessa's direction. "I think I'm gonna go lie down," I whispered to her, before slowly rising up from my seat, careful so as not to give away my current condition. She pouted at me, but let me out of her grasp without argument.

"Mr. Stark? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Pepper asked politely, in true Personal Assistant fashion. _Always the consummate professional,_ I thought, understanding she had to keep up appearances, but grimacing at the sound of my formal name coming out of her lips at a time like this. It sounds strange, but I love it when Pepper drops the formality and just calls me _Tony._ It makes it feel like we're... _more_ than just boss and employee, you know? And at that moment, I longed for that small comfort.

I looked at her and put on what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm _fine,_ Ms. Potts. Just tired. Enjoy the flight, huh? Catch you on the flip side," I joked, still trying to mask how I was feeling. But Pepper and I caught each other's glances for just a moment and I sensed a glimmer of worry in her eyes. I nodded and winked at her, out the view of Vanessa, but in _plain view_ of Nick, and Pepper smiled back, this time with more relief than worry. Nick just smiled, pretending not to notice.

I left the group and walked toward the direction of the main bedroom. Once inside, I collapsed on the bed, and groaned as I rolled over, pulling a pillow tightly to me and squeezing it hard. My skin felt cold and clammy now. My heart was beginning to thunder in my ears, and my whole body trembled, as I struggled to catch my breath. I was suddenly freezing cold, but began sweating like a pig at the same time. Then the realization of what was happening hit me- I was going through _withdrawals._

 _XxXxXxXxXx_

Once we got settled in, Nick leaned over to me and smiled. "Okay. Despite everything, tell me your not just a _little_ bit excited to be going," he said softly. I blushed and smiled bashfully.

"Despite everything, I hope it will be a nice getaway, yes," I replied softly back. I looked at him appreciatively. "Thank you, again, for agreeing to go."

He gently grasped my hand and squeezed it. "Wouldn't miss it," he murmured hopefully, but something distracted me. I saw Tony turn his head to the side, and close his eyes for a moment. His breathing had become a bit haggard, and the color in his face had paled noticeably. I was just about to lean forward, and ask if he was alright, when he turned his head toward Vanessa, and murmured something in her ear. Whatever it was, it didn't look like she approved, but she stayed silent as he stood up and walked past her.

"Mr. Stark? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" I offered. I called him _Mr. Stark,_ only because Vanessa was glowering at me as I spoke, and I figured I needed to play the role of the humble assistant in her presence if I expected to be able to keep my eye on him for the next few days, without any further objection from her.

He briefly turned his head to me and replied. "I'm _fine,_ Ms. Potts," he said, clearly sharing my same philosophy. He gave me what he must have thought passed for a reassuring smile, followed by a wink, and bid us adieu. But I couldn't help but continue to worry about how he looked. Frankly, he looked... _sick._ I flashed back to this morning, when he looked so distant and out of it at the hotel. It is no shock for you to know that I'd seen Tony hungover plenty of times before. And despite the fact that my gut had told me he hadn't been hungover just from too much alcohol, I had no choice but to believe that was all that was the matter. But for him to suddenly go from the picture of perfect health to pale and sickly right before my eyes caused many red flags to go up in my mind. _Something_ was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

I tried to give him an accepting smile, but immediately shed it when he turned his back to walk toward the sleeping quarters. I could still feel Vanessa's eyes on me, but I pretended not to notice.

"You okay?" Nick murmured to me.

I glanced back and forth between where Tony had just been, and Nick's concerned face. I smiled weakly. "I...I should go check on him," I muttered, making to leave my seat. But Vanessa stopped me.

"He's _fine,_ dear!" she crowed. "No need for alarm! We've had a _whirlwind_ schedule these last few days. I'm sure we _all_ could do with a little recovery!"

I frowned, but relented. "Okay," I agreed. "I suppose."

"And what a _good_ little assistant you are, to want to attend to him!" she cooed, in a syrupy-sweet baby-like tone. "No need to play nurse maid any more, though, Ms. Potts! He's got _me_ to do that for him now!" she informed me, with an exaggerated, shark-like grin.

I bristled at her condescension, but stifled it and tried to give her a polite smile instead. "I'm not playing _nurse maid._ He just doesn't look _well,_ Ms. Matthews. What kind of assistant would I be if I wasn't concerned?" I said.

Vanessa huffed, but kept her toothy grin. "Quite right," she said. "But as his fiance, _I_ should be the one to look after him. That _is_ my place now, after all." With that, she swiveled around on her heels and marched down the corridor and out of sight.

I watched her disappear before I spun around. "Did you _see_ that?!" I whispered sternly to Nick, gesturing behind me. "I'm his personal assistant! And I can't even do my _job_ with her around!"

Nick shrugged impishly. "I...don't see the problem, actually," he admitted. "She _is_ his fiance. Isn't it better that _she_ handle this kind of stuff now?"

I scoffed. "But...but...she's," I stammered helplessly.

Nick chuckled. He stood up and walked over to me, pulling me into his arms. Feeling defeated, I relented and let him."Ginny, I _know_ it's hard for you to accept," he said. "You want to be the one to handle everything and have it all under control."

"I...well, yeah, I _suppose_ , but..." I continued.

" _And_ you've been his assistant for so many years, doing every little thing for him, that it's hard to allow someone _else_ to step in," he stated.

I just frowned. "Nick, she wasn't even going to go _in_ there," I argued. " _I_ insisted. _Vehemently._ And she finally gave in. That doesn't sound like someone who..."

He interrupted me, and smoothed his hands down my upper arms. "Honey, calm _down,"_ he said. "Come on. Come sit down. Let's relax, and let Vanessa take care of her fiance, and you'll see it'll all be okay. _Okay?"_ He led me back over to our seats, though I was stubbornly keeping my eyes on the corridor leading to the bedrooms as we walked.

We sat down, and Nick motioned for a flight attendant to come over. "A gin and tonic, and a..." he said. I still wasn't paying attention to him. He leaned into my line of sight, and I blinked, bringing my gaze back to him. Then I glance upwards at the woman, who was looking at me with an expectant smile.

"A...martini. Vodka. Dirty," I rattled off, absent-mindedly.

Nick grinned, and she bustled away to make our drinks. " _There_ now," he said, with satisfaction. " _That's_ better."

I closed my eyes for a split second, and sighed. What could I do? Vanessa was in there with him, and it would only ruffle her feathers if I barged in now. So I laid the moment to rest, and brought my focus back to Nick.

I smiled warmly. "You're right," I said. "Maybe I _do_ need to start learning to let go."

Nick gave me a sympathetic smile and took my hands in his. "Well, if it's any consolation, from one control-freak to another, I feel your pain," he teased.

We chuckled. And I began to relax.

A few moments later, the flight attendant appeared with a drink tray, and served each of us. Nick held up his glass in a toast, and I joined him. "So, in honor, I'd like to propose at toast- to letting _go,"_ he said.

I briefly shifted my eyes back toward the bedroom where Tony and Vanessa currently were, and bit my lips together in thought. _Was_ I just being a control freak? _Had_ I read too much into the situation, and let my own feelings interfere with reality? Was I _really_ beingthat... _pathetic?_

It was then and there that I decided- I couldn't go on pining for Tony like I had for so many years. He'd clearly made his choice in who he wanted to spend his life with, no matter if I agreed with his methods in doing so or not. So far as I was concerned, from that point forward, I was a new woman. Mr. Tony Stark wouldn't have _this_ girl's heart to break anymore. It was time to turn over a new leaf. And what better way to do it than to be present for the man who sat in front of me now, clearly interested in treating me the way I knew I deserved.

I took a deep breath, wished the both of them well, and as I brought my eyes back to look at Nick, I released all of the hurt and the anguish I'd kept bottled up for so many years out into the proverbial ether. I smiled proudly at my newly found resolve, and nodded in agreement.

" _Yes_ ," I proclaimed. "To letting _go."_


	37. Chapter 37

**Late, yes. But, long.**

 **Happy Reading ;)**

 **And Happy Birthday to my good friend, nancyozz! Big hugs!**

I heard Vanessa creep into the bedroom. My back was turned away from her, and I was lying on the bed, curled up into a ball, trying my best to fight through the symptoms that were wracking my body.

"Oooo, my poor _darling,_ " she cooed. I could feel her weight as she sat on bed beside me, but I did little to acknowledge that I knew she was there. My whole body was trembling, and I was doused in a cold sweat. I had squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth in a feeble attempt to steady myself, but it wasn't working.

I felt her lay a hand on my arm, which felt like she might as well have been driving tiny pins and needles into it, as my skin was crawling and every bone and muscle in my body ached. "D-don't t-touch me," I grunted.

She clucked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I might have known this would happen," she replied.

"W-what the h-hell have you d-done to me?" I asked her, finally mustering enough strength to half-way roll over in order to look at her. She greeted me with a knowing smirk.

"It's a _nasty_ little side effect, I'm afraid. A wonderful ride while it's at full dose, but a painful fall when it begins to wear off," she informed me.

I gritted my teeth, my nostrils flaring. My eyes blazed with rage as I mustered all the strength I had and, in one motion, managed to bolt upright on the bed. I grabbed her arm, yanking her to me. "W-why am I f-feeling this way, V-Vanessa? What the h-hell have you got me h-hooked on?!" I demanded. But I couldn't stay in this position long enough to wait for an answer. My insides seared with stabbing pain, and I fell back against the headboard, groaning loudly, my chest heaving. I was seeing stars and my ears began to ring. But somehow, through the din, I heard Vanessa's voice as she spoke. She was chuckling at me, which only enraged me more. But there was little I could physically do about it, so I just tried to block it out.

"You just _rest,_ love. There's no sense in exerting yourself. Let Nurse Vanessa tend to you, and I assure you, soon you'll feel right as rain," she said.

I could feel her climb off the bed and I opened my eyes to a squint to see her rummaging through a small travel case. She produced a small, black, zippered pouch, and walked back over to me, laying it on the night stand.

I tried to shake my head. "No. _Please._ No more. Just let me rest. I don't want anymore," I begged in a whimper, but she wouldn't listen.

Instead, she shushed me, and I could hear the tinkling of what I could only guess was a glass vial in her hand, full of more of whatever the substance was I knew I'd become addicted to. "Shhhh, there, there," she purred. "Let me make it _all_ better."

Before I could resist, I felt a pinching jab in my neck, and I winced, my strength instantly sapped. I couldn't form even the slightest bit of resistance against her at that point. A helpless moan escaped my lips, as, almost immediately, all of the pain and discomfort in my body melted away. And the feeling of being submerged into a pool of numbing warmth took its place. Despite myself, I sighed with relief, and I heard Vanessa chuckle again.

" _There._ Didn't I tell you, darling?" she asked smugly. "All _better._ "

She patted my arm and turned to leave. "Now, _sleep_ , love. And pleasant _dreams,_ " she cooed, her voice echoing in my head as I drifted off into the black abyss once again.

XxXxXxXx

I don't know how long it was after that I became aware that I once again wasn't alone. I had heard a very familiar, soft, female voice in the watery darkness. _Tony,_ it had said softly, beckoning me back into consciousness. Then I felt delicate finger tips stroke my cheek, and I moaned, eager to awaken to whomever the gentle, comforting touch belonged to.

"That's it, Tony," the voice had urged.

I inhaled deeply and slowly opened my eyes to find Pepper sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled warmly.

I smiled back, relieved it was her. "Hey, _you_ ," I murmured thankfully. "How long was I out?"

She shook her head. "Not long," she answered. "Vanessa let me come in to see you. I was worried about you."

She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, both surprised and delighted by her affection, and grasped her upper arms gently, keeping her close. She broke the kiss and smiled at my gesture, staying in place. I gazed into her eyes longingly. "Don't go," I whispered desperately. " _Please,_ Pepper. Don't leave me here. Don't leave me with _her."_

 _"_ Shhh," she said, smiling. "It'll be alright, Tony. You don't have to worry."

I looked at her curiously. "I don't?" I asked. "Why? What happened?"

"I know _everything,_ " she explained. "Vanessa's told me her plan."

I frowned, and looked at her, apprehension steadily growing in my gut. "Oh, she... _did,_ did she," I said suspiciously.

Pepper seemed oblivious to my worry. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, she did! She told me how she has plans to merge the companies together, and how you've agreed to start exploring new applications for nuclear energy. And I have to tell you, for what it's worth, I'm _thrilled_ that you've decided to do this! I think it shows a lot of vision and forward-thinking on your part," she chattered hopefully.

I gave her a weary smile. "Yeah, okay. If you say so," I said doubtfully. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Did, uh...did she say anything _else_ to you about what's happening?" I asked, trying to keep my cool so as not to alarm her.

Pepper frowned and looked at me. "Oh, do you mean...about the marriage being...a _sham?"_ she asked cautiously. Her face remained sincerely inquisitive.

I gasped, my worst nightmare confirmed. "You... _know?_ She _told_ you?!" I whispered loudly. Vanessa showing her full hand to Pepper could only mean _one thing._ Pepper's value to her was quickly _depreciating,_ for whatever reason. I was failing to see where _any_ of this would give me a reason _not_ to worry.

She smiled and nodded, but I detected some sorrow behind her eyes, suggesting she either knew more than she let on, or was just trying to be brave. _Or both._ She cupped my face and looked at me intently. "Tony," she said. "She and I have reached an agreement. She's explained that I have no place here any more, and I realize now that I need to let you go. So, out of the kindness of her heart, she's given us one last night together."

I frowned. "Okay. First of all, what do you mean exactly by 'one last night _together,'_ " I asked. "And second, _why_ are you letting _her_ dictate where you belong, anyway? That's so not like you. _"_

Pepper's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly blinked them away, and smiled sheepishly. "Never mind that," she replied. She stood up off the bed, and quickly began undressing. "All that counts is how _you_ and _I_ spend this moment," she informed me.

I sat up, with my hands up defensively. "Whoa, Pepper. Hold up a second," I said. "Don't think I don't want this, okay? I _do._ But come _on,_ " I reasoned. "I feel like I need some more information here."

"Oh?" she said, peeling off her skirt, and popping each of her blouse's buttons open. Despite the obvious mystery as to what exactly was happening here, I whimpered to myself at the sight. _God,_ she was beautiful. And after failing miserably at hiding my admiration of her nearly-naked body, my gaze ran back up her body and rested once again on her eyes.

" _Yes,"_ I insisted firmly, renewing my resolve. "Like why you're so willing to comply," I remarked. "You're _my_ assistant. _Mine._ And, come hell or high water, I'm not letting you go. Especially if we _finally_ get to..." I trailed off, uncharacteristically averting my eyes away from her. The subject of sex has _never_ made me blush. _Ever._ But something about finally getting to be with Pepper in that way had suddenly got me all tongue-tied and bashful.

Pepper smiled, noticing this, and sauntered over to me in her underwear. She straddled my lap to face me, and brought her lips to mine, kissing me deeply. I moaned into her mouth defenslessly, lightly brushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek in my hand. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself into my body. Slowly, the kiss broke, and we gazed into each others eyes.

"You can't be married to _her,_ and love _me,_ too," she murmured softly, knowingly.

I looked at her in surprise. _Was I that obvious?,_ I wondered. Then I nodded in admission. "I _do._ I _do_ love you, Pep," I whispered. "And now it's obvious that you _know_ I _do._ But it's _more_ than that. If you're by my side, I know you're safe. If you _leave_ , there's no telling..."

"Shhhhh," Pepper said, cutting me off, gentle resting her finger tip on my lips to quiet me. "Let's not talk about that, now. Let's just enjoy each other while we _can. Please,_ Tony?" she murmured. She softly kissed my lips, and I felt her grind suggestively against me. " _Please?_ Let's just...make _love,"_ she whispered softly. "We may never get the chance _again."_

I nodded helplessly in agreement, and kissed her hard, the taste of her kiss as sweet and divine as anything I'd ever had the pleasure of tasting. Her scent enveloped all of my senses, and it was almost like making love to her wasn't going to be enough. Like even devouring her, if I _could,_ wouldn't have been enough. No matter what we did, I'd want more and more of this woman. But as that thought passed, it was replaced by a new one. Was the first time making love to Pepper _really_ going to be the last time, as well? This made a knot of regret grow in my stomach at all of the missed opportunities from our past.

We began to move together, to breathe together, to gaze into each others eyes wantonly and needfully, the unfaltering urge to taste every inch of her skin, to bury my nose in her hair, and to whisper a million "I love you" 's to her all at once almost too overwhelming. With her, I felt _safe._ And _protected_. While, at the same time, that's all I wanted for _her_ , too. To feel _safe_ and protected with _me_. Not to mention _happy_ _._ I wanted to see her smile, every second of every day. I never wanted to see her cry or be in pain ever again, and _I_ wanted to be the one to give that to her. She was all I _cared_ about. It was undeniable to me now.

"Oh, Tony!" she moaned happily, as we kept moving in unison, my hand resting protectively on the back of her head, the other arm wrapped around her waist. We'd moved to a horizontal position and she was underneath me, our bodies intertwined and working with each other simultaneously.

"Oh, _Pepper,_ " I moaned back. " _God,_ I want you. I _need_ you, baby."

I closed my eyes as we continued to move in tandem, feeling every inch of her I could. I reached for her hand, and interlocked our fingers, trying to soak up each second with her and deposit it into memory.

And it went on like that. For several uninterrupted, blissful hours, Pepper and I passionately made love. We explored every square millimeter of each other, fulfilling each one of each other's deepest fantasies, bringing each other to dizzying ecstasy-filled heights, and thoroughly exhausting our libidos in the process of making it a night neither of us could ever forget. And when we were done? We fell asleep, her head nestled in the crook of my shoulder, and my arms wrapped tightly, protectively, around her. And it felt _spectacular._

At what could only be barely sunrise, there was loud knock on the door, startling the both of us awake. We froze, and looked at the door, the grim reality of our time together ending suddenly came crashing over us like a tidal wave. "I'm afraid time's _up,_ my little love birds!" we heard Vanessa chirp loudly in a shrill voice from the other side. We looked at each other with alarm.

"No," I murmured, shaking my head. "No. I'm not going to let her do this. We _belong_ together, Pepper. She can't _force you_ to quit."

Tears filled her eyes, and her chin began to quiver. She shrugged. "Who said I was _quitting?"_ she asked.

I frowned. "Isn't that what she wants?" I asked, bemused.

Pepper shook her head. "No," she said. "Me _quitting_ isn't what she wants, Tony," she explained. "Not _exactly."_

I fell silent, trying to process what she was telling me. But it wasn't long before Vanessa barged in the door with Thing 1 and Thing 2. "Alright, my dears! The love-in is over! Ms. Potts! If you please! A deal is a deal!" she demanded, gesturing for Pepper to leave my side and stand up.

Pepper nodded and got up out of bed. I reached for her, but my grasp fell short. "Pepper, don't!" I exclaimed. "Don't do this! You don't have to do this!" I pleaded. I scrambled to get out of bed, but Vanessa pushed me back down.

"You stay right where you _are,_ " she demanded. "I had to endure enough noise from you two last night. I'll be damned if I'm made to endure _more._ Bid your lady love goodbye, darling! You won't be seeing _her_ again." Then she nodded at one of the gorillas, and he grabbed pepper forcefully around the waist from behind, carrying her backwards out the door. Pepper began to hysterically sob as she fought against his grip in futility.

Once again, I climbed off the bed. And this time, I had my chance as Vanessa followed her goons out the door. I swiped my clothes off the floor and hastily threw them on as I followed the group down the hall to the main part of the cabin. I could hear Pepper sobbing, but I was kept back behind the two suits, and out of her reach.

Finally, I had a clear view of Pepper again, I saw they'd marched her in front of the emergency exit door. And my heart virtually stopped when I drew my morbid conclusion. Pepper was right. Vanessa didn't want her to quit. She wanted her to _die._ Right _here._ Right _now._ At 30,00 feet in the air.

I gritted my teeth and glared at Vanessa, seething. " _Let. Her. Go,"_ I demanded.

Vanessa smirked at me, but ignored me. She turned her head, and nodded at one of her thugs. He grabbed Pepper by the arm, and made to start opening the door. Pepper shrieked, terrified.

"No! Wait,wait,wait! Don't! Don't do this, okay? Come on!" I pleaded. The goon stopped what he was doing, and looked at Vanessa, and then at me.

Pepper looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to save her. And I tried to give her a look of reassurance back, but doubted it provided any kind of comfort at all. Vanessa had me over a barrel. _Unless..._

I admit, it was a _dismal_ option. But without _me,_ Vanessa's plan of stripping me of everything went to shit. No telling how her plans of world domination via nuclear weapons sold to maniacal dictators would hold out, but I wouldn't be able to be blamed for any of it, anyway. I'd be _dead._

I took a deep breath and gave Vanessa a pleading look. "Give me just one more moment with her. _Please,_ " I begged.

Vanessa huffed. "And _why_ in bloody _hell_ would I do that?" she exclaimed. "You've _already_ spent all of last evening with her, only by my good grace."

"Vanessa, _please,_ " I begged again. "A moment to say goodbye. Grant me that, at least. After that, I won't try to stop you. I _promise."_ Pepper whimpered at my apparent surrendering of her life, and I tried to give her a discreet, assuring nod.

Vanessa worked her jaw in thought. "Well, I'm not without an appreciation for ceremony," she mused. " _No_ resistance, you say? I have your _word?_ " she asked finally.

I nodded affirmatively. "I promise. No resistance," I repeated. I glanced nervously between Pepper and Vanessa, and my mouth went dry before I could form my next words. "I'll even...I'll even _do_ it, if you want," I said hurriedly before my courage faltered and Vanessa saw through me.

"Tony?! What are you saying?!" Pepper cried, her eyes wide in astonishment and terror. She shook her head at me in utter disbelief. I steeled myself against watching her crumble, her shoulders shaking violently at the realization that _I,_ the man who not hours before had confessed his love for her, and had shared the most spectacular night with her that I could ever hope to have in fifty lifetimes, was dooming her, by his own hand, to death. I set my jaw, forcing back the urge to run to her, to pull her into my arms to comfort her, as she mouthed breathlessly, "How could you do this to me? How _could_ you?"

Vanessa spluttered and let out a devilish cackle. "Whahut?! _You_ would be willing to _off_ your precious _Ms._ _Potts?!_ To what do I owe the sudden change of _heart,_ might I ask?" she said, smiling at me in delight.

I shrugged. "You want her dead. I figure it's better she die than live under your boot heel. For once we're in agreement. Imagine _that,"_ I replied snidely.

"And just like _that?"_ Vanessa asked. "You're willing to be rid of her. Why do I smell a rat?"

"No rat. I told you. I wanted Pepper to be away from this. Letting her go isn't an option for you. You _told_ me that. So what's left. A lifetime of her having to live in fear? Or achieving..." I flicked my eyes to Pepper and held her heartbreaking gaze for a few second-long eternities. "Ultimate freedom," I muttered.

Vanessa folded her arms with righteous superiority, and nodded in approval. "Very well, Stark. Have it your way. You and your little _tart_ can have your final tearful goodbye. I'll even give you a bit of privacy, as an act of good faith. But you have one minute. _Then,_ _you're_ safely back in hand, and your precious Ms. _Potts is_ no more. Do we have a deal?" she asked, extending her hand.

I glanced at Pepper, who pleaded with me futily through tear-stained eyes, and then back to Vanessa. I forced a compliant smile and jutted my hand out to clasp hers. "Deal," I replied, nodding resolutely.

She nodded, and then motioned for her thugs to follow her. "Good _bye,_ Ms. _Potts!_ " she chirped from the hallway. "It's been _such_ a pleasure!"

I watched as she disappeared from view, and then ran to Pepper.

"No! No, no, no, no! Don't touch me! Don't!" she barked through strangled cries, as she began beating her fists on my chest, but I pulled her tightly to me, and she relented, sobbing again against my shoulder. We collapsed to our knees, and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shore up my resolve against my own emotion.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come here, Pep. Come here," I said, stroking her hair as she cried bitterly. "Everything I said to you last night was _true,_ okay? Everything we _did._ _All_ of it. It really _did_ mean something to me, alright? I _do_ love you. I love you more than anything in this world, baby, okay?" I told her.

She slowly pulled back to look at me, her cheeks tear-stained and her eyes bloodshot. She shivered and sniffed as she took as deep breath. "Then _why_ do you want me to _die?"_ she asked, her chin quivering again as a pre-cursor to more tears.

"I _don't,_ Pep. I _don't_ want you to die. But she's not leaving us with a whole lot of options, either, is she," I said.

Pepper shook her head. "No," she said. "But Tony, I don't...I don't _want_ to die, I don't! There has to be _some way_ to..."

I frowned at her sympathetically. "I know, honey," I said, stroking her hair affectionately. "I know you don't. And I don't want to have to _watch..."_ I said, the words getting caught in my throat. "To _watch_ you die," I finished. "So, what if instead we... _go together?"_ I offered.

Pepper looked at me in confusion, and shook her head. "What? No. _No,_ Tony. I can't let you do this. I can't let you..."

"It's simple. We just pull the release, and we... _go._ And it's all over," I stated. "And _she,"_ I said, nodding in the direction of Vanessa. "Can't touch us after that. We're free. No more threats. No more deals. No more fake marriages. No more _any_ of this. It'll be just _you._ And _me,"_ I said.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment as we came to terms with the choice, the _only_ choice, before us. Slowly, she began to nod. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. And then she opened her eyes and looked at me with new resolve. "Okay. We go _together,_ " she said.

I smiled, despite the gravity of the moment, and nodded. I stroked her hair again, and rested my forehead on hers. " Yep. _Together,_ " I affirmed.

Pepper gasped, and flung her arms around my neck tightly. "Time's running out," she said. "If we're going to do it, then we'd better..."

I nodded firmly once in agreement. "Got it. Hold on tight, Pepper. " I said, wrapping one arm around her tightly, and reaching up to pull the release cord that would open the door, and suck us both out either in the into the atmosphere, and into the free fall that would lead to certain death, or into the path of the jet engine toward a violent end. Either way, it was gruesome to have to imagine, so I chose not to. Instead, I swiftly gripped the loop on the cord, and went to pull it, but Pepper shrieked and pulled back.

"No, no, no! Wait! I'm not ready!" she screamed.

"Honey, you said so yourself! Time's running out!" I reasoned.

"No, I mean, I can't go yet. Not yet. I need something first!" she argued.

I looked at her with a frown, not understanding. But without another word, she crashed our lips together, kissing me passionately, with everything she had in her at that moment. I kissed her back, taking in for the last time everything I could. How her body felt in my arms. How delicious her taste was. How intoxicated her scent made me feel.

Soon, the kiss broke, and Pepper pulled back, tears streaming. "I love you, Tony Stark," she murmured hopelessly.

I smiled weakly, my head still swimming from the kiss. "I love you, too, Pepper Potts," I replied back. "It _is_ kinda of romantic, in a way, right? Dying together? Like Romeo and Juliet?" I offered after a moment, trying my hardest to lift her spirits.

She chuckled and smiled, as a few last tears rolled down her cheeks. "Cracking jokes right up to the end, in true Stark fashion," she quipped. We both chuckled. "But I think you're sweet for trying to make me feel better," she admitted.

I smiled, adoring the last smile of hers I'd ever see. Not wanting the moment to end, but reminding myself our time was getting very limited, I slowly took her back into my arms, and hugged her tight. I turned my head in toward her ear. " _Ready, baby?_ " I whispered.

I felt her grip tighten around me, and she began to tremble as she nodded her head. "Ready," she murmured. Then I felt her body go rigid as, in one swift movement, I reached above me and yanked the release cord.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Yeeaahhh! Holy HELL!" I shouted as I jolted straight up in bed, breathless and sweating. My body tremored with the effects of the adrenaline coursing through my veins. "Oh my GOD! Oh my...Hoooo, WOW!" I exclaimed, taking in rapid deep breaths.

Vanessa sleepily sat up next to me in bed, grumbling. "What on _Earth_ is the matter?" she groaned. "Did I give you too _much,_ darling?"

"Stay away from me!"I choked out, scrambling out of bed. "Don't touch me. I just... I need to take a minute, okay? _Jesus,_ that was..."

Vanessa pouted at me. "Oh my poor _dear,"_ she cooed. "What was it _this_ time? Did Pepper _do_ something to you? By the way you were talking while we made love, I could have _sworn_ this time it was _she_ who..."

"We _what?!"_ I cried. "What the _hell,_ Vanessa?! Okay, that's it," I said, swiping my hands in front of me in finality. "I can't sleep here tonight. I'm taking the couch. You're on your own."

"Oh, poo! Love me and _leave_ me, darling? What's a poor girl to do?" she mocked.

"I'm sure you'll get by," I snarked back, yanking my pillow and the top blanket off the bed, and swiping the pants and undershirt I'd been stripped out of from off the floor. " _Nighty night,_ Vanessa!" I sneered on my way out.

She grabbed her pillow and chucked it at me angrily as I left the bedroom, and it hit the back of the closed door with a dulled _thud._ I threw on my clothes and marched away, huffing, trying to gather my bearings.

The feeling of Pepper clinging desperately to me in those final moments still resonated heavily in my senses, and I knew it would take a while to calm down. But then my heart stopped, and I halted dead in my tracks. The dim light over the bar was on, across the way from where I stood. And none other than Pepper was seated on one of the stools, in her mid-thigh length satin nightgown, robe, and slippers. Her hair hung down her back in long waves, and she looked... _delicious._

I concluded she must have heard the fight between Vanessa and I, because her eyes were probably on me long before mine had fallen on her. But then a warm smile spread across her lips when our gazes met, and, despite everything I was feeling, it totally disarmed me. And I smiled back.

"Drop the pillow and blankey, and come sit with me, Stark," she said softly, patting the seat of the stool next to her. "Sounds like you could use a night cap."


	38. Chapter 38

**Crazy busy real life equal little time to write! Thank you for your patience! It means the world!**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

I started in Pepper's direction, but then hesitated, glancing back toward the closed bedroom door. _Vanessa. What if she catches us?,_ I thought. But then I heard Vanessa's snoring, and breathed a sigh of relief. Yes. _Snoring_. It's as attractive as it sounds, let me tell you. But, for all intents and purposes, it indicated we were in the clear.

"Tony?" Pepper said, noticing my hesitation.

I turned my head back to look at her, and smiled. "Yeah. Sounds great, Pep," I said, dropping the pillow and blanket on the nearby sofa, and walking to her at the bar. I took the stool next to her and watched her work.

She smiled with satisfaction, and went to pour me a Scotch on the rocks, unaware at first that I was gazing at her, the images from my nightmare still fresh in my mind. It was such a strange sensation to have someone I'd so vividly dreamt about just minutes before, sitting in front of me, in living color. I could still smell the scent of her skin and taste her kiss as if what happened between us in the dream had just occurred in real life, and were now having a drink to cap off the evening and recover. And, oddly, it made me ache for her. Have you ever felt a million miles away from someone who was sitting right next to you? That's what _this_ felt like.

Pepper noticed me staring finally, as she poured my drink, and gave me a curious look as she handed it to me. Her cheeks blushed. "What?" she asked softly, awkwardly.

I realized what I was doing, and then I blushed, chuckling awkwardly before accepting my glass from her gratefully. "Sorry, I uh..." I stammered. I cleared my throat and lifted the glass in kudos. "Thanks, Pep," I said.

"Yeah, well," she said bashfully. "You know I wouldn't normally encourage this sort of thing. But, by the sound of it, we _both_ could use a drink."

I grimaced, inhaling sharply through my teeth in embarrassment. "You heard that, huh?" I asked.

She chuckled and nodded. "Mmmm hmmm. Well, _me,_ the rest of the people on this plane, and maybe the inhabitants of whatever island we're currently flying above at 30,000 feet heard it, yeah," she teased.

 _30,000_ _feet,_ I thought, her words calling to mind the feeling of her, terrified and trembling in my arms, before I went to pull that release and end both of our lives. I cleared my throat and attempted to push the grisly images out of my mind, forcing a chuckle out at her joke to cover it up. "So, trouble in paradise for you, too, huh?" I asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

She took a pull off her tumbler filled with some kind of clear liquid- _vodka? gin?-_ and gave me a reluctant smile. "You... _could_ say that, yes," she admitted.

XxXxXxXxXx

 _A few hours before..._

Nick and I had fallen into quiet conversation not long after Vanessa had gone to attend to Tony, and we were left to ourselves. He was so attentive. It felt good to have someone so caring to talk to, and I didn't mind being so open with him. I asked him as many questions as he asked me, and we just sort of fell into a conversational rhythm, the both of us as at ease as ever, just like it had been on our date. He was honestly a pleasure to talk to, and definitely easy enough on the eyes to happily gaze at the whole time.

Once in a while, he'd gently sweep a stray lock of hair behind my ear, or take my hand, and stroke the back of it with his finger tips as we chatted. I'd be lying if I said that didn't send sparks shooting up my spine. It was so nice to be...to be... _wanted_ by a man. In _this_ way, _romantically,_ I mean. He seemed fully interested in everything I had to say, and was completely engaged. That was _definitely_ a defining difference between he and Tony.

 _Tony._ I guess I couldn't deny that when he forgot himself, and I, myself, that we _did_ enjoy each others company. And I also couldn't deny that, in those private moments, he and I _did_ seem more connected. He could always make me laugh. And I loved seeing that mischievous smirk on his face when he was trying his hardest to do just that. His eyes sparkled, and that completely disarming boyish charm of his just...

I realized at that moment I was drifting. And the subject of my drifting was the person I had, just moments ago, pledged to let go of. If I was going to fulfill my pledge I had to vigilantly stop those thoughts the moment they occurred.

Nick and I had managed to pass a few hours this way, in hushed conversation. And I had successfully pushed Tony from my mind for the time being. I have to admit, I was a little proud of that fact. I couldn't remember a time in recent memory when I'd actually done that for any length of time, and I have to say it felt _nice._ Strange, and unfamiliar, but... _nice._

We'd hardly noticed the hour, and it was clear that Tony and Vanessa had retired for the night. I looked at my phone, and realized it was nearing midnight. "My goodness, is it that late _already?_ " I asked in disbelief.

"Time flies, huh?" Nick replied back. He stood up, and offered his hand. We'd had several drinks each, and though I wasn't certifiably _drunk,_ I _was_ a bit tipsy. So I sort of stumbled as I stood up, and he caught me in his arms, chucking.

"Whoa, there. Somebody's going to need some help to the bedroom," he joked.

My eyebrows went up in realization. "The bedroom! The plane only has two!" I remarked.

"Yes, I'm aware," he replied wryly.

"But...but, I...I hope you understand, that we...I don't think we should..." I stammered.

Nick chuckled again, and brushed his thumb over my lips, shushing me. "Ginny, I _know_ you're not ready for us to sleep together. So I can take the couch or something," he said.

Suddenly, I felt guilty. I hated the idea of kicking him to the couch. It hardly seemed fair for him to be that uncomfortable on this long flight, and besides. We were adults. Why wouldn't we be able to share a bed for the sole purposes of sleep? So I shook my head. "No. No, it's fine. We can share a bed. We're not having sex. We're having..." My liquor-fogged brain struggled to complete the thought.

Nick gave me a wry smirk. "Sleep?" he offered.

"Yes!" I said, nodding emphatically. Okay, maybe I _was_ drunker than I thought. "Yes. _Sleeeep._ We're _sleeping. Together."_

Nick nodded. "Understood," he said. "Allow me to assist you, though? So you don't fall down and break your neck on the way?" he teased. "You're a tad wobbly."

I started giggling. And then he giggled at my giggling. He brushed a thumb over my cheek and gazed into my eyes. "You're even cute drunk," he remarked softly. "And wobbly."

I pretended to pout. "I am not _drunk,_ Mr. Nick Green. I'm...I'm just... _impaired..._ _slightly...slightly,"_ I said, making a hand gesture to illustrate "slightly" but doubting anything I was saying was all that convincing.

" _Oh, okay._ My _mistake,_ " he said, in a patronizing tone, and giggling at me some more.

Suddenly, he swept me up into his arms, and I squeaked with surprise. "All the same, your cute _impaired_ self needs some help to bed. And _I'm_ just lucky enough to be the guy around to do it," he explained.

I laughed. "Then, by all means!" I said, jabbing a pointed finger in the direction of the bedrooms. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXx

Nick and I had turned our backs to each other as we dressed for bed. I climbed under the covers first, and when he got my okay to join me, he did, too. He was shirtless, but had sweats on on the bottom. I was wearing a light weight, thigh-length, satin nightgown. I admit it was a bit on the sexy side for the occasion, but I was glad I'd brought it along, as it would probably suit sleeping in the warm tropical night air of the Cayman Islands. A happy accident, to be sure, but seemingly now, a bit light for my current location, as my skin erupted in goosebumps immediately.

Nick noticed this. "Are you cold?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe a little," I admitted. "But I'll be fine."

He placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder, and then rubbed my upper arm. "I know we're decidedly not having sex, and please believe, I'm okay with that. But I'm not opposed to holding you, if it would help?" he offered. "Purely with innocent intentions, of course."

I thought about it for a moment. I couldn't deny that the feeling of being in a man's arms as we slept was a sensation long forgotten, but fondly missed at this moment. It _would_ be nice to feel that again, and, as he'd said, he was perfectly willing to observe the boundaries we'd set. So I accepted, and he pulled me into his embrace, my back to his chest, to spoon with him. His toned arms wrapped protectively around me, and I settled in to his embrace.

"Better?" he asked softly.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, actually," I replied. "Thank you."

He placed a delicate kiss just below my ear on my neck, which made me smile, but also cause something to come to mind. I rolled back over to face him, and he looked at me questioningly. Then I raised my lips to his, and kissed him, which he promptly returned. He cupped my cheek and we deepened the kiss. I had to know. Now that I'd sworn off Tony, and made Nick my primary romantic focus, I had to know if that spark was there now.

Nick was a _very_ adept kisser, as I'd mentioned before. He was tender, but assertive at the same time. He was gentle, but the way he took command of the kiss made his passion undeniable. He ran a hand down my body, and gripped my behind wantonly. I was convinced, if I had allowed it, he would have been all for furthering the moment past something much more than a kiss. But _still?_ I felt _no_ spark in the kiss, which was all the more confusing. I loved it when he made tiny, tender gestures- tucking my hair behind my ear, or ghosting his finger tips over my skin. _Those_ gave me butterflies. But an actual, verifiable act of affection, like a kiss, and I feel _no_ spark in that? What was the _matter_ with me?

I slowly broke the kiss and smiled warmly, though I'm sure it was tinged with a touch of disappointment. He seemed oblivious to it, though, and smiled warmly back. "Can I uh...ask what that was for?" he cooed.

I shrugged. "It had just occurred to me we hadn't kissed since you arrived. I guess I didn't want the day to end without it," I cooed back. Yes, I _know._ That wasn't the _whole_ truth, but it _was_ true. We _hadn't_ kissed, and if we were going to be sharing a bed together that night without the promise of sex, and he was fine with that? I figured it was the _least_ I could do. The man was putting up with all of this bizarre ridiculousness like a champ so far.

"Well, _thank_ you," he replied. "I _do_ appreciate the gesture." He pecked my lips one more time.

I smiled again and rolled back over. "Goodnight, Nick," I murmured.

"Goodnight, Ginny," he murmured back, squeezing me affectionately in his arms as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

I don't know what woke me first- the sound of Vanessa's ridiculously predictable, over-amorous wailing, or the sound of Tony's voice. And it wasn't even so much the sound, as it was the _words_ he was saying. Specifically, _two_ of the words he was saying- _Pepper!_ O _h,Pepper!_ And he really wasn't _saying_ them so much as he was _moaning_ them. _Loudly._

It startled me, and I sat up in bed a little too suddenly, jostling Nick. He snorted awake and groaned. "What. What happened?" he grumbled sleepily.

I winced. "Um, nothing. Sorry. I'm just...I need a glass of water. Go back to sleep," I urged. I waited for a moment as he nodded in understanding, and rolled over. When I was assured he'd drifted off again, I eased myself the rest of the way out of bed and tip toed out the door and into the hall. I wasn't exactly sure why. After all, the previous encounter with this only left me completely wrecked. But I guess curiosity just got the best of me. And before I knew it, I found myself with my ear pressed to the door of Tony and Vanessa's room, listening with rapt attention.

More of Vanessa's moaning reached my ears, and I grimaced, but then I leaned in to see if Tony would say it again. I waited, my own breathing loud in my ears. But nothing happened. It seemed they were finished. And I was out of luck.

I frowned. "Damn," I heard myself mutter, and instantly admonished myself. _So THIS is how you let go of someone, huh? By standing outside their bedroom door like some kind of voyeur?,_ I scolded. I backed away, holding my hands up like the door was sudden scalding hot. "Stop this," I whispered to myself. "You have to _stop_ this."

I quickly turned away and walked back toward the bedroom Nick and I shared. However, I couldn't bring myself to go lie back down. My mind raced once again with thoughts about what I'd heard. Why _me?_ Why was he always calling out _my_ name? Shouldn't it have been _Vanessa's_ name? And why didn't she come unglued? She isn't the type to tolerate something like this! None of this was making sense. I needed some time alone to think.

So, I walked back into the living area and spied the bar, illuminated by the overhead light. I frowned. I'd already had a lot to drink that evening, by my standards, and didn't relish the idea of having more at that moment. But it was a quiet place to sit, and maybe a glass of club soda would help to calm my nerves.

I got myself a tumbler from the cabinet, filled it with club soda from the sprayer nozzle and took a seat. I took a big swallow from the glass, and ran a hand through my hair. Maybe that had been the problem. Maybe I _had_ had too much to drink, and was hearing things, and only _thought_ I'd heard Tony call my name. It wasn't an unreasonable scenario. The only thing _was,_ when this happened before I was perfectly sober. So _had_ I heard him after all? It was all so confusing, and I was struggling to piece together reality at the moment.

That's when I heard Tony's voice again. This time, he sounded angry. I couldn't make out the exact words, but I quickly swiveled around just in time to see him storm out of the bedroom, slam the door, and come into my line of sight clutching a blanket and pillow. He huffed as he stopped dead in his tracks, looking surprised to see me.

 _Well, when you can't beat 'em, join 'em,_ I thought. _So much for letting go._ I patted the stool next to me, and smiled with jovial abandon. "Drop the pillow and blankey, Stark. Sounds like you could use a night cap," I said, forcing out of my mind, with every ounce of my being, the thoughts of what I _thought_ I'd heard come from his room just minutes before.


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Friday! And happy reading. :D**

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered.

Pepper spluttered and chuckled awkwardly, her cheeks blushing. "Uhhhmmmm, well. You _know_ I don't like to discuss this kind of thing with you," she said. "But let's just say it's...," she stammered. She cleared her throat, and then spoke again. "It's... _complicated,_ " she began, with a bashful smirk.

I smiled and nodded knowingly. "Complicated," I repeated. I teeter tottered my head from side to side, folded my arms and sat back against the back of the bar stool. "Alright. I can work with that," I stated. "Lay it on me, Potts. What's going on?"

She narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips in thought. Then she shook her head. "No. Uh-uh. I know a trap when I see one. Nope..." she started.

I scoffed and put my hands up defensively. "Trap? What _trap?_ I honestly want to help, Pepper. I..."

She chuckled skeptically again, cutting me off. "Oh. Right. _You_ want to _help_ _._ You _honestly_ care about _my_ romantic conundrum. Yep. _That's_ completely innocent," she retorted. "After _all_ of the years of you giving me _flack_ for who I date, you just expect me to..." she trailed off.

"You've wounded me, Potts. That hurts," I said, trying to look pathetic. But I couldn't help the smug smirk that spread across my lips at hearing her say the words _romantic conundrum_ in the context of she and Nick, and she saw it. That's when she subsequently stopped talking, and frowned.

" _Nice_ ," she said, snidely. "Just like I thought. You _are_ getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" she said.

I shrugged in surrender, and sighed. "Okay. Truth be told, a _little,_ " I explained. "Can't say I didn't warn ya', though."

"And here comes the gloating," she snarked, rolling her eyes.

"But seriously?" I began again. "I _don't_ enjoy you being upset. I swear. Whatever is going on, I'm _sorry,_ at _least,_ for _that_. Okay?" I admitted. We kept our eyes on each other, even as I grabbed my glass and took a drink.

She searched my face for some tell of sincerity, and then furrowed her brow. "Thank you," she murmured softly, looking bemused.

I nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah. Well. What are friends for," I stated plainly, quickly taking my eyes from hers, and looking away, though I could still feel her staring at me.

A quiet moment passed, and then she began to speak. "So, um...it would be rude not to...to ask..." she stammered, obviously wanting to reciprocate the concern.

I chortled cockily. "What. _That?"_ I said, jamming a thumb in the direction of the bedroom where Vanessa slept. "Psssh. She's... _fine._ It's _fine._ You know? Nothing but a little dust up, I _assure_ you," I said, praying she'd believe me. The _last_ thing I needed was to give Pepper any reason to start raising her suspicions now, knowing full well that if I _did,_ she'd relentlessly pursue them, and _that_ would get her...

I pushed the reality of what Vanessa threatened would happen out of my mind, followed by blocking, once again, the horrific images from my dream.

"Funny, it didn't _sound_ like nothing," she muttered under her breath, turning her head away as she said it.

"Hmmm? What was that?" I asked innocently.

She swiveled her head back around to look at me in surprise. "What? Oh! _Nothing._ It's _none_ of my business," she said, taking a long sip off her glass.

I studied her for a moment. "I'm sure this all looks... _odd,_ " I said finally, as really more of an observance than a thought I actually wanted to verbalize. But there it was. Out of my mouth, and onto the table.

She shook her head in defiance. "No. No,no. It doesn't. What _you_ want to do with your life is _no_ one else's concern but..." she began.

"Pepper?" I said, trying to interject.

"... _yours._ And _Vanessa's._ If you feel like she's the one you want to spend you life with..." she continued, ignoring me.

"Pepper?" I asked again.

"...Then who am _I_ to disagree? Wait. That came out wrong. Not _me_. That's _not_ what I meant. I meant _anyone._ Who is _anyone_ to disagree..."

"Pepper, stop," I said finally. She huffed, and bit her lip to physically stop herself from rambling. She blinked, and stared at me.

I pursed my lips for a moment, and then reached for her hand. She watched me, and, surprisingly, didn't resist when I took it in both of mine. Then, I shifted my gaze up to hers. " _Believe_ me," I began. "I _know_ what this must look like."

Pepper frowned. She even pouted a little (which was adorable, by the way). "Then _why_ are you _doing_ it?" she asked, in a hushed murmur, her eyes saddened.

I let go of her hand, and sat back and shrugged, interlacing my fingers and laying my hands on the back of my head. "It, to a varying degree, make sense," I stated, matter-of-fact. "There's no reason why we shouldn't be together. We're both cut from the same cloth. We're in the same line of work, had the same upbringing, the same I.Q. Why _shouldn't_ we?" I reasoned.

"Those are reasons to go into business together, Tony," she argued. " _Not_ reasons to get married."

"People get married for those reasons all the _time,_ " I retorted defensively.

She leaned forward in my direction. "Yes, and they also get divorced because those are the _only_ reasons why they get married," she shot back.

I sighed. "So, you're just assuming there's nothing more between us? Vanessa and me, I mean?" I clarified.

"Well, you didn't exactly gush when I asked you why you were doing it," she replied. "If it was _love,_ you'd...you'd..." she stammered.

"I'd _what?_ Behave like a love-sick teenager? Is _that_ what you want from me? Cuz', honey? You don't know me very well if _that's_ what you think I'd do," I said curtly.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Oh, spare me the tough guy spiel for just a moment, would you?" she huffed. "I do _to_ know you. I know you well enough to know that, when you're excited about something, you can't stop talking about it. It's like you become laser-focused on just that _one_ thing, and everything else in the world disappears. Tony," she said. She shook he head sadly, her eyes pleading. "If ever there was a time for you to be like that, it would be _now."_

I bristled defensively at her words. "Like I said. You don't know me as well as you _think_ you do," I replied flatly. I downed what was left in my glass, and quickly stood up from my seat. "Good talk, Potts. Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I should be getting back to my..."

But then I froze. I could hear the sound of our bedroom door opening, and my heart dropped into my gut. _Oh, God, she heard us! W_ _hat the hell what I thinking?,_ I thought, scolding myself.

Pepper looked at me, in alarm. "What? What is it?" she asked.

I swiveled around to face her, wide eyed, and grabbed her upper arms. "Pepper, _listen_ to me," I said in a intense whisper. "Do what I tell you, okay?"

"What? Why?" she asked. She looked down at one of my hands and then back up again, her eyes wide. "What's going on? Tony? You're _scaring_ me," she said.

I shook my head. "I can't explain right now. Just go behind the bar, and hide. _Don't_ come out until it's safe and she's gone. Okay? _Please,_ Pepper? Just do what I ask," I insisted.

"Hide? Why? What will she..."

"Go! Just go!" I said, in a loud whisper, waving her away. Thankfully she relented, and followed my order.

Suddenly, Vanessa appeared, disheveled, groggy, and glowering. "Who are you talking to?" she demanded.

"Talking to?" I asked innocently.

Vanessa shuffled forward, her eyes still narrowed and her mouth turned down in a frown. "It's not _normal_ that I be awake at this bloody hour unless there's good reason," she stated. "Like my fiance chattering away to _someone_ who's identity remains to be revealed," she said, peering behind nearby furniture. "Oh, yooohooo!" she bellered loudly. "Tony's little play thing! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Vanessa, stop it. You'll wake up the whole plane," I said with a disdainful grimace.

"She's _out_ here, isn't she? Your _tart,_ " she hissed.

"If by _tart,_ you mean _Pepper,_ then the answer is _no._ I'm sure she's sleeping _._ Like _you_ should be," I argued. My mind whirled with the two worst case scenarios- that either Vanessa would continue her search and discover Pepper behind the bar, or that Pepper, true to form, would come out from her hiding place to defiantly defend her own honor. My heart thundered in my ears at the thought of either coming true.

Suddenly, an escape plan formed in my head, and before I could even think it through, I acted. The last few days had given me enough dizzy spells to last a lifetime, all of which Vanessa had been present for. So who's to say I hadn't suddenly had another spell at _that particular moment?_

"Just...hold on, Vanessa," I said, holding up a hand and huffing. I clasped the other hand to my head, and collapsed on the nearby sofa. I put my head in my hands, and rested my elbows on my knees. "I...need a minute. The room is spinning again," I panted.

She remained where she was, thankfully, but resisted coming to my aid. So I kicked it up a notch. I held out my hand. "Help me out here," I demanded. "Let's go back to bed, huh? I think I just need to lie down."

I raised my head to see that she was still standing in front of me, her arms folded, and she was surveying the room. "Back to bed, you say," she muttered, skeptically.

"Yes," I said. "Come on. Don't be paranoid. After I came out here, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I poured myself a drink, which was probably a mistake because now I can't even _see_ straight. Just like the other night, at the hotel. Whatever that stuff is that you shoot me up with? Yeah. It doesn't play so nice with the alcohol," I babbled.

Vanessa chuckled. "What on _Earth_ are you talking about, darling? You must be joking! I've _never_ given you anything!" she said, in happy, bright tone, and a little loudly, obviously still suspecting Pepper to be within earshot.

"Vanessa, she's not _out_ here," I told her. "Do you _really_ think I'd be talking about this if she was? And put her in _danger_ like that?" I asked, hoping Pepper heard my words, and got my meaning.

Vanessa worked her jaw. "No," she admittedly finally, begrudgingly. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

I sighed. "Great," I said flatly. "Then it's settled. You tromped out here for nothing. So am I allowed to come back to bed now? Or am I still relegated to the couch?"

She reluctantly stuck her hand out, and I grabbed it, being sure to play the part of the suddenly debilitated. We ambled to the hallway slowly, laboriously, like my equilibrium was shot. (Seriously. My theatrics were amazing. I shoulda' been in pictures, I'm tellin' ya.)

We finally made it the bedroom, and Vanessa "helped" me to the bed. I groaned loudly as I laid down. "Ooohhhhhyeah, that's it. That's the stuff, right _there,_ " I said. But Vanessa didn't get into bed with me. She stood guard near the door, instead.

"Sweet dreams, love," she cooed, with a superficial smirk. Clearly, she had _no_ intention of joining me.

I huffed in frustration. " _Really,_ Vanessa?" I asked her, sitting up on an elbow, and trying to put on my best poker face. "You _still_ don't believe me?"

Just then, the faint sound of footsteps came from outside the door, and I held my breath. Vanessa's eyes suddenly blazed, and she yanked open the bedroom door, sticking her head out into the hall. Then she swiveled back around to look at me. My eyes grew wide with panic when she'd done this, but I quickly shot her a skeptical look when we made eye contact again. "Yes?" I asked wryly.

Her eyes narrowed. She then spun back around, and marched out the door and down the hall. I jumped out of bed and followed after her.

"Vanessa!" I called out. "What the hell are you doing?"

She wrapped loudly on Pepper's bedroom door. "Come out here at _once,_ Ms. Potts!" she barked.

We both waited with bated breath for a response.

A moment later, the door was cracked, and a squinty, seemingly bleary eyed Pepper appeared. "Yes? What's wrong, Ms. Matthews?" she asked hoarsely.

 _Another actor in our midst,_ I thought proudly. _Nice job, Pep._

" _Don't_ you play the fool with _me_!" Vanessa seethed.

"Honey?" we heard Nick say from inside the bedroom. After a moment, he appeared beside Pepper, truly groggy. "What's going _on,_ here?" he asked.

Pepper looked at Nick in confusion. "I don't _know,_ " she said innocently.

" _You,_ " Vanessa said, jabbing a finger at Pepper. "I don't _trust_ you, sneaking about. I _know_ you were out here, talking to _my_ fiance in the middle of the night."

"She's been with _me_ the whole time, Ms. Matthews. I can assure you," Nick said.

Pepper and I both shot each other an inconspicuous look of surprise relief.

He put his arms around Pepper's waist, and planted a kiss to her temple. "Right, baby?" he said to her. This made me cringe on the inside, but, I had to admit, I was grateful for his response, whether or not he was saying what he thought was the truth, or just playing along. Then he did it.

"She got up to get a glass of water, I know," he stated. Pepper and I both froze. Nick looked at Pepper for confirmation. "Isn't that right, honey? But it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. That _must_ have been what you heard."

"I heard _voices,_ " Vanessa said sharply.

"Well, I noticed that Tony was on the couch when I passed through, and we said hello. That was _all,"_ Pepper asserted, following Nick's lead.

" _There_. You see?" Nick urged, flashing a grin at Vanessa. "Nothing to be alarmed about."

"Ms. Matthews. I don't understand what this is about, but I apologize if I've caused you any concern," Pepper said politely. "I assure you, except for that quick trip to the galley, I've been asleep for hours up until now."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes, and shifted her gaze back and forth between Nick and Pepper. Then, her mood turned on a dime. "Very well!" she chirped suddenly, with a fake shark-like grin. "My mistake! Apologies." She turned to me, and clasped my hand. " _Come_ now, darling. Let's leave these two, and retire to our bedroom again, shall we?" she asked me. She then turned to speak to Pepper and Nick. "Though I don't know there will be much in the way of _retirement,_ _if_ you catch my _drift?_ He simply can't get _enough_ of me, this one, _"_ she bragged in syrupy sweet tone. "Pleasant dreams, lovers. We'll see you upon arrival, hmmm?"

I saw a hint of Pepper bristling, but she stifled it with a polite smile. "Of course. Good night, Ms. Matthews. Mr. Stark," she said, nodding to us both in acknowledgement.

"Yeah. Good night," Nick said pleasantly, waving us goodbye. He turned away from the door way, but Pepper lingered. And as Vanessa pulled me back in the direction of our bedroom, I looked over my shoulder to find Pepper's gaze on me, her eyes filled with concern and trepidation. I gave her a slight, knowing nod, which she returned. And then she slowly closed the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**I know it's been a while on this one, but I appreciate your patience, as always! Thank you SO much for the support, and the feedback! :D**

Vanessa and I went back into the bedroom, and I tried to play it cool even though my nerves were raw. I faked a dramatic yawn, and climbed into bed. "Glad _that's_ all straightened out," I commented, praying Vanessa would just drop it, and we could move past this whole night. _Though your little maniacal tantrum didn't exactly paint you in a great light,_ I thought to myself. But I didn't dare mention it. I just wanted her to go back to sleep, and leave me alone.

She climbed in beside me, and curled up to my side, resting her chin on her hand on my chest. She eyed me for a long while, saying nothing.

"What?" I asked her, a lilt of annoyance in my voice.

"Let it be known that the _only_ reason why I agreed to dismiss _any_ of this is because Mr. _Nick_ seems none the wiser," she explained. "Ms. _Potts,_ on the other hand..."

"Vanessa, what are you..."I began, with trepidation.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh," she said, putting a finger to my lips to hush me. "Don't play _dumb_ with _me,_ Tony Stark. I'm not some oblivious git. I _know_ what _really_ happened tonight," she said. She climbed up on all fours, and straddled me.

I felt a jolt of panic-driven adrenaline course through my body, but I tried to remain calm on the exterior. I looked at her, bemused. "Oh, really? Then could ya' fill me in? You're a little off in the weeds, here," I said.

She slipped her night gown off over her head, and flung it to the side, to expose her body. And then, she bent down and kissed my lips, slowly and sensually. I barely kissed back, as my whole body was on high alert. I just continued to frown at her. She pulled back to look at me. " _She. Knows,"_ she said simply, deliberately. " _Doesn't_ she."

My eyes went wide. _Was my nightmare going to come true?,_ I wondered, in horror. "Vanessa, she _doesn't,"_ I argued. "How could she?"

She smiled a devilish smile, and sat up. "Oh, come now _,"_ she retorted. "I _know_ it. To what extent, I'm not certain. But when I find out, mark my words- Ms. Potts won't be long for this world, Tony. And she'll have _you_ to thank for that."

I sat straight up, and grabbed her upper arms, glaring at her, seething. "You lay a _finger_ on her, I'll..."

"You'll _what,_ Tony? You'll _what?"_ she asked, taunting me with a pout. "It's no secret it's pretty easy to render you helpless. A little jab in the neck puts you out for hours. _More_ than enough time to properly dispose of Ms. Potts. Besides, you _need_ me, darling. That pesky little monkey on your back is going to start demanding more of what I have for you to stay righted, I'm afraid. So, you'd better play nice, my dear. I hear the more you use, the worse the withdrawals are. And this last dose was a _dandy,_ mind you. So, I'd _hate_ to see the mess you'd be if I cut off your supply."

"You're a demon, a monster," I spat out, to which she just chuckled darkly. I sat back in disbelief of how twisted she was, and how stupid I'd been to ever get involved with her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she hurt Pepper because of me, and clearly that threat was becoming ever more real.

She began walking her fingers up my chest. "If you want to save your precious Ms. Potts, then you'll need to make sure Mr. Nick Green stays oblivious," she stated.

I gritted my teeth. "Then stop knocking on people's bedroom doors in a jealous rage in the middle of that night, huh? Because _that_ didn't help matters," I replied sternly. "You looked like a _lunatic_ out there! He'd have every right to think something is up after that stunt."

Vanessa pouted at me. "I'm _sorry,_ love," she cooed in a syrupy sweet voice. She began to grind her body against me, and plant kisses all over my face and neck. "I just can't _bare_ the thought of you talking to another woman! I guess I just want you _all_ to myself," she breathed hotly into my ear.

I pursed my lips and gave her a wry look, saying nothing. Then, she kissed me hungrily, cupping my face with her hands and flicking her tongue into my mouth wantonly. " _Tony,_ " she murmured hoarsely, after breaking the kiss. "Tony, make love to me. _Prove_ to me there _is_ no other woman you want in your life."

Clearly, the only way I was going to successfully get through this night, appease Vanessa, save Pepper's life for at least one more day, and come out with my sanity still in tact, was to play along with this witch. The thought of it turned my stomach, but what choice did I have? I needed her to be distracted right now, in order to calm down. Pepper's life _depended_ on it.

 _Pepper,_ my mind echoed in my ears. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall into the moment with Vanessa as I concentrated on envisioning Pepper, sitting at the bar tonight, in her flimsy little satin nighty, baring her long legs. I imagined tracing my eyes all the way down them, from the tops of her thighs to the tips of her perfectly painted toes. Her creamy skin was delicately dotted with faint freckles, and I smiled to myself, having drawn the conclusion long ago that those freckles could probably be found all _over_ her body, and secretly hoping that one day I'd get to see for myself.

" _Tony,_ " I heard Vanessa moan again, as we began to make love, my imagination clearly doing it's part to ready me for the moment. I went back to my fantasy, imagining instead that it was Pepper who was moaning my name. I could taste her kiss once more, like I had in my dream, her perfect rosebud lips so delicate and soft. I envisioned holding her in my arms, protecting her from the ridiculous game Vanessa was playing with her life. I moaned, awakening myself out of my reverie long enough to stop my lips from forming her name. But then I let myself sink right back down into it, the phantom scent of Pepper's lightly perfumed skin seemingly permeating my senses, making my spine tingle with the desire to taste her. Every _inch_ of her.

 _If you only knew, Pep,_ I thought to myself. _If you only knew._

XxXxXxXxXx

I laid awake for hours after all the excitement had died down. Nick agreed now that Vanessa was certainly an odd one, with a vicious jealous streak, and I thanked him for speaking up in my defense. Clearly, his corroboration of my story was worth more than he knew at the moment, especially since I was unsure of whether or not I could reveal to him what I'd heard in the galley, which had put me on edge like nothing else. Vanessa had got Tony addicted to something, and in the course of that, _I,_ somehow, was in danger if she knew I'd found out. But _why,_ exactly? Why was what _I_ knew such a threat? What proof would I have that there was anything wrong? Tony's erratic behavior? That was an old song and dance with him, in the eyes of the public. And it would hardly be a revelation that Tony had an addictive personality. So _what,_ then, was so threatening for me to know? I had to get to the bottom of this. And _fast._ For _both_ of our sakes.

Nic had fallen asleep not long after we'd gone back to bed. He'd wrapped me in him arms protectively, and I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to drift off. But it was no use. All I could see was Tony's panicked expression when he heard Vanessa coming from the bedroom, and then the grave nod we gave each other before parting ways. It chilled me to the bone. The look in his eyes was something I'd never forget.

I had finally just fallen asleep when we began the decent toward Grand Cayman hours later. Nick kissed my shoulder, telling me he'd come back with coffee, if I wanted a few extra minutes in bed. I graciously accepted, and took the time to rest my eyes. _Pepper, listen to me!,_ I kept hearing Tony say in my mind, his eyes wide. _Please! Just do what I ask!_

Moments later, a knock came to the door. I startled awake, and jumped out of bed. "Coming!" I responded, before I was even fully coherent. I opened the door, thinking it would probably be Nick, with his hands full and needing help. But instead I found Tony. He smiled politely, but his eyes still held the same intensity from last night.

"Tony, what are you..." I started to say, eyeing the space around him to make sure Vanessa wasn't within ear shot.

"She's occupied for the moment. Which is why I'm here," he quickly explained. "Look, you haven't said anything to lover boy about what you overheard last night, have you?" he asked intently.

I pursed my lips. "His name is _Nick,"_ I corrected. "I _know_ you know his..."

"Whatever, Pepper. Just answer the question. Have you?" he said curtly.

I huffed, and folded my arms. "No, I'll have you know! I'm not _stupid._ I know I have to be careful," I said defensively. "But Nick _does_ think Vanessa is overly jealous, and needs to..."

"Good," Tony said, interrupting me. "Keep it that way. I'll explain later, when the time is right. Just..." he said, exhaling sharply. "Just act _normal,_ for now. Deal?"

I smirked. "Do I never _not?"_ I retorted.

That got him to crack a smile, and bring his guard down a little. "Okay, Potts, okay, " he said, relenting. "So, how about _you?_ Are you okay?" he asked softly, looking into my eyes with concern. "I know last night was..." he trailed off, shrugging his shoulder. " _R_ _ough,"_ he finished.

I softened and shrugged. " _Rough_ is an understatement," I answered, looking at him with pity. "And I'm as good as can be expected for finding out my boss's fiance has turned him into a drug addict."

Tony worked his jaw. "Pepper, it's complicated," he murmured, his face wary and glum. "You'll see. But for now, I need you to trust me. Okay?"

I gazed at him silently. I could have said something contradictory and sarcastic, but the look of quiet desperation on his face broke my heart. So, finally, I just nodded. "Okay," I said, relenting. I had no choice but to accept his answer. I gave him a sympathetic smile. He smiled weakly back, and we shared our gaze for just a fleeting moment, before Nick was seen making his way back down the hall, coffee cups in both hands.

Tony glanced over his shoulder to see him, and then flicked his eyes back to me. Then he leaned in, and gently kissed my temple. "You're the best, Pep," he murmured in my ear. My cheeks instantly blushed at his sudden display of affection, and I smiled bashfully.

"Well," I said, sheepishly averting my eyes.

Tony turned to greet Nick. "Hey! _There's_ the man of the hour!" he bellowed with a wide grin, patting him on the back jovially.

Nick inhaled sharply, as he was nearly scalded as a result of the tremors of Tony's greeting. "H-hey, Tony! How are _you_ this morning?" he replied good-naturedly, handing me one of the cups. I gladly accepted it, and took a long sip. But it was black, and it made me grimace from the bitterness.

Nick noticed. "What? Too regular?" he asked.

"Potts likes hers like a milkshake, I'm afraid. Strange, I know, to want to out and out _ruin_ a perfectly good cup of joe," Tony joked.

I smirked at his teasing me. "Oh, haha," I replied wryly. "Two sugars, heavy cream, just for future reference. But _thank_ you, though. I needed the pick me up," I said to Nick.

"Well, duly noted for next time, then, honey," Nick purred affectionately, before leaning in to softly peck my lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tony noticeably bristle.

"Yeah, so, I was just telling Pepper, here, that I wanted to apologize for Vanessa's little _rant,_ last night. I hope she didn't cause any trouble," he explained. "She and I had a little _disagreement_ of sorts, and she was a tad fired up as a result."

"Understandable," Nick said, shrugging away Tony's words in dismissal. "No harm, no foul, huh?" he said, patting him on the back hard. Tony gritted his teeth as he bristled again, and flicked his eyes to mine. I just smiled warmly, knowing full well Nick's embrace wasn't at _all_ welcome. But Tony swallowed his ire, and smiled back.

"Well," he said, clasping his hands together. "I'll leave you two to it, then. Nick, Ms. Potts," he said, nodding in farewell, and swiveling around on his heels to walk away.

"Poor sap," Nick muttered when Tony was out of eyesight, and ear shot. "Something tells me he's gonna have to make a _lot_ more apologizes in the future for that woman."

 _More than we probably know,_ I thought, sipping from my cup again. _But hopefully not for long._

 _XxXxXxXx_

We'd landed not long after, and disembarked from the plane. Vanessa wore a long sundress, with big, gaudy sunflowers all over it and wide straps, giant bug-like, Jackie-O style sunglasses, and an over-sized floppy straw sunhat, with a massive woven striped tote bag slung over her shoulder. The whole tacky ensemble begged onlookers for attention, and practically screamed _tourist_.

On the other hand, Pepper wore a long, flowered wrap skirt, and a white buttoned down shirt, tied at the waist, with a pale blue tank top peeking through from underneath. Delicate strappy sandles adorned her feet, and her hair fell long down her back, already perfectly sun-kissed from the California sun, and glimmering in the Caribbean sunlight as a result. She was the last one to leave the plane, and I smiled at her when she appeared in the doorway, and made her way down the stairs. She noticed me, and smiled back.

Vanessa saw the exchange, and tightened her grip around my arm she'd curled herself around, glowering at me. I felt her eyes staring daggers into the side of my head, and I glanced sidelong at her, immediately clearing my throat and wiping the smile off my face. She nodded in approval, and smiled her fake shark-like grin as Pepper approached.

Nick opened his arms to pull Pepper to him. She giggled, and allowed it, and he planted an affectionate kiss on her temple. " _There's_ my beautiful girlfriend! Look at _you!_ You're looking ravishing this morning!" he cooed.

 _Girlfriend? Who you calling "girlfriend" pal?,_ I thought. _Oh, you're in for it now! Pepper won't take that. You barely know her last name! You watch. She'll put a halt to it immediately, and you're going to feel like an ass. Prepare to be in the doghouse for the weekend, buddy! Nice knowing you! In 3, 2..._

But Pepper just blushed, and looked away. "Oh, Nick. _Stop,"_ she said, bashfully, with a flirty smile.

I just stared, dumbstruck. Then I frowned. _Is she for real with this guy?,_ I asked myself. A little bile rose in the back of my throat at the thought of her actually allowing him to act all cutesy with her. So I shifted my eyes instead to the ocean, not far from the airstrip on which we'd landed.

"Boy, that water looks nice, huh?" I commented, nodding in that direction, and attempting to make small talk in order to distract myself from my thoughts.

"Mmmmm hmmmm. I can't _wait_ to dip my toes in it," Pepper replied, turing in the direction of my gaze, and shielding her eyes from the sun.

Both Nick and I whimpered at the image of Pepper in some little skimpy bathing suit on the beach. He must have heard the same thing, because his eyes instantly shot to mine, and he frowned defensively. I cleared my throat, ignoring his questioning look. "Well, if we intend to enjoy _any_ of this, then we'd better get a move on, huh?" I urged.

"Hear, hear!" Vanessa chirped, and we made our way for the limo waiting to take us to our hotel.


	41. Chapter 41

**It's a shorter chapter, I know, but more to come next week! I apologize for the delay in updates. Crazy life + Marvel drama does not inspiration make! (Honestly, this garbage with Marvel almost made me scrap everything and quit writing at the news of what they're doing to our couple in Civil War.) But I've got new resolve! Nobody, not even Marvel, can kill my love for these two. So onward and upward, as they say!**

 **Happy Reading! And thank you all SO SO much for your continued support and loyalty! Both to me, and to our sweet sweet Pepperony! May true love conquer all!**

The warm ocean breeze blew lazily in his hair as he watched from across the street, at a small cafe. He'd tried his best to fit in with the locals, as he was unaccustomed to wearing anything but the usual protective outerwear of his fellow Jihadis. And he rather detested it. But his leader had sent him to surveil the group during their time in the Cayman's to validate the American's claims that Matthews Energy was _indeed_ going to partner with Stark Industries, and that the funds from their ally, North Korea, would change hands this day, proving the start of production on their promised nuclear weapons would soon follow. He also despised the fact that they were even _dealing_ with such people. But he could never make his opinion known. It would mean certain death. So he trusted that his leader knew what he was doing, and they all would profit from the American and the British companys' agreements.

He'd followed the group of four from their hotel on the beach into the city. And, from where the tall, red-headed woman, and what he only presumed was her husband or boyfriend, had broken off, he'd continued to tail the man he could only recognize as Tony Stark from the pictures he was shown, and the woman he assumed was Ms. Matthews all the way to the bank where he'd been told she was going to be transferring funds. Then, once they re-emerged, he'd be able to leave this place, and go back home to give the confirmation to his leader personally.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Stepping into the Royal Bank of Cayman from off the street was a bit of a shock to the senses. The bright sun, and radiant heat from outside was a sharp contrast to the air-conditioned and softly lit foyer.

We'd checked in to our hotel not long before, and admired the view for a short time on our collective balconies before heading into town. Or rather, I'd admired _Pepper_ admiring the view, though it was tough, as she was in Nick's arms. They giggled and cooed to each other the whole time, and I had to swallow hard to keep from retching, but none-the-less, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the sunlight, and it made me smile to myself. And also long for a different situation. _If only it were just you and I, Pep,_ I'd thought to myself. _This would be a trip we'd never want to forget._ I'd chuckled. _Hell, we'd hardly leave the room!,_ I'd thought.

We'd had lunch at a small seaside cafe, and elected to walk the few blocks into city center, taking in the scenery. I'd snuck a few stolen glances at Pepper, and let her catch me. She'd blushed, and I'd smirked and given her a flirtatious wink before she'd advert her eyes and try to hide a faint, bashful smile. I always loved these kinds of moments between us. However, I wasn't ever entirely sure what they were, exactly, but they always made me feel happy, you know? Like it was just us, alone in the world, or something.

It was Nick who had divided the group after that. Vanessa explained that she had some banking to do, and Nick optioned to take Pepper shopping while Vanessa and I took care of business. I'd noticed a slight look of worry on Pepper's face, as she knew I, _too,_ held bank accounts in the Cayman's. And as we all parted ways, she'd turned to give me a questioning look. "Go," I'd mouthed, shooing her away and giving her an assuring nod. She just frowned and pursed her lips, shaking her head regretfully before turning back around to walk away with Nick. I watched them for a moment, Nick offering her his arm, and Pepper taking it, and resting her head affectionately on his shoulder, before I reluctantly turned to catch up with Vanessa.

Vanessa was ushered in to a private room where the documents for the transfer of funds laid waiting for her signature. I had tried to put what her plans were out of my mind, but seeing her make a move on it put a pit in my stomach. I affixed my gaze on the documents, glowering at their sinister purpose. _Potential nuclear war, right there. All spelled out in black and white,_ I mused to myself.

"Something the matter, darling?" Vanessa cooed snidely, obviously noticing my expression.

I flicked my eyes to hers, and then back to the documents without answering. "Forward progress, my love," she chided, as she was seated in front of them. "It's all in the name of forward progress."

"Can't progress forward if you have no more world in which _to_ progress," I shot back.

She snatched up the pen they'd provided as the bank manager stood watch, and began to sign each one. "Come now, Tony," she urged. "No need to be so doom and gloom."

"I'd hate to see what it would take to change your mind," I quipped.

Vanessa sat back, and exhaled sharply with great satisfaction, beaming at her first completed step in the process. " _There,_ " she said. "Our Korean friends will be _quite_ pleased to know production begins as soon as the ink is dry." She stood up, and handed the fountain pen to the bank manager, thanking him. He graciously accepted and thanked her back, and she made her way from around the table to rejoin my side.

"A pleasant day, madame," the man beckoned, causing me to roll my eyes as we left.

"Nice wish," I muttered, earning a grouse from Vanessa on the way out.

XxXXxXxXx

 _He's probably signing his life away as we speak,_ I thought, barely registering Nick trying to talk to me about...whatever it was he was trying to tell me. Honestly, I'd been too preoccupied with thoughts of Tony and Vanessa since we'd parted ways. Nick had suggested shopping, but I just couldn't concentrate enough on it to care. So I made up an excuse that I was feeling jet-lagged and we settled on sitting at a table at a cafe, drinking pina coladas instead, and watching sail boats drift back and forth on the water.

I heard Nick stop speaking, and pulled my eyes away from the water, and my focus out of my thoughts to look at him. He looked at me questioningly.

I smiled apologetically, and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you," I said.

He smiled kindly. "I asked if you're feeling any better," he said. "Boy, something's got you in a knot," he commented.

"It's Tony. And... _Vanessa,_ " I grumbled, rolling my eyes at the last part. "I can't help wondering if she's somehow getting him to sign over his fortune right now. He banks in the Cayman's, _too._ But don't tell him I told you that," I warned, wondering again why my tongue had been so loose around Nick. He was nothing if not disarming. _And charming._ _Disarming and charming, disarming and charming,_ my alcohol-addled brain chanted. I closed my eyes briefly to steady myself, and then looked back at Nick, squinting.

Nick raised his hands in surrender. "Not a secret. They _all_ do, but whatever. My lips are sealed," he replied, chuckling.

I relaxed slightly, and smiled, sighing. "Thank you," I said. "You're a good sport to put up with all of this."

He leaned in and rested his chin on his palm, gazing into my eyes. "You're welcome," he said, shrugging. "And I get it. You're being protective. You care about him, and you're being protective."

I frowned, my fuzzy mind trying to decipher his meaning. Was that a jab at my and Tony's relationship...no, _history._ _That's_ the better word. Yeah. _History._ Was he suggesting that I...

"Are you suggesting that he and I..." I began, but stammered to find the right words. "Because I can _assure_ you, we're _not..._ I mean, he'd _never..._ and _I_ certainly..."

Nick put his hands up in defense. "No need to get defensive, Ginny. I'm only saying it's _clear_ that you...feel..." he began, searching for his own right words to use.

I scoffed. "What. I feel _what,_ exactly," I challenged, my temper rising more and more as the moments passed.

Nick pulled back in surprise at my tone. "Relax, honey! I was going to say..." he paused, searching my face. I, then, shot him an expectant look. "A sense of _loyalty,"_ he finished.

"Loyalty," I said flatly. "Well, _obviously._ "

"And almost a... _maternal..."_ he began again.

 _"_ Ma- _ternal?!"_ I asked in disbelief.

"No, not maternal," he quickly corrected. "More like... _sisterly_ affection for him. At least, that's what _I_ see."

I sat back, silent, frowning. _That's_ what Nick saw between Tony and I? A brother-sister relationship? "I... _suppose,_ " I reasoned, never having even an inkling that that's how we could appear to the outside world. _Talk about a curve ball,_ I thought.

"So, it's only natural that you disapprove of the woman he's marrying. It's like no one could ever be good enough for..."

"My... _brother?_ " I ask skeptically.

Nick smiled widely. "Am I wrong?" he challenged.

I let this thought sink in for a moment. _Oh, Nick,_ I thought. _Bless you for being oblivious._ Then, my sense of shame overtook me, and I was suddenly embarrassed that I'd allowed Tony's personal life to take up real estate in my own head. I knew I really needed to get my mind off of him and Vanessa. _Yes,_ I was concerned. How could I not be? But my emotions were starting to filter in to my ability to look at the situation objectively. One thing was certain- Tony was going to need my help to get out of whatever mess Vanessa had put him in. And I had to be clear-headed enough to collect what information I could, and seize the opportunities as they came. That left no room for anything else.

I smiled kindly, and shook my head. "No, Nick. You're not wrong. I _do_ care about Tony, because we are not only boss and employee, but friends. And I only want him to be happy," I explained.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said. He took my hand and kissed it, and we gazed at each other affectionately. " _Now,_ " he said, standing up from the table, and extending his hand to help me up as well. "They tell me there is a beach on which we can take a long romantic walk. Sound like a good time?" he teased.

I giggled, and nodded. "You bet it _does,_ " I replied. "I could use a little sobering up, anyway. Too much rum."

Nick chuckled, and placed my hand in the crook of his elbow. "Don't worry, I'll be here should you need help to steady those sea legs," he joked, as we made our way down the boardwalk to the beach.


	42. Chapter 42

**To all of my incredibly supportive readers- you know I love you, and we're in this together for the long haul! Life sometimes gets in the way, and I can't update as often as I'd like (if I could spend my days just writing, BELIEVE ME, I would!) But I'll keep updating as long as you want to keep reading! That goes for all of my fics. Hell or high water, it's Pepperony forever! Even if they are only together in fanfic right now. May true love conquer all!**

 **NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Vanessa and I spent the rest of the afternoon meandering through the side streets leading back to our hotel at her behest. She babbled away about various and sundry topics, as we made our way in and out of different shops. And I supposed it was to play the role of being a newly engaged and in-love couple to any onlookers. But I probably couldn't have looked more disinterested if I'd tried. My mind was on one thing, and one thing only- to somehow get Pepper alone ASAP, and let her know the extent of what was happening. Vanessa's plan was officially in full swing. And if I was going to derail it before she became the instigator of a nuclear holocaust, I'd need to get Pepper brought up to speed, and working right along with me. All without Vanessa being even the slightest bit aware.

Eventually, Vanessa grew tired and we made our way back to the hotel. When we got inside our room, she coiled herself around me, forcing a passionate kiss on my lips. "Mmmmmm," she moaned, after breaking it off, oblivious to my half-assed reciprocation. I smiled weakly, fighting to resist the urge to instantly wipe my mouth in disgust. She smirked at me. "I'm going to have a shower. Care to join me, love?" she purred.

"Go ahead," I answered briskly. "I was actually looking forward to taking in the view," I said, motioning toward the balcony.

She pouted at me. "Pity. I'd hoped you'd find the view better in the shower," she quipped. She lazily walked two fingers up my chest. "But _fine._ Have it your way. Take in the scenery. But when I emerge _,_ darling, I have _full_ intention of showing you the scenery in _here."_

"Can't wait," I choked out, which seemed to placate her for the moment. She cooed and giggled in approval, pecking my lips before spinning around on her heels, and bouncing into the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of sight, I instantly reached for my phone. Now was my chance to talk to Pepper.

But just as soon as I was about to dial, I heard some quiet rumblings next door. She and Nick were in the room next to ours, and they must have just got back. I could faintly hear Pepper's voice, and the sound of the french doors to their balcony opening, so I rushed to ours and yanked them open, marching outside to meet her.

"Mr. Stark!" Pepper chimed brightly when she saw me. She was alone, thank God.

She grinned and walked over to where our balcony railings neared each other, shielding her eyes from the sun. "How was your afternoon?" she asked with as much pleasantness as I was sure she could muster- probably because she believed Vanessa was well within earshot.

I leaned in her direction, and looked at her intently. "Can we talk for a minute? Privately?" I urged softly.

Her face immediately went from a polite smile to one of both relief _and_ concern. "Yes, of course! I thought you'd never ask! But, hold on..." she said, holding up a pointer finger in front of her to halt me. She turned to look over her shoulder, checking on Nick's whereabouts, and then she turned back to me. "Go ahead. I think he's on the phone at the moment," she assured me. "So, what happened at the bank? _Please_ tell me you didn't sign anything over to her!" she pleaded softly.

I looked at her in surprise, shocked at how similar her fearful conclusion was to the truth of what Vanessa planned to carry out. " _Wow,_ " I gasped. It was all I could manage.

Pepper's eyes went wide at my reaction. "Oh _God!_ You _did,_ didn't you? Oh, _Tony!"_ she exclaimed regretfully, but still keeping her volume to a soft murmur.

I quickly regathered my wits, and corrected her. "No. No, I didn't. But you are surprisingly _not_ far off, Potts." I proceeded to quickly tell her what Vanessa _was_ actually up to. She gasped when I revealed her plan to start production on nuclear weapons to sell to North Korea by making me forfeit my holdings in the company, hence the reason for creating the fake marriage- so she could acquire all of my assets quickly and seamlessly, without any long drawn-out legal proceedings. And I explained that Obadiah had held no objection to us partnering up since it was all being done under the guise of developing new nuclear-based clean-energy applications.

"But how can she make you do this? And what would stop you from going to the authorities, now? You've got proof that she's collected funds from a known enemy!" she said.

"You really think they'd transfer funds from Kim Jong Un's personal bank account, or something? It would be coming from a decoyed account, no doubt. Untraceable. And besides, if I _did_ go to the authorities, I'd..." I started to say. Here came the hardest part to take in all of this, in my mind. She frowned, waiting for my next words. "Lose _you,_ " I finished glumly. "She's assured me of that _._ "

"You'd lose _me?_ What do you mean you'd..." Then she gasped. " _O_ _hhh,_ " she said, suddenly making the connection between what she'd overheard from behind the bar on the plane the night before, and what I was telling her now. I nodded affirmatively in reply. Then she glowered, and I saw her eyes flash with anger at the thought of the threat on her life.

"And I'm not willing to assume she's bluffing, either," I stated, continuing. "That's why you can't let on that you know _anything._ One false move, one slip, and..." I didn't have the heart to finish the sentence. But I didn't need to.

Pepper swallowed hard in response, and nodded, clearly understanding the implied ramifications of my warning. We stared gravely at each other for a moment as she processed this new information. After a moment, she mustered the effort to speak. "Tell me something," she muttered, trembling.

"Anything," I said.

She closed her eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths to try to steady herself. Then she opened her eyes again, and looked at me. "In _all_ of this, I have to ask- why would you be willing to risk so much...for _me?_ "

 _Why WOULDN'T I?,_ I instantly thought. But I just shrugged and shook my head, instead. "I can't have your death on my conscience, Pep. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," I answered.

Despite her current state, Pepper gave me a sympathetic smile. "Then I guess I'm flattered that you think so highly of me," she said graciously. "So, thank you. To say the very _least."_

I smiled back. "Well, you're worth it, Pep. And you're very welcome," I replied.

She chuckled softly. "Worth a nuclear meltdown, huh? Boy, you really know how to sweet talk a girl," she joked. That time, we both chuckled. Then Pepper's face fell again, and she looked sadly into my eyes. "Whatever you need me to do, Tony," she said resolutely. "I'll _do."_

I nodded, and smiled. "I know I can count on you, Pep," I replied.

At that instant, the noise of the bathroom door opening inside my room was heard, and I quickly looked over my shoulder in alarm. Then I looked back at Pepper, my eyes wide with fear. "Go!" I whispered to her, suddenly panicking that we'd been overheard.

"Right!" Pepper said, glancing over my shoulder and then back at me, and nodding.

She hurriedly disappeared back inside, leaving me alone on the balcony. I could hear Vanessa moving about in the room, and was immediately reminded of what she'd promised would happen once bath time was over. Shuddering at the thought, it made me want to soak up every solitary moment I had to myself before she inevitably beckoned. So I closed my eyes, trying to focus instead on the warmth of the sun on my face as I tilted it upwards, and deeply inhaling the salty air to calm my nerves.

I was listening to the sound of the waves crashing when Vanessa's shrill harping predictably interrupted my solitude. "Oh, Tooooony, darling!" she squawked. "Your _present_ is ready for it's _unwrapping!_ "

I opened my eyes and let out a burdened sigh, the weight of reality sinking itself back onto my shoulders. "Oh, goody," I muttered bitterly under my breath, gritting my teeth. I smacked the railing in front of me with a flattened palm, trying to shore up my gumption before swiveling around on my heels to tromp back inside to go play nicey-nice with my psychotic, pseudo-fiance.

XxXxXxXxXx

I managed to hold it together long enough to give Nick a quick smile as I passed by him on my way to the bathroom. He was still on the phone, and obviously hadn't heard any of my and Tony's conversation, so he was none the wiser that anything was wrong. But on the inside, I was boiling with emotion. And I needed a moment alone to steady myself.

I briskly shut the bathroom door behind me, and locked it. Then, I clapped a hand over my mouth, as I quickly lost my composure, and hot tears immediately spilled over onto my cheeks. Slowly, I sank down onto the toilet seat, sobbing uncontrollably but silently, as I was desperately trying to keep from raising any suspicions with Nick and giving myself away. Sure, he knew my conflict with Vanessa, and my concern for Tony. But after everything Tony had told me, I just needed a moment to process it all, without him being witness to it. And I wasn't yet sure I even wanted Nick to know what was going on. It was too horrific for anyone to believe, yet here Tony and I were, stuck in this nightmare together. All because of that self-righteous, entitled, spoiled brat, and _clearly_ psychotic, _Vanessa!_

 _How_ _DARE she treat him this way!,_ I raged in my mind. _Who the_ _HELL_ _does she think she is?! Marching into his life like this, and taking everything over!_

"I won't let it happen," I whispered to myself, shaking my head, my teeth gritted. "I _can't._ He doesn't deserve this. _No one_ does."

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. "Ginny? You okay?" I heard Nick say.

I froze for a moment, and then scrambled to grab some tissues to hastily dry my eyes. I stood up and rushed to the sink. "Uh, yeah...yes. I'm fine," I replied, wincing at my the sound of my awkward stammering. I quickly turned on the cold water, and surveyed my tear-stained face in the mirror just before I splashed some cold water on it to try to get rid of the evidence that I'd been crying.

"You sure? I thought I heard you crying," Nick said.

I grimaced. _Damn it. Busted,_ I thought. "Crying?" I replied, trying my hardest to sound innocent, and splashing more cold water on my face.

"Did Tony say something to upset you?" Nick asked.

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes. _That_ _doesn't begin to cover it,_ I thought. "No, no," I assured him. "Everything is _fine."_

Satisfied with my appearance once again, I plastered an "all is well" smile across my face, and turned the door knob, opening the door to a very concerned Nick Green.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked, eyeing me cautiously.

I leaned in to peck his lips, and smiled. "I'm fine," I told him.

He gave me a skeptical look, along with a wary, "Okay?"

I nodded once affirmatively, and walked back over to the open balcony doors, pretending to take in the view. "Whatever gave you the idea something was wrong?" I asked, feigning amusement, hoping I could just offer up some simple explanation, and gloss over any suspicions he had for the time being.

"You just seemed a little bothered when you came back inside," I heard him say.

I closed my eyes, admonishing myself for not hiding my display of emotion better. "Well, I..." I began. But then, completely against my will and out of my control, tears began to sear my eyes again, and I squeezed them shut, trying in futility to keep the inevitable from happening. By that point, though, my cover was blown. A sob escaped my lips, and Nick rushed to my side. "Ah, see? I _knew_ something was wrong! What is it? What did he say to you?" he asked. I could see anger boiling up in his eyes.

Embarrassed by my inability to keep my composure, I just smiled at him sheepishly and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I just..." I began. Another sob left my throat, and I swallowed hard. "It's just Tony. And that _witch!_ She's awful. Just _awful."_

Nick's demeanor changed from anger to concern, which I was somewhat relieved to see. Then he pulled me in for hug. The warm embrace actually felt very comforting at the moment, and I welcomed it, wrapping my arms around his neck, and closing my eyes.

"What's happened? What did she do now? Tell me," he urged, pulling back to look deeply into my eyes, and rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

I took a minute to compose myself, as my mind was still racing. _Should I lay out to him all of what Tony had told me?,_ I thought. But more importantly, _did I know for a fact I could trust him with this information?_

Nick certainly hadn't proven I couldn't. He'd been so caring and such a good sport to even be willing to accompany me on this trip. He knew all of my concerns- from what Tony was getting himself into to the rate of progression in our own relationship, and had been such a wonderful source of support, and endlessly patient with me. How could I _not_ trust him with this?

I'd completely respect Nick if , after I told him everything, he no longer wanted any part of it, and left immediately. Honestly, who could blame him if he did? None of this was his concern, in the end. But I decided he needed to know what was going on, none the less. At least then, I wouldn't have to hide anything from him, and he'd know what I was up against. _Bye bye, love,_ I thought to myself in regret. _This'll send him packing for sure. And I'll once again have to chalk another lost relationship up to the consequence for being part of Tony Stark's bizarre universe._

I looked into his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Okay," I said. "I'll tell you. But I warn you- it's shocking. _Unbelievably_ so. Never in a million _years_ would I have thought _anyone_ would go to such lengths to..." My voice faltered, and I had to stop talking for a moment to fight back another onslaught of tears.

Nick silently watched me with great concern, patiently waiting until I was ready to speak again.

"To take _everything_ from him," I finished, my heart re-breaking at the sound of the words.

Nick furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean by _everything?"_ he asked.

I took another deep breath, and shored up my resolve. "Come on," I said, reaching for his hand and guiding him toward the foot of the bed. "You'll want to sit down for this."


End file.
